Amores Inesperados
by Lord zoa
Summary: Ash y compañia sigen su camino a ciudad Romantis, pero en su trayecto Ash confiesa un pequeño secreto, nuevos compañeros y compañeras apareceran.
1. Chapter 1

Wolas a todos aqui los saluda su buen amigo Lord zoa y hoy les traigoun nuevo fic, este sera mi primer fic de la tematica harem espero que les guste y se diviertan leyendolo tanto como yo me diverti escribiendolo.

* * *

Capitulo 1.

Ash y sus amigos sigen su camino para conseguir la sexta medalla.

Ahora todos estan en medio de un bosque frondoso y lleno de flores amarallas y rojas.

-Esto es raro-dijo Serena con algo de preocupacion-mi navegador no funciona.

-¿Estas segura Serena de eso?-pregunto Bonnie.

-Me temo que si- contesto Serene con pocos animos.

Ash y Pikachu tan solo dieron un suspiro ya que ahora estaban perdidos como en sus dias cuando iniciaron su viaje juntos.

-No se preocupen yo me puedo encargar de esto-dijo Clemont con determinacion y sujetando sus lentes-aqui es donde la ciencia abre las puertas del mañana-dijo y sus lentes dieron un pequeño resplandor, poco después el saca un navegador parecido al de Serena pero este es un poco mas grande de color amarillo y donde deberia aver una pantalla estaba abierto.

-Con esté dispositivo podremos ampliar el alcanze limite de tu Navegador Serena-dijo con orgullo Clemont-lo llamó el amplificador de red-dijo con su orgullo aún presente.

-¿No se te pudo ocurrir un nombre mas original hermano?-dijo Bonnie con algo de fastidio.

-La ciencia es asombrosa-dijo Ash entusiasmado.

Serena le entrega su Navegador a Clemont, el lo coloca adentro de su máquina, la pantalla comienza a mostrar poco a poco una imagen pero antes de que pudieran ver donde estaban la máquina comenzó a sacar humó pocos segundós después esté estalla ocasionando que todos se llenen de humó y sus peinados terminen al estiló afro.

-Hermano siempre es lo mismo con tus inventos-dijo Bonnie con enojó.

-Lo siento-dijo clemont algo triste y desanimado.

A pesar de la pequeña explosión el Navegador de Serena seguía intacto, Clemont se lo regreso y siguieron su camino.

Caminaron por mucho tiempo, el atardecer ya se asia notar.

-Creo que si no encontramos un centro pokemon tendremos que acampar aqui-Dijo Serena con pocos ánimos.

-¿Que? no, ya acampamos varios días-dijo Bonnie con fastidio.

-Tranquila Bonnie sera solo por esta noche-dijo Clemont.

-Vamos Bonnie no te preocupes-dijo Serena.

Ash y Pikachu solo observan la situación de sus amigos.

-Creo que no hay opción-dijo Ash tranquilamente y sujetando su gorra.

-¿Pika?-dijo Pikachu mientras movia sus orejas

-¿De que hablas Ash?-Preguntaron al unísono Serena Clemont y Bonnie.

Ash se quitó su mochila después comenzó a buscar dentro de esta, a los pocos segundós el sacó un estuche de color negro un poco mas grande que el estuche de sus medallas, lo abrió y dos cartas se notaron.

La del lado izquierdo es una carta de color blanco y poseía la imagen de una chica de unos 16 años, de cabello azul, ojos amarillos, piel blanca, de ella salían unas alas blancas, sus pechós de una copa D, apenas estaban cubiertos por unas escamas blancas su abdomen cubierto por otras escamas de color azul y unas botas azules.

La de la derecha es una carta anaranjada cuya imagen tiene a una chica de unos 15 años de piel blanca, cabello y ojos de color azul, la cual usa un vestido color blanco con detalles en azul, su pechó parece ser copa C, una tiara dorada y sujeta un cetro blanco del cual sale una cadena larga y se une a una esfera de hielo grande.

-¿Cartas de duelo de Monstruos?-dijo Serena con intriga.

-Ash no me lo tomes a mal-comentó Clemont con decepción-pero no hay forma de que unas cartas nos puedan ayudar.

-¿De verdad crees eso Clemont?- dijo Ash con un poco de arrogancia.

-No puedo ver las cartas Ash-dijo Bonnie con inquietud.

Ash al escuchar ese comentario de la pequeña se agacho un poco para mostrarselas, Bonnie se quedo observandolas un momento, despues voltio aver a ver a su hermano y dio un pequeño suspiro.

-¿Estas bien Bonnie?-preguntó Serena.

-Si estoy bien-dijo Bonnie alegremente- es una lástima que estas chicas no sean reales, son tan lindas, pienso que si ellas existieran serian unas buenas esposas para mi hermanó-dijo Bonnie con mucha felicidad.

-¡¿BONNIE PERO QUE COSAS DICES?!-grito Clemont con vergüenza parecía un tomate por que toda su cara estaba roja.

Ash, Serena, Bonnie y Pikachu comenzaron a reírse, el alboroto ocasionó que Dedenee desperta, saco su cabeza del bolso se Bonnie.

-Denene-dijo el pequeño Pokemón de forma alegre.

-Perdona Dedenee por despertarte- dijo Bonnie un poco apenada.

-Denene- dijo el Pokemón felizmente y levantando su patita, Bonnie sonrio al ver esa reacción de su Pokemón.

-¿Ash y que aras con esas cartas?-Preguntó Serena.

-Me llamarán loco-dijo Ash mientras se rascaba un poco la mejilla- pero les preguntaré que caminó debemos tomar- dijo con determinación.

-Pero Ash que cosas dices- dijo Serena.

-Es imposible que unas simples cartas nos puedan ayudar ahora- dijo Clemont con decepción- No tiene nada de lógica eso.

-¿Ash por que crees que esas cartas nos pueden ayudar?- dijo Bonnie con inocencia.

-La verdad es que estas no son solo simples cartas para mi, tienen un significado muy importante, un significado muy especial- dijo Ash con algo de tristeza- estas cartas me las regalo mi padre cuando yo tenía solo ocho años.

Flashback.

En una habitación pintada de blanco, cuya ventana estaba cubierta por unas cortinas de color blanco, las cuáles apenas dejan pasar la luz del sol, se encuentra un hombre de unos 38 años, de piel morena, ojos cafés, con unas Z en sus mejillas, de cabello negro, esta recostado mientras a su lado hay un pequeño de unos 8 años, de características similares a las de aquel hombre usa una playera azul claro, un short de mezclilla y unos tenis blancos

-Ash hijo hay algo que quisiera darte- dijo el hombre con pocas fuerzas.

-No te preocupes por eso, puedes darmelo cuándo regreses a casa papá- dijo el pequeño Ash.

-Lo se, pero quiero dartelo ahora- dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba en su cama- ¿podrias abrir ese gabinete por mi hijo por favor y darme el estuche negro que hay ahi- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash a pesar de que quería que su padre descansara, decide hacerle caso y se dirige asia aquel gabinete y saca el estuche que ahi abia, el se acercó ahora a su padre pero antes de que pudiera entregarselo le dijo que abriera el estuche, Ash iso caso y lo abrió, sus ojos mostraron asombro al ver aquéllas dos cartas.

-Estas son cartas de duelo de monstruos papá- dijo Ash con una mezcla de sorpresa y fastidio.

-Se que no es de tu agradó ese juego- dijo el hombre con calma- pero te puedo asegurar que esas dos son especiales- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ash.

-¿Especiales?- preguntó Ash con mucha curiosidad.

-Asi es hijo, estas dos son únicas en su tipo, no hay otras iguales a estas, llevarlas siempre contigo y cuidalas bien- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa- te aseguró que ellas te cuidarían, siempre te mantendrán seguro y te amaran.

-Esta bien- dijo Ash confundido.

El hombre solo sonrio.

Fin del flashback.

-¿Y que paso despues Ash?- preguntó Bonnie con curiosidad.

-Despues de eso el me pidió que le trajera un jugo- dijo Ash y parecía estar triste- Yo fui por el pero cuándo regrese mi madre estaba con el llorando y me dijo que el abia ...- no pudo terminar por que comenzó a llorar.

Tanto Serena y los demás se acercaron abrazarlo.

-Denee/pika pi-dijeron tanto Dedenee y Pikachu.

pasaron unos minutos, Ash se calmó despues el comenzó a explicarles a sus amigos que en las veces que el se perdia en sus viajes lograba encontrar un momento para el solo, incluso se separaba de Pikachu, sacaba las cartas y esperaba a que ellas lo guiaran.

A todos les parecía un poco raro eso, pero era comprensible de cierta forma, despues de todo esas cartas son para el un recuerdo de su padre, dejaron que el siguiera.

Ash sacó con sumo cuidado ambas cartas, luego las colocó en el suelo.

-Amigas me alegra verlas otra vez- dijo Ash con tranquilidad- bueno se que apenas ayer hablamos, pero hoy me gustaría pedirles su ayuda, mis amigos y yo estamos perdidos y pense que ustedes podrían ayudarnos- dijo con franqueza.

Tras decir eso pasaron unos segundos, Clemont estaba por acercarse a Ash, pero en eso se noto un resplandor minúsculo en los ojos de ambas cartas, una brisa helada se genero ocasionando un escalofrío en todos menos en Ash, las cartas salieron volando unos dos metros, Ash fue a recogerlas, se escuchó un pequeño gracias de su parte y las volvio a meter en el estuche.

-Podemos ir por aqui amigos-Dijo Ash con calma.

Todos siguieron ese caminó, paso media hora y la noche se hizo presente.

Por primera vez Clemont, Bonnie y Serena estaban por cuestionar la decisión de Ash, llegaron a una cordillera desde la cual se podía ver una ciudad y de esta sobresalía un relog de unos siete metros de alto.

-No lo puedo creer ¿en verdad estamos en una ciudad- dijo Bonnie impresionada.

Serena saco su Navegador, este funcionó bien nuevamente y ahi fue que descubrió que esa ciudad se llama Clockcan.

Se encaminaron asia esa ciudad, siguieron hasta llegar al Centro Pokemón, ahi entregaron todos sus Pokemón a la enfermera Joy incluyendo a Pikachu y Dedenee, también pidieron una habitación para pasar la noche, la enfermera les entregó unas llaves, después se fue con los Pokemón.

-Los veo mas al rato amigos, necesitó hacer algo- dijo Ash con tranquilidad y se fue del centro Pokemón.

Serena estaba por ir tras el pero fue detenida por Clemont, la sostuvo de su hombro, le dijo que lo mejor era dejarlo, despues de todo el acababa de recordar el dia que murió su padre, Serena le dio la razon y decidió esperar.

-Esto fue muy raro- dijo Bonnie sin mostrar emoción alguna y ganándose la atención de Serena y Clemont- esas cartas serán un recuerdo de su padre, pero es muy raro que en verdad nos mostrarán el caminó correcto- dijo mientras de brazos- además ¿fui la unica que se dio cuenta del extrañó resplandor que tubieron?- dijo ahora con intriga.

Serena y Clemont solo se miraron, sabían que Bonnie decía la verdad pero no sabían como explicar eso.

Mientras tanto Ash iba por las calles de esa ciudad como si las conociera, pero a la vez iba distraído perdido en sus pensamientos.

Poco después Ash escuchó un grito, miro asía arriba, un gran anunció de acero caia asia el, deslizo su mano derecha a su cinturón, ahi recordó que dejó a sus Pokemón con la enfermera Joy, agacho y cubrió su cabeza con ambos brazos, cerró los ojos y espero lo peor.

El anunció calló y un golpe seco se oyo, una cortina de humó se formó, toda la gente presente salió corriendo de ahí otros simplemente se asombraron de lo sucedido la cortina de humó se fue disipando, los que aún estaban ahí presentes se asombraron ya que se podía notar como varios pilares de hielo sostenían el pesado aceró, se disipó permitiendo ver a una chica de cabello azul, la cual usa un veztido blando y una tiara dorada, sostenía uno de los pilares del cual sobre salía una cadena y se unia a una esfera de hielo grande alado de aquella chica.

Mientras debajo de aquel anunció Ash al no sentir el golpe, abrió sus ojos, al hacerlo lo primero que noto fueron unos grandes pechos que apenas eran cubridos por lo que parecían unas escamas blancas, el se sonrojo, alzo rápidamente la vista asi como bajo sus brazos, fue ahí que vio esos ojos amarillos, esas alas blancas y cabellera azul, volteo asi un lado y vio a la otra chica.

-¿En verdad son ustedes Shooting Star Dragón Girl, Blizzard Princess- dijo Ash con asombro e intriga.

* * *

Bien hasta aqui llega este capítulo, espero les aya gustado.

Este fic harem no sera un harem de pokegirl, sera uno con chicas de otros animes, quisiera hacer una historia poco convencional o eso esperó

Debido a eso afirmó ahora Serena no sera parte del harem, pero eso no quiere decir que no abra uno que otro hit de celos por parte de ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolas a todos aqui los saluda su buen amigo Lord zoa y hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic.

* * *

Capituló 2

Ash no podía creer lo que veía, frente a el estaban en persona las dos chicas de las cartas que le regaló su padre.

-Ash se que quieres respuestas sobre esto- dijo la oji amarilla-pero podríamos salir de aqui, esto pesa aunque esté sostenido por los pilares de Blizzard Princess.

En ese momento Ash also un poco mas la vista y vio que la oji amarilla tenía sus brazos sosteniendo el pesado anunció.

-Claro ahora salgó de aqui- dijo Ash con sorpresa.

Ash sale rápidamente, ya fuera Shooting Star Dragón Girl impulsa aquel anunció, ocasionado que esté de nuevo en el aire, Blizzard Princess esfuma rápidamente sus pilares, luego levanta su cetro, de esté sale un aire helado y congela el aceró, despues Shooting Star Dragón Girl da un saltó y golpea fuertemente el metal congelado, la fuerza fue tal que se rompió en varios pedasos pequeños, eran tan chicos que no le ocasionaron daño a nadie.

Shooting Star Dragón Girl aterrizo a lado de Blizzard Princess y el cetro de ella juntó con la esfera de hielo desapareció, ambas miraron a Ash y le dedicaron una sonrisa, Ash se acercó a ellas pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo varias patrullas llegaron asi como otros autos, rodearon el lugar, los policías juntó a la oficial Jenny se aseguraban que no hubiera heridos.

De los otros autos salieron varios hombres asi como mujeres con cámaras y micrófonos, vieron a Ash y a ambas chicas, se acercaron al trio, terminaron rodeandolos y les lanzaban varias prefuntas asi como otros tomaban fotos.

-¿Podrian explicar lo que pasó aqui?- preguntó una mujer.

-¿Nos podrían decir que son ustedes?-preguntó ahora un hombre.

Toda clase de preguntas asían, Ash estaba nervioso, Shooting Star Dragón Girl estaba apenada, ya que sentía como algunos de los camarógrafos tomaban fotos de sus pechos, Blizzard Princess tenía un tic en el ojo.

Mientras tanto en el Centro Pokemón, Serena Clemont y Bonnie estaban en la resección esperando a Ash, sin embargó Bonnie comenzó a tener sueño Clemont juntó a Serena la llevaron a la habitación, justo cuándo salieron en la televisión salieron Ash y ambas chicas siendo gravados y algunas escenas mostraban acercamientos de Shooting Star Dragón Girl nada santas

De vuelta con Ash.

-¡BASTA!-Grito Blizzard Princess con mucha ira, tras eso dio un pequeño soplo los reporteros se congelaron, ella tomó de las manos a Ash y a Shooting Star Dragón Girl, con sumo cuidado los sacó de la bola de reporteros.

Ya que una grabación de una cámara de seguridad ahí cerca mostró todo lo que pasó, la aficial Jenny los dejó ir por ahora.

Los tres se dirigieron al Centro Pokemón, durante el caminó todo el mundo los observaban, cosa que incómodo a Stooting Star Dragón Girl y abrazó a Ash para cubrirse mientras Blizzard Princess lo tomó del brazo y se sostuvo de el, ocasionando que sus pechos se recargaran un poco en su brazo.

Ash estaba completamente sonrojado por esa extraña situación, quería hacer varias preguntas, pero no podía por ahora.

Tras unos minutos Ash y sus dos compañeras llegaron al Centro Pokemón.

Clemont y Serena ya estaban en la recepción esperandolo, las puertas se abrieron.

-Ash regre...- No pudo terminar Serena su frace dado a que quedó en Shock, su cara quedó completamente en blanco asi como sus ojos, Clemont estaba en iguales condiciones a las de Serena al verlo.

-¿Amigos estan bien?- dijo Ash con algo de preocupación.

Serena y Clemont reaccionaron tras escuchar a Ash.

-¿Ash ellas son quiénes yo creó?- dijo Clemont con intriga y sorpresa.

Serena simplemente no apartaba su vista de el y ambas chicas, cosa que fue notada por Blizzard Princess.

-Asi es Clemont son ellas- dijo Ash con su sonrojo aún presente.

-Es un gusto conocerlos en persona Clemont y Serena- dijo Blizzard Princess y su voz parecía una mezcla de alegría y burla, mientras acarcaba el brazo de Ash mas a sus pechos ocasionando que Serena se ponga roja de ira y un poco de humó salia de sus orejas.

-A mi tambien me da gusto conocerlos- dijo Shooting Star Dragón Girl con alegria- ¿Creen que podríamos hablar en un lugar mas privado?- Dijo ahora con mucha pena y aferrando mas su abrazó con Ash, las acciones de ambas chicas ocasionaban que Ash se sonrojara mas.

-Creó que mejor vamos a la habitación- dijo Ash.

Los cinco fueron a la habitación entraron y cerraron con pasador, tras eso Stooting Star Dragón Girl se separó de Ash.

-Esas personas no saben lo que es el respeto- dijo Shooting Star Dragón Girl, sin embargó ella sintió como Clemont le miraba los pechos y tenía un hilo de sangre en su naris- ¡¿TU TAMBIEN?!- grito y le dio una fuerte cachetada a Clemont quien callo inconsciente a Ash, Serena y Blizzard Princess les salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Creó que mejor buscamos un cuarto para nosotros tres nadamas- Dijo Blizzard Princess, tomo a Ash de la mano y junto a Shooting Star Dragón Girl abrió la puerta, salieron y cerraron la puerta.

Serena tardó unos dos minutos en reaccionar, salió rápidamente pero solo vio a la enfermera Joy, le preguntó si no vio a Ash, ella le dijo que si, le dio la llave para otra habitación, Serena nuevamente quedó en shock, la enfermera Joy se fue.

Serena no lo sabía pero Ash y las dos chicas estaban alado de su habitación.

-bien creó que ahora si podre estar mas tranquila- dijo Shooting Star Dragón Girl con calma- no se como es que la gente de ahora es tan pervertida- dijo desanimada.

-Bueno en parte es tu culpa por tener un cuerpo tentador- dijo Blizzard Princess con burla y manoseando sus pechos.

-Detente por favor- dijo con mucha pena mientras se libreaba del agarre de Blizzard Princess y cubriendo sus pechos.

Para Ash ese pareció otro momento extrañó pero a la vez verlas asi les parecia tierno.

-Bien creó que ahora podrían decirme lo que pasa- dijo Ash con calma y sentandose en la cama.

Ambas chicas centraron su vista en el, dieron una pequeña risa y se sentaron alado de Ash, para ser mas específicos Blizzard Princess a su lado izquierdo y Shooting Star Dragon Girl a su derecha.

-Bien antes de todo puedes decirme simplemente Cess chan- Dijo Blizzard Princess con alegría.

-Y ami me puedes llamar Star- dijo Shooting Star Dragón Girl dándole una sonrisa.

-Esta bien Cess chan, Star- dijo Ash con calma.

-Bien la historia corta sería que nosotras somos en si espíritus- comenzó a relatar Cess chan- por lo tanto pertenecemos al mundo espiritual, aunque debes en cuando se abren las puertas entre ambos mundos.

-El duelo de monstruos como ustedes los llaman- Comenzó a relatar Star- es una forma para crear esas puertas con mas facilidad, pero se requiere de otro factor especial.

-¿Un factor especial?- preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

-Bueno en realidad son dos- comentó Cess chan- el primero es que el humano que quiere contactar a nuestro mundo tenga un gran poder aura, cosa que tu heredaste de tu padre Ash- dijo ahora dando una sonrisa.

-Jeje esta bien entiendo eso, además no es la primera vez que alguien me habla del aura- dijo Ash con su típica sonrisa- y ¿Cual es el segundó factor?- comentó con intriga.

-Bueno el segundó es- dijo Star con un leve sonrojo- el segundó es que el espíritu logre entablar ciertos sentimientos por el humano- dijo ahora con su rubor aún presente.

-¿Que clase de sentimientos?- preguntó Ash.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora Ash ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo- Dijo Cess chan con tranquilidad- Oye Star ahora estamos sólos nosotros tres puedes tomar tu forma humana.

-Este yo no se, tal vez no sea el momento adecuado- dijo Star muy apenada y su cara estaba totalmente roja como un tomate.

Cess chan se acercó a ella le susurro algo al oído, Ash simplemente se quedó observandolas.

-Esta bien lo are- dijo Star aunque aún no muy convencida.

Un pequeño resplandor se creó en ella, poco a poco esas partes que le daban su apariencia dragón comenzaban a desaparecer, después de unos segundós el resplandor se fue, Ash quedó con la boca abierta por la impresión que tenía ahora, Star literalmente estaba en lo que muchos llamarían su traje de cumpleaños, el podía ver claramente sus senos, sus rosados pesones bajo poco a poco su vista y fue viendo cada detalle del cuerpo de Star, poso su vista ahora sobre su pequeño ombligo, despues de eso Ash sufrió una gran hemorragia nasal y calló inconsciente con los ojos en espirales, Star se preocupó por Ash Cess chan simplemente se rio por lo ocurrido.

Ambas ahora lo cargaron y lo recostaron en la cama, Star se acomodo en la misma cama del lado derecho y colocó su cabeza sobre el pechó de Ash.

-Ash es un despistado- comentó Cess chan con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto, es muy diferente a su padre- comentó Star con nostalgia- Pero es nuestro despistado- dijo ahora con mucha felicidad.

\- Es cierto, le tomara tiempo entender lo que quisimos decirle de los sentimientos que se tenían que desarrollar- comentó Cess chan casi en susurros- pero eso es lo que ara las cosas divertidas de ahora en adelante- dijo alegremente.

-Lo se Cess chan- dijo Star tranquilamente- Quien diria que el hijo del que fue nuestro primer amor sería el que nos trajera felicidad.

Después de escuchar esas palabras Cess chan tomó la mochila de Ash, sacó el estuche negro y lo abrió, las dos cartas ahí dentro ahora eran totalmente negras, las sacó del estuche.

-Ya no necesitaremos esto- dijo Cess chan sin emoción alguna, después rompió en pedazos ambas cartas- no regresaremos al mundo de los espiritus de ahora en adelante viviremos aqui felices con Ash.

Tras decir eso Star le dio la razon, poco despues Cess chan comenzó a quitarse su ropa, solo se dejó su ropa interior la cual era un sosten amarillo y unas bragas igualmente amarillas, se acostó en la misma cama del lado izquierdo y al igual que Star colocó su cabeza en el pechó de Ash.

A la mañana siguiente Bonnie fue la primera en despertar, se estiro un poco, vio a su alrededor y fue ahí que vio a su hermano tirado en el suelo, ella se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a el.

-Hermano despierta- dijo con algo de preocupación.

Clemont poco a poco comenzó a despertar, ahi vio a Bonnie.

-hola Bonnie- saludó Clemont- ¿Que haces despierta tan noche?.

-¿Noche? Pero que dices hermanote- comentó Bonnie con fastidio- ya son las nueve de la mañana.

Tras escuchar eso Clemont se levantó de golpe vio a todo su alrededor y no vio ni a Ash o a Serena, cosa que lo preocupó, fue rápidamente a la puerta y la abrió, ahi se asusto un povo ya que vio a Serena con unas grandes orejeras, ocasionadas por no dormir toda la noche.

Bonnie la vio y se preocupó tambien ahi noto la ausencia de Ash.

Mientras en la otra habitación Ash comenzaba , sintió una extraña presión en su pechó abrió los ojos y ahí noto a las dos chicas y sus condiciones daban mucho en que pensar.

Las dos comenzaron tambien a despertar vieron el rostro de Ash y mostraba estar confundido, ellas sonrieron un poco por ver esa expresión en el, ambas le dieron un beso en sus mejillas, se levantaron Cess chan se colocó de nuevo su ropa, Star tuvo ese pequeño resplandor y sus partes de dragón volvieron a mostrarse, aunque amtes de eso Ash estuvo en primera fila observando los bien formados traseros de ambas chicas, cosa que ocasionó que se formara un pequeño bulto debajo de su pantalón, Ash en su interior estaba profundamente apenado, agradecía estar vestido por lo que esa situación pasó inadvertida por bas chicas, aunque dado a eso un simple pensamiento le llegó, en definitiva debía ayudarles a conseguir ropa adecuadas a ambas, sobre todo para Star.

Los tres salieron de la habitación, ahí vieron a Serena, Bonnie y Clemont, Ash les dio los buenos días, pero se espanto al ver el estado de Serena.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Bonnie vio a Cess chan y a Star, ambas se presentaron, Bonnie estaba feliz de conocer en persona a las dos, estaba por hacerles su típica pregunta, pero Star le susurro algo al oído asciendo que se desanime un poco, después de eso y que Serena dijera varias veces que estaba bien, fueron a recoger a todos sus Pokemón, las chicas se presentaron con los Pokemón poco despues desayunaron todos en ía de aquel Centro Pokemón .

Salieron del Centro Pokemón, pero para su sorpresa ahí estaban otra vez los reporteros, Cess chan nuevamente los congelo y salieron de ahí corriendo.

Al llegar a la plaza las personas ahí presentes los observaban y abia uno que otro que tomaba alguna foto, Ahí fue cuándo Ash dijo que tenían que conseguirles ropa a las dos.

Fueron al centro comercial de la ciudad, ya ahí observaron varios puestos, despues de casi cuatro horas consiguieron lo que buscaban.

Star ahora estaba en su forma humana y usaba una blusa azul cielo, una falda un poco mas arriba de las rodillas de color blanco, unos tenis azules como su blusa y unos pequeños guantes rojos similares a los que usaba Ash cuando inicio su viaje.

Por su parte Cess chan usaba una blusa algo pequeña ya que estaba un poco mas abajó pechó y dejaba al descubierto su ombligo de color Azul Rey, una mini falda rosa y unas botas negras que parecían de cuero.

Depues de esas compras pasaron a un restaurante a comer, luego fueron a comprar algunas provisiones y salieron de la ciudad para asi continuar su viaje y evitar el constante acoso de los reporteros que aparecían durante las compras.

Aunque para el muy pesar de Serena Star y Cess chan se aferraron a los brazos de Ash y no mostraban querer separarse de el.

-Ni creas que dejaremos que nos quites a Ash Serena- Penso Star mientras miraba a Serena.

-Nosotras viviremos felices al lado de Ash y tu no lo evitaras Serena- pensó Cess chan mientras miraba tambien a Serena.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui llega este cap, para aclarar cuándo y como se desarrollo el amor de por Ash mas adelante XD no les daría todo ahora.

Espero que les aya gustado y los aya entretenido tanto como a mi me entretubo escribiendolo.


	3. Chapter 3

Wolas a todos aqui los saluda su buen amigo Lord zoa y hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic.

* * *

Capituló 3

Ash y compañía siguen su caminó por un prado, donde la brisa esta algo helada apesar de que se sentía cálido el sol, cosa que hacía que el ambiente estuviera templado.

Cess chan y Star estaban muy cerca de Ash mientras Clemont, Bonnie y Serena estaban detrás de ellos.

-Saben, creó que podemos descansar un rato aqui ¿no lo creen amigos?- Comentó Clemont con tranquilidad.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea y buscaron una zona adecuada para colocar la mesa.

Ya con el punto establecido y las cosas listas todos sacaron a sus Pokemón, Clemont comenzó a cosinar mientras Bonnie se ponía a jugar con Dedenne Braixen y Pikachu, Ash se alejó un poco para entrenar con Hawlucha y Frogadier, Star y Cess chan se sentaron cerca de Ash para ver su entrenamiento y Serena simplemente dijo que daría un paseó rápido.

-¿Pero que pasa con esas dos?-se preguntaba Serena a si misma- Desde que aparecieron hace cuatro días ellas no se alejan de Ash, incluso duermen con el todas las noches- pensó con un poco de ira.

Serena a pesar de ser algo reservada con relacion a sus sentimientos asía Ash el que esas chicas estuvieran con el todo el tiempo no le agradaba nada.

Flashback.

-Si no haces algo, alguien mas llegará y te lo quitara- dijo una chica de pelo azul en un susurro a Serena.

Fin del Flashback.

Esas palabras que Miette le avía dicho hace tiempo resonaron en su mente.

Serena medito un rato, sabía perfectamente que eso podría pasar, sin embargó ella no creía que eso podría ocurrir por lo denso que es Ash con relacion a las cuestiones románticas, por lo que ahora pensaba si esas dos llegaban hacer que Ash pierda un poco de esa densidad y entable una relacion con ambas- No Ash no podría fijarse en alguna de ellas- se dijo a si misma para calmarse, sin embargó al meditar sus propias palabras, si ellas no lo hacían cambiar avía la probabilidad de que ella tampoco fuese vista por Ash mas aya de una simple amiga.

Serena se canso de darle vueltas al asunto y pensó que lo mejor era hablar con Cess chan y Star, pero el problema ahora es que casi nunca se alejan de Ash.

En eso a Serena se le ocurrió una idea, sacó su Navegador y comenzó a buscar, después de unos minutos encontró algo que pensó que le ayudaría y por suerte no estaba lejos, tras eso regresó con los demás.

Después de su regresó todos comieron, durante el almuerzo Serena comentó que no muy lejos avía una posada con aguas termales cerca, a todos les agradó esa noticia y sin que Serena tuviera que sugerir ir ahí todos ya estaban listos para tomar camino a ese lugar. Al terminar estaban por regresar a todos sus Pokemón a sus pokebolas, para su sorpresa todos ellos fueron atrapados por una red mientras Ash y todos los demás eran detenidos por unos aros.

-¿Pero quien iso esto?- preguntó Bonnie con molestia.

-Si pregunta quien los atrapó- se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

-La respuesta es mas que obvia- se oyo la voz de un hombre y al mismo tiempo la red que tenía a los Pokemón era alzada por un globo con forma de Meowth, en el cual estaban Jessi James y Meowth.

-Para prote- comentó Jessi.

-No otra vez ese trío de perdedores- dijeron al unísono Cess chan y Star.

-¿Como se atreven a interrumpir nuestro lema?- dijo Jessi molesta.

-A todo esto ¿Quienes son esas dos?- comentó James.

-Al parecer dos bobas azules- se unieron al grupo- dijo Meowth con burla.

-En primera los bobos son usteded- dijo Cess chan molesta- En segunda ¿Nunca se cansan de perder siempre el tiempo? Ya deberían saber que nunca podrán robarse a los Pokemón- dijo ahora con burla y ocasionando que se molesten mas el equipó Rocket y a Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, y Serena se les formará una gota de sudor en la cabeza- Y en tercera estos aros no nos detendran- después de decir eso el aro que apresaba a Cess chan se congelo poco después se rompe en varios pedazos.

-En verdad ustedes son una molestia- dijo Star con fastidio mientras sin esfuerzo alguno ella rompe el anilló que la tenía presa y toma su forma semi dragón.

El equipó Rocket quedó en shock al ver eso, antes de que ellos pudieran reaccionar Star alzó vuelo, con las garras de su mano izquierda corto la soga que sostenia la red con todos los Pokemón, con la mano derecha la sostuvo para que no callera de golpe, por su parte Cess chan hizo aparecer su cetro, lo agito como si fuera un bate haciendo que la esfera de hielo salga volando en direccion al globo del equipó Rocket, al mismo tiempo la cadena que los une se alarga.

La esfera al contacto ocasiona que el globo explote y el equipó Rocket salga volando.

-¿Pero que rayos son esas chicas?- dijo Jessi molesta.

-que importa eso, lo que importa ahora es que al fin el autor de este fic nos da aparición y al final ni nuestro lema nos deja decir- dijo James decaído.

-Al parecer ya nadie nos respeta- dijo Meowth con tristeza y cruzando sus brazos.

Antes de que ellos quedarán fuera de vista gritan que los mandaron a volar otra vez.

Despues de eso Star coloca con cuidado la red en el suelo, la rompe y todos los Pokemón salen rápidamente. Mientras tanto Cess chan uso sus poderes de hielo para congelar los aros de sus amigos y romperlos.

Despues de eso Star regresa a su forma humana y el cetro de Cess chan desaparece.

Ash y compañia les agradecen la ayuda, pero ellas dicen que no fue nada. Ya solucionado el asunto, regresan a sus Pokemón a sus respectivas Pokebolas. Ahora todos se dirigen a la posada.

Les tomó mas tiempo de lo esperado llegar ya eran mas de las cuatro de la tarde y el calor del sol se intensificó, para la fortuna de nuestro grupo favorito la posada ya estaba cerca. Se podía observar entre los árboles un edificio de unos 3 pisos de alto, de color blanco y su techó era de color rojo.

-Ya estamos cerca ¡SIIII!- Dijo Bonnie feliz y sale corriendo.

Todos salen tras ella.

-Vallan mas despacio- grito Clemont con cansancio.

Tras unos minutos todos estaban en la entrada de aquel edificio, su alrededor estaba repleto de pequeñas jardineras con Tulipanes, pequeños árboles, la puerta era de cristal.

Entraron, en la recepción los atendió un hombre de unos 35 años, piel morena, ojos verdes y cabello corto rubio.

-Buenas tardes- comentó el hombre- Bienvenidos a la posada Volt, aqui podrán pasar un excelente dia a si como una excelente noche en nuestras habitaciones o en las aguas termales- comentó mientras daba una sonrisa- mi nombre es Roberto y soy el dueño de este lugar- reveló mientras daba una reverencia.

\- Mucho gusto soy soy Ash y esté es mi amigo Pikachu- dijo Ash con alegría y señalando a su Pokemón el cual saludo levantando su pata.

Todos se presentaron. Después de varios minutos de "discusión" realizaron el trámite para tomar las habitaciones por el resto del dia y toda la noche, dejando una para Serena otra para Clemont y Bonnie y la tercera para Ash, Cess chan y Star.

Todos tomaron caminó a las habitaciones que se les dieron. Durante el trayecto Serena iba detras de todos y se mostraba algo molesta.

-¿Como puede ser Ash tan complaciente con esas dos?- pensaba Serena con molestia, si molestia era tal que no tomó atención a su entornó, sintió un golpe y calló al suelo.

-Eso dolio- se quejó Serena y al mismo tiempo se oyo la voz de un chico quejándose también.

Serena alzó la vista, noto a un chico de unos 16 años, de piel blanca, con ojos azules, cabello rubio el cual usa lo que parece un uniforme escolar, conformado por un sueter amarillo, camiseta blanca y un pantalón verde.

-Lo siento no vi por donde iba- dijo Serena con pena.

-No se preocupe señorita- dijo aquel joven y estendio su mano en señal de querer ayudarla a levantarse, Serena correspondió ese gesto lo tomó de la mano y se levantó, le agradecio, aquel joven dijo que no era nada y se fue.

Serena se apresuró a alcanzar a los demás ya que por ir tan metida en sus pensamientos no solo abia chocado con ese chico si no que también se avia alejo de todos.

El tiempo pasó Star, Cess chan y Bonnie estaban dentro de las aguas termales, a pesar del vapor que ahí abia, se podía notar varias rocas colocadas al rededor del agua, su posicion ya no parecía natural ya que estaban colocadas de forma que todos pudieran sentarse.

Bonnie estaba recostada en una de las zonas poco profundas de la terma cubierta con una toalla blanca, por su parte Star y Cess chan estan sentadas dentro del agua, su atributos a penas si eran cubiertos por sus toallas, ya que estas se les pegaban.

Pocos segundos después Serena entró y las observó, ella iba igual que las demás solo traía puesta una toalla, dio un pequeño suspiero, cosa que llamó la atención de las tres.

-Cess chan, Star ¿Podriamos hablar un momento por favor?- preguntó Serena con un tono serió, cosa que a Bonnie le pareció extrañó, por lo que tan solo decidió escuchar.

-Esta bien, creó que esta charla tenía que darse tarde o temprano- respondió Cess chan con tranquilidad.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, no podríamos posponer esto por mas tiempo- dijo Star tranquilamente.

Mientras tanto en las termas para caballeros, estaban Clemont y Ash, ambos traían solo una toalla cubriendose desde la cintura para abajó.

-Estas aguas si que son relagantes- dijo Ash mientras se estiraba un poco.

-Si es cierto, son realmente refrescantes- respondió Clemont tranquilamente.

-oigan chicos ¿hoy vi a la chica mas linda de todas- se escuchó la voz de un chico no muy lejos de Ash y Clemont.

-¿acaso hablas de la chica de pelo azul y ojos amarillos? que llegó hoy a la posada- se oyo la voz de otro chico.

-Si asi es- respondió el primer chico.

-Esa chica es linda no lo negaré- se oyo la voz de un tercer chico- pero en mí opinión es demasiado tetona, prefiero a las chicas como la otra peli azul y ojos azules que la acompaña- dijo con firmesa.

Ash y Clemont por su parte al escuchar eso decidieron guardar silencio creían que esas chicas de las que hablan eran Star y Cess chan.

-También es linda esa chica- dijo el primer chico.

-Saben creó que deberían invitarlas a cenar esta noche- dijo el segundó chico- luego llevenlas a su habitación con la idea de hablar con ellas mas tiempo- dijo ahora con malicia.

-aguarda un segundó ¿acaso estas sugiriendo lo que creó? dijo el tercer chico con intriga.

-Bingo compañero- respondió el segundó chico sin mostrar emoción alguna- tengo un buen afrodiciaco, se los dan ocultó en un vaso con agua para disftutarlas esta noche- dijo con malicia.

-En ese caso quiero que me des un poco de ese afrodiciaco- dijo el primer chico.

-Les dare un poco si logran que esas dos inviten también a la chica de pelo castaño que las acampaña- dijo el segundó chico.

-Es un trató- dijo el tercer chico.

Después de escuchar eso Ash y Clemont estaban invadidos por una emocion no muy grata. Ash se levantó y fue en direccion a esos chicos.

-¿Se te perdió algo?- dijo el segundó chico.

Sin previo aviso Ash le dio un golpe en la cara y calló al agua el chico.

-Eso es por querer pasarse de listos con mis amigas- dijo Ash muy molestó.

-Tu estúpido no evitaras nuestra noche de pasión con esas tres bellezas- dijo el primer chico.

Los dos se lanzan contra Ash, para la sorpresa de ellos, Clemont apareció de entre las rocas y logró dar un golpe a uno de ellos, mientras Ash esquiva al otro y lo agarra y lo lanza al agua.

El trío se levantó muy molestó, estaban por ir tras Ash y Clemont nuevamente.

-¡DETENGANCE AHORA!- se oyo el grito de un hombre. Todos voltearon a ver de donde vino ese grito, para su sorpresa vieron al señor Roberto.

-Ustedes tres- dijo el señor Roberto muy serio- quiero que tomen todas sus cosas y se vallan de aqui, con estos frascos que encontró la de limpieza en su cuarto y con lo que acabó de oir- dijo molestó- Esté es un lugar de entretenimiento y no un lugar para degenerados como ustedes- tras decir eso dos hombres con ropa de policía aparecieron y guiaron al trío a los vestidores.

-Esto no se quedará asi nos vengaremos de ustedes dos- dijo el segundó chico antes de cruzar a puerta.

Ash y Clemont hicieron casó omiso a lo dicho por el. Roberto se disculpó por las molestias que esos tres ocasionaron, Ash y Clemont dijeron que no se preocupara.

El tiempo pasó, Ash y Clemont estaban regresando a sus habitaciones.

\- Nos vemos mañana Ash- dijo Clemont con calma y se acercó a la puerta.

-Claro Clemont nos vemos mañana- respondió Ash con calma- solo una cosa antes de que te vallas- dijo serió y ganándose toda la atención de Clemont- no digas nada de lo pasó hoy a las chicas por favor.

Clemont se ajustó sus lentes- no te preocupes Ash no dire nada, yo tampoco quiero que ellas se preocupen-dijo con tranquilidad.

-Gracias Clemont- dijo Ash tranquilamente.

Ambos entran a sus habitaciones. Ya Ash dentro se disponía a descansar pero para su sorpresa Cess chan estaba sentada en la cama y tenía solo su ropa interior puesta, la cual consistía en un brasier y bragas blancas con unos encajes de adorno de color morado.

Ash se quedó en Shock unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para no notar que Cess chan se paro, se colocó detrás de el y lo abrazo.

-Se te nota algo cansado Ash- Dijo Cess chan con tranquilidad y pegando su cuerpo al de Ash, el se sonrojo al sentir los atributos de la chica en su espalda- que te parece si bienes conmigo y tomasmos un baño juntos, Star no tarda en salir- dijo en un susurro seductor en el oído de Ash.

Ash se puso muy nervioso ante tal declaracion, se solto sutilmente del abrazó de Cess chan.

-Sabes regreso mas tarde, tu y Star tomense su tiempo para bañarse y podamos descansar- dijo Ash muy nervioso, después salió del cuarto.

-Creó que sera para la otra- dijo Cess chan un poco desanimada.

Ash caminó por el pasillo de aquélla posada, sabía que a Cess chan y Star les tomaría tiempo ducharse y prepararse para dormir. Decidió que lo mejor era ir un rato mas a las termas, entró al vestidor, se quitó la ropa y se cubrió solo con una toalla, entró a la habitacion de la terma pero se caminó un poco.

Separó en seco ya que su vista se cruzó con la de una chica de ojos verdes, piel blanca, cabello blanco largo atado en dos coletas, la cortina de humó del agua cubria parte de su cuerpo, la luz de la luna llena ilumina su cuerpo resaltando sus pechos copa C los cuáles apenas se cubrían un poco con una toalla y en su mano tiene unas bolas de dulce.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui llega este cap, para aclarar cuándo y como se desarrollo el amor de por Ash mas adelante XD no les daría todo ahora.

Espero que les aya gustado y los aya entretenido tanto como a mi me entretubo escribiendolo.


	4. Chapter 4

Wolas a todos aqui los saluda su buen amigo Lord zoa y hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic.

* * *

Capituló 4.

El no apartó la vista de esos ojos que brillantes como esmeraldas y ella tampoco apartó su vista de esos ojos chocolate, duraron asi unos segundos.

-¡HYYAAA!- Grito la peliblanca mientras se cubría con ambos brazos sus senos y los caramelos que tenía calleron al suelo. El grito fue tan fuerte que se oyo por todo el hotel.

En la habitación de Clemont y Bonnie.

Bonnie saltó del susto al escuchar ese grito, Clemont la calmó y le dijo que no se preocupara, Bonnie no muy convencida le hace caso a su hermano, por su parte Clemont pensó que alguien fue descubierto espiando las termas y no le gustaría ser esa persona.

En la habitación de Serena.

Ella escuchó aquel grito pero no le dio importancia ella estaba metida en sus propios pensamientos.

Flashback.

-Tu tuviste tu oportunidad de ser feliz y no la aprovechaste- dijo Cess chan con una voz seria.

-El no aceptar las oportunidades que te dio el destinó con Ash fue tu mayor error- dijo Star con un tono serio.

Fin del Flashback.

-Ambas estan equivocadas- dijo Serena molesta- pero en parte tienen razon yo tuve mas de una oportunidad de decirle a Ash lo que siento por el- pensó y los recuerdos en los que ella pudo confesar lo que sentía por el llegaron a su mente, sobre estos el que mas resaltaba era el que pudo aver sido su primer cita- ¿por que no lo detuve en esa ocasión? Ese pudo haber sido el mejor dia para ambos- medito ese recuerdo y otros, se maldecia un poco por no ser directa con el.

Habitación de Ash, Star y Cess chan.

-Valla al parecer hay gente pasandola bien por aqui- se oyo la voz Cess chan con un tono pícaro desde el bañó.

-Cess chan ¿pero que dices?- dijo una Star algo apenada por lo que acababa de oir y casi apuntó de gritar.

-¿Que tiene de malo que lo diga?- dijo Cess chan mientras iba saliendo del bañó con una toalla- además no es eso lo que ambas quisiéramos pasar con Ash- dijo Cess chan con un tono burlón.

Star se sonrojo, su cara ahora parecía una olla hirviendo ya que se puso totalmente roja y el vapor salía de sus orejas.

-¡NO DIGAS COSAS RARAS!- grito Star alterada y arrojó la almohada a Cess chan, ella la esquivo como si nada y se rio por la reacción de su amiga.

En la recepción.

-Valla grito-dijo Roberto serio- alguien no leyó el horario especial de las termas mixtas.

En otra área de la posada.

Pikachu y los demás Pokemón disfrutaban de las comodidades de las pequeñas camas, asi como del área de las ternas y del área de ejercicios especiales para ellos, todo era calma hasta que oyeron aquel grito, su sorpresa fue tal que los que dormían cayeron de su cama, los que estaban en las termas casi se ahogan del susto y los que estaban en el area de ejercicio perdieron la concentración y se dieron unos golpes entre ellos.

De vuelta en las termas.

-Lo lo sien si siento- dijo Ash nervioso trató de dar la media vuelta sin embargó el resbalo, cerró los ojos, al tocar el suelo no lo sintió tan duro como esperaba, era blando y calido, deslizo su mano derecha un poco por aquélla superficie suave hasta que sintió un bulto blando y lo apreto un poco, tras eso escuchó un gemido.

Abrió los ojos y se llevó una gran sorpresa, el estaba sobre la peliblanca y sus labios estaban muy cerca, además de que noto que aquel bulto que apretaba era el seno derecho de la chica pero la sorpresa no acaba ahí ninguno de los dos tenían toallas que los cubriera, ver que estaba en una posicion muy comprometedora hizo que sus ojos se pusieran blancos y su rostro estuviera todo rojo.

Por su parte la joven tenia su vista tapada por unos mechones de su cabellera y apretaba con fuerza sus dientes.

-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!- grito la peliblanca mientras le daba un potente derechaso a Ash en la cara, el golpe fue tal que lo lanzó unos dos metros de distancia ya que choco con una de las rocas. Tomó su toalla se cubrió y salió rápidamente de ahí en direccion a los vestidores, por su parte Ash estaba estampado en la roca y con los ojos en espirales.

La chica se cambio, ahora usaba una blusa estiló kimono de color verde pistache, con una cinta roja alrededor de su cintura, sus mangas son transparentes de color rojo y un pantalón de color verde oscuro.

Al salir de los vestidores se encontró con un chico de unos 16 años, de piel blanca, con ojos azules, cabello rubio el cual usa lo que parece un uniforme escolar, conformado por un sueter amarillo, camiseta blanca y un pantalón verde.

-Sabía que tu fuiste la que grito Luna- dijo el chico con algo de burla.

-Callate Dan- dijo Luna con enojó- un maldito pervertido entró a las termas a espiar, asi que si me disculpas ire a dar mi queja a la recepción- dijo con su enojó aun presente pero Dan la detiene.

-No creo que te hagan caso Luna- dijo Dan con calma y Luna comenzó a molestarse mas- antes de que me digas algo sería mejor que leyeras lo que dice en la parte inferior de aquel letrero- dijo señalando un letrero colocado aún lado de los vestidores.

Luna se acercó al letrero.

-Para una mejor experiencia para las parejas las termas cuentan con un sistema automático y silencioso que permite eliminar los muros de madera entre ambas termas en un horario de nueve a once de la noche- tras leer eso Luna quedó con la boca abierta y parecía una estatua.

-Ahora me entiendes- dijo Dan tranquilo- si alguien te vio ahí dentro no fue por que te espiara, fue por que las termas estan en horario mixto- dijo mientras comenzaba a levantar un poco su brazo- por lo que veo ahora son las Díez y media de la noche, solo tuviste mala suerte por no leer el letrero Luna- dijo ahora con un tono burlón.

-¡SOLO CALLATE!- grito Luna muy molesta- me voy a mi habitación- tras decir eso Luna caminó por aquéllos pasillos hasta quedar fuera de la vista de Dan.

Al no verla mas el se fue también pero no podía evitar sentir pena por el que debió aver recibido un castigó de Luna.

Los minutos pasaron Ash despertó noto que estaba en la terma solo y su toalla estaba tirada a pesar de estar algo adolorido, no solo por el golpe que recibió en la cara, si no también sentía un gran dolor en su espalda por estar atascado en aquélla roca, logró levantarse tomó su toalla, se cubrió y se encaminó con dificultad a los vestidores.

Ya vestido Ash decidió regresar a su habitación ahora el solo quería reposar y olvidar lo que acababa de pasar.

-Eran muy suaves- dijo Ash mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos- ¿Me preguntó si los de Star o Cess chan seran tan? Pero que estupidez estoy diciendo- dijo muy nervioso y su cara estaba toda roja por la vergüenza que sentía al pensar eso- lo mejor es que olvidé todo esto.

Ash llegó a la habitación toco la puerta con delicadeza, al no recibir respuesta supuso que ambas ya debían estar dormidas, abrió la puerta y entró, apesar de que las luces estaban apagadas la luz de la Luna que entraba por la ventana era suficiente para distinguir lo que abia alrededor, noto dos bultos en la cama debajo de las sabanas, Ash pensó que eran Star y Cess chan ya dormiendo por lo que pensó en ir a dormir en el sillón que ahí abia.

-Al fin descansaré por hoy- dijo Ash agotado, se despojó de algunas de sus ropas, ahora solo tenía una playera blanca y un boxer de color azul. Se dejó caer al sillón y permitió que el sueño lo tomará.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar en la habitación éstos dieron directamente al rostro de Ash, el comenzó abrir los ojos lentamente, la primer impresión que tuvo al abrirlos por completó fue ver el rostro de Star frente al suyo, después sintió una extraña presión en la espalda giro con cuidado su cabeza, ahí fue que noto a Cess chan abrazandolo y sus senos estaban completamente pegados en su espalda.

Examinó un poco su posicion, vio que estaba ahora con ellas en la cama, además internamente agradecía que estuvieran cubiertas por las sábanas ya que con el poco tiempo que lleva conviviendo con ellas, sabía que ambas duermen solo con su ropa interior.

Se quedó con la gran duda del por que estaba ahora ahí, se quedó completamente quieto, no quería despertarlas de golpe.

-Ash- dijo entre sueños Star.

-Ashi- dijo ahora Cess chan entre sueños.

Ash no sabía que pensar de esa situación por un lado se sentía apenado por la otra se sentía feliz, no sabía el exactamente por que pero le alegraba que sus amigas lo llamarán en sus sueños, se acercó para darle un beso en la frente a Star, se deslizo suavemente entre ambas y le dio un beso en la frente a Cess chan, ambas chicas al sentir eso dieron una gran sonrisa.

El tiempo pasó ahora todos estaban en la recepción recogiendo a sus Pokemón. Pikachu saltó desde el mostrador al hombro de Ash y Dedenne saltó a los brazos de Bonnie.

-Esperó que su estancia en nuestro posada aya sido de su agradó- dijo Roberto- esperamos contrar con una nueva visita suya en el futuro.

-Gracias nos la pasamos bien- dio Bonnie alegre y dando una sonrisa.

Ash y todos los demás agradecieron la hospitalidad, todos se encaminaron a la salida sin embargó Roberto los detiene.

-Antes de que se vallan tengo algo para usted joven Ash- dijo Roberto con seriedad, se acercó a la vitrina que esta aún costado de la entrada abrió la puerta y sacó un pequeño estuche de color rojo en la parte inferior y su cubierta superior era transparente.

-Usted es nuestro cliente un millón- dijo con una mezcla de seriedad y alegría- por esa razon le doy esté obsequió- tras decir eso estendio su mano con aquel estuche, Ash lo tomó y le agradeció el gesto.

Todos posaron la vista en aquella caja y se sorprendieron al ver una carta anaranjada la cual tiene la imagen de una chica de unos 16 años, piel blanca, ojos verdes la cual usa una especie de cosplay de bruja de color azul con detalles en rosa.

-Esta es la carta Dark Magician Girl- dijo Roberto alegremente- es unica en todo el mundo, por esa razon el dueño original de esta posada dijo que debía de ser un regalo para el cliente un millón y siguiendo su deseo le doy este obsequió- dijo dando una sonrisa.

-Gracias por el obsequió- dijo Ash algo nervioso- pero no creó.

-No se preocupe por nada además como le dije esté es un deseo del dueño original, por esa razon ahora esta carta es suya- dijo Roberto tranquilamente.

Ash nuevamente le agradeció y guardo el estuche con cuidado en su mochila.

-¡No puede ser otra mas!- penso Serena con fastidio- espero que esta no aparesca como las otras dos- pensó mientras desvia su mirada.

Por parte de Clemont y Bonnie no le dieron mucha importancia al asunto. Cess chan y Star simplemente se quedaron observando el momento sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Ash y compañia salieron de la posada para reanudar su viaje.

-Esperó que me perdonen por mentirles- penso Roberto- pero como un protector de las puertas entre nuestro mundo y el mundo espiritual, puedo ver que ese joven tiene un don especial, don que permitió a sus dos amigas entrar y tener una vida aqui, pero ese don también es un iman para la maldad, por esa razon espero que Dark Magician Girl los proteja cuándo llegue el momento y te guie por el caminó correcto- pensó seriamente.

Fuera de la posada Serena sacó su Navegador para definir la ruta que tomarían.

-Hola señorita nos vemos otra vez- se oyo la voz de un joven.

Serena voltio y vio al mismo muchacho con el que choco anoche.

-Hola- saludó cordialmente Serena.

-¿Lo conoces Serena?- preguntó Clemont.

-Bueno algo asi- dijo Serena nerviosa- anoche choque con el en la posada por estar distraída- dijo con pena.

-No se preocupe por eso señorita- dijo el joven.

-Gracias por el cumplido- comentó Serena- pero mi nombre es Serena.

-Lindo nombre- dijo el joven- yo soy Daniel pero mis amigos me dicen Dan.

-Es un gusto- dijo Ash tranquilamente- yo soy Ash, esté es mi amigo Pikachu- comentó, Pikachu movió sus orejas y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo soy Clemont y ella es mi hermana Bonnie- dijo Clemont tranquilamente.

-Oye hermanó no te olvides de Dedenne- dijo Bonnie mientras levantaba a su Pokemón, el pequeño solo levantó su patita en señal de saludó.

-Yo soy Star- dijo Star tranquilamente- y ella es mí amiga Cess chan.

-Gracias por la presentación Star- dijo Cess chan- pero para la otra yo puedo presentarme sola ¿Esta bien Star?- dijo en un susurro a Star, ella simplemente asintió.

-Por lo que veo bienes de alguna escuela ¿verdad Dan?- dijo Clemont- bueno lo digo por el uniforme que traes ahora.

-Asi es- dijo Dan tranquilamente- mi amiga y yo venimos de la Academia Kalos.

-¡¿LA ACADEMIA KALOS?!- Gritaron al unísono Clemont y Bonnie.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo mas una joven peliblanca, de piel blanca y ojos verde la cual usa un uniforme que consiste en un sueter amarillo y una falda verde, también trae unos tenis deportivos de color azul y una calsetas que le llegan hasta la rodilla de color blanco se acercó al grupo, la vista de ella y Ash se cruzaron, la chica se notaba molesta y Ash estaba nervioso.

-¿Dan que haces con este pervertido?- dijo la chica con ira y señalando a Ash.

-Espera ¿aquien llamas pervertido?- preguntó Ash su nerviosismo aun estaba presente pero tenia un tic en el ojo.

-A ti-dijo la chica con enojo- a quien mas llamaria pervertido.

A todos les pareció extrañó que esa chica llamará asi a Ash.

-Ya basta con eso Luna- dijo Dan con fastidio- fue tu culpa que el y tu se vieran en las termas anoche, ya te dije que el lugar estaba en horario mixto.

-¡AUN ASI, ESO NO LE DABA DERECHO A TOCARME MI SENO!- grito Luna.

Esa declaracion hizo que Clemont y Serena quedarán impactados, parecían ahora unas estatuas blancas, a Bonnie le pareció gracioso eso y se rio.

-¿El hizo que?- preguntó Dan impresionado- ¿podrias decir que tan blando era Ash?- preguntó en un susurro a Ash pero fue escuchado por Luna.

-¿Que cosas estas diciendo Dan?- preguntó Luna y mostraba una aura asesina.

-Ash ¿como pudiste hacer algo como eso?- preguntó Star mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

-Ash creó que tenemos algo que hablar ahora- dijo Cess chan y mostraba la misma aura asesina de Luna.

Ash y Dan tragaron grueso al verlas asi, en ese instante Pikachu saltó del hombro de Ash asía donde estaba Bonnie.

Por todo el lugar se oyeron varios golpes y el grito de ambos jóvenes. Después de un rato Ash y Dan estaban completamente vendados de la cara y brazos. Dado a que Ash y compañia se dirigían a Ciudad Romantis Dan los invitó a ir a la acemia Kalos ya que esta no estaba muy lejos de dicha ciudad, invitación que aceptaron todos.

A Luna no le agradó que los invitara, bueno no le agradaba la idea que Ash estuviera cerca de ella, pero a regañizas de Dan aceptó ella su compañia, durante el trayecto todos se presentaron con Luna.

Durante el trayecto Dan se llevó bien con Clemont, Bonnie y Serena ya que platicaban como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo, Luna mantenía su distancia con Ash pero se llevaba bien con Star y Cess chan y Ash por primera vez se sentía excluido del grupo. A las dos de la tarde comieron, después a las cuatro de la tarde llegaron a su destinó, ahora estaban frente a cuatro edificios de color azul de dos pisos de alto rodeados por un gran jardin y una enorme cerca de aceró.

-No puedo creer que en verdad estemos en la academia Kalos- dijo Clemont impresionado.

Las puertas de aquella reja se abrieron, todos entraron.

\- buenas tardes Luna y Dan- se oyo la voz de un hombre.

Todos voltearon asía donde venía esa voz, en una banca aún lado de un árbol se encontraba un hombre de unos 40 años de piel blanca, cabello negro, ojos azules el cual usa un traje de color rojo y unos zapatos negros.

-Buenas tardes Director- saludó Luna.

-Hola Director- saludo Dan.

-Veo que trajeron visitantes- dijo el Director.

-Hola señor, mi nombre es Ash y el es- dijo Ash tranquilamente.

-¿Ash, acaso eres Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta de la region Kanto?- pregunto el director y Ash asintió.

El director rio- Es un gusto tener aun talento como usted- halago al azabache- mi nombre es Javier y como acabas de oir soy el Director de la academia Kalos, si quieres podemos hablar con calma en mi oficina- comentó y comenzó alejarse- es por aqui joven Ash.

A todos les extrañó la actitud del Director, lo siguieron entraron a uno de los edificios, pasaron por un pasillo.

Javier abrió una puerta de madera.

-Pase joven Ash- dijo Javier cordialmente, Ash entró los demas estaban por seguirlo.

-Lo siento pero me gustaría hablar con el joven Ash a solas- dijo Javier serió- Dan, Luna podrían mostrarles la academia a sus amigos mientras- dijo y ambos asintieron, tras eso el entró y cerro la puerta, todos los demás se fueron del lugar para recorrer el recinto.

Dentro de la oficina, se podía observar dos sillones grandes de color rojo, colocados de forma paralela, en medió de ambos sillones avía una mesa larga de color nogal, alado estaba un escritorio y una silla de aluminio negro y algunos libreros alredor.

-Tome Asiento joven Ash- dijo Javier señalando uno de los sillones, Ash se sento en uno de los sillones Javier se sento en el otro justo enfrente de Ash.

-Se que tiene dudas del por que se su nombre- dijo Javier tranquilamente- no se preocupe ahora mismo le explicare.

Ash simplemente asintió.

-Usted es conocido en todas las académicas, bueno es conocido por todos los directores- comenzó a contar Javier tranquilamente- su trayectoria como entrenador asido de interes para todos, a pesar de no tener preparación escolar las posiciones que alcanzado en las diferentes ligas en las que ha participado han sido buenas, además usted es el actual campeon de las islas naranja y de la batalla de la frontera de Kanto.

-Espere, espere- dijo Ash confundido- que trata de decirme.

-Usted es alguien con un gran talento, un talento que le ayudado alcanzar esos logros, sin embargó al carecer de ciertos conocimientos sobre el entrenamiento Pokemón le han impedido alcanzar su verdadero potencial- dijo Javier serió- vera la liga de Kalos sera dentro de seis meses, por esa razon le ofresco que pase este trimestre aqui, con estos tres meses usted podrá estar mas preparado para la liga, podrá entrenar con todos los Pokemón que tenga en esta academia y le quedarán aun otros tres meses para obtener lax medallas que le faltan, aunque si logra sobre salir entre los tres mejores tendrá su pase directo a la liga- confesó con seguridad.

Ash quedó en shock, no podía creer lo que acababa de oir, no sabía que hacer exactamente, al no poder responder ahora Javier le dijo que lo meditara durante el resto del dia y mañana en la tarde le podría dar su respuesta, Ash asintió, salió de aquella oficina.

Mientras tanto en la parte trasera de la academia todo el grupo estaba por llegar a la zona de batallas, en eso suena el Navegador de Serena ella lo toma y ve que tiene un mensaje.

Serena descubre que era un video de Monsieur Pierre en el que anunciaba la próxima exhibición Pokemón y que sería dentro de una semana.

* * *

Bueno amigos hasta aqui llega el capitulo cuatro de este capitulo e introduje a la Maga Oscura ya que fue la que mas me sugirieron el foro DZ, solo una cosa respete su nombre en ingles dado a que asi maneje las cartas en el primer capituló y no quería desentonar esa cualidad.

Espero que les aya gustado, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo n.n


	5. Chapter 5

Wolas a todos aqui los saluda su buen amigo Lord zoa y hoy les traigo el capitulo 5 de este fic, antes de comenzar quiero darle las agracias a los que han agregado esta historia a favoritos asi como a sus alertas, eso me anima a segir n.n

Reviews seran respondidos al final de cada capitulo.

En cuanto a la decision final de Ash de que si se queda o no en la academia Kalos fue decision tomada por los lectores de foro dz, dado a que no puedo usar facilmente una computadora abra largos lapsos de tiempo entre cada capitulo, todo lo escribo y publico en el foro Dz desde mi cel y pues ya que fanficion no cuenta con la actuazlicacion de fic en movil, me es imposible subirlos a tiempo aqui, he de aclarar que al final de cada capitulo en el foro abra una encuesta que determinara el giro de esta historia, asi que si les gustaria formar parte de esta tematica no duden en buscar este fic en el foro Dz en el area de Pokefics.

ya que no hay mas que agregar por ahora vamos al capitulo

* * *

Capituló 5

Al salir Ash cerró esa puerta y se quedó ahí parado meditando la oferta de Javier. Pikachu se dio cuenta del estado de Ash, bajo sus orejas un poco, simplemente el no sabía que hacer para ayudarlo ahora.

Mientras tanto dentro de la oficina, Javier tomó un estuche redondo pequeño de color dorado de su bolsillo, lo abrió, del lado izquierdo era un relog, del lado derecho tenía una foto en la que se veía el mas joven de unos 22 años y tenía una playera roja, juntó a el estaba otro chico de unos 18 años el cual era idéntico a Ash pero este traía puesto una playera azul y su cabello tenía un corte casi al estiló militar.

-Satoshi viejo amigó- dijo Javier con nostalgia- quien diria que tu hijo estaria aqui en la academia Kalos, justo frente a mi- dijo tranquilamente- amigo se que no pude estar contigo y con Delia cuándo mas necesitaban mi ayuda, pero te prometo, si tu hijo acepta mi oferta me aseguraré personalmente en que sea un excelente maestro Pokemón-dijo de forma determinada y se sento en la silla juntó al escritorio.

Ash seguía metido en sus pensamientos, comenzó alejarse de esa oficina, camino un largo rato, llegó a la entrada de aquel edificio, las puertas de cristal estaban abiertas, el lugar se notaba ser amplió ya que avían varios casilleros, recorrió lentamente ese lugar.

-Esté parece un lugar tranquilo ¿No lo crees Pikachu?-comentó Ash y se notaba inseguridad en el.

-Pika pi- dijo Pikachu un poco desanimado.

Ash se percató de eso y se disculpó con el, le dijo que no se preocupara es solo que el no sabía como asimilar lo que le dijo Javier. Era muy extrañó todo esto para el, nunca se esperó que alguien estuviera tan atentó a su trayecto como entrenador y le diera una oferta que le permitiría ser mas fuerte.

-Pika pi pika pi- comenzó a decir Pikachu, se le notaba determinado y dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa o eso es lo que Ash creía que decia.

-Gracias amigo- dijo Ash un poco mas animado- se que siempre puedo contar contigo-tras decir eso Pikachu dio una gran sonrisa.

-Sabes creó que hablare de esto con el Profesor Oak- dijo Ash animado, Pikachu asintió, asi ambos se fueron en busca de un telefono.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la academia.

Serena estaba emocionada la próxima exhibición Pokemón sería dentro de poco, esa era su oportunidad para conseguir su primer llave.

Dan y Luna le dijeron que la apoyarían al igual que Clemont y Bonnie. Cess chan y Star a pesar de que su relacion no era buena le desearon la mejor de las suertes.

Después de eso todos siguieron por aquel pasillo.

-Cess chan ¿sientes eso?- dijo Star en un susurro mientras colocaba su mano derecha en su pechó justo en el corazón.

-Si Star- respondió Cess chan en un susurro y también colocó su mano en su corazón- Ash nos necesita- dijo en susurros, después de eso dieron media vuelta y sin ser notadas por los demás se alejaron.

De vuelta con Ash. El ahora entraba a un edificio grande su techó era de forma esférica de cristal. Al estar dentro de aquel edificio su interior parecía un bosque, toda clase de Pokemón rondaban por todo el lugar, camino un poco por ese espeso paisaje.

-Lo mejor sera volver aqui no creó que encuentre un telefono- Dijo Ash desanimado.

Estaba por dar media vuelta pero se detuvo al escuchar una risa sutil y delicada, dedujo que era una chica la que la reia.

-Pikachu busquemos a la que rie- dijo Ash determinado- estoy seguro que nos podría decir donde hay un telefono- tras decir eso su Pikachu asintió, salto de su hombro se colocó frente a el, cerro los ojos y comenzó a mover sus orejas. Después de unos segundos Pikachu hizo una señal con su pata, como si señalara, salió corriendo en esa direccion y Ash lo siguió.

Pasaron unos arbustos, al salir de ahí vieron alado de lo que parece un lago a una chica de unos 16 años, piel blanca, ojos cafés, cabello largo de color negro la cual usa el uniforme de sueter amarillo y falda verde.

Juntó a ella estaban un Lanturn, un Meowstic blanco y un Salamence, ella estaba alimentando a los tres Pokemón sin embargó Salamence se da cuenta de la presencia de Ash y Pikachu, dirige su vista a ambos y da un pequeño rugido.

La chica al ver esa aptitud lo calma con un movimiento de su mano y dirige su vista asi a Ash.

-Lo siento no quise interrumpir- Dijo Ash apenado- mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y esté es mi amigo Pikachu- comentó cordialmente y dando su característica sonrisa, Pikachu dio su saludó.

-No te preocupes por nada- Dijo la chica- Mi nombre es Yui Kotegawa y éstos son mis amigos Lanturn, Meowstic y mi querida Salamence Sali- comentó con tranquilidad y señalando a sus Pokemón- ¿Acaso eres nuevo en el instituto?-Preguntó mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Bueno este yo- dijo Ash nervioso despues dio un suspiro- la verdad no lo se- dijo decaído.

-¿Como que no lo sabes?- dijo Yui algo molesta.

Ambos se sentaron en una banca cercana y Ash procedió a explicarle a Yui la oferta que Javier le dio, le conto que estaba ahora confundido dado a que nunca consideró tener una oportunidad asi, siempre he realizado las cosas por su cuenta, bueno admitió aver tenido ayuda de sus amigos, Yui escuchó atentamente todo lo que le decía Ash, simplemente le parecía interesante lo que el decía, mientras tanto Pikachu se abia ido a jugar con los Pokemón de Yui, a excepción de Sali que se mantuvo cerca de ellos.

-Es por eso que necesitó encontrar un telefono- dijo Ash tranquilo- me gustaría pedirle un consejo al profesor Oak- comentó tranquilamente.

Yui simplemente dio una pequeña risa.

-Sabes es difícil tomar decisiones asi- dijo Yui con calma- pero si el destino te dio esta oportunidad ¿Por que no tomarla?

Ash se cruzó de brazos y cerro los ojos.

-La verdad no lo se- dijo Ash casi en un susurro.

Yui dio un suspiro.

-Podrás encontrar unos teléfonos si vas en esa direccion- Dijo Yui señalando justo al otro lado de ese edificio- Si decides quedarte espero que podamos tener una buena batalla- dijo con calma y dándole un sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo Ash alegremente- Y esperó poder encontrar la oportunidad de tener esa batalla Pokemón contigo- comentó mientras se levantaba.

Se despidió de Yui, le grito a Pikachu para que lo siguiera ya que se fue corriendo, Yui simplemente lo vio alejarse juntó a su Pokemón.

-Sali tengo la corazonada de que en esté trimestre se pondrán interesantes las cosas- dijo Yui con una sonrisa y revelando una Key stone oculta en el moño de su camiseta, Sali simplemente dio un pequeño rugido.

Mientras tanto con Serena y los demás, todos se percataron de la ausencia de Star y Cess chan, Dan y Clemont se fueron a buscarlas mientras que Luna, Serena y Bonnie se quedaron en las bancas de lo que parece ser un campo de batalla.

-Esas dos lo unico que saben hacer es dar problemas- dijo Serena molesta.

-Serena se que esto no debería importarme- dijo Luna con calma- ¿Pero porque ustedes tres se llevan tan mal?- preguntó sin mostrar emocion alguna.

Serena simplemente dio un suspiro, le dijo a Luna que eso era una larga historia y no estaba de humor para contarla Luna simplemente le respondió que lo entendía asi que no preguntaría mas, después Serena preguntó donde estaba el tocador Luna le dio las indicaciones para que fuera, Serena le agradeció y se alejó.

Bonnie al verla irse dio un suspiro.

-Ella nunca podrá llevarse bien con ellas- dijo Bonnie algo triste.

-¿Tu sabes lo que pasa entre ellas?- preguntó Luna con intriga.

-Asi es- respondió Bonnie- la razon es simple, las tres estan enamoradas de Ash- Comentó con delicadeza.

Luna casi da un grito de la impresión.

-No puedo contarte todo lo que pasó Luna- dijo Bonnie mientras acaricia la cabeza de Dedenne- Star y Cess chan no tienen problema alguno en compartir a Ash, incluso admitieron que no les molestaría compartirlo con alguien mas- comentó seriamente- pero ellas dijeron que para que aceptarán eso la otra chica debía ser sincera con sus sentimientos y Serena la verdad es que no lo es- dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

-Eso me parece extrañó- Dijo Luna dudosamente- nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría una relacion compartida- dijo casi a gritos.

Bonnie simplemente rio ante la reacción de Luna asiendo que ella se apenara un poco y pidiéndole disculpas por levantar tanto su voz, Bonnie le dijo que no avía problema.

-Por eso ellas no se llevan bien- tomó la palabra Bonnie- Ellas son sinceras y le demuestran a Ash cuánto lo aman, aunque el ni con eso se da cuenta de lo ellas sienten por el- dijo con una pequeña carcajada- Serena por su parte a intentado acercarse a Ash, pero al final cuándo podría tener una buena oportunidad ella se arrepiente y deja las cosas antes de iniciar, es mi amiga pero estoy deacuerdo con Star y Cess chan- dijo algo triste y seria.

-Entiendo- Dijo Luna con calma- lo que a ellas les molesta es que la gente no sea sincera con relacion a sus sentimientos- comentó tranquilamente.

Bonnie simplemente asintió, antes de que alguna dijera algo Serena comenzó acercarse, por lo que ambas decidieron que lo mejor es dejar esa plática.

Mientras tanto con Clemont y Dan.

-Clemont sabes algo- dijo Dan con calma y llamó la atención de Clemont- ¿Quien crees que sea la que gane el corazón de Ash?- comentó sin rodeos y dejo sin habla a Clemont por unos segundos.

-Pero ¿que pregunta es esa?- Dijo Clemont nervioso- no se de que me hablas- comentó con su nerviosismo aún presente.

-No me digas que no te has dado cuenta de que a Serena, Star y Cess chan les gusta Ash- dijo Dan sorprendido- es mas que obvió sus forma de actuar con el las delata.

Clemont medito un poco esa declaracion y si llego a la conclusión de que ellas si se sienten atraídas por Ash.

-Bueno ahora que ya lo entendiste- dijo Dan con calma- ¿Quien crees que tenga mejor oportunidad de enamorar a Ash?- preguntó. Clemont se cruzó de brazos cerró sus ojos y comenzó a pensar por algunos segundos.

-Ahora que ya tengo claro esto- dijo Clemont seriamente- le apostaria a Star o a Cess chan, ellas han demostrado últimamente lo mucho que lo quieren, aunque el no se de cuenta de ello- explicó rápidamente- Serena no creo que tenga oportunidad alguna, analizando detalladamente sus acciones, nunca se ha atrevido hacer alguna declaracion o demostrar directamente lo que el significa para ella- dijo con seriedad pero algo triste- ella es mi amiga pero analizando su actitud, de ella lo que podría decir es que a sido una muestra de interes por Ash mas relevante es- dijo y realizó una pausa por unos segundos- mostrar celos, de ahí en fuera que realice algo para atraerlo podría decir que no lo ha hecho.

-Veo que nos entendemos en ese caso- dijo serió- te apuesto mil pokedolares a que Cess chan es la que logra enamorarlo- dijo de forma desafiante.

-Pero que tontería dices- dijo Clemont impresionado- es mas que obvió que Star es la que ganaria, ella tiene el factor de las copas a su favor, la forma en la que rebotan cuándo camina es sin duda algo de admirar, además estar entre esos dos pokemelones sería una sensación muy deliciosa- dijo mientras le salía un hilo de sangre de la nariz.

-Se te nota seguro de ello- dijo Dan de forma burlona- pero te equivocas, Cess chan tiene las de ganar ya que tiene la figura perfecta, sus senos no son tan grandes cosa que permitiría a cualquiera disfrutarlos sin problema, su delgada figura puede ser recorrida fácilmente con las manos además sus caderas tienen esa curva especial que ayudaría a tener un mejor tacto asia su tracero- dijo mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz.

-Esta bien aceptó la apuesta- dijo Clemont decidido y levantando su mano.

-Asi me gusta- dijo Dan determinado y estrechando su mano con la de Clemont.

Ambos dieron una risa casi macabra, ambos sentían que en el futuro le podrían restregar al otro su error.

Mientras tanto Star sintió un escalofrío y se cubrior sus senos, mientras Cess chan sintió tambien un escalofrío y se término inclinando para cubrir toda su figura.

-No se porqué pero quiero golpear a Clemont- dijo Star con molestia.

-Y yo quiero matar a Dan- dijo Cess chan con ira.

-Nos ocuparemos mas tarde de ellos por ahora hay que encontrar a Ash- dijo Star con calma.

-Cierto por ahora no debemos perder el tiempo Ash nos necesita- Dijo Cess chan mientras se levantaba y tranquilamente.

Ambas continúan su camino para encontrar a Ash.

Mientras tanto Ash cortaba su comunicación con el profesor Oak, le avía contado sobre la oferta que Javier le avía ofrecido, sin embargo al igual que con Yui le dijo que él era el único que podía tomar esa decisión, que era opción de el aceptar esa oportunidad o no, durante la charla había llegado su madre Delia, la cual solo le dijo que lo apoyaría en lo que fuera, pero le dijo que si aceptaba la oferta de Javier no se arrepentiría.

-Creo que al final quede en las mimas-dijo Ash desanimado- lo mejor será reunirme con los demás a lo mejor ellos sabrán que puedo hacer- después de decir eso se alejó- un momento ¿Cómo supo mi mama el nombre de Javier si a ella no se lo dije y el profesor ya ni lo menciono después de que ella llego?-dijo ahora con intriga.

Ash continuo su recorrido metido en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta llego a la entrada del instituto, se sentó en la misma banca en la que estaba Javier antes, Pikachu solo podía ver a su entrenador confundido, quería ayudarlo pero no sabia como.

-veo que te molesta algo Ash- se oyó la voz de Star detrás de el, Ash se asustó un poco pero en cuanto vio que era ella y estaba acompañada de Cess chan se tranquilizó.

-Así es amigas-dijo Ash apagadamente.

Star y Cess chan se preocuparon por ver a Ash en ese estado, se sentaron aun lado de el, Star del lado izquierdo y Cess chan del lado derecho, Pikachu por su parte salto del hombro de Ash al regazo de Cess chan, ella simplemente comenzó a acariciarlo.

-¿Te gustaría contarnos lo que es?- pregunto Cess chan algo preocupada.

Ash dio un suspiro y les conto sobre la oferta de Javier, ambas chicas al oír eso se relajaron pero no evitaron soltar una pequeña carcajada que molesto un poco a Ash.

-¡No se rían esto es serio!- dijo Ash un poco molesto.

-Lo sentimos Ash- dijeron las dos.

-Es que Ash eso no es ningún problema o algo serio-dijo Star tranquilamente.

-Asi es Ash esto más que ser algo serio es una oportunidad única en la vida- dijo Cess chan tranquilamente- Ash escucha atentamente- dijo con seriedad- el mundo te suele dar oportunidades que son únicas y especiales-dijo tranquilamente.

-Se podrían decir que son desafíos que se presentan- toma la palabra Star- el aceptarlos o no es decisión de uno, esto demostrara que tan determinado estás en tu vida- dijo alegremente.

-Por eso solo tú y nadie más que tu pueden tomar esa decision- Dijo Cess chan con tranquilidad.

-Y sabes Ash sin importar cual decisión tomes, nosotras te apoyaremos siempre- dijo Star con franqueza.

-Aunque si alguna vez una de esas decisiones te lleva por el mal camino nosotras te aremos recapacitar- dijo Cess chan con calma.

Ash simplemente rio ante la declaración de Cess chan además se sentía tranquilo estando con ellas.

-Gracias, en verdad gracias a las dos- dijo Ash y termino abrazando a ambas de la cintura, acción que sonrojo a las dos pero se sentían felices por ese tacto- ahora sé que es lo que tengo que hacer amigas, Javier me dio hasta mañana para darle mi respuesta pero creo que le daré mi respuesta una vez que lo vea- dijo tranquilamente.

-No fue nada Ash- dijo Star con calma y coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Ash.

-Sabes que cuentas con nosotras para lo que sea- dijo Cess chan con calma y también coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Ash.

Él se sonrojo ahora por eso y se dio cuenta de cómo las tenía abrazadas, estaba totalmente apenado pero a la vez se sentía feliz, además el noto que no les molestaba, por el contrario se aferraron ellas más a él y no mostraban signos de querer separarse.

-Chicas mi decisión es más que clara- dijo Ash con tranquilidad y ganándose la atención de ambas- ¿pero que pasara con ustedes si yo?

Clemont y Dan terminaron llegando a la entrada de la academia les preocupaba un poco el que no encontraran a Star y Cess chan, pero su preocupación cambio a asombro al ver a las dos con Ash y el abrazándolas.

-Esto es una mala broma- dijo Dan con sorpresa.

-No puedo creer que este con ambas- dijo Clemont con sorpresa.

Ambos quedaron con un aura de depresión y se alejaron del lugar.

El tiempo paso, Ash y todos los demás estaban ya reunidos, incluso el director Javier estaba con ellos en la entrada de la academia.

-Bien es momento de irnos- dijo Clemont con calma.

-Me la pase bien aquí con todos ustedes- dijo Bonnie alegremente.

-Espero que podamos vernos otra vez Luna y Dan- dijo Serena con felicidad- claro también fue un gusto conocerlo Director Javier- dijo dándole una reverencia.

Javier, Dan y Luna también se despedían pero Ash, Star y Cess chan no decían nada, cosa que preocupo a los presentes.

-Ash es hora de irnos, si queremos llegar antes de que anochesca a ciudad Romantis- dijo Serena con tranquilidad.

Ash dio un supiro- lo siento Serena pero no ire a ciudad Romantis- declaro Ash con tranquilidad y sorprendio a todos menos a Javier, Star y Cess chan.

-¿Pero qué dices Ash?- dijo Clemont impresionado.

-Si Ash ¿no se supone que iras por tu sexta medalla?- pregunto Bonnie con sorpresa.

-Es cierto que ire a retar ese gimnasio para ganar mi sexta medalla- dijo con calma Ash- pero no lo are ahora, lo are dentro de tres meses- dijo con determinación- Clemont, Bonnie y Serena me la pase bien con todos ustedes todo este tiempo que viajamos juntos, pero-dijo con calma

-¿Pero qué Ash?- pregunto Serena preocupada.

-Pero aquí es donde se separan nuestros caminos amigos- dijo Ash con una mezcla de determinación y tristeza- he decidido quedarme aquí en la academia Kalos estos tres meses para mejorar mis habilidades.

Esa declaración dejo a todos sin habla execto a Javier, Star y Cess chan, Dan y Luna estaban en las mismas impresionados por aquella declaración, antes de que alguien dijera algo más Javier le agradeció el que aceptara su oferta.

Ash se despido de todos y le dijo a Serena que desde ahí el la apoyaría en su sueño de ser la reina de kalos por lo que no debía rendirse, ella estaba con un gran nudo en la garganta, quería llorar, quería decirle que no se alejara de ella pero las palabras y las lágrimas no salían, después de un largo rato Clemont, Bonnie y Serena se fueron del lugar, Javier sabía que las habitaciones de los dormitorios estaban ocupadas, pero sabía que él y sus dos amigas no podían quedarse afuera, asi que le mostro una foto de una cabaña de unos dos pisos que no estaba muy lejos y que podría usarla para quedarse estos tres meses.

Al verla los tres se sorprendieron por que parecía lujosa, Javier le pido a Dan que los llevara a ese lugar, cosa que el acepto gustosamente y se alejo con ellos.

-Ahora las cosas se pondrán interesantes aquí no lo crees hija- dijo Javier con calma.

-Papa como puedes permitir que ese degenerado se quede aquí- Dijo Luna molesta.

-¿Degenerado?- Preguntó Javier con intriga- ¿Por que lo llamas asi?

Luna se apeno un poco por su comportamiento, se sonrojo un poco y le conto su encuentro con Ash en las termas pero omitió la parte de como la tocó, Javier se rio por esa situación.

-Valla quien diria que mi hija conoceria a alguien de la misma forma en la que tu madre y yo nos conocimos- dijo con calma Javier.

-No es para que te rías papa- dijo Luna con pena- además lo de mama y tu es diferente- dijo con seguridad.

-Dejame adivinar- dijo Javier mientras llevaba su meñique a su barbilla- el al tratar de salir cayó enzima de ti, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su mano en tu estómago la cual deslizo hasta tocar tu seno o me equivocó- dijo con seguridad.

Luna no sabia que decir estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza.

-Bueno Luna si estas con el cuidate- le dijo con picardía- pero ya estas en edad asi que no me molestaría que me dieran ambos la noticia de que sere abuelo- le dijo en un susurro en su oreja.

-Pe pe pe ro pero que dices papá- dijo Luna muy nerviosa- es imposible que yo me fije en alguien como el- dijo muy apenada y molesta

-Tu madre decía lo mismo de mi y ve tu naciste- dijo Javier con tranquilidad.

Luna ya no supo que decir estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza, ella se dio la vuelta y se fue a su dormitorio.

Javier solo rio por la forma de actuar de su hija, después de eso el también se retiró.

En la cabaña Ash y compañía entraron, Dan se despidió y se fue.

Los tres se impresionaron, la cabaña era espaciosa, la sala estaba conformada por 3 sillones medianos, contaba con una pantalla plana de 48 pulgadas, una cosina equipada completamente su comedor era para unas 16 personas, un baño en la planta baja otros dos en la primer planta, unas seis habitaciones y una librería.

Para la sorpresa de Ash, Star es una buena cosinera ya que preparó un estofado con los pocos ingredientes que habían en el refrigerador.

Después de cenar como es ya la costumbre de ellos Ash, Star y Cess chan se fueron a dormir a la misma habitación, mientras que Pikachu decidió quedarse en uno de los sofás, Star fue la primera en recostarse, después fue Ash.

Cess chan se sento en el borde de la cama.

-Ash me ayudarías a quitarme mi sosten- dijo con calma y levantando su cabello dejando al descubierto su espalda.

Ash estaba muy nervioso y apenado, a pesar de esas sensaciones el logró desabrocharlo y como si fuera un juego Cess chan se lo fue quitando lentamente, sus movimientos eran tal que Ash no podía despegar la vista de ella, despues lo dejó caer al suelo.

Ash al ver eso trató de voltearse pero su movimiento fue detenido por Cess chan y le dio un beso aún lado de sus labios.

-Gracias Ash- dijo Cess chan tranquila- como agradecimiento si quieres puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo- le dijo con una voz sensual al oído.

Ash se puso rojo y se volteo.

-Cess chan no es momento para esas bromas- dijo Ash nervioso- mejor vamos a dormir ¿si?

Cess chan dio un suspiro y le dio la razon a Ash, se deslizo entre las sábanas y se pego en la espalda de Ash, ocasionando que el sienta sus senos desnudos en su espalda y ocasionando mas vergüenza en el.

-Calmate Ash, calmate- pensaba Ash- ella es tu amiga no puedes hacerle esas cosas- pensó con determinación y control.

Sin previo aviso Star aprovechó la cercanía del rostro de Ash y le dio también un beso aún lado de los labios, cosa que aumentó la tencion en el.

A la mañana siguiente Cess chan fue la primera en levantarse y demostró sus propias habilidades en cosina, preparando el desayunó, Ash y Star se despertaron por el olor de la comida.

Mas tarde Ash estaba en la oficina de Javier, estaba hablando cosas triviales mientras ingresaba los datos de Ash en el registró de la academia, cuándo estaba en el pasó de que medió se usaria para los gastos de la academia los dos casi caen desmayados, dado a que la cuenta de Ash tenía mas de quince trillones de pokedolares, en ese momento Javier le preguntó a Ash si nunca abia usado su cuenta, cosa que el nego además le reveló que estuvo involucrado con la captura, desintegración o evitando planes de las diferentes organizaciones delincuentes de cada region, cosa que explicaba la suma de su cuenta, mas tarde Ash estaba con Dan, Luna, Star y Cess chan en ciudad Romantis, en el área de comercios comprando su nuevo uniforme asi como cualquier otra cosa que era necesaria.

Ya de regresó Javier informó a Ash que ya abia hablado con el profesor Oak y todos sus Pokemón estaban ahora en la reserva de la academia.

El resto del dia Ash pasó el tiempo con Star y Cess chan en la reserva, donde las presentó a todos asi como presentó a sus Pokemón de Kalos.

Finalmente Javier le dio el reglamentó a Ash y vio que su amigo Pikachu tendría que estar en la reserva durante las clases, solo lo podía llamar a el o alguno de sus otros Pokemón si los profesores asi lo requerían.

Al dia siguiente se dio la ceremonia de apertura del nuevo trimestre, Javier dio su discursó para animar a todos y como era una tradición ahí, se escogerían a dos alumnos para una batalla de demostración de tres contra tres, la pantalla enfrente de todos comenzó a mezclar las fotos de todos, después de unos segundos la pantalla mostró los rostros de Ash y Yui.

-Valla al parecer tendré mi primer batalla- dijo Ash muy animado.

-Sabía que este trimestre las cosas serían interesantes- dijo Yui con calma

Ambos fueron llamados al campó de batalla, muchos comenzaron a decir que el no tendría oportunidad contra Yui, que el chico nuevo tenía muy mala suerte de ir contra la mejor de toda la academia y cosas asi.

Cess chan y Star estaban ahí presentes, a pesar de que ellas no eran alumnas, Javier les dio permiso de estar en la instalación mientras no interrumpieran las clases.

Ambas estaban muy molesta por lo que decían todos, ellos menos preciaban a Ash, sin embargó se contubieron y desidieron ver la batalla.

Ash y Yui ya estaban en el campó de batalla y al lado de cada uno apareció desde el suelo los teletransportadores para tomar a sus Pokemón.

-Bien Ash estoy feliz que allás decidido quedarte aqui- dijo Yui alegre- espero que me des una verdadera batalla, no creo que el director te aya ofrecido estar aqui solo por capricho- dijo de forma desafiante.

-Pues veamos que tan fuerte eres tu en realidad Yui- dijo Ash con la misma voz desafiante.

* * *

Bien amigos espero que este capitulo les aya gustado, como dije al final de cada cap en el foro DZ esta una encuesta para determinar el giro del proximo capitulo, por lo que ahora esta en votacion el equipo que Ash usara contra yui, los cuales son, el equipo Kalos conformado por Hawlucha, Flechinder y Frogadier y el equipo Mixto formado por Buizel, Snivy y Charizard, si quieren dar su voto para alguno de estos equipos pasen por el foro esa encuentas aya terminara este martes.

Si la Kotegawa Yui que he incluido aqui es la misma de To love ru, aunque modifique un poco su personalidad para ingresarla aqui, pero con forme avance la historia se vera a la misma yui que todos amamos de ese anime.

Para finalizar respondere Reviews.

Darth mideon: gracias por tu opinon y si puede que no sea un crossert como otros esperaban pero espero que conforme avance la historia te guste, respondiendo tu pregunta por ahora tengo pensado ocho chicas para el harem, original mente tenia en mente cuatro, pero se me ocurrieron agregar dos mas asi como dos que me suguirieron en el foro DZ las cuales la faltante de esas dos la conoceran el proximo capitulo.

Tambien tengo pensado incluir a la novena chica y ya que para esta falta bastante tiempo esta encuesta que abri en el foro Dz la abro tambien aqui, en este loco harem que chica del universo de Touhou les gustaria que entrara a este fic, esta encuenta no se cerrara hasta que llege el momento que entre esta chica por lo que la abro aqui tambien en fanfiction, no duden en dar su voto a su chica Touhou favorita y la que tenga mas votos sera la que incluire.

Bien una vez aclarado esto me despido asi que nos vemos en el proximo capitulo n.n


	6. Chapter 6

Wolas a todos aqui los saluda su buen amigo Lord zoa y hoy les traigo dos capitulos de este fic, disculpen al tardanza pero hasta hoy puede usara una compu, mi tasa de publicacion en el foro DZ es de cada quince dias, pero como dije hasta hoy pude usar una compu para poder publicar estos dos capitulos, por favor disculpen la demora.

sin mas que decis vamos al capitulo 6

* * *

Capituló 6.

Star y Cess chan se fueron a los asientos mas altos de aquéllas gradas, estaban casi fuera de la vista de todos.

-Ash se ve lindo con ese uniforme escolar- comentó Cess chan feliz- ¿no lo crees Star?-preguntó mientras veía de reojo a Star sin embargó la noto sería y tenía un gran tic en el ojo, Cess chan al verla asi se puso algo nerviosa sabía perfectamente como era su compañera cuándo se enoja y no quería verla asi y mucho menos en la academia, por lo que decidió mantenerse calla al menos hasta que Star se tranquilice.

-¿Como se atreven a menos preciar a Ash?- pensó Star con enojó- veamos como les queda el ojo cuándo Ash le gane a esa mocosa- pensó con malicia y dando una sutil sonrisa que fue captada por Cess chan.

-Ese chico no podrá contra Yui- se oyo la voz de un chico cosa que hizo que Star se mostrará un poco mas molesta, sin embargó antes de que ella hiciera algo una pequeña bola de hielo cayó sobre la cabeza del chico que habló dejándole un chichon, con molestia y con la duda de donde salio ese hielo.

Star voltio a ver a Cess chan y su mano derecha la tenía como si fuera una pistola y apuntando a donde callo aquella bola de hielo, después la baja lentamente.

-Star se que no te gusta que la gente hablé de otros sin conocerla- dijo Cess chan con calma, pero internamente esta nerviosa ya que temia que sus palabras la pudieran molestar mas- pero tranquilizate durante esta batalla Ash les cerrara la boca- comentó tranquilamente.

Star dio un suspiro, se calmó y le dio la razon a Cess chan, por su parte ella estaba aliviada por a ver calmado a Star, Cess chan sabia que a pesar de que Star es generalmente calmada y dulce, su lado dragón la vuelve muy peligrosa cuándo esta enojada.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la arena tres chicos observaban a Ash con molestia.

-Es el maldito que nos arruinó la diversión en las termas-dijo el primer chico con molestia.

-Cierto es el tontonete que nos quitó la oportunidad de disfrutar a esas preciosas- dijo el segundó chico con enfado.

Ambos voltearon a ver a su compañero ahí notaron que tenía su vista justo al otro lado de la arena y tenía una sonrisa, ambos vieron asia esa direccion y se sorprendieron al ver a Star y Cess chan.

-Ese inútil no arruinara esté momento- dijo el tercer chico con malicia- nuevo trató colegas, les dare algo mi afrodiciaco siempre y cuándo me permitan a mi primero disfrutar de esos dos manjares- comentó con seriedad- y no se preocupen por el tarado yo mismo me ocuparé de el- confesó con malicia.

-Si tratan se hacer algo con esas dos o con el chico que enfrentara a Yui lo lamentaran- se oyo la voz de una chica con enojo, los tres volvearon en busca de quien les dijo eso, no tardaron en localizarla ya que era la unica cerca de ellos, pero sus miradas ahora mostraban terror al ver a esa chica de piel blanca, ojos marrones, cabello marron atado en una coleta la cual usa el uniforme escolar.

-Señorita Fio de que habla nosotros no hemos hecho nada- dijo el segundó chico nervioso.

-Cierto no es para que este molesta con nosotros- dijo el primer chico con nervios.

-Nosotros solo hablábamos como amigos ¿verdad amigos?- comentó el tercer chico con miedo y sus dos colegas asintieron.

Fio solo se molestó mas por lo que ellos decían ahora, sacó su celular y ahí los tres estaban mas que muertos del miedo dado a que Fio les reveló la grabación de lo que acababan de hablar.

-Escuchenme si les pasa algo a esas dos o al muchacho de aya abajó- dijo Fio sería- ustedes serán los primeros sospechosos- comentó mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa siniestra y con los ojos cerrados- a mi padre le gustará tratar con ustedes tres, hace tiempo que no rompe los huesos de alguien- dijo con malicia.

Ahí los tres se aterraron mas y la razon no es solo por que esa chica llamada Fio tenía una grabación, si no por que ellos sabían perfectamente que su padre es uno de los policías mas violentos y no dudaría en romperles los huesos o incluso dejarlos casi muertos, Fio les afirmó que esa advertencia estaría siempre vigente dentro y fuera de la academia, asi que era mejor que dejarán sus ideas a menos que quieran ir a un quirófano, los tres simplemente asintieron y se fueron rápidamente de ahí.

Fio rio triunfante ante la accion de esos tres y dirigió su vista al campó de batalla.

Mientras tanto en aquel campó los teletransportadores desaparecían al ser llevados nuevamente al suelo.

Antes de iniciar la batalla en la pantalla apareció una ruleta dividida en cuatro partes, del lado izquierdo superior era de color verde y se notaba una imagen de pasto, la del lado derecho superior era de color azul y tenía la imagen de una gota, la del lado izquierdo inferior era de color café y tenía la imagen de unas rocas y la del lado derecho inferior era blanco y tenía la imagen de un tempano de hielo.

La ruleta se activo, la luz avanzó con gran velocidad entre los cuatro espacios, despues de unos segundos comenzó a disminuir la velocidad hasta que se detuvo en el icono azul, el campó de batalla frente a Ash y Yui se abrió poco despues y sale una pisina con varias plataformas flotando en esta.

-La batalla de demostración sera en el campó de agua en un enfrentamiento de tres contra tres, la batalla terminara cuándo los tres Pokemón de alguno de los dos no puedan continuar- se oyo la voz de Javier desde los parlantes de aquella arena- ninguno de los dos podrá sustituir Pokemón- comentó con firmeza.

Al centro de aquella arena se paro un hombre de unos 27 años, de piel bronceada, cabello negro y ojos café claro el cual usa un short azul y una playera naranja y en cada mano sostiene una bandera, la del lado izquierdo es de color azul, la del lado derecho es roja.

-Ahora establesidas las reglas muestren a su primer Pokemón- dijo el hombre con autoridad.

Ash y Yui asienten, ambos lanzan su respectiva Pokebola, de la de Ash sale su Hawlucha, el cual se para sobre una de las plataformas y comienza a hacer varias poses de lucha mostrando sus músculos, del lado de Yui aparece un Lanturn en el agua y muestra una mirada de determinación.

-Bien Ash esperó que des todo en esta batalla- dijo Yui sería.

-Claro que asi lo are- respondió Ash con determinación.

-la batalla de los alumnos Ash Ketchum y Yui Kotegawa comienza- dijo el referi mientras levantaba ambas banderas.

Sin que Yui diera su orden Lanturn lanzó un hidro pulsó, Hawlucha al ver ese ataque se quedó inmóvil esperó hasta el último segundo para atrapar ese ataque, lo empujó un poco pero Hawlucha logró apretar ese ataque y hacerlo estallar y no mostraba a ver recibido daño alguno.

Ambos Pokemón se hablaron en su idioma, luego voltearon a ver a su respectivo entrenador, mostraban ambos determinación y entusiasmo.

-Valla veo que tu Hawlucha se gano el respetó de Lanturn- Dijo Yui con alegría.

-No solo el también tu Lanturn se ganó el de Hawlucha- dijo Ash con alegría- al parecer los estilos de ambos es medir la fuerza de su adversario- dijo ahora serió.

-Es bueno ver que lo notaste- dijo Yui sería- por eso no nos contendremos, Lanturn ahora usa rayo hielo- ordenó con seriedad.

Lanturn comenzó a lanzar su rayo hielo, Hawlucha lo esquivo sin problemas saltan entre las plataformas, éstos siguieron hasta que Ash le ordeno usar golpe karate el cual logró acertar en la cabeza de su oponente.

Lanturn recibió algo de daño pero se reincorporo rápidamente por su parte Hawlucha al aterrizar sobre una de las plataformas resbala debido al hielo que la cubria.

Lanturn aprovechó ese descuido y le dio un hidro pulsó directo este estalló y creo una pequeña cortina de humo sobre el, Yui solo sonrió un poco al ver que esa estrategia básica funcionó.

Ash no mostró sorpresa alguna por esa maniobra- ¡Hawlucha no te rindas, se que esto no es nada para ti!- grito Ash para animar a su Pokemón.

Tras esas palabras la cortina de humó se disipó por un aleteo de Hawlucha luego dio un saltó y sin darle tiempo de reacción a Yui y a Lanturn le dio una patada de saltó alto, accion que lanzó a Lanturn fuera del agua, Hawlucha tomó el mismo impulsó de su ataque para desviar su trayectoria y aterrizar en una plataforma, esta también estaba congelada pero logró aterrizar sin problema.

-¡Lanturn aprovecha tu posicion actual usa trueno!- ordenó Yui rápidamente.

Lanturn se reincorporo rápidamente en el aire y lanzó un su trueno a Hawlucha el cual no tuvo tiempo de esquivar, ese ataque fue muy efectivo pero Hawlucha no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

-Hawlucha sal de ahí y usa plancha voladora- ordenó Ash.

Tras oir eso Hawlucha dio otro saltó para liberarse, logró alcanzar una altura mayor a la de Lanturn y se avalanzo rápidamente sobre el.

Lanturn recibió de llenó el ataque y se estrellaron en una de las plataformas ocasionando una cortina de humo, esta se disipó a los pocos segundos, ahí vieron a Hawlucha cansado pero de pie y Lanturn estaba tumbado con los ojos en espiral.

-Lanturn ya no puede continuar- dijo el referi levantando la bandera roja.

Yui regreso a Lanturn a su Pokebola y le agradeció por su esfuerzo, Ash felicitó a su Pokemón por su victoria.

Mientras tanto en las gradas, Cess chan y Star festejaban la primer victoria de Ash chocando ambas manos.

-Esa fue una buena batalla- se oyo la voz de Dan detrás de ellas.

-Si fue genial y como esperabamos Ash gano este asalto- dijo Star con alegría.

-Es muy pronto pata celebrar- dijo Luna sería y estaba alado de Dan- Yui atrapó a su Lanturn hace poco por lo que aún no tiene un arduo entrenamiento- comentó con su seriedad aun presente.

-¿Aguarda acaso quieres decir que?- preguntó Cess chan con preocupación.

-Es lo que crees Cess chan, ahora Yui usara a sus Pokemón mas fuertes y no serán fácil vencerlos- dijo Dan serió.

Star y Cess chan no evitaron sentirse algo preocupadas pero aún asi sabían que Ash no sería tampoco fácil de vencer.

Sin que nadie lo notara unas cinco cámaras pequeñas, con forma de esfera y teniendo lo que parecen seis patas como una Araña se sostenían en el techó gravando y analizando todo a su alrededor.

En algún lugar ocultó de Kalos, en lo que parece un laboratorio por todas las mesas, herramientas de ingeniería y varias pantallas, las imágenes proyectadas por aquéllas camaras eran vistas por varios hombres los cuáles usan una vestimenta roja y lentes rojos

-Es es interesante- dijo uno de los hombres con seriedad- Señor Lysandre las cámaras han detectado tres picos de energía desconocida- dijo con asombró.

El hombre que respondía al nombre de Lysandre se acercó.

-¿Como que tres clases de energía desconocida?- preguntó Lysandre sin mostrar emocion alguna.

-Se que suena raro esto jefe- respondió el hombre serenó- pero al parecer éstos tres sujetos emanan una clase de energía que puede que sea igual o superior a la energía de la mega evolucion- comentó mientras en tres de las pantallas se mostraban un acercamiento de Ash, Star y Cess chan.

-Esto es imposible- dijo otro de los hombres de traje rojo sorprendido- se acaba de detectar una cuarta señal de energía desconocida, es muy débil en comparación a las otras tres, imposible determinar de donde proviene- dijo ahora serió.

Lysandre se mostró algo asombrado por la noticia.

-¿Tenemos un escuadrón cerca?- preguntó tranquilo Lysandre.

Otro de los sujetos afirmó que abia un escuadrón cerca, solo les tomaría cinco minutos llegar a la academia Kalos.

-Bien quiero que ese escuadrón este lo mas antes posible en esa academia- ordenó seriamente- que se coloquen lo mas cerca que puedan para realizar un ataque directo ahí, pero que estén lo suficientemente lejos para que no sean vistos- ordenó cortadamente.

Los hombres asintieron y establecieron contactó con aquel escuadrón para darles sus nuevas ordenes.

-Atacaran a mi señal- dijo Lysandre serió- no me importa el método que usen pero quiero que confirmen estas lecturas lo mas antes posible, no podemos permitir que alguien interfiera con los planes o podríamos encontrar la forma de usarlos a nuestro favor- dijo con malicia, los hombres asintieron.

De vuelta en la academia.

Yui dio una sonrisa, ahora era el momento para demostrar lo fuerte que es realmente.

\- Vamos Meowstic acabemos con ellos ahora- Dijo Yui con determinación y liberando a su Pokemón. Meowstic apareció sobre la plataforma tenía los ojos cerrados los cuales comenzó abrir lentamente.

-Hawlucha ahora nosotros tomaremos la iniciativa- dijo Ash determinado- usa tijera X- ordenó rápidamente.

Hawlucha cruzó sus brazos y la tiera x se mostró, fue saltando de plataforma en plataforma para llegar a su objetivo.

-Meowstic ya sabes que hacer- dijo Yui con calma, Meowstic simplemente asintió.

Cuándo Hawlucha estaba por lograr su cometido, un aura azul lo rodeo y se quedó inmóvil a centímetros de Meowstic, después es levantado en el aire y azotado en la plataforma, esto se repitió cinco veces y después es lanzado aun lado de Ash, al caer el tenía ahora los ojos en forma de remolino.

-Hawlucha no puede continuar- dijo el referi levantando la bandera azul

Ash regresó a su Pokemón y le agradeció su esfuerzo.

-Fletchinder es tu turnó- dijo Ash serió.

El Pokemón ave hizo su aparición colocandese sobre una de las plataformas y agitando sus alas.

Ash le ordenó a Fletchinder usar su nitro carga, el acato la orden y se lanzó con gran velocidad contra Meowstic para su sorpresa Yui le ordenó saltar en el último segundó cosa que logró con facilidad y aprovechando su posicion le dio un pulsó oscuro, el choque ocasionó una cortina de humó, Meowstic salió con gracia de esa cortina y aterrizo en una de las plataformas congeladas como si no tuviera nada.

La cortina de humó se disipó y Fletchinder estaba sin daño alguno.

Fletchinder recibió la orden de repetir nuevamente la nitro carca, como al inicio Meowstic saltó y realizó nuevamente un pulsó oscuro sin embargó para su sorpresa justo cuándo Meowstic aterrizo en la otra plataforma Fletchinder salió de la cortina de humó a gran velocidad y le asesto una ala de aceró.

Meowstic azotó con fuerza en otra plataforma cercana, estaba por caer al agua pero se reincorporo rápidamente y quedó en la orilla.

-Si que eres fuerte- dijo Yui feliz- hace mucho que alguien usa en nuestra contra una distracción como esa.

-Gracias Yui tu Meowstic también es fuerte- alabó Ash.

La batalla se reanudó Meowstic entró a la ofensiva, lanzó una bola sombra la cual Fletchinder esquivo al alzar vuelo.

-Cayeron- dijo Yui con calma y llamó la atención de Ash- ahora Meowstic estrella oscura- ordenó y dejó a Ash y Fletchinder sorprendidos, mientras que en las gradas todos se sorprendieron por esa orden ya que todos sabían que ella no usaba esa combinación a menos que Meowstic estuviera en una situación complicada.

Por su parte Dan y Luna le explicaron a Star y Cess chan que ese era la combinación mas letal del Meowstic de Yui, ellas se preocuparon un poco pero confiaban en Ash.

En el campó Meowstic lanzó rápidamente cinco bolas sombra, Fletchinder las esquivo sin problemas pero para su sorpresa estas en vez de seguir su trayectoria se colocaron a su alrededor asiendo que el se detenga.

Ash le dijo a Fletchinder que se calmara, cosa que el Pokemón hizo sin embargó Meowstic lanzó un pulsó oscuro esté impacto con una de las bolas sombra, en vez de explotar al contactó el pulsó oscuro salió de este horizontalmente y pasó cerca de Fletchinder, impactó con la segunda y ahora salió en diagonal, esté proceso se repitió hasta que las cinco bolas sombra estuvieron unidas por el pulsó oscuro y tenía la apariencia de una estrella de cinco picos, ahora Fletchinder estaba dentro de aquella estrella.

Antes de que Ash pudiera dar alguna orden esta se encogio y atrapó a Fletchinder el pulsó oscuro parecía una soga que lo retenia hasta que las bolas sombra chocaron con Fletchinder y ocasionaron una gran explocion.

Mientras tanto en la region Sinnoh en una habitación llena de varios libreros, un gran escritorio ubicado cerca de una gran ventana con cortinas rojas, se encontraba una chica de cabellera roja piel blanca, ojos azules casi verdosos la cual usa una blusa blanca una capa negra y una falda de color vino.

Se encontraba revisando una computadora.

-Asi que estas ahora en la academia Kalos- dijo la chica con seriedad y alegría, en dicha computadora se veía una foto Ash-me alegra eso, asi podre ponerte a prueba en el torneó intercolegial de este año- dijo confiada- pero tal vez aproveche algun fin de semana para ir a Kalos y conocerte un poco mejor, quisiera ver si lo que dice mi hermanó de que eres la persona indicada para ser mi prometido.

* * *

Espero que les aya gustado nos vemos pronto, mientras les dejo acontinuacion tambien el capitulo 7 que publique en foro Dz hace cinco dias.


	7. Chapter 7

Wolas a todos aqui los saluda su buen amigo Lord zoa y como dije en el anterior capitulo les traigo el capitulo 7 de este fic, espero que ambos capitulos sean de su agrado n.n

* * *

Capituló 7

Una gran cortina se formó cuándo la combinación de pulsó oscuro y bola sombra chocaron contra Fletchinder, la mayoría de los presentes daban ya esta batalla ganada por Yui y Meowstic, Star y Cess chan por su parte se mostraban preocupadas por el Pókemon ave, Dan y Luna no mostraban emoción alguna asi como tampoco lo mostraba Fio.

Meowstic ya daba su victoria pero Yui se mostraba sería.

-Esa de verdad fue una buena combinación Yui- dijo Ash alegre- sin embargó necesitarán mas que eso para vencernos- dijo animado y casi gritando.

Tras esas palabras Fletchinder salió a gran velocidad de esa cortina de humó con una nitro carga sorprendiendo a todos, sobretodo a Meowstic quien no tuvo tiempo de reacción, recibió de llenó ese ataque y ambos salieron en linea recta hasta chocar con los muros de las gradas ocasionando otra cortina de humó, de esta sale Fletchinder rápidamente y se le notaba que estaba muy dañado, volo un poco hasta aterrisar en una de las plataformas no congeladas.

La cortina se disipó y se podía ver claramente a Meowstic aún de pie, aunque también mostraba aver recibido daño además se le notaba molesta.

-Meowstic calmate por favor- dijo Yui tranquila- la Pókemon gato dio un suspiro y se calmó, dio un saltó y aterrizo en otra de las plataformas no congeladas.

La batalla se reanudó Meowstic lanzó otra bola sombra la cual Fletchinder aduras penas esquivo apesar de la velocidad obtenida por las nitro cargas.

Ash le ordenó a su Pókemon usar ala de aceró, este se lanza contra su adversario rápidamente ante tal accion Yui ordenó usar pulsó oscuro, la Pókemon gato acato la orden y prepara su ataque.

Ambos Pókemon aciertan sus ataques chocan y una nueva cortina de humó se crea en ambos.

Después de unos segundos la cortina se disipó y todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que veían, Fletchinder y Meowstic estaban sobre la plaforma inconscientes y con los ojos en espirales.

-Fletchinder y Meowstic ya no pueden continuar- dijo el referi alzando ambas banderas- por favor ambos muestren a su último Pókemon.

Ash y Yui regresaron a sus Pókemon a sus pokebolas y les agradecieron por su esfuerzo, todos en las gradas estaban completamente entusiasmados, el clímax de la batalla era tal que todos los espectadores se dividieron en dos, la mitad de ellos seguían apoyando a Yui y la otra mitad ahora apoyaba a Ash.

-El momento que esperábamos a llegado- Dijo Yui con seriedad mientras lanzaba su tercer pokebola- ahora iremos con todo Sali- dijo ahora con entusiasmo.

La Pókemon dragón apareció sobre una de las plataformas, pero ahora avía un cambió en ella, todos notaron que ahora en su pata delantera derecha traía una pulsera con una piedra incrustada en esté.

-Esto se pone interesante- dijo Ash tranquilo y animado- bien ya que ustedes van en serió nosotros también, sal Frogadier- dijo mientras lanzaba su pokebola, el Pókemon rana se materializo sobre una de las plataformas congeladas, levantó su vista, al ver a su oponente dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Salamence, la cual Yui llamó Sali, dio un poderoso rugido al ver a su oponente, su habilidad de intimidación se abia activado, para la sorpresa de todos Frogadier no mostraba verse afectado por eso, si su ataque se redujo con la habilidad de Sali sin embargó en apariencia se mantenía firme Frogadier no quería mostrar que de verdad lo afectó el quería mostrarse imponente pero sobre todo quería mostrarse firme, quería mostrar que a pesar de estar en desventaja en tipo y etapa evolutiva no se rendiría sin dar batalla.

Sali al ver esa determinación en su oponente se mostró feliz, tal y como le avia dicho su entrenadora las cosas de ahora en adelante serían interesantes y no debía que contenerse.

-Comiencen- dijo el referi y todos los que presenciaban la batalla con tuvieron el aliento en espera del primer movimiento.

Yui rápidamente ordenó a Sali usar carga dragón, la Pókemon acato la orden alzó vuelo y a gran velocidad se lanzó contra Frogadier, Ash le ordenó al Pókemon rana esquivar y usar pulsó agua.

Ambos Pókemon realizaron lo que sus respectivos entrenadores les ordenaron, Frogadier esquivo sin problemas la carga dragón de Sali y lanzó su pulsó de agua, para la sorpresa de la rana a pesar de la cercanía con su oponente esté esquivo su ataque como si nada dando una pirueta.

-Es rápida- pensó Ash, tras eso analizó un poco el campó y vio que la mitad de las plaformas estaban aun congeladas después da una sonrisa.

Yui se da cuenta de eso y le dice a Sali que tenga cuidado y recibió un asentamiento de ella.

-Pronto Frogadier usa as aéreo- ordenó Ash con firmeza.

Frogadier se lanzó rápidamente contra Sali, se movía en zip zap sali lo seguía con su vista sin embargó despues de varios movimientos Frogadier se colocó detrás de ella, dio un saltó en la plataforma y logró acestar su ataque en la espalda de Sali ocasionado que perdiera un poco el equilibrio.

Sali a pesar de esa maniobra a los pocos segundos se reincorpora y antes de que Frogadier lograra aterrizar le acierta una cuchillada y lo lanza a una de las plataformas congeladas. La Pókemon dragón se lanza nuevamente con la intención de acertar otra cuhillada, sin embargó tras la orden de Ash, Frogadier se desliza sobre la plataforma permitiéndole esquivar el ataque y dadole nuevamente un ángulo perfecto para acertar un pulsó de agua.

Sali ahora quedó un poco aturdida por ese ataque sin embargó a pesar de eso no mostraba que hubiera recibido mucho daño.

-Valla forma de aprovechar las plataformas que congelo mi Lanturn- dijo Yui con calma- sin embargó no te servirán por mucho tiempo, ahora sali usa lanzallamas- ordenó con firmeza.

Sali tras oir eso lanzó su lanzallamas contra Frogadier, nuevamente el Pókemon rana uso el hielo para moverse rápidamente y esquivar el ataque al introducirse dentro del agua, sin embargó Sali a pesar de no aver acertado su ataque contra su oponente continuó usando su lanzallamas hasta que derritio el hielo de todas las plataformas.

-Bien a partir de ahora iremos con todo- dijo Yui con seguridad y revelando la key stone oculta en su moño- abre el caminó asi nuestros corazones y guianos a la victoria, mega evolucion- dijo mientras tocaba aquella key stone.

Las luces de la mega evolucion se manifestaron desde aquella Key Stone y de la piedra que tenía sali en la pulsera de su pata.

Sali ahora estaba en su mega forma dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos.

Mientras tanto en la base del team flare todos observaban aquella batalla, no se mostraban sorprendidos por ver al Pókemon de Yui mega evolucionar, simplemente se dedicaron a examinar las lecturas que las cámaras mostraba.

-Señor Lissandre el escuadrón llegará a la academia Kalos en 2 minutos- dijo uno de los hombres.

-Excelente- dijo Lissandre satisfecho- no hay necesidad de esperar, quiero que ataquen en cuento estén ahí, sus blancos primarios son esas dos chicas y el chico, si es posible que también ataquen a ese Salamence y a su entrenadora, quiero que los obliguen a mostrar todo su poder- orde autoritariamente y el hombre asintió- también recuerden que tienen que descubrir de donde o quien emana la cuarta energía misteriosa- comentó serió.

De vuelta en la academia.

-Ahora acabaremos esto- dijo Yui decidida- usa Giga impactó en el agua Sali- ordenó con determinación.

Tras esa orden Sali se elevó lo mas que pudo y se lanzó en picada hasta la piscina, aquel Giga impactó sorprendió a todos nuevamente ya que ahora en vez de tener su tonalidad morada se encontraba en un tono azul muy claro, casi llegando a blanco.

-¿Pero que pasa con ese giga impactó?- preguntó Dan atónito.

-Valla quien diria que Mega Salamence tendría esa habilidad- comentó Star sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-¿Que habilidad es la que dices Star?- preguntó Cess chan algo preocupada.

-Eso mis buenos amigos es Piel celestial- respondió rápidamente Star.

-Y ¿que efecto tiene, nunca avía oído de tal habilidad?- preguntó Luna con calma.

-Por lo que tengo entendido esa habilidad convierte los ataques tipo normal en tipo volador e incrementa su poder en un 30 porciento- explicó Star y sorprendió a todos, no solo a sus amigos si no también a los que estaban sentados en la fila de abajó.

De vuelta en el campó de batalla Sali impacto contra la piscina y levantó gran parte del agua, la cual comenzó a caer como lluvia, asi como no a uno sino a 7 Frogadiers.

-Nada mal- dijo Yui sin emoción alguna- usaste doble equipó para confundirnos.

-Bueno de alguna forma tengo que contrarrestar su mega evolucion- dijo Ash serió- Ahora Frogadier usa corte- ordenó rápidamente.

Frogadier juntó a sus copias se lanzaron contra Sali pero ella, a pesar de estar recuperándose del giga impacto, de un simple aleteo los mandó a volar, ocasionando que las copias desaparezcan y el verdadero Frogadier chocara en una de las plataformas.

-Acabemos con esto Sali de una vez por todas- dijo ahora confiada- Usa impactó dragón- ordenó seriamente.

Tras esa orden Sali alzó vuelo nuevente, poco después se lanzó contra Frogadier y para su sorpresa ella se envolvió con el Giga impactó y Carga dragón al mismo tiempo.

-Sorprendente- comentó Star impresionada- si ese ataque acierta en Frogadier no creó que lo resista- dijo ahora preocupada.

Tras esas palabras ya se creía que la batalla estaba decidida.

-Nosotros nunca nos rendiremos damos todo lo que podamos hasta el final- dijo Ash entusiasmado y sorprendiendo a todos- Frogadier yo confió en ti recibela con corte- ordenó entusiasmado.

Tras eso Frogadier se levantó rápidamente y en el último segundó su corte comenzó a luchar cotra el impactó dragón de Sali, sorprendiendo sobre todo a ella y a su entrenadora.

-No te rindas amigó se que puedes- animó Ash a su compañero.

Tras esas palabras de aliento Frogadier comenzó a brillar, su forma comenzó a cambiar y se hizo mas alto, con toda su fuerza desvío a Sali asia las alturas nuevamente.

Después de eso la luz que lo envolvía desapareció, ahora frente a todos no estaba Frogadier, ahora estaba Greninja.

-Sorprendente- comentó Luna- no solo logró evitar el ataque mas poderoso del Salamence de Yui, si no que también a evolucionado- dijo atonita.

Por su parte Cess chan y Star estaban completamente entusiasmadas y gritaron el nombre de Ash, cosa que la mitad de los alumnos hicieron también, la intensidad de la batalla llegó al gradó de ser considerada como la mejor no de este trimestre si no del cicló escolar, por lo que ahora todos estaban mas que entusiasmados y querían superar a los actuales contrincantes en el campó de batalla.

-Yui esto de verdad esto a sido muy divertido- Dijo Ash alegremente- gracias a ti y a Sali mi amigó a logrado evolucionar- comentó mientras se rascaba un poco la nariz.

Yui rio una pequeña risa ante esa afirmación- te equivocas Ash- dijo con calma- esto a sido posible por que tu y Froga quiero decir Greninja han entrenado juntos y nunca se rindieron- dijo alegremente- sinceramente me gustaría continuar con esté encuentro pero ya se a prolongado mucho- comentó con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza.

-Es cierto, esperó que podamos tener otro encuentro como esté- dijo Ash con calma y recibió un asentamiento de Yui.

Todos los presentes al oir esas palabras sabían que la batalla estaba por terminar y sin importar el resultado, ahora todos tenían una simple cosa en mente, no se quedarían atrás y buscarán su propio camino para superar a esos dos.

Yui nuevamente ordenó usar Impactó dragón, accion que Sali realizó rápidamente al ubicarse en el aire y lanzándose contra Greninja.

-Nosotros nunca retrocederemos siempre iremos asía adelante- dijo Ash entusiasmado, tras esas palabras los movimientos de Ash y Greninja fueron los mismos, un gran torrente de agua se creó en Greninja la visibilidad dentro de esté era casi nula pero todos lograron ver que la cabeza de Greninja se tornó roja.

Todos ahora estaban atónitos eso era algo que nunca hubiera sido visto, incluso en la base del Team Flare estaban sin habla ante lo que las cámaras les mostraban y algo era claro para ellos la energía que emanaba Ash se incrementó y esta misma se detectaba en Greninja.

Greninja se lanzó con fuerza contra Sali, ambos Pókemon chocaron y una gran explosión se creó, el choque fue tal que Ash, Yui y el referi tuvieron que cobrir sus rostros por la corriente de aire y una gran nuve se creó en el campó.

Todos al ver eso se levantaron de sus asientos, todos estaban en la espera de que esa cortina desapareciera.

Tras varios segundos la cortina se disipó, en dos de las plataformas estaban Sali y Greninja muy exhaustos, heridos y ambos habían retornado a sus viejas apariencias, poco después ambos caen con los ojos en espirales.

-Salamence y Greninja ya no pueden continuar- dijo el referi con seguridad- por lo tanto la batalla termina en un empate.

Todos estaban en Shock ante esa declaracion aunque no tardaron en recuperarse y gritar euforicamente sin duda esa batalla avía prendido el espíritu de todos.

Ash y Yui regresaron a sus Pókemon a sus pokebolas caminaron por el contornó de la piscina, estaban por estrechar sus manos, pero no lograron hacerlo ya que una explosión se creó en el techó y varios Houndour entraron, cuatro se lanzaron contra Star y Cess chan, diez se dispersaron para atacar a todos los estudiantes y profesores, uno calló sobre el referi, dejándolo inconsciente y lanzó un lanzallamas contra Yui.

Ash reaccionó rápido y logró empujar a Yui lejos de ese ataque al lanzarse el sobre ella, accion que ocasionó que ambos terminarán en el suelo.

Yui ante tal accion y sentir el peso de Ash sobre ella y sus rostros a centímetros se sonrojo, pero su sonrojo desapareció al ver a ese Houndour listó para darles con otro lanzallamas.

* * *

Espero que les aya gustado tratare de traer los capitulos lo mas antes posible, en verdad disculpen al demora con estos, pero en lo que respecta a que use una compu me es muy dificil ya que en ese aspecto no tengo mucho tiempo libre y el que tengo lo aprovecho para escribir los cap en mi cel.


	8. Chapter 8

Wolas a todos aqui los saluda su buen amigo Lord zoa hoy les traigo los capitulo de este fic espero que sean de su agrado.

* * *

Capituló 8

La explosión del techó sorprendió a todos sobretodo al ver a quince Houndour entrar. Díez se dispersaron rápidamente y usaron su ataque mordida afortunadamente los que estaban en su caminó lograron evitar ser golpeados.

Mientras tanto al mismo tiempo cuatro se lanzaron contra Star y Cess chan, ellas lograron evitar que éstos calleran sobre ellas al saltar en direcciones opuestas y al mismo tiempo empujaron a Luna y Dan para que ellos no salieran lastimados.

Ambas calleron con sutileza sin embargó antes de que pudieran reaccionar cada par de Houndour usó lanzallamas contra ellas.

En el campó de batalla aquel Houndour que dejó inconsciente al referi también lanzó su lanzallamas contra Ash y Yui aprovechando que estaban en el suelo.

Tres explosiones se crearon, dos en las gradas y una en el campó de batalla, esos puntos quedaron envueltos en una cortina de humo.

Todos se preocuparon por esos hechos sobretodo Javier, el desde el palco pudo ver como Ash, Yui, Cess chan y Star fueron los que recibieron esos ataques, los que lograron salir del rango de ataque de los otros Houndour quedaron inmóviles por lo ocurrido en el campó de batalla, Dan y Luna quedaron en las mismas condiciones al ver esa escena frente a ellos con Star y Cess chan.

Ante esto Javier lanzó una pokebola, de esta salió un Pangoro, sin que Javier le ordenará algo este se lanzó rápidamente contra un Houndour que estaba por usar mordida contra un estudiante, lo empujó asi el suelo, lo agarró y lo lanzó con fuerza contra otro Houndour que estaba cerca.

-Pronto profesores y profesoras hay que detener a éstos Pókemon y salvar a todos nuestros estudiantes- dijo Javier mientras su Pangoro se ocupaba de esos dos Houndour de forma sería y serena pero en el fondo estaba preocupado- acabemos esto rápido para poder ayudar a los afectados por este ataque- comentó rápidamente.

De entre la multitud una mujer de unos 19 años, de piel blanca ojos azules, de cabello blanco, la cual usa una blusa negra, falda roja y una bata blanca.

Lanza rápidamente una pokebola de la cual sale un Sylveon, el Pókemon atrapa a otro de los Houndour con sus lazos, lo levanta y lo azota en el piso, tras eso tres Houndour lo rodean.

Del otro lado del edificio los demas Houndour estaban por usar bola sombra contra varios estudiantes, sin embargó un Medicham a gran velocidad los derriba de una patada.

Detras de aquel Pokémon aparece un hombre de unos 25 años, piel blanca, cabello negro, ojos negros el cual usa um traje de color gris oscuro.

-Salgan rápido de aqui mi Medicham y yo nos encargaremos de estos Pokémon- dijo el hombre sin mostrar emoción alguna, los alumnos asintieron y salieron de ahí rápidamente, poco después otros maestros y maestras comienzan la evacuación del lugar, no sacaron a sus Pokémon por que sabían que su director Javier juntó a los otros dos vencerían a aquéllos Houndour, pero resaban que los que recibieron los lanzallamas de esos Pokémon estuvieran bien.

Por su parte Fio se sentía inútil, a pesar de saber como tratar una situación como esta, no podía ayudar en la batalla sin ninguno de sus Pokémon, en cuánto oyo a uno de los maestros con las indicasiones para la evacuación, decidió ir ayudar con esta y esperar que Ash y Yui estuvieran bien.

En las gradas Dan y Luna a penas se incorporaban con trabajo, no era por que estuvieran lastimados, estaban en shock dado a que presenciaron el momento en el que Cess chan y Star eran alcanzadas por aquellos lanzallamas.

Mientras tanto en la base del team Flare todos observaron esa rápida respuesta de Javier y de los maestros, sin embargó no le prestaron mucha atención a eso, dado a que sus cámaras registran un aumentó de poder en las energías provenientes de Star y Cess chan.

-Esto es interesante- comentó uno de los hombres- no solo incrementó la energía de esas dos, la cuarta energía misteriosa también y al parecer proviene de la cortina de humo donde estan la entrenadora del Salamence y el entrenador del Greninja- comentó sin mostrar emocion alguna.

-No pierdan ningún dató y estén atentos a todo lo que pase- dijo Lissandre serió, todos asintieron ante esa orden.

De vuelta en la academia, Luna a pesar de que esos Houndour estaban frente a ella, trató de moverse para ir donde estaban Star y Cess chan sin embargó es detenida por Dan.

Antes de que hiciera algo de una de las cortinas de humó aparecen dos fragmentos de hielo y golpea a dos Houndour y éstos retroceden un poco, de la segunda cortina de humó se muestra un ala blanca, da un aleteo el cual elimina las cortinas de humó revelando a Cess chan con su cetro de hielo en mano y a Star en su forma semidragón.

En un segundó Star se colocó entre los otros dos Houndour y les da un fuerte golpe a ambos con sus garras, los mandó a volar unos dos metros, pero ambos Pokémon se incorporan rápidamente.

Ante este suceso todos los presentes y en la base del Team Flare estaban impresionados de lo que veían.

-Dan Luna se que querrán una explicación sobre esto- dijo Star con calma.

-Pero tendrán que esperar a que las cosas que calmen para poder explicarles todos- tomó la palabra Cess chan- Y no se preocupen por Ash y Yui ellos estan bien, por ahora vallan a un lugar seguro.

Dan y Luna estaban por protestar sin embargó los cuatro Houndour se colocan frente a ellos.

-Esta bien- dijo Luna con tranquilidad- acaben rápido con ellos- dijo confiada, tras esas palabras Dan y ella se alejan.

En el campó de batalla la cortina de humó comenzaba a disiparse, todos quedaron nuevamente impresionados dado a que no solo estaban Ash y Yui en el suelo sin daños alguno, sino también por que entre ellos y los Pokémon estaba una chica de piel blanca, cabello rubio, ojos verdes la cual usa una especie de cosplay de bruja y sostiene un cetro.

La chica se mostraba molesta, alzó su cetro, una energía que daba la apariencia de una bola sombra se formó en este, libero la energia en direccion asía el Houndour la cual no tuvo tiempo de esquivar y creó una explosión.

En la batalla del Sylveon uno de los Houndour abia logrado colocarse en una posicion perfecta para dar una bola sombra, sin embargó un Chatot aparece de improvisto y comienza a picotiarlo, ante esto Sylveon usa fuerza lunar y hace reteoceder a su oponente.

El Chatot ante esto se aleja también, el pequeño aterriza en el hombro de una chica que lleva puesto el uniforme escolar, sin embargó la sombra cubre su rostro dado a que estaba en uno de los pasillos, pero se distingue su larga cabellera azul.

La chica le da unas caricias en su cuello.

En la base Flare nuevamente todos estaban impresionados, Lysandre ante esté echó ordenó la retirada, no queria que fueran derrotados esos Pokémon, si alguno de estos no regresaba avía la posibilidad de que dejarán pistas que los guiará a ellos.

En la academia antes de que algo mas pasara otro Houndour se mostró en el techó, dio una especie de rugido, tras eso todos los Houndour rápidamente se dirigen al techó, Medicham y Chatot tratan de seguirlos sin embargó 4 de los Houndour usan su lanzallamas para alejarlos cosa que logran sin problema y se van del lugar.


	9. Chapter 9

Como dije hoy hay doble capitulo asi que aqui tienen el capitulo 9 disfrutenlo n.n

* * *

Capituló 9

Los Houndour se alejan rápidamente de la academia y se pierden en la malesa del bosque que la rodea.

Dentro de la academia.

Ash se levantó y ayudó a Yui a que se levantara.

-Que bueno que no te pasó nada Yui- dijo Ash con calma.

-Si y fue gracias a ti Ash- comento Yui- claro y también gracias a ti- le agradeció a la chica vestida de bruja.

-No fue nada- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa- además era mi deber proteger a mi maestro- comentó mientras diria su vista a Ash.

Ambos se sorprendieron ante tal afirmación sin embargó antes de que alguno dijera algo la chica comenzó a resplandecer, su tamaño se redujo y tomó forma rectangular, aquella forma volo hasta quedar en las manos de Ash, dejo de resplandecer y Ash noto que regresó a su forma de carta.

-¿Pero que pasó con ella?- preguntó Yui sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver.

-La verdad no estoy seguro- respondió Ash con intriga.

Antes de que dijeran algo mas, Star, juntó a Cess chan que traía cargando, aterrizo alado de ellos y ambas chicas se avalanzaron rápidamente sobre Ash, lo abrazaron y estuvieron por caer al suelo.

Al mismo tiempo todos los presentes se a cercaron a ellos.

Mientras tanto en la base del Team Flare.

-Éstos han sido los mejores descubrimientos- pensó Lysandre mientras mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción- escuchen bien, quiero que alejen todas las cámaras de la academia Kalos- ordenó con autoridad- conociendo a Javier tomará cartas en el asunto y no debemos de dejar pista alguna- comentó serió.

Los presentes asintieron.

-Señor Lysandre con todo respetó- dijo uno de los hombres serió- si no tenemos monitoreado ese lugar como podremos obtener informacion de aquéllos sujetos- comentó con su seriedad aun presente.

-No se preocupen por eso- dijo Lysandre con calma- conozco a alguien dentro de la academia que nos podrá mantener al tanto de lo que pase con ellos- comentó tranquilamente.

Tras esas palabras las dudas de todos se esfumaron y con mucho cuidado lograron sacar sus cámaras de la instalación y Lysandre se fue para establecer contacto con su colega de la academia.

De vuelta en la academia aquéllas cámaras salían por el mismo agujeró del techó por el que escaparon los Houndour sin ser notadas, en ese mismo instante el Chatot regresó con su entrenadora y esta se fue por aquel pasillo.

En el centro de aquélla arena todos rodearon a Ash y compañia, todos estaban euforicos, a pesar de que varios estuvieron al borde de la muerte por los Houndour, ahora estaban mas que impresionados por lo que acababan de ver, incluso algunos entre empujones separaron a Star y Cess chan de Ash, incluso Ash casi tira la carta de Dark Magician Girl, con la finalidad de hacerles toda clase de preguntas.

Cess chan era la que mas se estaba molestando, tenía ya pensado congelarlos como a los reporteres de antes pero antes de hacerlo.

-Todo mundo calmado ahora- Ordenó Javier mientras se acercaba, todos los alumnos al escucharlo se alejaron un poco.

-Sera mejor que estén tranquilos a menos que quieran un severo castigo- comentó el hombre de traje- director si me disculpa ire con mi Medicham a inspeccionar el área, para estar seguros de que no habrá mas incidentes- dijo sin mostrar emoción alguna, Javier asintió y el hombre se retiró con su Pokémon.

-Bien ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones- se oyo la voz de la mujer de cabello y bata blanca- pero por ahora lo mejor es estar calmados- dijo con tranquilidad- director con todo respetó creó que lo mejor es suspender las clases por hoy para poder asegurar que no habrán mas problemas- dijo con seriedad.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso- respondió Javier- todos regresen a sus dormitorios o a sus casas, mañana tendrán sus clases normales- ordenó y todos asintieron, tras eso la mujer de bata blanca juntó a otros profesores comenzaron a guiar a todos a las salidas del edificio.

Sin embargó Javier tocó a Ash del hombro en señal de que se quedará, cosa que el hizo, al mismo tiempo Star regresaba a su forma humana y Cess chan asía desaparecer su cetro.

Dan, Luna, Yui e incluso Fio se dieron cuenta del gesto de Javier asía Ash por lo que se las ingeniaron para quedarse también.

Después de cinco minutos ellos estaban sólos.

-Ahora si me podrían explicar ¿que es lo que pasa aqui?- dijo Dan con tranquilidad.

-Si yo también quiero saber que ocurre Star, Cess chan no me gustan los secretos- comentó Luna un poco molesta.

-Tranquilos todos debemos de calmarnos- se oyo la voz de una chica detrás de ellos.

Ash dirigió su vista asía aquélla chica.

-Antes de continuar dejen me presentó soy Fiolina Germit pero pueden llamarme simplemente Fio- se presentó Fio cordialmente.

-Es un gusto yo soy- respondió Ash pero fue interrumpido.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para presentaciones ahora!- casi grito Luna.

-Luna suficiente- la reprendio Javier- se que quieren explicaciones pero eso es decisión de ellos darla o no- dijo con calma.

-No podría estar mas de acuerdo con usted director- comentó Yui- es cierto que quiero saber con exactitud que o quien fue la que nos salvó y por que ahora es una carta- dijo sería- pero entendere si no quieren decir nada- ahora comentó tranquila.

Luna simplemente se molestó un poco mas pero esa molestia se fue cuándo Star tomo la palabra.

-En realidad no tenemos problemas en contarles que somos o mejor dicho que éramos antes- relato Star con calma.

-Además despues de lo que vieron es mas que justo que lo sepan- ahora tomó la palabra Cess chan.

Ambas ahora contaron que ellas eran originalmente espíritus, espíritus que lograron convertirse en humanas gracias al aura de Ash y ciertos sentimientos que desarrollaron asía el, esa parte quedó muy clara para todos excepto para Ash.

-En ese caso- tomó la palabra Yui- ¿Que hay de la chica que nos salvo?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Bueno ella al igual que nosotras pudo entrar a este mundo gracias al aura de Ash- respondió Cess chan con calma- sin embargó ella no tiene una razon para quedarse aqui, ella no posee los mismos sentimientos que nosotras tenemos- comentó ahora con pena.

-Okey ahora entiendo todo- comento Dan.

Todos entendían ya todo lo dicho pero en Ash habían dos dudas, una era con lo que se tenían que desarrollar ciertos sentimientos para que un espíritu como ellas pueda tener una vida en su mundo y la segunda pensaba que de alguna forma el dueño de aquéllas termas sabía algo acerca de esto y podía ser que el no le dio esa carta solo por que si, además aquella chica lo llamo su maestro.

Todos notaron que Ash estaba pensativo y observaba aquélla carta.

Luna se acercó a Ash.

-Ash ¿estas bien?- preguntó Luna.

Ash se sobresalto un poco y levantó su mano, en ese momento sintió un bulto blando ya familiar para el y por instinto lo apreto un poco.

-Estoy muerto- pensó Ash con miedo.

Luna se puso roja completamente dado a que Ash nuevamente estaba tocandole el seno, para ser mas exactos el seno derecho, pero antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar Yui tomó a Ash lo alejó y comenzó ahorcar.

-No puedo creer que alguien como tu se atreva a hacer cosas indecentes como estas- dijo molesta Yui.

-No era mi intención hacer eso- aduras penas respondió Ash dado a la falta de aire.

Luna reaccionó dio un pequeño gritó y se cubrió con ambos brazos, estaba completamente molesta pero por la forma en la que Yui lo sostenía ella no podía hacer algo contra el.

Por su parte a Star y Cess chan les dio un poco de celos ese momento, por otra parte los demás simplemente tenían una gota de sudor en su nuca.

-Hija me sorprende que tu y mi yerno sean tan audaces de hacer esas cosas en publicó- dijo en un susurro Javier a Luna la cual se moría de la vergüenza que sentía y dado a que estaban en publicó ella no le respondió, además se sintió aliviada por que los demás no oyeron lo que le dijo.

Después de un rato y lograr que Yui dejará de ahorcar a Ash llegó la chica de bata blanca.

\- Bien todos los alumnos se han ido director- dijo la peli blanca con calma- el profesor Soichiro no encontró pista alguna de los Houndour que atacaron- comentó seriamente- asi que se tomó la libertad de reunir a todos los profesores en la sala de juntas director, solo lo esperamos a usted para hablar sobre esto- dijo con calma.

-Gracias profesora Twoearle por el aviso ahora mismo ire con ustedes- respondió Javier con seriedad-Chicos lo mejor sera que regresen a sus casas o dormitorios, mañana reanudaremos las clases con normalidad- ordenó con tranquilidad y todos asintieron, poco despues se fue con aquella mujer llamada Twoearle.

Todos también se van del lugar y ya en la salida.

-Bien creó que aqui nos separamos por hoy- dijo Dan tranquilo- ya que no habrán clases hoy ire a arreglar unos asuntos pendientes- tras decir eso da un reverencia y se va del lugar.

-Yo también tengo cosas que hacer asi que nos vemos mañana- comentó Luna tranquila- en cuánto a ti Ash- dijo molesta y dirigiendo su vista a Ash- si vuelves a tocarme te juro que lo lamentaras- comentó con enojó y Ash con algo de miedo asintió, tras eso también se retiró.

-Ash ahora debemos regresar a la cabaña- hablo Star con tranquilidad.

\- Estoy de acuerdo además tenemos que hablar- tomo la palabra Cess chan con calma.

-Esta bien- respondió Ash- pero ¿podrian adelantarse chicas? Yo tengo que llevar a mis Pokémon a la reserva para que descansen- comentó con calma y dio su clásica sonrisa, Star y Cess chan aceptaron adelantarse y se fueron.

\- En ese caso te acompañó Ash- hablo Yui con calma- también mis Pokémon necesitan descansar- comentó con su calma aun presente- solo no se te ocurra hacer algo indecente como lo que hiciste con Luna- dijo ahora con algo de enojo.

\- No claro que no- dijo Ash nervioso- yo no aria algo asi, te juro que eso fue solo un accidente- respondió aún nervioso y Yui solo lo vio de reojo.

-No te preocupes por eso Yui- tomó ahora Fio la palabra- yo los acompañaré asi que no creó que pase algo como eso- dijo con calma.

-Esta bien Fio gracias- respondió Yui tranquilamente.

-¿Por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi?- pensó Ash, poco después alzó su mano y el mismo pensamiento de antes llegó a el, si los senos de Luna eran suaves ¿Los de Star y Cess chan también lo seran? Tras eso Ash se puso algo rojo en sus mejillas y se dio un manotazo en la frente por tener esas extrañas ideas, Yui y Fio se sorprendieron un poco al oir ese golpe, pero ya no le dieron mucha importancia ya que Ash dio unos pasos y les dijo que era momento de irse, cosa que ambas chicas respondieron que si.

* * *

Espero que estos dos capitulos ayan sido de su agrado nos vemos proximamente en un nuevo capitulo de esta loco historia.


	10. Chapter 10

Wolas a todos aqui los saluda su buen amigo Lord zoa y hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo amores inesperados, ahora si pude traerlo al mismo tiempo que en el foro Dz asi que espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo 10.

Cess chan y Star observaron por unos segundos como Ash se iba acompañado de Yui y Fio, después dan media vuelta y toman caminó a la que es ahora su casa.

—Al parecer tendremos suficiente tiempo para pensar bien las cosas ¿no lo crees Star?— comentó Cess chan sería.

—¿Por que lo dices Cess chan?— preguntó Star con curiosidad.

—Tengo la corazonada de que Ash pasará el dia con Yui o con Fio o incluso podría ser con ambas— respondio con calma Cess chan— por eso creó que podemos aprovechar esté tiempo para preparar algo especial, ya que creó que es momento de que Ash sepa lo que el significa para nosotras— comentó con tranquilidad— Además el debe saberlo por si Magi lleva aparecer nuevamente— dijo ahora seria.

—¿Magi?— preguntó Star con curiosidad, pero en ese momento levantó su mano— a ya te refieres a Dark Magician Girl— dijo ahora con algo de pena por casi olvidarla— bueno es cierto que ella podría aparecer nuevamente, pero ¿En verdad crees que ella?— preguntó con algo de preocupación.

—No descartaría esa probabilidad— comentó Cess chan y dejó de caminar— tu y yo conocemos muy bien a Ash y eso prodria pasar, por eso hay que preparar algo para esta noche— dijo ahora con una sonrisa.

Star simplemente asintió y continuaron su caminó.

—Hojala ella no sea como Serena— pensó Star con preocupación.

Flashback.

La luna era brillante, su luz ilumina perfectamente los alrededores de las termas, en las cuáles estan cuatro chicas, dos de cabello azul, una de pelo castaño y una niña de cabellera rubia cubiertas únicamente con una toalla.

—Cess chan, Star quisiera que me respondieran una pregunta con toda sinceridad— dijo Serena muy seria y ambas chicas asienten— ¿A ustedes les gusta Ash?— preguntó sin rodeos.

—La verdad a nosotras no nos gusta Ash— respondió rápidamente Star, respuesta que hizo que Serena diera un suspiro de alivió.

—Lo que en realidad sentimos por Ash es amor— respondió Cess chan con confianza y firmesa, cosa que dejo a Serena impactada— Ahora yo te pregunto a ti ¿te gusta Ash?— preguntó con seriedad.

Serena al escuchar esa pregunta quería decir que si, pero las palabras no le salían, tartamudeo unos segundos y despues volteo su cabeza.

—Lo sabía— dijo Star con tristeza— con el tiempo que pasaste con Ash creíamos que tu lo amabas, que tu podrías entendernos pero es mas que obvió que no es asi— comentó con su tristeza aun presente.

—¿Que quieres decir con eso?— preguntó Serena con preocupación y miedo.

Bonnie que estaba ahí escuchando todo a pesar de su edad logró entender lo que Star quiso decir.

—Serena— habló Bonnie con tristeza— eres mi mejor amiga y en verdad yo también creía que a ti te gustaba Ash, pero con lo que he visto hasta hoy— tras decir eso desvío su mirada y dejó en shock a Serena

—Bonnie es una niña inteligente y entiende cosas muy rápido— halago Cess chan a Bonnie— Tu crees estar enamorada de el, pero lo cierto es que no es asi— dijo mientras miraba la luna— cuándo vimos como te uniste al viaje de Ash y las señas que dabas de lo que el significaba para ti nos alegró— comentó mientras cerraba sus ojos— pero al ser tan desconfiada de ti misma, vimos que no eras capaz de tomar las oportunidades que tuviste— dijo con tristeza, abriendo los ojos y dirigiendo su vista a Serena—tu tuviste tu oportunidad de ser feliz y no la aprovechaste— comento con una voz seria.

—El no aceptar las oportunidades que te dio el destinó con Ash fue tu mayor error— dijo Star con un tono serio.

Serena estaba mas que impactada por esas palabras, quería defenderse, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que ella lo ama pero esas palabras no salían, ella se levantó, se notaba molesta y se fue sin decir nada.

—Serena— susurro Bonnie con tristeza, en ese momento Star acaricio su cabello.

—No te preocupes por ella Bonnie— dijo Star con calma— estará bien solo necesita pensar las cosas— comentó ahora con su calma aún presente.

—Serena tiene que entender que no es lo mismo admirar y amar— dijo Cess chan sería pero a la vez triste.

—Tienen razon— respondió Bonnie con una mezcla de tristeza y confianza.

Fin del Flashback.

Star estaba completamente metida en ese recuerdo, se le notaba la vista algo pérdida.

—¿Estas bien Star?— Preguntó Cess chan con algo de preocupación.

—No pasa nada Cess chan— Respondió rápidamente Star mientras agitaba sus manos— solo estaba pensando.

—O ya entiendo— comentó Cess chan con calma.

Tras ese comentario ambas siguieron su caminó en silencio y calma.

Mientras tanto con Ash, Yui y Fio, los tres llegaron aquel edificio con forma de domo, ellos entraron y fueron recibidos por un joven de unos 24 años piel bronceada y ojos cafés oscuro, el cual usa una bata blanca.

—Bienvenidos a la reserva jóvenes— dijo el oji café.

— Buenos días— saludo Yui con respeto— estamos aqui para poder dejar a nuestros Pokémon y que sean atendidos— dijo con calma.

—Claro aqui nos aremos cargó de ellos— respondió el Joven — solo disculpen por que ayan tenido que traerlos directamente ustedes— dijo apenado— pero con el ataque de esos Houndour los teletransportadores quedaron dañados.

—No se preocupe por eso— dijo Ash con calma— además no es culpa de ustedes, además no tenemos problemas en traerlos nosotros— comentó con tranquilidad.

— Ash tiene razon no hay por que pedir disculpas— dijo Fio con calma— además es obligación del entrenador llevar a sus Pokémon al lugar adecuado cuándo necesitan atención— comentó con su calma aun presente.

Tras esas palabras Ash y Yui entregaron sus pokebolas y el joven se retiró con ellas.

—Creó que aqui nos separamos por ahora chicas— dijo Ash con tranquilidad.

— Pero de que dices Ash— comentó Fio algo confundida— Mejor vallamos a dar un paseó juntos, creó que sería mejor conocernos mejor ya que ahora somos compañeros de la misma escuela- dijo con alegría y colocando sus manos en su espalda.

—Gracias Fio pero yo— dijo Ash apenado pero no pudo continuar.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Fio— comentó Yui con calma— además me gustaría que me dijeras que clase de entrenamiento has tenido con tus Pokémon— dijo con calma.

Ash simplemente sonrió el quería ir a la cabaña para hablar con Star y Cess chan, pero debido a la invitación de ambas chicas el no podía negarse, ademas a el también le agradaba la idea de conocer mejor asus nuevas amigas y posibles rivales en la liga Pokémon.

— Esta bien chicas demos un paseó y platiquemos un rato— Respondió Ash con alegría.

Mientras tanto en la base del Team Flare

Lysandre iba caminando por un pasillo cuyos muros estaban hechos de aceró e iluminado por varias farolas en el techó, se detuvo frente a una puerta igual de aceró, con un panel a su lado derecho.

Tecleo algunos números en esté y se abrió la puerta, revelando un laboratorio similar al anterior, en esté tambian avían otros hombres y mujeres con ese traje rojo, pero entre todos ellos sobresalía un hombre algo gordo.

— Señor Lysandre ¿que lo trae por aqui?— Preguntó el gordito.

— Estoy aqui por que quiero que hagan un mega aro muy especial— Respondió Lysandre con autoridad— estoy seguro que estan al tanto de las nuevas clases de energía que hoy fueron detectadas— comentó sin mostrar emoción alguna y todos los ahi presentes asintieron— por eso quiero que analizen los datos que hoy obtuvimos para que el mega aro que aran sea capaz de detectar hasta el mas mínimo cambió de estas— dijo sin emoción alguna.

— Claro no hay problema con eso señor Lysandre— respondió el gordo— cálculo que nos tomara un dia hacer todo— dijo con calma.

— Me parece perfecto— Dijo Lysandre satisfecho— quiero que lo preparen para esta persona— al decir eso le entrega una foto al gordo— esa persona sera la que se encargará de estar cerca de estas energías y no alzara sospechas— comentó con calma y el hombre asintió— por ahora retrasen un poco los planes, no actuaremos hasta que no podamos definir si esas energías podrían ser beneficiosas o perjudiciales para nuestros planes, quiero que todo sea analizado con cautela y perfectamente para evitar problemas, ¿e sido claro?— dijo con autoridad y todos asintieron.

* * *

Hasta qui llega este capitulo, si se que fue algo corto pero era necesario para la trama, el proximo capitulo sera una cita no planeada de Ash con Yui y Fio.

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.


	11. Chapter 11

Wolas a todos aqui los saluda su buen amigo Lord zoa y hoy les traigo los capitulos 11 y 12 de este fic, disculpen la demora pero tratare de tener los capitulos lo mas antes posible y aqui y recuerden en foro DZ publicare los capitulos cada 15 dias, espero que les guste.

Les doy un pequeño gracias a quienes han colocado mi fic en favoritos, espero no defraudarlos con esta historia.

No olviden dejar reviews, toda critica sea buena o mala me ayuda bastante y asi poder seguir con esta gran historia.

Sin mas que decir vamos con esto capitulos.

* * *

Capituló 11.

Ash, Yui y Fio tras decidir que pasarían el dia juntos, comenzaron una pequeña caminata por el bosque pero su meta principal era llegar a Ciudad Romantis.

La caminata fue tranquila y algo callada, solo disfrutaron de su entornó, hasta que llegaron a la Ciudad Romantis

-Bien creó que sería bueno ir al parque- Comentó Fio muy animada.

-No es mala idea, asi podríamos platicar con calma- respondió Yui con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me parece bien chicas- dijo Ash- pero ¿donde queda el parque? es que no conosco esta ciudad- comentó mientras desvía la mirada y rascandose la mejilla- Solo se como llegar al centro comercial gracias a Dan por ayudarme ayer a conseguir algunas cosas.

Ambas chicas solo rieron un poco por el comentario de Ash.

-No te preocupes por eso- respondió Fio.

-Es cierto nosotras te podemos guiar al parque- dijo Yui.

-Esta bien chicas las sigo- comentó Ash.

Los tres caminaron unas dos calles para llegar a su destinó, durante este pequeño trayecto, Fio habló un poco de su vida, reveló que pertenecía a una de las familias mas adineradas y respetadas de todo Kalos, tras esa revelación llegaron al parque.

-Bien creó que ya fue bastante de mi, busquemos un lugar donde sentarnos y platiquemos de ustedes- Dijo Fio con calma, Ash y Yui le dieron la razon.

Pasaron por un caminó hecho de adoquines blancos, alado de esté abian algunos arbustos podados en forma rectangular y sobre estos abian unas cuántas flores de diversos colores.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar un lugar tranquilo, llegaron a un pequeño kiosko de unos tres metros de diámetro, si techó de tejas rojas, sus columnas pintadas de mármol, dentro de esté ahia una mesa de piedra en el centro con unos seis asientos de piedra.

Ellos entraron y tomaron asiento.

-Bien creó que antes de que yo cuente algo de mi- comentó Yui tranquila- me gustaría saber de ti Ash, quisiera saber en que escuela estabas antes de llegar aqui- dijo con calma.

-Si Ash, Yui tiene razon cuentanos como era tu anterior escuela, nos gustaría saber que clase de entrenamiento tenías ahí para igualar el nivel de Yui- comentó Fio animada.

-Me gustaría contarles eso chicas si no fuera por un pequeño problema- respondió Ash nerviso- pero yo no he ido a ninguna escuela.

Esa revelación dejo a ambas jóvenes impactadas, ahora la curiosidad incrementó en ambas dado a que si Ash no tenía una educación escolar como ellas ¿Como es que era tan buen entrenador?

-Veran yo inicie mi viaje en mi pueblo natal Pueblo Paleta- comenzó a narrar Ash, lea conto como fue que inició su viaje, lo mal que le fue el primer dia con Pikachu, sus encuentros con cada uno de sus compañeros de viaje en cada region, asi como sus batallas, desde su primer encuentro con Brock, sus batallas de ligas, de sus títulos como campeon de las Islas Naranja y campeon de la batalla de la frontera, incluso les conto de sus encuentroa con todas las organizaciones criminales de cada region, exectuando Kalos ya que no se ha topado con ninguna hasta ahora.

Ambas chicas estaban impresionadas por esas historias, Yui por que Ash demostró ser del 50% que logra sobresalir al iniciar un viaje y Fio por la forma en la que el a interferido y ayudado a capturar a criminales.

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo pasó rápido con esos relatos, ya eran mas de las dos de la tarde.

Los tres decidieron ir a un restaurante, ahí podrían comer y seguir con las historias.

Llegaron un Restaurante no muy lujoso pero si se notaba tener algo de clase, se denominaría un restauran de cuatro estrellas, el edifico era al estilo japones, de unos dos pisos, tejado rojo triangular, las paredes pintadas de dorado, su entrada estaba adornada con dos pequeños árboles bonsái.

Ellos entraron, se acercaron aún hombre de unos veintiséis años, piel morena el cual usa el traje de mesero blanco con chaqueta negra.

Le preguntaron al hombre si avía una mesa disponible, cosa que el afirmó, los guío al interior y les mostró la mesa disponible, ellos tomaron asiento y el camarero les mostró las pancartas, ahí después de checarla por tres minutos cada uno pidió su orden.

Tras eso el camarero se retiró.

-Valla esté lugar si que es algo grande- dijo Ash un poco asombrado.

-Es cierto a demás el ambiente se nota agradable- comentó Fio mientras tenía su vista fija en otra mesa donde un hombre tocaba una especie de violín algo gordo de tres cuerdas- se nota que el músico de ese Sanshin disfruta de su trabajo- dijo con alegría.

-Tienes razon Fio- respondió Yui con calma- tal vez podamos volver a esté lugar otro dia.

Tres esa decaracion Ash y Fio le dieron que no era mala idea.

En lo que llegaba la orden, ellos ahora hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida, compartían una que otra experiencia graciosa que tuvieron en su infancia y las bromas en estas historias no podrían faltar.

La orden de ellos llego a Yui le dieron Sashimi Fio avía ordenado Nigiri y Ash una Tempura.

Los tres comenzaron a disfrutar de sus órdenes y su plática seguía igual de animada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el músico y se acercó a ellos.

-Buenas tardes Jóvenes- saludo el hombre- le gustaría que a usted y a sus dos novias les tocará alguna cancion en especial- dijo con calma.

En ese momento los tres avían tomado recientemente un bocado y el comentario que acababan de oir hizo que casi se ahogaran.

Tras eso, ellos se recuperaron y le aclararon al músico que ellos eran solo amigos.

Tras aclarar eso, tomaron una parte de la palabra del músico y le pidieron una cancion tranquila y relajante, cosa que el disfrutó tocar.

Tras terminar pideron la cuenta, cada quien pagaria lo suyo, pero por alguna razon, Yui y Fio no traían su dinero, Ash se ofreció a pagar todo y hasta le dio propina al músico y al camarero.

El dia transcurrió con normalidad, ambas chicas le mostraron a Ash las partes mas importantes de la ciudas Romantis.

Justo al atardecer llegaron a un observatorio en la parte mas alta del parque donde estuvieron al inició, ahí pudieron ver toda la Ciudad Romantis iluminada con los últimos rayos del sol.

Para muchos un momento romántico, pero ese momento se rompió ya que Ash recibió un fuerte pelotazo en la cabeza, ocasionando que callera al suelo con los ojos en espiral.

Después de unos minutos el despertó y se llevó una gran sorpresa, estaba recostado en las piernas de Fio y ambos estaban debajo de un árbol.

Ash se levantó de golpe.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Ash muy nervioso.

-¿Por que te disculpas?- preguntó Fio con calma.

Ash ya no supo que decir, ahí noto la ausencia de Yui y preguntó por ella.

Fio contestó que ella hace poco se fue, Ash no preguntó mas de ella, estiro su mano, Fio entendió la intención de Ash, la tomó y se levantó.

Los dos tomaron caminó de vuelta a la academia, ya cerca Fio se despidió de Ash y se fue por otro caminó, Ash la vio alejarse, después tomó pasó apresurado para llegar a la cabaña.

Ash llegó rápido, al entrar las luces estaban apagadas con excepción de la cosina, se encaminó a esta, ahí vio un gran desastre, todo estaba llenó de harina, las ollas lanzadas por todas partes asi como otros utencilios e ingrediemtes.

Se adentro un poco mas a esta y ahi vio a Cess chan dormida en una silla, le pareció un poco graciosa ese momento, sin ser notado, salió de la cosina, a los pocos minutos estaba de vuelta con una cobija y cubrió a Cess chan.

Apagó la Luz y se fue del lugar.

Ahora entró a la sala, la luz estaba apagada pero la luna iluminaba desde la ventana, ahí noto a Star dormida en el sillón dormida, Ash nuevamente se fue a traer otra cobija, estaba por tapar a Star pero ella se movió y logró jalar a Ash asia el sillón, el quedó tumbado en esté y Star sobre el.

-¿Como fue que pasó esto?- se preguntó mentalmente Ash.

Su rostro y el de Star estaban muy cerca, sin saber el bien la razon deslizo con su mano los pequeño mechones de pelo que cubrían la cara de Star.

Ella a pesar de estar dormida parecía saber quien estaba con ella, asi que entre su sueño juntó sus labios con los de Ash.

El se sorprendió y estuvo por sobresaltarse, pero sabía que si lo hacía, la despertaría, una pequeña confusión se creó dentro de el, sin embargó ese tacto le comenzó a gustar y sin siquiera pensarlo rodeo a Star de su cintura con ambos brazos.

Ese momento fue corto, Star se separó de el y se acurruco en su pechó, por su parte Ash reaccionó y se percató de como la tenía ahora abrazada, se sonrojo, su piel se puso totalmente roja y no sabía que hacer o pensar de esté suceso.


	12. Chapter 12

Bien tal y como dije en el capitulo 11 aqui les traigo el capitulo 12 y este es mas largo para compensar el tiempo que no publique espero les guste n.n

* * *

Capituló 12.

Star se avia acurrucado sobre Ash mientras el ahora tenía un remolino de emociones encontradas, aquélla chica peli azul acababa de besarlo.

Aquel tacto le avia gustado pero al mismo tiempo estaba completamente confundido, nunca antes le avia pasado algo asi, bueno si le pasó una vez en Alto Mare, pero esto era distinto, en esta situación sintió una calidez que no sintió en aquélla ocasión.

—Rayos ¿pero que es esta sensación?— pensó Ash, dirigió su vista nuevamente asía Star, verla dormir en sus brazos le dio una alegría que nunca avia sentido— ¿que es lo que ella significa para mi? ¿que significó yo para ella?— esas dos preguntas comenzaron a rondar en su mente, no les ayo respuesta alguna ya que a los pocos minutos el se quedó dormido.

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana, Star al sentirlos sobre su rostro comenzó a despertar, al abrir sus ojos se llevó una sorpresa que no se esperaba, frente a ella estaba Ash se sonrojo un poco, sonrojo que fue acompañado por felicidad al ver como Ash la tenía abrazada de la cintura.

Star estaba feliz por ese momento, pero al voltear un poco su cabeza alcanzó a ver el relog, eran las siete y media de la mañana, sutilmente comenzó a despertar a Ash dado a que ahora solo tendría media hora para llegar a tiempo a la academia.

Ash comenzó a desdepertar, al abrir sus ojos su mirada se cruzó con la de Star y aquel momento de anoche rondó nuevamente en su mente, antes de que el pudiera decir algo Star le dijo la hora, cosa que deja a Ash ahora apresurado.

Ambos se leveantaron, Ash corrió rápidamente a su habitación para prepararse.

Por su parte Star fue rápidamente a la cosina para prepararle algo, sin embargó Cess chan ya tenía todo listó, en la mesa ahora abian tres platos con unos Hot Cakes.

—Hasta que deciden despertar— comentó Cess chan con calma.

—Cess chan si ya estabas despierta ¿por que no nos despertaste?—Dijo Star casi en reproche.

—No quería romper su momento Star—respondio Cess chan alegre y dejando a Star un poco confundida— para la otra me gustaría que me dejaras a mí divertirme con el— comentó de forma burlona y guiñendole el ojo.

Aquel comentario hizo que Star se sorojara y saliera humo de sus oídos.

—Cess chan pero que cosas dices— Dijo Star con vergüenza.

—Yo no dije nada ¿acaso pasó algo anoche entre ustedes?— preguntó Cess chan con sorpresa.

—Claro que no pasó nada— Respondió rápidamente Star— pero ahora que lo mencionas ¿como fue que Ash término en el sofá conmigo?

Antes de que Cess chan pudiera decir algo Ash llegó muy apurado, para la sorpresa de ambas el se comió rápidamente los Hot Cakes.

—Estuvieron deliciosos— comentó Ash— disculpenme Cess chan y Star pero tengo que irme— dijo con un poco de preocupación además de que evitó en ese momento el contactó visual con Star, cosa que fue totalmente notada por ambas chicas.

—¿Pasa algo Ash?— preguntó Star angustiada.

—Todo esta bien, no se preocupen— respondió Ash— lo siento me tengo que ir— tras decir eso Ash salió rápidamente de la cocina, a los pocos segundos se oyo como cerró la puerta.

Ash corría a toda velocidad, miro el relog que traía en su muñeca izquierda, solo tenia cinco minutos para llegar y a pesar de que la cabaña estaba cerca de la academia, el caminó rocoso y algo espeso debido a la fauna del bosque no ayudaban nada en el recorrido.

—Rayos no puedo llegar tarde— tras decir eso Ash aumentó un poco mas su velocidad, estuvo por tropezar pero recobró el equilibrio y siguió su caminó.

Ash ahora estaba frente a la entrada de lo que es ahora su salón, se encontraba cansado por la carrera que acababa de tener, recupero el aliento, estaba por entrar pero se detuvo al oir una voz.

—Joven Ash me alegra verlo atiempo— Se oyo la voz de una mujer, Ash voltea y ve aquélla mujar de cabello largo y blanco, ojos azules la cual usa una bata blanca, no tardó en reconocerla ya que era la misma profesora que vio ayer tras el incidente.

—Profesora Twoearle buenos días— Saludo Ash mientras daba una reverencia.

Twoearle le regresó el saludo tras eso le pidió a Ash que esperara a que ella le indicara que pasará, Ash simplemente asintió. Twoearle entró al salón cerró la puerta y dejó a Ash esperando.

Dentro del salón todos los alumnos y alumnas se levantaron.

—Buenos días profesora Twoearle— saludaron todos en el salón y Twoearle les regresó el saludo.

—Profesora ya me encargue de pasar lista— comentó Yui con respetó y firmeza — todos estan presentes— dijo conservando su tono respetuoso y Firme.

—Gracias Yui— Agradeció Twoearle— pueden tomar asiento todos— Pido con calma y todos los presentes se sentaron— Bien antes de comenzar la clase de hoy, les presentaré a su nuevo compañero de clase— dijo con tranquilidad— puedes pasar— comentó y la puerta se abrió.

Ash entró y se llevó una gran sorpresa ya que dentro de esa aula estaban Yui, Fio, Luna y Dan, todo parecía indicar que pasaría el trimestre con ellos.

Luna observaba a Ash con molestia y frialdad, Ash se sintió incómodo por dicha mirada y dicho momento no fue ignorado por la profesora Twoearle.

A Twoearle se le ocurrió una pequeña idea y al mismo tiempo se le notaba una ligera sonrisa.

—Bien ahora comenzaremos con la clase— Dijo Twoearle con calma— Ash puedes tomar asiento en el pupitre detrás de la señorita Luna— comentó con su calma aun presente.

Tras esas palabras un fuerte golpe se oyo asi como el sonido de un asiento moviéndose.

—Con todo respetó profesora, no quiero a ese tonto detrás de mi— Dijo Luna con molestia y dichas palabras también molestaron un poco a Ash.

—Ni que yo quisiera estar juntó a una malcriada— ahora respondió Ash con molestia.

—Yo ¿una malcriada? No puedo aceptar esas palabras de un pervertido como tu— arremetió Luna.

La tensión en el salón se intensificó por la pequeña pelea que estaba comenzando, dejando a todos confundidos y a Dan con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

—Aqui vamos otra vez— pensó Dan con fastidio.

—Creo que mi juego salió mejor de lo que crei— Pensó Twoearle.

—Ya te he dicho que yo no soy un pervertido— comentó Ash con su molestia aun presente pero conservando la compostura.

—Claro que lo eres o ¿como explicarías lo que pasó en las termas?— Respondió Luna molesta y a punto de gritar.

Antes de que Ash pudiera responder un pequeño golpe se oyo, ambos voltearon a donde se originó el sonido y ahí vieron a la Profesora Twoearle con su palma en el escritorio.

—¿Terminaron su pelea de pareja?— preguntó Twoearle— además para su futuro hijo o hija seria bueno que se llevarán mejor— comentó con un tono burlo

Aquellas palabras dejo pálidos a los dos y en shock a toda la clase, la tensión era tal que si alguien hubiera estado bebiendo agua o cualquier otro líquido lo hubiera escupido.

—¿Pe pe pero que cosas dice profesora Twoearle?— dijo una Luna muy nerviosa— es ee ess es imposible que el y yo tengamos algo— comentó con su nerviosismo aún presente.

—Es cierto entre ella y yo no hay nada— respondió Ash con firmeza pero en el fondo estaba nervioso.

—¿En serió?— comentó Twoearle— ¿No acaban de mencionar que tuvieron un encuentro en unas termas?— preguntó con picardía.

Tras aquélla declaración Ash y Luna rápidamente negaron aquélla afirmación casi a gritos y sonrojados, todos sus compañeros comenzaron a reírse por la actitud de ambos incluso Dan y Fio.

Las risas pararon por un fuerte golpe que se oyo en todo el salón.

—Ya fue suficiente— dijo Yui un poco molesta y tenia su mano recargada en su pupitre— Y se supone profesora Twoearle, como tal debería de poner el orden— comentó con calma y a la vez mostraba molestia.

—Vamos no te tienes que molestar Yui— respondió Twoearle con calma— Pero después de la afirmación que dio Luna con relación a un incidente en las termas ¿Que pensaria usted de eso?— preguntó tranquilamente.

—Lo que piense de eso no es asunto mío o de alguien mas— respondió rápidamente Yui— lo que sea que pase en su vida personal no debería de importarnos— dijo cortadamente.

—Bueno es cierto, pero yo pienso que es bueno que disfruten de la juventud cuándo se encuentra a la persona indicada— comentó Twoearle alegre.

—Y ¿quien dijo que el y yo estamos juntos?— Comento Luna con nervios y con un ligero sonrojo

—Por supuesto que no hay nada entre nosotros— Respondió Ash también nervioso y con un ligero sonrojo.

La reacción de ambos ahora ocasionaron que todos en el salón incluyendo a Twoearle, con excepción de Yui, se empezarán a reir, cosa que incómodo a ambos.

—Ya fue suficiente ¿no lo creen?— dijo Yui con molestia.

Tras esas palabras las risas pararon, Ash procedió a sentarse donde se le indico, ya calmados todos Twoearle comenzó su clase.

Para Ash resultó un poco difícil al principió ya que Twoearle comenzó a hablar de los diferentes tipos de crianza Pókemon.

—Bien joven Ash ¿podría decirme alguno de los grupos de crianza?— preguntó Twoearle con calma.

Ash se puso mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

—Es yo— dijo Ash nervioso— el grupo dragon— respondió con duda.

— Correcto joven Ash— comentó Twoearle satisfecha y Ash se sintió aliviado— y que bueno que menciona ese grupo ya que nos ayudará con el siguiente tema de crianza— dijo con alegría.

Twoearle comenzó a explicar como por medió de esos grupos de crianza, los Pókemon recién nacidos heredan movimientos de sus padres, asi como dicha crianza bien implementada permitiría el nacimiento de los Pókemon con ataques que no podrían aprender normalmente.

Procedió a explicar como el grupo dragón era una de las rutas para ayudar a un Larvitar nacer con un ataque tipo dragón como lo es enfado, esta trayectoria se derivaría atra vez de dos generaciones, la primera se logra con el grupo dragón el cual puede ser por medió de un Dragonite machó, que sepa usar el movimiento dragón deseado, y un Charizard hembra, después el descendiente de esos dos si resulta ser machó se podría emparejar con el Tyranitar hembra.

—¿Quien me podría explicar la razon de esta mezcla de éstos Pókemon?— Preguntó Twoearle.

Fio levantó la mano de esa forma Twoearle le dio la palabra.

—Eso es simple Maestra— respondió Fio con calma— la razon es que Charizard es un intermediario, ya que ese Pókemon pertenece a dos grupos de crianza, el primero es el grupo dragón que es el mismo al que pertenece Dragonite y su segundo grupo de crianza es Monstruo, el cual es el mismo de Tyranitar— comentó tranquilamente.

—Eso es correcto señorita Fio— dijo Twoearle feliz.

Aquéllas explicaciones dejaron a Ash confundido ya que el nunca oyo algo acerca de ese tema.

La clase continuó y Ash ante todo lo que se decía en esa clase comenzó a estar atentó incluso comenzó a tomar notas, cosas que el nunca creyó hacer.

Pasó un rato y se oyo una campana sonar, la cual significaba el final de esa clase.

—Bien clase por hoy lo dejaremos por aqui— Dijo Twoearle tranquila— por ahora repasen todo lo que hablamos hoy y vallan preparándose para mañana ya que realizaremos una práctica por parejas— comentó y todos asintieron.

Despues de esa afirmación Twoearle salió del salón, ahí todos alcanzaron a ver como ella le entregaba la lista al próximo profesor.

Aquel hombre entró y todos lo reconocieron rápidamente, su tipico estiló de usar traje y su mirada fría era muy conocido para todos, o para la mayoría, mientras aquel sujeto entraba Yui dio la orden de levantarse y dar la reverencia al profesor.

Después de estar ya en el escritorio el profesor dijo que podían tomar asiento.

—Bien se que la mayoría de ustedes ya me conocen— Dijo el maestro con calma— pero me presentaré de todos modos, yo soy su profesor Soichiro, asi que afirmó que no habrá tratos especiales para nadie, calificaré a todos por igual— comentó serió— y eso va para ustedes señorita Luna y joven Ash— dijo ahora sin mostrar emoción alguna— no me interesa que usted sea la hija del director y que el sea su prometido a ambos los trataré como a todos los demás.

Ante esas palabras ambos se levantan de golpe estaban por negar lo que el profesor Soichiro dijo, sin embargó el de un gesto y con mirada fria los calma y ambos toman asiento.

La clase comenzó, Soichiro comenzó a explicar como algunos ataques Pókemon podían ser enseñados por medio de aparatos llamados Technique Machine, mejor conocidas como TM y de las Hidden Machine, mejor conocidas como HM.

La clase continuó Soichiro dio una explicación clara de dichas máquinas asi como los entrenamientos especiales que debía de aplicarse a un Pókemon para que aprendan movimientos que no aprenderían por si solos, a estos recalcó que se les conoce como movimientos de tutor.

La campana volvió a sonar, la clase de Soichiro abia terminado y la hora de descansó abia comenzado, Soichiro antes de retirarse les dijo que repasaran bien todo lo relacionado a las TM, HM y a los movimientos de tutor ya que mañana aplicaría un examen, cosa que dejó a todos atónitos.

Soichiro se retiró, Ash y Luna rápidamente fueron rodeados por todos sus compañeros y compañeras, ya que tenían varias preguntas para los dos.

—¿Desde cuándo es el tu novio Luna?— se oyo la voz de una chica.

—¿Como es posible que el recién llegado esté involucrado con la hija del director?— se oyo ahora la voz de un chico

—Esperen entre el y yo no hay nada— Respondió Luna rápidamente con nervios y algo sonrojada.

—No se por que dicen eso los profesores pero les aseguró que Luna y yo no tenemos nada— respondió Ash nervioso y también con un ligero sonrojo.

Estaban por hacer otras preguntas pero Yui, Fio y Dan se colocan entre ellos y tratan de detener a sus compañeros. Para su sorpresa un pequeño Flabébe se poso sobre la cabeza de Ash y se notaba que avia comido algo por que tenía sus mejillas infladas y estaba alegre.

— Ahí estas pequeño ladron— se oyo la voz de una chica.

Todos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba, cosa que dejo sorprendidos a Ash y compañia al ver que era Cess chan, la cual ahora usaba una blusa roja, pantalones de mezclilla azul claro y unas zapatillas deportivas blancas.

— Detengan a ese ladronsuelo— Dijo Cess chan molesta mientras corría en direccion a Ash y los demás se asían a un lado.

Cess chan levantó su mano con intención de atrapar a dicho Pókemon, pero esté se mueve rápidamente y ella termina empujando a Ash, quien cae de golpe por dicho toque, el Pókemon aprovecha el momento y sale volando por la puerta, Cess chan al ver como se aleja el Flabébe sale nuevamente tras el.

A todos los presentes solo se les formó una gota de sudor en la cabeza, después voltean a donde estaba Ash, al verlo a los varones incluyendo a Dan tenían una hemorragia nasal y las chicas estaban asombrada.

La razon era que Luna estaba tumbada en el suelo con la falda alzada, con sus piernas abiertas, se le notaban claramente sus bragas rosas y como cereza del pastel el rostro de Ash estaba entre sus piernas, por la falta de aire en ese momento Ash hizo un movimiento que logró estimular un poco a Luna y ella soltó un ligero gemido.

Ante ese momento tan vergonzoso Luna golpeó fuertemente a Ash y terminó estampado en el muro, tras eso Luna salió corriendo muy avergonzada.

Todos los demás simplemente se fueron del salón, sabían que ante esto ninguno de ellos debía meterse al fin y al cabo para todos esto era una discusión de pareja.

Ash a pesar del fuerte golpe de Luna logró reincorporarse a las dos minutos, tenía un fuerte dolor pero pudo soportarlo.

Salió del salón al darse cuenta que estaba solo.

—¿Por que sera que me pasa esto últimamente con Luna?— pensó Ash algo preocupado, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos dado a los pequeños rugidos que empezó a dar su estómago.

—Rayos por salir rápido olvidé traer algo para comer— se dijo a si mismo mientras se tocaba el estómago, después de otro rugido Ash decidió ir a la cafetería de la academia.

Durante su trayecto Ash logró ver como varios de los alumnos murmuraban, algunos chicos mostraban molestia y algunas chicas simplemente daban pequeñas sonrisas.

Ash solo quería llegar a su destinó rápidamente pero se detuvo al oir una especie de discusión en uno de los pasillos, con mucho cuidado se esconde en la esquina y comienza a oir lo que pasaba.

—Vamos deja de ser tan terca y has lo que te décimos— se oyo la voz de una chica con arrogancia.

—Solo date cuenta que lo que te décimos es la pura verdad— se escuchó la voz de otra chica.

—Una mudita como tu no debería de estar en esta academia— dijo la primer chica.

—Callense, callense— se escuchó una voz un poco peculiar.

Ash se dio cuenta de que esa no era una simple charla y decide salir de su escondite.

—¿Pero que ocurre aqui?— comentó Ash y se notaba algo molestó.

Tras esas palabras Ash ve a tres chicas, dos de ellas son de piel blanca, la otra de piel morena, las cuales usan el uniforme escolar, pero entre ellas sobresalía la que tiene ojos amarillos, cabellera larga de color azul atado en dos coletas y en su hombro derecho estaba un pequeño Chatot.

—Pero si es la promesa de Kanto— dijo la chica morena.

—Llegas a tiempo— dijo la otra chica— ¿podrias decirle a esta inútil que es una vergüenza para la academia?— preguntó con arrogancia.

—Y por que diria yo algo asi— Respondió Ash rápidamente.

—Es simple esta tonta es muda— Comentó la morena— Es imposible que alguien asi pueda ordenar algo a un Pókemon— dijo muy segura.

Ash volteo a ver a la chica que traía al chatot, se le notaba triste y el Pókemon lo miraba con molestia.

—Yo no puedo decir algo asi— comentó Ash firmemente y ocasionando molestia en las dos chicas y asombro en la peli azul y el chatot— Yo he viajado durante mucho tiempo y puedo asegurarles que he conocido a una entrenadora capaz de dirigir a sus Pókemon sin dar una sola palabra—dijo con seguridad.

—Tu ¿eres estúpido o te golpeaste la cabeza?— preguntó la segunda chica.

—Es imposible algo asi— dijo la morena con fastidio.

—Claro que es posible si hay confianza y un fuerte lazo con su Pókemon— Comentó Ash con firmeza.

Ante esa respuesta ambas chicas estaban por protestar pero una voz llamó la atención de todos.

—¿Que ocurre aqui?— preguntó la profesora Twoearle.

—No pasa nada profesora— respondió la segunda chica.

—Solo estábamos de pasó— comentó la morena— pero ya nos vamos— dijo con calma y se fue juntó a su amiga.

—Esas dos siempre causan problemas— Pensó Twoearle.

—Ya esta todo bien, ya no te molestaran— dijo Ash tranquilo.

—Amigo, amigo— fueron las palabras del Chatot.

La peli azul simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento.

—Señorita Sona espero que esas dos no le ayan causado problemas— Comentó Twoearle y Sona simplemente nego aver sido molestada.

—Pero— Ash trató de hablar pero Twoearle con un movimiento de su mano lo callo.

—Esta bien señorita Sona la vere mas tarde en su clase— tras comentar eso Twoearle se acerca a Ash y coloca su mano en el hombre de el— Sona no es alguien que haga amigos fácilmente, esperó puedas ayudarla— le susurro— solo no olvides que eres el prometido de Luna— le continuó susurrando ahora con un tono burlo.

—Espere Luna y yo no tenemos nada— respondió Ash rápidamente y susurrando.

Twoearle simplemente rio por la reacción de Ash y procedió a retirarse.

— Creó que lo mejor es que me presente— dijo Ash tranquilo— soy Ash Ketchum, es un gusto el conocerte Sona.

Sona ahora no mostró gesto alguno estaba por retirarse pero Ash la detiene al invitarla a comer con el, ella estaba dudosa, ya que a tenido malas experiencias, pero su Chatot le dio ánimos para acompañar a Ash, cosa que hizo con duda pero decidió confiar en su Pokémon.

Ash y Sona llegaron a la cafetería, sin darse cuenta alguno de los dos se convirtieron en el centro de atención, todos los observaban con asombro, incluso Fio, Yui y Dan que estaban al otro lado de la cafetería se asombraron de verlos.

Ash pasó el tiempo del descansó con Sona, pero ella no mostraba ánimos de interactuar, por primera vez Ash se dio cuenta que ella no confiaba en nadie, cosa que no le sorprendió mucho dado a la forma en que aquéllas dos chicas la molestaban y para el no abia duda de que otros la trataban de esa misma forma y su Chatot era el unico en el que confia.

Ash ahora se dio cuenta de otra cosa, ese Pokémon ave estaba dentro de la academia con ella y por lo que le dijo Javier tener Pokémon dentro de esté estaba prohibido.

El descanso pasó, Ash no logró hacer que Sona mostrará emoción alguna, era obvió que ella no confiaba en el.

La acompañó a su salón y después el se fue a su propia clase.

Las clases continuaron con normalidad, dado a que ninguno de los otros profesores o profesoras dieron algun comentario del rumorado compromiso de Ash y Luna.

Para Ash los temas que daban eran interesantes pero no podía dejar de pensar en Sona, en definitiva el encontraria la forma de ayudarla y que lo consideré un verdadero amigo.

* * *

Espero que estos dos capitulos les ayan gustado tanto como ami escribirlos nos vemos en los futuros capitulos, no olviden dejar reviews


	13. Chapter 13

Wolas a todos aqui los saluda nuevamente su buen amigo Lord zoa y hoy les traigo el capitulo 13 de este extraña pero divertida historia espero les guste.

Sin mas que decir por ahora prosigamos con la historia ñ.ñ

* * *

Capituló 13.

Ash salió corriendo, ya era muy tarde para el pero en la cosina dejó a una Star preocupada y confundida, dado a que el no se atrevió a verla.

—¿Pero que fue eso?—pregunto una Star con miedo y preocupación— acaso hice algo malo para que Ash no quiera verme— comentó mientras colocaba sus dos manos en su pechó justo por donde se ubica el corazón.

Cess chan vio a su amiga afligida, por su parte ella sabía la razon de la aptitud de Ash, pero pensó que sería bueno divertirse un rato con Star como venganza segun ella.

—¿Que fue lo que hiciste?— pregunto Cess chan y llamó la atención de Star— mas bien yo diria ¿que fue lo que no hiciste?— dijo ahora con burla.

—¿Que quieres decir con eso Cess chan?— interrogó Star con extrañes.

Cess chan por su parte al oir esa pregunta de ella sabía que la tenía en sus manos, abia caído en su juego.

—Pues tu y Ash por lo que vi esta mañana pasaron la noche juntos— comentó Cess chan con tranquilidad— debo de pensar que a lo mejor Ash estaba con ganas, por asi decirlo, pero no debió a ver podido pasar ese rato por que tu no pudiste satisfacerlo— relato ahora con burla.

Ante ese comentario Star se tornó su cara totalmente roja, aquélla afirmación la hizo entrar en un estado de vergüenza total y no sabía que responder, se mantuvo asi unos minutos hasta que Cess chan no aguantó mas las ganas y comenzó a reírse de la reacción de Star.

Ante eso Star se dio cuenta de la broma y ahora estaba un poco molesta, pero su vergüenza aún seguía.

—Cess chan eres mala— dijo Star con enojó e inflando un poco sus cachetes.

—jajaja lo jaja lo jaja siento Star— respondió Cess chan entre risas— pero tenía que tener una pequeña venganza contigo— dijo ahora tranquila.

—¿Venganza?— interrogó Star confundida.

—Esta bien te contare que paso— respondió Cess chan ya calmada— lo que paso fue.

Flashback

Se notaba la noche aún, la tenue luz de la Luna entraba por la pequeña ventana de la cosina, Cess chan logró oir un pequeño ruido proveniente de la parte de arriba

Ella comenzó a despertar y noto que estaba cubierta por una manta, no tardó en saber quien la abia abrigado y estaba feliz por eso, nuevamente se oyo otro ruido, pero esté provenía de las escaleras.

Ella se levantó sin hacer ruido y fue a verificar quien era, pero en el fondo lo sabía y aprovechando la oscuridad le daria una sorpresa.

Se encaminó con cuidado hasta que llegó a la entrada de la sala, ahí gracias a la tenue luz de la ventana pudo ver a Ash abrigando a Star, con esa imagen frente a ella sus ganas de sorprender ella sola a Ash eran mayor.

Pero eso cambió al ver como después de cobijarla Star de un pequeño movimiento logró tomarlo y término Ash en el sofá con ella encima, la sorpresa de Cess chan incrementó al ver como Star lo besaba en los labios unos segundos y Ash la correspondía y la abrazaba de la cintura.

Ante ese echó Cess chan se sentía feliz por Star pero a la vez sentía un poco de celos ya que Star le avia ganado el primer beso.

Cess chan logró hacer de lado esas emociones y se fue al cuarto a dormir lo que queda de esa noche.

Fin del Flashback.

Star ante ese relato se sintió nuevamente avergonzado, ella abia besado a Ash y el la correspondió es algo que la dejó totalmente sorprendida, también analizó un poco los recientes hechos y ella hubiera sido testigo de ese beso entre Ash y Cess chan también abria hecho una pequeña venganza contra ella.

Pero ahora ella tenía una gran duda y preocupación, ¿acaso Ash realmente la correspondió o solo se dejó llevar por el momento?

Aquella pregunta fue la que le dio la razon que Ash no quisiera verla directamente. Ella se encaminó ahora a la sala, estaba ahora totalmente pérdida en sus pensamientos.

Por su parte Cess chan no pudo evitar ahora estar preocupada por ella, pero dada la situación sabía que no tenía que meterse en esto ahora, esté era un asunto solo entre Ash y Star.

Ya en la sala ella seguía pérdida en su mente, no sabía que decirle a Ash ahora, en realidad si tenía clara esa parte pero ahora le preocupaba mas la posible reacción de Ash.

Mientras tanto en la cosina Cess chan estaba un poco triste, dado a que la sorpresa que ella y Star le abian preparado a Ash, para poder contarle su historia y finalizarla con la confesión de lo que sienten por el se arruinó.

Ella se apresuró a limpiar la cosina, con tranquilidad, pasó un rato, justo cuándo acabó Star le dijo que saldría a dar un paseó.

Ella le dijo que fuera con cuidado pero también estaba preocupada por ella dado a que aún se notaba distraída.

Star se fue dejando a Cess chan sola.

—¿Por que tiene que pasar todo esto ahora?— pensó Cess chan intranquila— creo que me pase un poco con Star— se dijo a si misma.

Después de unos minutos, se dio cuenta que no abia casó darle vueltas al asunto asi que salió de la cosina pensó que lo mejor era ir a descansar, sin embargó al pasar por la sala noto un pequeño paquete envuelto.

—Rayos Ash no se dio cuenta del almuerzo que le deje para que se llevara— comentó sorprendida, despues volteo a ver la hora, eran las once de la mañana, eso le permitió darse cuenta que tenía tiempo para arreglarse un poco e ir a dejarle su armuerzo a Ash.

Mientras tanto Star estaba caminando sin rumbó fijo por el bosque que reodeaba la cabaña estaba tan sumisa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del tiempo que pasó y de que ahora estaba en la academia.

Cruzó la puerta y se sento en un banco cercano.

La distracción de ella era tal que no se dio cuenta que desde unos arbustos cercanos la observaba un pequeño Goomy, el Pokémon se acercó a ella con cautela, se posiciono debajo de sus piernas, la olfateo un poco, el pequeño Pokémon se sintió con confianza después de eso, se trepo por su pierna y se colocó en su regazo, por su parte Star estaba tan pedida que ni se percató de los movimientos del Goomy, este al estar totalmente cómodo no pudo evitar el sueño y se quedó dormido.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la academia Cess chan esperaba la hora del almuerzo, ella se había apresurado en llegar a tiempo y así darle a Ash ese paquete y de paso pasar un rato con él a solas, se sentó en un banco cercano a la entrada del edificio donde se ubica el salón de Ash.

Tras escuchar la alarma de que ya era hora que esperaba se puso más feliz de lo que ya estaba, sin embargo ella estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos de como seria ese momento con Ash que no se había dado cuenta que un Flabébe se encontraba ahora comiendo el ultimo bocado del almuerzo de Ash.

Ella se molestó tanto al ver eso que comenzó a perseguir al pequeño Pokémon, el cual no tuvo problemas en evitarla y entro al edificio, pero el pequeño más que estar asustado por eso se le notaba alegre, cosa que Cess chan interpreto que se burlaba de ella y acelero su paso para atraparlo.

El Flabébe entro por la primer puerta que vio abierta en ese largo pasillo, ahí Cess chan creyó que lo atraparía, sin embargo dado por su ira no se dio cuenta que estaba en el salón de Ash y de un movimiento rápido trato de tomarlo sin embargo este la esquiva sin problemas nuevamente y se ríe de ella, así sale por la misma puerta y Cess chan nuevamente va tras el, sin darse cuenta que su intentó por atraparlo había empujado a Ash.

—¡REGRESA AQUI PEQUEÑO LADRON!— Grito Cess chan y persiguió al Flabébe.

Ambos pasaron por aquéllos pasillos el Pokémon solo reia por la situación y Cess chan realizaba un gran esfuerzo persiguiendolo ya que esquiva a todos los chicos y chicas ahí presentes.

Al cabo de varios minutos el Flabébe salió del edificio y se escondió en un árbol cercano, por su parte Cess chan estaba cansada.

—¿Por que tenía que pasar esto?—dijo Cess chan agotada— ese pequeñin arruinó todo— comentó ahora sin emoción alguna.

Se sento ahora en una banca cercana y decidió descansar un poco.

El Flabébe al ver a su perseguidora sentada, salió con cautela de su escondite y tenía una baya.

Se acercó poco a poco al estar ya frente a Cess chan se la ofreció, ella al ver el gesto del Pokémon se calmó sonrió y aceptó el regalo.

—Tal vez arruinaste lo que pudo aver sido un momento especial- comento Cess chan calmada— pero ahora que tengo que admitir que eres realmente lindo— dijo alegremente— sabes pequeñin ¿que tal si vienes a casa conmigo?— preguntó con entusiasmo.

El Flabébe se mostró alegre giro a su alrededor y se colocó sobre la cabeza de Cess chan, tras eso ambos se fueron.

Mientras tanto con Star.

Ella aun no se daba cuenta de la presencia del pequeño Goomy, aunque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la voz de Luna y se notaba muy enojada.

—Luna ¿pero que pasa contigo?— preguntó Star algo preocupada.

—¿Pero que paso? ¿Pero que paso?— recalcó enojada— Ash eso es lo que pasó ese pervertido lo volvió hacer— comentó muy molesta.

A Star se le formó una gota de sudor en la cabeza pero a pesar de eso le preguntó que pasó exactamente.

Luna le conto de su vergonzoso momento y al mismo tiempo eso la calmó un poco.

— Pues eso no fue culpa de Ash— declaró Star con calma.

—¿Pero que dices? el no tuvo la culpa— respondió Star con calma y eso ocasionó que el enojó de Luna volviera un poco— antes de que me digas algo analiza lo que me dijiste todo fue culpa de Cess chan no de Ash, fue un accidente.

Luna a pesar su estado analizó la situación y si concluyó que fue un accidente pero ella no lo admitiría en ese momento Luna noto al Goomy en dormido en el regaso de Star, esa era la su oportunidad para cambiar el tema y asi no darle la razón a Star.

—Valla ¿no sabía que tuvieras un Goomy?— preguntó Luna tranquila y señalando al Pokémon.

—¿Un Goomy?— ahora preguntó Star confundida, volteo asi abajó y lo vio dormido— ¿Pero en que momento llegó este pequeño?— Comentó aun mas confundida.

A Luna le pareció raro también la reacción de Star, las voces de ambas despertaron al Pokémon y no se mostró sorprendido, se acomodo mejor en el regazo de la joven.

A Star le pareció lindo eso y comenzó acariciar al Pokémon, el pequeño se sintió feliz por aquéllos mimos y se alegró.

Por su parte Luna pensó que ese era un tierno momento, ya que el Goomy parecía ser un Pokémon salvaje le sugerio a Star atraparlo, a ella le pareció interesante esa idea, pero en vez de simplemente atraparlo, le preguntó directamente al Pokémon si quería ir con ella, cosa que el Goomy aceptó y tal como pasó con el Flabébe de Cess chan esté se colocó en la cabeza de Star.

El timbre de la academia sono, Luna se despidió por ahora de Star y regresó al interior de la academia.

Tras eso Star se quedó con su nuevo Pokémon pero la situación que le conto Cess chan volvió a su mente y nuevamente se perdió en sus pensamientos, el Goomy al ver asi ahora se preocupó y trató de llamar su atención cosa que no logró y para darle apoyó a su nueva amiga se recosto nuevamente en sus piernas.

El tiempo pasó, la campana que marcaba el final de las clases sono nuevamente.

Ash salió y noto la presencia de Star, por su parte Star al darse cuenta que el estaba cerca de ella se sonrojo y noto que Ash estaba también sonrojado.

Ella sabía que era el momento de hablar con el.

* * *

Y hasta aqui llega el capitulo de hoy espero les aya gustado y no olviden dejar reviews, sus quejas, sugerencias son bien resididas, sin mas que decir por ahora nos vemos en el proximo capitulo n.n


	14. Chapter 14

Wolas a todos aqui los saluda nuevamente su buen amigo Lord zoa y hoy les traigo el capitulo 14 de este fic y en el cual daremos incio al arco donde Ash atrapara a su propio pokemon legendario el cual en el foro DZ se definio que seria giratina, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capituló 14.

La luz de la mañana ilumina un caminó rodeado de una frondosa vegetación, aún lado de esté hay una pequeña cabina en la cuál un autobús se detiene.

De este bajan Ash acompañado de su fiel amigo Pikachu asi como viene con la compañia de sus compañeros de clase, Dan, Fio y Luna.

—¿Como pude dejar que me convencieran para esto?— preguntó Luna sin mostrar emoción alguna.

—Luna sabes que esta es la mejor opción para nuestro trabajo escolar— respondió Fio tranquilamente.

—Y lo se— comentó Luna— ¿pero tenía que venir el?— preguntó con fastidio y señalando a Ash.

—Oye ami tampoco me agrada estar aqui contigo pero que podíamos hacer— respondió Ash medio molestó.

—Ya calmense ustedes— comentó Dan irritado— estamos aqui para completar nuestra tarea grupal, no para su rutina de pareja— recalcó con calma

—¡QUE NO SOMOS PAREJA!— Gritaron Ash y Luna al mismo tiempo.

—Pika pi— dijo el pequeño ratón amarillo y con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, la reciente actitud de su entrenador y mejor amigo con esa chica le parecía un poco rara.

Flashback.

La última campana del dia de clases sonaba, la mayoría de los alumnos se alegraba dado a que esa campanada marcaba el inició del fin de semana, pero para ellos esté no sería como les hubiera gustado el último profesor les dejó a todos un proyecto de investigacion grupal y exponerlo la próxima semana.

Antes de irse dejó escrito en el pizarron los equipos y temas que abia preparado, para sorpresa de Ash el estaba en el mismo equipó de Luna, cosa que a ambos no les agradó nada, dado a que esta semana la relacion de ambos no mejoro en lo mas mínimo, por el contrarió esta empeoró dado a que por azares del destinó cuándo Ash tropezaba o se caía Luna estaba cerca o iba de pasó y terminaban en poses muy comprometedoras y Ash era siempre golpeado por ella, para todos en la academia esas situaciones se volvieron comunes y relativamente parte de su rumoreado compromiso.

El trabajo de equipó de ellos cuatro era analizar y detallar una de las ruinas mas antiguas de Kalos, ya que se decía que tenía cierta relacion con Xerneas.

Ahí fue donde Dan sugerio que además de sacar informacion de la biblioteca, sería bueno que fueran a ese lugar y realizarán un trabajo de campó para que su reporte fuese mejor, cosa que a los demás les pareció buena idea, dado a que estas se encontraban cerca de Ciudad Yantra, asi acordaron la hora en la que se verían y tomarían el bus para ir a ese lugar.

Fin del Flashback.

Ahora los cuatro caminaban por un pequeño senderó, Luna iba juntó a Dan y asi asia lo posible por mantenerse alejada de Ash, por su parte el iba alado de Fio y ambos estaban un atrás de sus dos compañeros.

—Ash ¿podría preguntarte algo?— comentó Fio tranquila.

—Claro Fio esta adelante— dijo Ash con calma.

—¿Como fue que tu y Luna terminaron comprometidos?— preguntó con calma y deja a Ash impactado.

—Espera, Luna y yo no estamos comprometidos— respondió Ash rápidamente— no se por que algunos profesores comentaron eso— comentó un poco irritado.

Fio simplemente se quedó observando a Ash, luego volteo a ver a Luna y se dio cuenta que ella los observaba de reojo y se le notaba su molestia.

—En ese casó— dijo Fio con calma— es una lástima que aún no concreten aun nada, creó que ustedes hacen una linda pareja— comentó y dejo a Ash mas asombrado pero el rápidamente nego que podrían tener alguna relación.

mientras ellos hablaban sin ser oídos por Luna y Dan, elloz tenían su propia plática.

—Luna ¿me podrías decir una cosa?— dijo Dan calmado y Luna asintió.

—¿Que tan lejos han llegado tu y Ash en su relación?— Preguntó Dan tranquilo.

— Tu también vas a seguir con eso— reclamó Luna— Ash y yo no somos nada— dijo molesta y volveo a verlo y noto como Fio la observaba.

—Tan mal les va, en ese caso ¿para que se comprometieron?— preguntó Dan fingiendo asombró.

Luna vio con enojó a Dan y sigui el caminó apartafa de el, Dan simplemente dio un suspiro.

Flashback.

Dan y Fio se encontraban ahora en las afueras de la escuela, Dan recargado a un lado de la puerta y Fio sentada en una banca, la luz de la mañana apenas iluminaba el lugar.

Ambos se encontraban ahí esperando a Ash y Luna para ir a su pequeña excursión.

—Buenos días Dan y Fio— Saludo Javier mientras quien se encontraba saliendo de la escuela.

Ambos devolvieron el saludó y a la vez se preocuparon por que vieron que el estaba con una mirada sería.

—¿Ocurre algo director?— preguntó Fio con calma pero estaba preocupada.

—En realidad quisiera hablar algo con ustedes dos— respondió Javier serió.

—Claro lo que necesite director solo cuentenos— comentó Dan nervioso.

—La verdad quisiera pedirles ayuda para que mi hija y Ash se lleven bien—Dijo Javier tranquilo.

—¿Perdon?— preguntó Fio con sorpresa.

—Veran me gustaría que ellos puedan entablar una buena relación— respondió Javier tranquilo— se que mi hija y Ash en el futuro podrían ser una familia, pero como bien saben ellos no se llevan para nada bien ahora— dijo ahora serió.

—Ya veo, usted quiere que les demos cierto empujón ¿verdad?— comentó Dan tranquilo.

—Asi es— respondió Javier— verán esto no se lo he contado a mi hija y por lo que me di cuenta la madre de Ash tampoco le ha contado nada a el— dijo tranquilo— El padre de Ash y yo iniciamos juntos nuestro viaje Pokémon y eras rivales— comenzó a contar con nostalgia.

Asi comenzó a contarles cómo es que él y Satochi, el padre de Ash, tuvieron su inicio, ambos a pesar de ser rivales viajaron juntos por algunas regiones, hasta que el destino los obligo a separarse, él se quedó en Kalos y Satochi se fue a kanto, a pesar de su distancia ambos se mantenían en contacto, así Javier conoció a la novia de su amigo Delia, el tiempo paso y la comunicación fue menos frecuente hasta que se perdió por completo, él se enteró que su amigo había fallecido tres años después y supo de la existencia de Ash, cuando vio los progresos que el tenia fue más allá de lo que fue otro director, investigo a fondo el trayecto del joven, ahí noto que no era solo un buen entrenador si no también una persona amable, amigable y que aria lo que fuera por ayudar y proteger a todos sus seres queridos, esas cualidades le parecieron las más indicadas para que él sea el futuro esposo de su hija Luna, les confeso que cuando llego con ellos a la academia estaba más que seguro que el destino pensaba lo mismo que él y en la junta que tuvieron de emergencia tras el incidente, el dejo en claro ante los maestros que era el prometido de su hija, aunque si también admitió que se pasó un poco al decidir eso sin consultarla a ella, por esa razón les quería pedir ayuda para que ambos se den cuenta, de que se conozcan mejor y pueda dar de forma oficial el anuncio de su compromiso.

Ahí Dan y Fio entendieron a donde iba Javier y antes de que el dijera más, le respondieron que harían lo posible para que ambos se lleven bien y puedan llevarse bien como amigos ya futuro puedan ser algo más.

Fin del flashback.

Dan dio un respiro ante aquel suceso y sabía que esa tarea no sería fácil con Luna y espera que con Ash no fuese el mismo caso

El grupo continuo con calma por ahora Dan y Fio desistieron del favor que Javier les había pedido, no querían llamar de más la atención de esos dos.

— ¿Pero qué paso aquí? — Pregunto Luna con sorpresa al ver que el camino que lleva a las ruina estaba bloqueado por una cinta policiaca.

Ash, Dan y Fio estaban igual de asombrados.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí chicos? Esta es un área restringida— Se oyó la voz de una mujer.

Todos voltearon a ver dónde venía esa voz, ahí notaron a dos personas.  
La primera era una chica de unos 20 años, piel blanca, ojos azules, cabello rosa, la cual usa un traje militar verde, cuya gorra tiene un emblema de una cruz negra, dentro de un circulo blanco y contorno rojo.

El segundo era un hombre de unos 20 años, de piel semi morena, ojos azules, cabello corto blanco, el cual usa unos Jean grises, playera blanca, chaleco azul y traía en su espalda una mochila.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de ese mismo bosque una especie de tanque de color azul donde en su parte superior se levitaba una chica de unos 15 años, piel blanca, ojos cafes, cabello azul, la cual usa una especie de traje de sirvienta de color verde con un delantal blanco y en su brazo derecho traía una banda con el logo de la policia internacional.

Se acercaba a paso veloz pero a la vez sutil a las ruinas que estaban cerca.

— Bien ahora usando el poder oculto en aquéllas ruinas podre cumplir con mi misión— dijo aquella misteriosa mujer.

* * *

Y hasta aqui llega el capitulo de hoy espero les aya gustado, se que no le di continuidad al capitulo anterior pero la conclusion de ese momento se sabra mas adelante, puede que sea en el proximo capitulo, a mediados o finales de este arco o puede ser mucho despues, no se los dire ahora los dejare con la intriga XD.

No olviden dejar reviews, sus quejas o sugerencias son bien resididas, sin mas que decir por ahora nos vemos en el proximo capitulo n.n


	15. Chapter 15

Wolas a todos aqui los saluda nuevamente su buen amigo Lord zoa y hoy les traigo el capitulo 15 de este fic espero les guste y gracias por el comentario VICTORELNAZI me alegra saber que te guste la historia n.n

sin mas que decir vamos al capitulo de hoy.

* * *

Capituló 15.

Ash y compañía estaban ahora sorprendidos, no solo por a ver descubierto el caminó bloqueado por una cinta policíaca si no también a ese par de personas frente a ellos.

Pikachu saltó del hombro de Ash y se colocó frente a el y estaba listó para la proteger a su amigo.

—Sera mejor que tranquilizen a ese Pikachu— dijo la peli rosa con calma— si es que no quieren ir a prisión— advirtió con seriedad y ocasionando que el grupo se ponga nervioso.

Tras esas palabras Ash tomó a Pikachu y lo calmó.

— No seas asi— Comentó el Peli blanco tranquilo— nosotros aparecimos de repente y su Pokémon solo quería defenderlos— dijo con su tranquilidad aún presente.

La mujer solo lo vio de reojo.

— Disculpen a mi compañera, ella suele ser un poco agresiva— se disculpó el peliblanco— somos agentes de la Policía Internacional Pokémon, por seguridad no puedo decirles mi verdadero nombre pero pueden decirme Trevor— relato Trevor tranquilamente y mostrandoles su placa de policía y permitiendo a los demás calmarse.

— Yo también soy una gente pueden llamarme Abigail— tomó la palabra Abigail mientras mostraba su placa pero mantenía su vista alejada del grupo.

— ¿Agentes de la Policía Internacional Pokémon?— preguntó Fio con sorpresa y al mismo tiempo mostraba admiración— Yo soy Fiolina Germi pero pueden llamarme simplemente Fio, es un gusto estar frente a dos superiores— Se presentó cordialmente y dándoles un saludo estiló militar.

A Ash y compañia simplemente se les formó una gota de sudor en la cabeza al ver esa accion de Fio.

— Yo soy Daniel pero mis amigos me dicen Dan— se presentó Dan con respetó.

— Yo soy Luna encantada de conocerlos— se presentó ahora Luna calma y respetó.

— Gusto conocerlos— respondió Trevor serenó— Señorita Germi puede descansar— Ordenó con calma y Fio dejo su saludo.

Mientras ellos se presentaban Abigail dirigió su vista a Ash y se acercó a el.

— ¿Nos hemos visto antes?— preguntó Abigail con sospecha y ocasionado nervios en Ash— tu rostro me es familiar.

— ¿Pasa algo Abigail?— preguntó Trevor.

— Este chico me parece conocido y sospechoso— respondió Abigail.

— No me sorprenderia que el tuviera antecedentes por depravado— comentó Luna.

— Oye yo no tengo ningun antecedente— se defendió Ash y se mostraba molesto y Pikachu solo suspiro al ver que otra pelea comenzaria.

— Luna, Ash no comienzen otra de sus peleas se pareja no es momento para eso— los reprendio Fio.

— ¿Cual es tu nombre chico?— preguntó Trevor con calma y evitando que ellos negaran lo dicho por Fio.

— Yo me llamo Ash Ketchum y este es mi amigo Pikachu — se presentó Ash con respeto y señalando a su Pokémon, este simplemente levantó la patita y dio su característico saludo— y disculpa Abigail pero nunca te e visto asi que es imposible que nos conoscamos— comentó ahora con calma

Ese nombre resono en la mente de Abigail y Trevor hasta que ella solto una risa sutil.

— Asi que tu eres Ash Ketchum— Comentó Abigail sin mostrar emoción alguna y dirigió su vista a Trevor, es captó eso y simplemente asintió— esté no es un lugar seguro, por favor vengan con nosotros y les responderemos sus actuales dudas— dijo con calma y comenzó a alejarse juntó con Trevor.

Ash y los demás los siguieron, llegaron a una tienda de campaña al estilo militar grande, parecia un cuarto pequeño, sus colores verde y marron lo camuflajea con el bosque.

Abigail entró y Trevor invitó a los demás pasar, cosa que hicieron con precaución.

Dentro esté tenía una mesa mediana con una especie de radió antiguo y dos hamacas colocadas al fondo.

— Bien antes que nada dejenme decirles que una vez salgan de aqui deberán alejarse— Comentó Trevor con autoridad.

— En éstos momentos estamos en una mision muy especial y por esa razon bloqueamos el área— relato Abigail— sin embargó a pesar de lo dicho por mi colega, Ash tu tienes un pequeño historial que es conocida por toda la Policia Internacional Pokémon y por esa misma alguien como tu nos sería de ayuda ahora— dijo calmada e impresionando a Dan y Luna, Fio no mostró tal sorpresa ya que se imaginaba que ese historial podría ser lo que le conto a ella y Yui el dia que lo conoció.

— esperen ¿como que Ash tiene una historial?— preguntó Dan con sorpresa.

— ¿Que puede tener de especial un pervertido como el?— ahora preguntó Luna con intriga y molestia.

— No te pongas asi Luna— comentó Fio calmada y Luna simplemente dirigió su vista a ella.

— Yo no se de que hablan— ahora hablo Ash con intriga.

— Bueno veras Ash— tomó la palabra Trevor— Tu tienes una trayectoria que es de interes para nuestros superiores— comenzó a relatar— desde el dia que el agente Locker habló de ti en su reporte del incidente con el equipó Galáctico, tu intervención fue de interes, además volviste a ser de ayuda en el incidente del equipó Plasma, esos fueron la mecha para que te investigaran y con eso se definio que tu cuándo tuvieras la edad suficiente y con el agente Locker como tu referente podrías ser uno de nosotros, un agente de la Policía Internacional Pokémon, claro si tu estas dispuesto a llevar ese trabajo— comentó con calma— dado a eso si tu llegas a toparte con cualquier agente en mision, se puede pedir tu apoyó y darte la informacion confidencial, si decides ayudar.

— Y tambien estan también los informes de los Pokémon Ranger, como el informe de la señorita Solana— Comentó Revor sereno y calmado.

Ese relato dejo a todos impresionados, Ash no sabía que decir, hace unos momentos el se veía como un simple entrenador y ahora el descubrió que en el futuro tenía la posibilidad de ser un agente reconocido, por otra parte Luna no creía eso, se negaba a creer que Ash fuese alguien respetado, Fio estaba totalmente impresionada, el descubrir que Ash ya era alguien con cierta autoridad la dejo sin habla, por su parte Dan solo se sorprendía un poco, Pikachu durante el relaro de Trevor se avía bajado del hombro de Ash y sin ser notado tomó una botella de ketchum y se encontraba lamiendola y no tomo nada de atención a lo que pasaba.

— Luna no deberías de perder a Ash el es en verdad en buen partido— susurro Dan a Luna para no ser oído por los demás.

— No digas tonterías— respondió Luna en susurro y tono molestó.

— Ash eso es sorprendente, no puedo creer que ya tengas un lugar con ellos— Comentó Fio impresionada.

— Bien ahora que sus dudas fueron resueltas— hablo Abigail con serenidad— podrían alejarse del lugar por su seguridad y dejar que Ash, Trevor y yo nos hagamos cargo de esta mision— comentó con autoridad.

— Esperen un momento— habló Fio— si algo pasa no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, yo también los ayudaré— dijo determinada.

— Apoyó a Fio— Dijo Dan con calma— si algo ocurre no podría perdonarme el no hacer nada— comentó determinado.

— Ya que— dijo Luna y dio un suspiro— si algo malo va a pasar y si mi padre se entera que no ayude en evitarlo estaría en serios problemas— comentó calmada pero todos notaron que esas palabras eran un simple pretextó.

— Esperen esto es peligroso asi que no podemos permitir que civiles como ustedes se involucren— dijo Trevor con autoridad.

Por su parte Ash vio eso con sorpresa, el en si aún no avía aceptado ayudar, pero tampoco es que se fuera a negar, apreto sus puños.

— ¿Y por que no los dejan?— preguntó Ash tranquilo— pienso que entre mas seamos mejor.

— Eso en teoría es cierto pero ellos no cuentan con la preparación que nosotros tenemos— respondio Abigail.

— Les puedo asegurar que ellos son de confianza y estan mas que preparados para afrontar cualquier dificultad— comento Ash con confianza— sea lo que sea sabremos como resolverlo.

Esas palabras motivaron a sus compañeros, incluso Luna en ese momento se sintió inspirada.

— Esta bien— Dijo Trevor y dio un suspiro— pero lo que pase con ellos es tu responsabilidad Ash— comentó con autoridad.

— Y aceptó esa responsabilidad— respondió Ash tranquilo y con seguridad.

— Creo que no hay vuelta atras— comentó Abigail intranquila— bien creó que lo mejor es contarles todo desde el comienzo, todo inició en uno de los laboratorios secretos hace tres meses— comenzó a relatar

Flashback.

En un lugar desconocido, en una montaña se alcanza a ver un hangar grande de color blanco, dentro del cual en el centro se nota una especie de tanque color blanco, cuyo cañon frontal es corto y en el costado derecho trae una especie de metralleta pequeña.

Del cual sobresalen varios cables de este, algunos salían desde abaja, otros de la parte de arriba y a los costados.

Un hombre de piel semi morena, cabello rubio el cual usa una bata blanca, se encontraba revisando una computadora, se le notaba tan centrado en ellos que no noto la llegada de otras dos personas.

Una era una mujer, de cabello rubio y piel semimorena, la otra era un hombre de piel blanca y cabellera negra, ambos también usaban batas blancas.

— Si no descansas las cosas no saldran bien— dijo la mujer acercando una taza de café al hombre junto a la computadora.

— Ya lo se pero me gustaría poder terminar rapido este SV-001 experimental— respondió el hombre determinado.

— Aun asi no tienes que desatenderte a ti mismo— respondió el otro hombre.

— Ya dije que lo se, pero entre mas pronto lo terminemos mejor, estos vehículos con controles a distancia serian la mejor opcion para las misiones mas peligrosas y asi no arriesgar vidas humanas o Pokémon— respondió el primer hombre— los superiores pusieron su fe en este proyecto y yo no los pienso defraudar.

Las palabras de aquel sujetó eran inspiradoras para sus dos colegas, asi que decidieron seguir con su labor.

La semana paso y los científicos a pesar de su esfuerzo aun no lograban hacer funcionar dicho vehículo como querían.

— Esto es frustrante— dijo el segundó científico fastidiado— sin el sistema de energía adecuado no podrá moverse correctamente.

— No te desesperes— comentó la científica— apenas llevamos un mes trabajando en esto, es normal que aún no tengamos resultados.

— Tienes razon— respondió el primer cientifico— Pero ya tenemos la mitad del caminó recorrido, sabemos que las funciones del SV-001 estan perfectas, solo tenemos que encontrar la forma de energisarlo sin necesidad de recurrir a combustibles fósiles o a energía Pokémon.

Los científicos continuaban su investigación pero se vieron sorprendidos al ver a un hombre con traje negro, de piel blanca y cabello negro, el cual trae un maletín negro esposado en su mano derecha.

— Mis buenos colegas se que tienen otras prioridades ahora— dijo el hombre— pero sera mejor que encontremos la forma de contener esto— comentó mientras abria aquel moletin, dentro se podía observar un objetó de forma octaedro de color dorado.

— ¿Esto que es— preguntó la científica con intriga.

Otro de los científicos se acercó y al ver aquel objetó se quedó sin habla, el otro estaba asombrado dado a que el dispositivo que usaba para analizar la energía del SV-001 comenzó a mostrar una sobre carga de energía proveniente de aquel objetó.

— Esto mis colegas es el Griseous Orb, un artefacto muy poderoso y peligroso— Dijo el hombre serió— afortunadamente lo encontramos antes de que callera en malas manos.

— Entiendo y usted quiere que creemos un contenedor especial— comentó la científica.

— Exacto— respondió el hombre— sus cualidades deben de evitar que su energía sea detectada y que esta no pueda ser liberada— ordenó con calma.

— A la orden— respondieron todos los científicos.

El segundó Científico tomo el maletín cuándo el hombre retiró las esposas, dio unos pasos, pero para sorpresa y preocupación de todos el tropezó, el maletín cayó y se abrió, la Griseous Orb salió volando hasta que calló en el SV-001 al tocarlo esté dio un pequeño destello y comenzó introducir en el aceró, al separacer el SV-001 se tornó de color azul, una imagen borrosa se creó sobre el, esta se fue estableciendo hasta que tomó la forma de una chica de piel blanca, cabello azul, la cual usa un traje de sirvienta de color verde y un delantal blanco, en la manga de su brazo derecho se notaba una banda con el logo de la Policía Internacional Pókemon.

— Yo soy MS Alice pero pueden llamarme alice.— se oyo la voz de aquélla chica.

Fin del Flashback.

Todos estaban asombrados por tal historia.

— ¿Que pasó después?— preguntó Ash con intriga.

— Durante dos semanas la mantuvieron en observación— respondió Trevor serió— al final esa cosa destruyó el laboratorio juntó con los científicos— comentó mientras miraba asi un lado.

— Eso no puede ser— Dijo Fio sorprendida.

— Me temo que asi fue— comentó Abigail sería— sabemos que ella uso su habilidad cibernética para llegar aqui a Kalos sin ser notada por nuestros colegas, sin embargó testimonios recientes que la describen perfectamente indican que esta por estos alrededores.

Aquélla afirmación deja a Ash y compañeros sorprendidos.

— Esa es la razon por la que civiles como ustedes no deberían estar aqui— Declaró Trevor.

— No por el contrario, esa es razon para ayudar a detener esa cosa— comentó Fio determinada— por el bien de todos debemos detenerla.

— Estas loca— dijo Luna alterada.

— Yo le doy la razon Fio— afirmó Dan.

— Se que es peligroso— comentó Ash serió— pero yo nunca dejaría que algo malo pase, no permitiría de algo le pasara a mis amigos.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a todos excepto Trevor y Abigail.

— Bien ahora que saben la historia— comentó Trevor.

Antes de poder decir otra palabra un estruendo se oyo fuera, salieron de la tienda y a tres metros de distancia lograron ver aquel tanque azul, sorprendiendo a todos.

— Sera mejor que salgan de mi caminó o los quitare yo misma— dijo Alice.

* * *

Espero les aya gustado este capitulo, no olviden dejar Reviews toda queja, sugerencia sera bien resibida sin mas que decir me despido asi que nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.


	16. Chapter 16

Wolas a todos aqui los saluda nuevamente su buen amigo Lord zoa y hoy les traigo el capitulo 16 de este fic espero les guste, antes de comenzar respondere algunos Reviews.

pokeball z1: Gracias por el comentario, respondiendo tu pregunta, si Serena saldra mas adelante junto los hermanos rubios, sin embargo dare la aclaracion que di en DZ y olvide dar aqui, Serena no sera parte del harem asi como ninguna otra pokegirl, esta es una trama con personajes ajenos a pokemon donde les tratare de darles un desarrollo especial a cada uno.

KRT215: Gracias por los comentarios y solo te dire que este es un mundo loco que se me ocurrio cuando el foro DZ estubo cerrado hace unos meses, espero que te siga gustando esta historia.

Sin mas que decir vamos al capitulo de hoy.

* * *

Capituló 16

—Sera mejor que salgan de mi caminó o yo misma los quitare— amenazó Alice.

— No nos moveremos— Arremetió Trevor serió.

— Por órdenes del alto mandó de la Policía Internacional Pókemon te ordenó que te detengas Alice— Ordenó Abigail con determinación.

Alice ante esas palabras simplemente se rio.

— Son estúpidos— comentó Alice— ya no hay nada que me obligue a obedecer sus órdenes, esa función ya fue eliminada de mi sistema— dijo con un arrogancia.

Ante esas palabras Trevor y Abigail sacaron sus pokebolas pero antes de poder lanzarlas Pikachu se colocó frente a ellos, después se oyeron tres gritos diciendo vallan.

De tres pokebolas salieron un Arcanine, un Chandelure y un Metang, Alice observó a los 4 Pókemon con sutileza, después dirigió su vista a sus cuatro entrenadores, primero observó a Fio luego a Dan después a Luna y finalmente dirigió su vista a Ash, ahí ella dio una sonrisa sutil.

— Asi que tu eres el camina en la Luz y es envuelto por la oscuridad— Comentó Alice viendo a Ash y dejó a todos confundidos— pensaba ir a buscarte una vez tuviera los preparativos listos, pero me ahorraste bastante tiempo al venir por tu cuenta— dijo con calma.

— ¿Que quieres decir con eso?— preguntó Trevor con intriga.

— Eso no es asunto suyo, pero si admitiré que ese chico es la última pieza clave de mi plan— respondió Alice sin mostrar emoción alguna.

— ¿Como que soy la pieza clave? y a ¿que te refieres con eso del caminó de la luz y la oscuridad?— preguntó Ash nervioso pero se mostró firme ante todos.

— Eso muy bien que tu lo sabes— respondió Alice con seriedad.

— No se que hablas— tomo la palabra Fio— pero por lo que nos dijeron no tramas nada bueno asi que seras detenida ahora.

— Exacto— comentó Abigail sería— has causado demasiados problemas, asi que seras detenida ahora— dijo con seguridad— Ve Magneton— grito mientras lanzaba su pokebola.

— ¿Problemas?— preguntó Alice y al mismo tiempo se oía un tono burlón en su voz— los problemas que ustedes dicen no se comparan con los que todos los humanos han causado— dijo con arrogancia— yo fui programada para mantener este mundo seguro para todos y al final me di cuenta que eso no sera posible mientras la humanidad exista— relato sería— una vez que abra la puerta al mundo inverso que esta aqui, con el apoyó de Giratina y del unico ser que ha podido calmar su ira— dijo con su seriedad aún presente pero fue interrumpida.

— ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!— grito Dan.

— Estoy deacuerdo con Dan— comentó Luna— no se muy bien de lo que hablas pero te detendremos ahora— dijo determinada— Chandelure ahora Llamarada— Ordenó con seguridad.

Chandelure realizó su llamarada pero antes de que esté lograra impactar con Alice, aquel tanque al que esta ligado dio un gran saltó evitando el ataque, al mismo tiempo el impactó de su aterrizaje ocasionó una onda que tumbó y alejó, tanto humanos y Pókemon, a todos excepto a Luna, apuntó su cañon en dirección a la ojo verde.

— Chiquilla tonta— fueron las palabras de Alice con despresio, tras eso un estruendo se oyo, ella avía disparado contra Luna, una gran bala de cañon se dirigió a ella, ante esto Luna estaba en shock no podía moverse, pero para su fortuna Ash logró saltar sobre ella y asi alejarla de la trayectoria, la bala pasó de largo, impactó a un metro de distancia de ambos jóvenes, esta ocasionó una ligera cortina de humó, la cual se disipó a los pocos segundos.

Sin embargó el impactó fue tal que el suelo donde ambos estaban comenzó a quebrarse, ninguno de ellos tuvo tiempo de reacción y comenzaron a caer dentro de esa fosa que se creó, a pesar de la situación Ash logró agarrarse de uno de los muros y con la otra mano sostuvo la mano de Luna.

— Luna sujetare bien— dijo Ash con esfuerzo.

Luna se recobró de su shock, observó asi abajó y ahí vio una larga caída, se sujeto con firmeza de la mano de Ash— Por favor Ash no me dejes caer— comentó Luna con miedo.

— Claro que no lo are— respondió Ash— nunca dejaré que algo malo te suceda— dijo y dejo sorprendida a la chica, sin embargó la roca en la que el se sostenía se salió de su lugar y ambos comenzaron a caer nuevamente.

Ash jalo a Luna asia el.

— No permitiré que nada te pase— dijo determinado y la abrazó, estrecho su mano derecha en su cintura y la izquierda la colocó en su cabeza y la acercó a su pechó para cubrirla, Luna aún tenía miedo de lo que les pasaba pero aquel abrazó por alguna razon inexplicable para ella le dio confianza.

En la superficie todos solo lograron ver como Ash y Luna caían en aquel foso.

—¡LUNA, ASH!— Gritaron Dan y Fio con temor.

Chandelure ante esté momento se reincorporo al igual que Pikachu, el Pókemon candelabro entró al agujeró y Pikachu saltó sobre el y se perdieron de la vista de todos.

— Valla eso no era parte de mi plan— Comentó Alice decepcionada— pero si el se mantiene en los túneles subterráneos podre ir por el después.

— No dejaré que sigas con esto Alice— comentó Trevor molesto— te apagaremos ahora y salvaremos a Ash y su amiga de ese lugar— dijo determinado, poco despues lanza su pokebola y de esta sale un Manectric.

Ahora tanto Trevor como Abigail ordenan a sus Pókemon usar trueno, accion que ejecutan rapidamente, tal y como pasó con Chandelure Alice dio un gran saltó para esquivar el ataque, sin embargó para su sorpresa un lanzallamas la golpeó y comenzó a caer, antes de tocar el suelo, Metang le dio con su derribó y la lanzó un poco lejos.

Alice se enojó y sin previo aviso comenzo a disparar con sus metralletas, de estas salieron varias ráfagas de energía de color azul, dieron de llenó tanto a entrenadores y Pókemon, ninguno mostraba estar herido pero varias descargas eléctricas salían de sus cuerpos.

— Asi que esta es la habilidad llamada interferencia— Comentó Abigail con pesadez.

— No tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes— dijo Alice tranquila— tengo que preparar la puerta para el mundo inverso y traer a Giratina para limpiar este mundo, asi que sean buenos y esperen aqui su destinó— tras decir eso se alejó rápidamente.

— Maldición— dijo Trevor con molestia— esperó que esta parálisis no tarde en desaparecer.

— Eso esperemos— comentó Dan serió— pero sobretodo esperemos que Ash y Luna estén bien— dijo con preocupación.

— Se que lo estarán y se reunirán con nosotros para detener a esa lata— comentó Fio confiada.

* * *

Espero les aya gustado este capitulo, no olviden dejar Reviews toda queja, sugerencia sera bien recibida.

Antes de irme dejare un anuncion, este fic no tendra actualizacion por este mes, lo mas probable es que regrese con el proximo capitulo a mediados de Diembre, la razon es simple, ahora me enfocare a escribir el siguiente capitulo de mi otro fic EL DRAGON AURA, el cual tambien los invito a leer, pero si ya lo estabas siguiendo pido una gran disculpa por no tener capitulo de dicho fic, sin embargo les prometo que a mas tardar a finales de este mes tendran un nuevo capitulo.

Sin mas que decir por ahora me despido asi que nos vemos en el proximo capitulo n.n


	17. Chapter 17

Wolas a todos aquí está de regreso su buen amigo Lord Zoa y hoy después dé una larga espera les traigo él nuevo capítulo de su fic favorito Amores Inesperados, en verdad pido una gigantesca disculpa por tardar en hacer este capítulo, pero es qué lo qué fue Noviembre y Diciembre fueron meses de locos además como había dicho antes quería publicar un capítulo de mi fic El Dragón Aura, pero aquí Estoy de vuelta para seguir con esta historia.

Sin más qué decir vamos al fic.

* * *

Capítulo 17.

Ash y Luna caían a una gran velocidad, la distancia entré ellos y él suelo sé a cortaba rápidamente, Ash ante esto aferró a Luna más a él, por su parte luna estaba muy asustada no sabía que hacer, su cuerpo no le respondía nada, sin embargo él abrazó de Ash la tranquilizaba un poco.

—Luna te prometo qué no dejaré qué nada te pase— Dijo Ash con determinación y seguridad.

Por su parte Luna no respondió pero ésas palabras la ayudaron aún más a calmarse, Ash vio el suelo ya cerca cubrió todo lo que pudo a Luna con su cuerpo, cerro los ojos y esperó lo peor, Luna dado al abrasó en el que Ash la tenía no podía ver mas aya dé su pecho, pero al sentir esa acción de Ash supo qué el momento dé chocar con el suelo ya era inminente y también cerró los ojos, después dé varios segundos ambos comenzaron abrir sus ojos dado a qué no sintieron ningún golpe, Ash soltó un poco su abrazo y dejó libré la cabeza de Luna.

Ambos estaban asombrados ya qué se encontraban levitando a escasos centímetros del suelo y eran rodeados por un aura azul, poco a poco sus cuerpos giraron y ya estando en posición terminaron sentados.  
Chandelure juntó a Pikachu se mostraron poco después.

—Chandelure gracias por salvarnos— Dijo Luna alegré pero a la vez se le notaba asustada, ella no lo soportó más ese susto fue demasiado para ella y comenzó a llorar en el hombro de Ash, el al verla así simplemente no rompió el abrazo con el que la tenía dejó que ella se desahogara.

Después de algunos minutos Luna dejó de llorar.

—¿Por que Ash?— preguntó Luna casi en un susurró— ¿Por que te arriesgaste para salvarme?— continuó su pregunta y mientras separaba su rostro del hombro de Ash.

Ash al verla asi pasó su mano sobré su rostro para quitar las lágrimas que aún había en su ojo derecho.

—Lo hice porque somos amigos— Contestó Ash con calma— se qué las cosas entre tú y yo no han sido nada buenas, pero a pesar de eso somos amigos y yo siempre aré lo qué sea por proteger a mis amigos— Comentó con seguridad.

Luna al escuchar ésas palabras no sabía qué pensar, ella en verdad siempre veía a Ash cómo cualquier otro chico que quería sobrepasarse con ella, nunca lo vio cómo un Amigó, pero dado a esto no sabía que pensar.

Poco a Poco ella comenzó acercar su rostro al de Ash, por su parte el no se había dado cuenta de ésa acción hasta que sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros, enconces ella.

Solo soltó una larga risa y dejó a Ash confundido.

—No té hagas el chulo conmigo— Dijo Luna entré risas— de seguro tú querías qué té besará después de decir eso— comentó ya tranquila.

—Por su puesto que no— Respondió rápidamente Ash avergonzado y con un ligero sonrojó— yo en verdad te salvé por que somos amigos— dijo nervioso pero seguro de sus palabras— además estoy seguro qué aya afuera habrá alguien más qué merezca los besos de una bella chica como tu— comentó tranquilo y ahora dejó a Luna sin habla, primero intenta salvarla y ahora le daba un cumplido asi, ella estaba confundida.

— Si es cierto lo que dices— Dijo sin mostrar emoción alguna y volviendo acercar su rostro al de Ash— ¿Por qué no rompes éste abrazó?—Preguntó con calma.

Ahí Ash se dio cuenta de que su mano derecha no estaba en su cintura cómo el creía, está estaba debajo de su falda y su mano tocaba directamente su trasero, la ligera tela de su braga le evitaban tocar su piel.

Ash al ver eso se puso rojo de la impresión y se puso nervioso, por su parte Pikachu y Chandelure al ver la extraña situación de sus entrenadores se mantuvieron callados y quietos.

—¡LO SIENTO!— Gritó Ash y liberó a Luna de su agarré, por su parte ella simplemente observó la reacción de Ash, ella a pesar de lo que acabó de pasar creía que el aún se aprovecharía de la situación para seguir tocándola, sin embargo el la soltó e intento disculparse.

Luna por su parte al ver que la soltó por primera vez sintió decepción en vez dé alivió cómo las veces anteriores.

—No pasa nada Ash fue un accidente, algo qué pasó sin darnos cuenta— Cometó Luna nerviosa y avía volteado a su izquierda para que no la viera con su ligero sonrojó — ¿Pero por qué siento decepción? ¿Por qué creó qué no debí decir nada?— pensó Luna y estaba muy confundida.

Chandelure ya cansado de la extraña escena de su entrenadora sé acerco e hizo su llamado característico para qué le prestara atención, Luna observó a su Pókemon.

—Cierto Chandelure tú nos salvaste en el último segundo con Psíquico — Dijo Luna tranquila— Gracias— comentó con alegría y comenzó a acariciarlo, acción qué hizo al Pókemon Feliz.

Por su parte Pikachu se acercó a Ash, él lo acarició en su mejilla, después se subió a su hombro, el tras eso se levantó y extendió su manó a Luna.

—Vamos Luna tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí y reunirnos con los demas— Dijo Ash con calma.

Luna sólo por instinto aceptó la ayuda de Ash, tomó su manó y comenzó a pararse, ahí comenzó a observar su alrededor.

Notó qué estaban en un enorme agujero, de unos 15 metros de profundidad, las rocas de los muros se notaban ásperas además dé ser algo puntiagudas, así la idea de escalar para salir era imposible, observó mas afondo y ahí descubrió que avían tres túneles detrás de Ash.

—Tienes razon— Comentó tranquila Luna y sin soltar la mano de Ash— ¿Pero qué camino deberíamos seguir?— pregunto con intriga y señaló las tres cuevas detrás de él con su otra mano— Ya notaste que escalar no es una opción y mí Chandelure no tiene la fuerza suficiente para subirnos a la cima con su Psíquico— Recalcó con preocupación.

Ash observó asu al rededor y era cierto, su única opción era intentar salir por alguna de esas cuevas.  
—Rayos por que no traje a alguno de mis otros Pókemon como Charizard o Staraptor— Pensó Ash desanimado— Será difícil pero se qué podremos salir de está si nos mantenemos juntos— Comentó con calma.

—Tienes razón — Dijo Luna con calma— Tan sólo esperó qué los demás estén bien— Comentó preocupada.

—No té preocupes ellos estarán bien— Respondió Ash rápidamente y con seguridad — Pikachu ¿Podrias usar tu sentido del oído para ver si no oyes algo en esos túneles qué nos pueda guiar a una salida?— Preguntó tranquilo.

Pikachu tan solo asintió y saltó de su hombro, se colocó frente a los tres túneles, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a mover sus orejas después de unos segundos señaló el túnel izquierdo.

— Gracias Pikachu — agradeció Ash a su Pókemon y éste se volvió a subir en su hombro— Podemos ir por aquí Luna— dijo con calma.

— Está bien— Respondió Luna— Chandelure por favor ve al frente para que nos puedas alumbrar un poco— le ordenó a su Pókemon y éste simplemente cumplió la petición de su entrenadora, así los cuatro entran al túnel pero Ash y Luna sin darse cuenta se van sin soltarse aun de las manos.  
La cueva para su sorpresa era mas amplía de lo que aparentaba, las estalagmitas se encontraban a unos 5 metros de altura y el caminó era amplio ya que los muros rocosos estaban a unos 3 metros de separación.

Durante él trayecto Luna trataba de encontrar la razón de ése repentino sentimiento de decepción de hace rato, miró asía su mano y ahí se dio cuenta que aún estaban tomados de las manos.

En otras ocasiones ella de un brusco movimiento hubiera rotó ése agarré pero en su lugar apretó más su mano, su mente le decía qué lo hiciera pero otra parte de ella le decía que evitará romper ésa unión.

Ash al sentir ésa presión voltea y nota cómo Luna tenía su vista tapada con algunos mechones de su cabello dado a la inclinación de su cabeza qué mantenía su vista en sus manos.

— Lo sien— Ash trató de disculparse mientras intento separar su mano de ella, sin embargo ella rápidamente lo sostuvo con su otra mano.

— No se te ocurra soltarme— Comentó Luna desanimada— ¿Que arias si nos separamos y nos perdemos aquí?— Preguntó con calma, pero para ella era una simple escusa para que no la soltará.

Ash no le respondió simplemente apretó ahora él su manó en señal de no soltarla, así ambos continuaron su caminó por esa cueva guiados por Chandelure, mientras Pikachu fastidiado de ésa escena saltó asía el Pókemon fantasma y siguió el camino a su lado.

Mientras tanto en la superficie, Dan, Fio, Abigail y Trevor junto a sus Pókemon se recuperaban de ésa parálisis, antes de qué alguno pudiera decir algo una gran explotación se oyó no muy lejos, ellos querían ayudar a Ash y Luna sin embargo aquél estruendo debía ser su prioridad ya qué eso pudo ser cosa de Alice, así todos regresan a sus Pókemon a sus pokebolas y corren a la dirección dónde se creó la explosión.

De vuelta en la cueva, ésa misma explosión no fue sólo oída por Ash y Luna, si no también fue un susto para ellos y sus Pókemon dado a qué ocasionó un derrumbe.

Todos corrieron y asían lo posible por evitar las enormes estalagmitas y rocas que caían, por suerte para ellos no muy lejos se alcanzaba a ver una luz, corrieron asía esa luz, salieron de aquélla cueva y está se cerró con varías rocas.

— Esa estuvo cerca— comentó Ash y se oía fatigado.

— Solo dirás eso, casi quedamos enterrados vivos— Dijo Luna asustada y molesta.

— Tranquila lo que importa es que salimos— Respondió Ash con calma y Luna ya ni respondió.

—Pika pi— dijo Pikachu y llamó la atención de ambos y del Pókemon fantasma, ahí notaron que aún no salían de la cueva, ellos ahora estaban en un lugar mas amplió, se podía ver la luz del sol entrar por algunas grietas grandes, pero su mayor sorpresa fue ver ahí varias casas o lo que eran casas, éstas estaban hechas casi añicos, aduras penas se sostenían algunos muros, lo que podría ser un caminó de losas de piedras estaba casi destrozado por la pequeña vegetación ahi presenté y varios Pókemon como Diglett, Zubat entré otros rondaban los alrededores.  
Sin decir palabra alguna comenzaron a explorar el lugar, cada rincon que veían terminaba en lo mismo, restos de pequeñas casas y caminos destrozados.

Estaban por considerar buscar alguna ruta para salir pero su atención se centro en Chandelure ya que había encontrado en el suelo una flor blanca, la cual parecía de cristal.

— Es hermosa— Comentó Luna sorprendida.

—¡ESA ES UNA FLOR DEL TIEMPO!— Gritó Ash con asombró — ¿Que hace esa flor aquí? se supone qué solo crece cerca del arbol del comienzo — Dijo intrigado y dejo a Luna con varías dudas.

Ash se acercó a la flor, la toco y tal cómo pensó está reaccionó cómo las que avía visto antes, resplandeció abrió sus pétalos y una pequeña esfera de luz salió.

Luna al ver eso quedó asombrada, pero su asombró cambió a sorpresa cuándo aquélla luz se agigantó, todo a su al rededor cambió, las casas destruidas estaban como nuevas y también había gente juntó a sus Pókemon recorriendo ésas calles, dirigió su vista asía arriba y su sorpresa aumentó dado a qué el techó de la cueva no estaba, en su lugar se notaba un cielo azúl.

—¿Pero que es lo que pasa? — preguntó Luna con sorpresa e intriga.

—Está es una flor del tiempo Luna— Respondió Ash con calma— los guardianes aura la usaban para ver los hechos del pasado, justó cómo ahora lo vez— comentó tranquilo.

—¿Guardianes Aura, acaso tu eres uno? — pensó Luna y no apartó su vista de el.

—Hermana te encontre— Se oyo la voz de una niña detrás de ellos.

—¿Pero que haces aquí? — se oyo la voz de otra chica, pero está dejó sin habla ambos ya qué esa era la misma voz de Alice, ambos comenzaron a voltear.

* * *

Y hasta aqui llega este capítulo amigos, lo se soy malo XD, en el próximo se revelará la verdad de Alice y con ello la aparición de Giratina. Este pequeño arco está cerca de su final así que espero que les éste gustando.


	18. Chapter 18

Wolas amigos aqui los saluda su buen Amigó Lord zoa y hoy les traído el capitulo 18 de éste fic, no los entre tengo más así que vamos al capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 18

Ash y Luna estaban sorprendidos, aquélla flor del tiempo no sólo les mostraba el pasado de ése lugar si no también detrás dé ellos se oyó la voz de Alice juntó a otra chica, ambos voltearon.

Ahí vieron al las dos chicas, una aparentaba tener unos 12 años, de piel blanca, ojos verdes, cabellera larga de color verde atado en una coleta con un listón verde en forma de moño, usando una playera blanca, falda gris oscuro, un cinturón café, una túnica café y entré sus brazos hay un Swablu.

La otra chica aparenta unos 14 años, de piel blanca, ojos verde claro, cabellera larga de color verde claro atado en una coleta con una deadema de plata, la cual usa una blusa blanca, recalcando su copa C, un cinturón café con una hebilla plata, chort de color gris oscuro, con dos especies de pulseas, una en el cuello y otra en la pierna derecha, una túnica cafe y sobré su hombro se posaba un Pidove.

Ash y Luna estaban impresionados, si no fuera por la diferencia de edad las considerarían gemelas.

— Wynn ¿pero que haces aquí? deberías estar con mama— comentó la peliverde mayor con calma.

—Pero si fue ella la qué me pidió buscarte— respondió rápidamente Wynn y con calma.

Para Ash y Luna ésa era una escena común, nada dé eso les daba indicios del porque aquélla chica de peló verde tenía la misma voz qué Alice.

Antes dé qué alguno dijera algo una explosión se oyó, al principió creyeron qué era Alice pero para su sorpresa dicho suceso es parte de la iluminación de la flor del tiempo, lo sabían dado a qué ahí las dos peliverde al igual qué las demás personas observaban en dirección a la explosión y se veía muchísimo humo.

— Wynn hay que irnos de aquí rápido — comentó la mayor y tomó asu hermana dé la mano y salieron corriendo.

Tras eso la ilusión desaparecio, todo se volvió negro por unos segundos hasta qué retorno, pero ahora era distinta, aquél lugar que rebosaba de vida ahora ardía en llamas, se podían ver cadáveres debajo dé varios escombros y a varios Mightyena con el osico ensangrentado, con varios pedazos que se podían denominar cómo sus presas Pókemon.

Entré ése tumulto, también estaban varias personas con capuchas, algunos llevándose jovencitas, niñas y algunas señoras, los qué trataban de detenerlos eran atravesados con espadas o atacados por los Mightyena.

Para Ash y Luna entré todo ése caos sé encontraba una escena muy horrible, ahí estaba Wynn con su ropa desgarrada, cubierta por algunas partas de un líquido blanco, sangraba por algunas heridas así como había también sangré debajo dé su casi destruida falda y sus ojos no mostraban ningún brillo.

—Esta niña nos dara buenas ganancias— Dijo uno de los encapuchados— Realmente la pasé genial tasandola— comentó con arrogancia.

—¡BASTARDO!— Gritó con irá y enojó la peliverde— es sólo una niña como pudieron hacer algo asi— reclamó, pero fue abofeteada por el otro encapuchado que la sostenía.

—Tranquila— Dijo el primer encapuchado —solo la probaba para saber su valor y ahora toca ver cuánto vales tu— comentó y soltó una gran carcajada.

Asi el encapuchado procedió a su labor, primero tocó los pechos de la chica, ella trataba de defenderse pero dado al que la sostenía no podía hacer nada.

Para Luna era demasiado, no podía quedarse a ver eso sin hacer nada, le ordenó a su Chandelure usar su lanzallamas contra el hombre, sin embargo éste solo lo atravesó sin hacerle nada.

Ash se alejó de la flor del tiempo y abrazó a Luna por la espalda, esta acción ocasionó que la ilusión desapareciera.

—Luna tranquila, esto es algo que pasó ase años no hay nada que podamos hacer — comentó Ash serio.

—Sueltame estúpido — reclamó Luna con molestia y asia lo posible por soltarse— cómo quieres que me calme después de ver eso, esas personas son unos demonios, deberían de recibir su castigo — comentó muy molesta.

Sin darse cuenta detrás de ellos apareció Alice ni Pikachu o Chandelure se dieron cuenta de su presencia, ella los observó sin mostrar emocion, luego observó la flor del tiempo, del tanque al que está ligada una chispa salió y la flor del tiempo se reactivo, esto tomó por sorpresa a Ash, Luna, Pikachu y Chandelure.

Ellos estaban en el mismo escenario, ahora veían a la chica en las mismas condiciones que la niña, pero sus ojos mostraban irá, odió.

—Si que eres muy buena también —comento el encapuchado con arrogancia— dos chicas como ustedes son una de las mejores minas de oró, incluso mas qué todas las demás— dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella, al estar cerca ella le escupió.

—maldito, esto no se quedara así —dijo la chica con odió —tu y todos los de tu calaña deberían morir.

El hombre reio ante las palabras de la chica.

—Tines agallas chiquilla— comentó él hombre— sabes tienes lo que buscó, alegrate te convertiré en la mujer más rica, la mas poderosa, serás mi esposa— dijo con calma— cambio de planes llevense a la niña con las demás y a ella dejenla en la celda especial— ordenó rápidamente.

—Bastardo — dijo con irá la chica.  
Al momento de ser levantada por su captor, notó qué no la sostenía con la misma fuerza de antes, ella aprovechó eso, se liberó y tomó la espada que el tenía y antes de qué éste le pudiera hacer algo ella lo apuñaló en el corazón, pero mientras asía esto un tercer hombre se llevó rápidamente a la niña sin ser notado.

El otro encapuchado observó eso, la chica ahora tenía la intención de hacer lo mismo con él, sin embargó el de un golpe de su espada le tumbó la que ella tenía, en eso el tiró ahora su espada y la agarró con fuerza.

— de verdad eres lo qué espera incluso mas de eso — comentó con alegría el encapuchado—sabes me dan ganas de estar otra vez unido a ti— dijo con burla y procedió a unir sus labios con los de ella, la joven asía lo posible por soltarse pero sus acciones eran detenidas por su captor, la diferencia de fuerzas entré ellos era grande.

Ante esto ninguno de los dos notó que una especie dé lodo comenzó a formarse en sus pies, poco a poco aquél lodo sé expandió, él sujetó estaba más qué listó para aprovecharse de ella, pero al dar un pequeño pasó notó el lodo.

—¿Pero qué es esto?— preguntó él encapuchado con intriga pero manteniendo la compostura para no perder a la chica.

La joven notó ahora aquél lodo, pero para la sorpresa de ella una figura viscosa comenzó a salir de aquél lodo justó detrás del hombre y era casi irreconocible, ella sólo lograba ver unos ojos rojos.

Él encapuchado voltio, soltó a la chica y la empujó al suelo al ver esa masa, cosa qué fue lo último que vio ya qué dé éste emergió una esfera de energía negra y dio directo en el cráneo de él, la fuerza fue tal qué su cabeza voló y el cuerpo calló al suelo.

Ahí la extraña criatura observó a la joven, por su parte ella no se mostraba ni asustada ni intimidada, soltó una gran carcajada, se levantó y se dirigió al ser.

—Contigo de mi lado podré hacer pagar a esos tipos sus pecados — dijo con malicia.

La criatura al oír ésas palabras soltó un poderoso rugido, este fue tal que se oyó por todo el pueblo, esto asustó a los encapuchados y a los pocos pueblerinos qué aún había.

—Ahora acaba con todos, no quiero qué dejes a nadie con vida— ordenó la chica con despreció.

Así la criatura comenzó a lanzar desdé su posición varías esferas negras en todas las direcciones, éstas estallaban y destruía todo a su pasó y liquidaba a todos por igual, la chica ante el nuevo escenario que había iniciado comenzó a reír desquidiadamenta, sus ojos mostraban puro odió, rencor y satisfacción por la masacre.

El tiempo fue cortó pero para todos fue eterno, el ser no daba tregua, todos sucumbían ante su poder.

Todos en aquel lugar ya estaban muertos, la chica recorrió los alrededores buscando señales de vida qué ella misma podría terminar, por su parte aquélla criatura solo la observaba esperando su siguiente orden.

Ella se sintió decepción al no encontrar a alguien, entonces recordó que otro pueblo no estaba lejos.

—Esto ya es aburrido, vallamos por mas de éstas sabandijas — ordenó la chica sin mostrar emoción alguna.

La criatura estaba por salir del foso, sin embargo tres poderoso rayos de energía lo golpearon, haciendo que éste se adentré dentro del fango y desapareciendo en el acto ésa mancha.

La chica observó asía dónde se originaron tales ataques, ahí vio tres criaturas grandes, el primero era rojo y tenía forma de águila, el segundó era un ciervo de color azúl y el tercero asemejaba a una cobra de color verde.

—Malditos como se atreven a desaparecer a mi llave de venganza— comentó la chica con odió.

Tras ésas palabras el águila roja disparó su rayó de energía contra ella, dio en el blanco, al principio ella creía qué no le había pasado nada, pero a los pocos segundos sus píes comenzaron a convertirse en piedra y ésa transformación fue subiendo poco a poco por su cuerpo hasta ser totalmente de piedra.

Las tres criaturas estaban por retirarse pero aquélla estatua para su sorpresa intentaba moverse.

—Con esto no podrán detenerme— se oyó la voz de la chica con suavidad.

Las tres criaturas se impresionaron por la fuerza que tenía dado a su odió, ahí el ciervo azúl y la cobra verde unieron sus energías, éstas comenzaron a emanar de sus cuerpos y envolvieron todo su entorno y sobretodo a esa chica.

Ella comenzó a encojerse y tomar un tono amarillo, la nueva transformación le dio ahora una forma exagonal que quedo ahí en el suelo y al mismo tiempo esas energías ocasionaron qué aquél pueblo dentro de la montaña, fuera oculta por unas gigantescas rocas.

Ya cumplida su labor se retiraron del lugar.

La flor del tiempo dejo de funcionar, Ash y Luna estaban impresionados, el reconoció sin problemas a tres de ésos cuatro seres.

El de lodo sabía que era Giratina, la águila roja era Yvelta y el ciervo azúl era Xerneas.

—No puedo creer qué Yvelta, Xerneas y Zygarden trabajaran juntos para deter lo que pudo ser una tragedia— Dijo Luna impresionada.

—Entonces ese es él nombre de esa cobra—Penso Ash— lo que acabamos de ver fue una gran tragedia, una tragedia que termino con la creacion del Griseous Ord—Comento Ash atónito.

—Asi es tonto humano, así fue cómo fui aprisionada en lo que ustedes llaman Griseous Ord— relato alice mientras se movia un poco asia ellos— pero a pesar de eso lo único que lograron fue aumentar mi odió asía todos durante estos siglo y ahora que tengo esta nueva forma— comentó con malicia — Podré traer de vuelta al viejo Giratina, uno lleno de odió asía la humanidad y tu eres la pieza final para eso Ash Ketchum— reveló sin mostrar emoción alguna.

—No puedes hacer eso, no puedes culpar a todos por lo qué pasó — Comentó Luna casi gritando pero a la vez con preocupación.

—Tu que sabes chiquilla— dijo Alice fríamente — no es lo mismo ver qué sentirlo— recalcó con despreció — sabes primero té sacaré a ti del caminó y luego me encargare de tu noviesito, después de todo se que Giratina no solo me escuchara a mi si no también a el— reveló con tranquilidad, tras decir eso sus metralletas se apuntaron a Luna, Alice estaba mas que lista para atacar.

* * *

Bueno amigos hasta aqui llega este capítulo, esperó les aya gustado y el próximo capítulo podría ser el final de este Arco, aún no se si desarrollaría la batalla final con Alice y la aparición definitiva de Giratina.

En cuánto a la forma que relaté de Giratina en forma de lodo es la misma qué se mostró en Pókemon Generations.

Antes de despedirme respondere un Review.

pokeball z1: no es que sea malo es que como dije ninguna pokegirl sera parte de este harem, pero eso no quiere decir que no regrese en alguna parte de la historia despues de todo, tengo que cerrar su historia de Ash de alguna forma.


	19. Chapter 19 y omake 1

Wolas amigos aqui los saluda su buen Amigó Lord zoa y hoy les traído el capitulo 19 de este fic, espero les agrade.

Sin mas que decir vamos al cap

* * *

Capítulo 19.

Alice apuntó sus metralletas a Luna, estaba por disparar, en ese instante Ash quién aún la abrazaba se puso entré ellas y cubría a Luna lo más que pudiera con su cuerpo.

Las metralletas comenzaron a disparar, pero a diferencia dé la carga de energía qué usó contra Fio y compañía estas si eran balas verdaderas, las balas comenzaron a golpear el suelo y poco a poco se acercaban a ellos, pero de un rápido y acertado movimiento de Pikachu y Chandelure, combinaron su Lanzallamas y Trueno golpearon él tanque a un costado, esto ocasionó qué los disparos se desviaran y pasarán a un lado de Ash y Luna, lo cuál creó que ellos terminarán dentro de una cortina de humo.

—Ash éstas loco eso fue peligroso— comentó Luna exaltada.

—Lo sé pero no podía quedarme a ver cómo te lastimaban —Respondio Ash con calma— después de todo te lo dije somos amigos y yo nunca dejaría qué algo té pasará ya qué como cada uno de mis amigos tu eres especial para mi— dijo con seguridad.  
Luna ante esa declaración nuevamente sé sintió confundida ya que era la tercera vez que el la protege en un día.

—Lo mejor será movernos ahora que podemos— comentó Ash serio y se apartaba de Luna, sin embargo en ése momento sintió un ligero dolor en su brazo izquierdo, se sostuvo ésa zona con su mano derecha y ahí lo notó, Alice había logrado darle a él ya qué sangraba.

—Ash esto es malo— comentó Luna con preocupación y con cuidado sé alejaron del lugar y gracias a la cortina de humo Alice no notó qué se ocultaron detras de uno de los edificios destruidos, pero tampoco les avía prestado atención ya qué estaba más qué centrada en lastimar a los dos Pókemon que la golpearon.

—Hay qué cubrir esto— dijo Luna aún preocupada y al mismo tiempo logró sacar un pañuelo de un bolsillo dé su falda— me gustaría tratar mejor tu herida pero no tengo lo necesario para hacerlo, por lo menos con este pañuelo podré cubrirla y al mismo tiempo apretarla para que no sangré mas— comentó sería pero aún se notaba su preocupación y al mismo tiempo colocaba el pañuelo en la herida y lo apretó con fuerza.

—No té preocupes Luna estaré bien— dijo Ash con calma— además fue sólo un rasguñó — comento tranquilo.

—¿Pero?— preguntó Luna pero Ash la calló colocando uno de sus dedos en sus labios.

— Ya te dije qué estoy bien— comentó con calma— lo que realmente debería importarnos ahora es ayudar a nuestros Pókemon y descubrir como vencer a Alice— dijo serio y con cuidado se asomó por aquel muró para saber que pasaba.

Alice disparaba sin descansó a dónde podía ver a Pikachu y Chandelure, sin embargo gracias a las estructuras del lugar ellos evitaban los disparos sin problemas y al mismo tiempo lograban dar ataques a Alice.

Ash y Luna al notar eso descubrieron que ella no se movía de su lugar, analizaron con cuidado la zona y ahí descubrieron el porqué, a pesar dé parecer una zona sólida, se notaban grietas en varias partes del suelo, era obvió que el pasar del tiempo hizo lo suyo con el lugar, eso era bueno para ellos y por esa misma razón notaron qué Alice tampoco usaba su cañon.

Mientras tanto en él mundo inverso Giratina observaba todo desde lo qué aparentaba ser un cristal de unos 2 metros cuadrados, estaba totalmente atento a lo ocurrido en las ruinas dónde el mismo se sintió atraído por él odió dé una humana hace varios siglos.

—¿De verdad té preocupa lo qué le pasé a ella y a Ash verdad?— sé oyó una voz gruesa y firmé pero a la vez mostraba preocupación y confianza.

Él Pókemon dragón simplemente dio un rugido ligero en respuesta y su atención sé centró ahora en alice al momento de que esta quedó enfocada en aquél cristal.

— Sé qué ella es la qué mas te preocupa, pero se que Ash lograra ayudarla — comentó aquélla voz— también sé qué quieres ir al lado de ambos, pero sus actuales caminos son muy diferentes — dijo con firmeza —tus deberes aquí en él mundo inverso están cubiertas, sólo escoge bien entré esa chica y Ash— relató aquella voz.

De vuelta en la caverna.  
Alice comenzaba a fastidiarse por la velocidad dé aquellos Pókemon, sabía qué dar un golpe grande no era la opción pero se le ocurrió un plan.  
Aquél tanque comenzó a girar sus ruedas, pero éstas no lograban hacer que él tanque se moviera sin embargo eso no era lo qué quería Alice, a pesar de ser sus ruedas en forma de oruga, éstas comenzaron a crear una gigantesca cortina dé humo la cuál la cubrió por completo y al mismo tiempo comenzó a esparcirse por todo el lugar.

La velocidad dé esta acción fue tan rápida qué uno pensaría que fue un ataqué de tormenta de arena.

Pikachu y Chandelure quedaron opacados completamente en dicha tormenta y no eran capaces de ver nada a su al rededor.

Ash y Luna desdé su posición ya no eran capaces de ver casi nada, así qué decidieron salir de su escondite y tratar dé ayar a sus Pókemon.

—Ahi están Ash— Gritó Luna y señaló aún costado de la cortina, ya que Chandelure estaba emitiendo una ligera luz y a su lado estaba Pikachu pero no sólo ellos los veían.

Antes de qué Ash y Luna pudieran dar una indicación a sus Pókemon, él enorme tanque sé lanzó a gran velocidad contra ambos, afortunadamente sé dieron cuenta y trataron de evitar ésa embestida, sin embargo no lo lograron por completo y salieron volando e impactaron con fuerza contra el suelo dado al golpe.

Sus entrenadores se preocuparon por ellos e intentaron acercarse, por desgracia Alice nuevamente disparo a ellos y no tuvieron mas opción qué cubrirse en las ruinas.

—Ya me cansé dé éstos juegos— dijo Alice molesta — eliminare ahora a sus Pókemon, luego a ésa cebolla andante y después me ayudarás a traer al viejo Giratina Ash— relató y se notaba ansiosa.

—¡¿AQUIEN LLAMAS CEBOLLA ANDANTE?!—Grito Luna muy enojada pero asegurándose de no salir de su refugio.  
—Pues sólo veo a una sola canosa por aquí, así que ¿a quién más llamaría cebolla andante?— respondió Alice con un tono burlón.

Ésas palabras hicieron qué Luna casi explotara pero antes de qué callera en él juego de Alice Ash la detuvo.

—Tranquila Luna no té dejes engañar, ella sólo trata de molestate para qué salgas y te lastime—Comentó Ash serio.

Luna estaba completamente enojada, sin embargo ella sabía qué Ash decía la verdad.

—Buen intento chatarra ambulante pero no caeré en tu juego — Dijo Luna muy segura.

Alice no pudo evitar enojarse mas pero sabía qué ahora Luna intentaba realizar lo mismo que ella y no se percató dado a su charla de qué Pikachu y Chandelure se repusieron y entré las ruinas se dirigieron a sus entrenadores.

No muy lejos de ellos en una de las otras cuevas, de unos niveles superiores, Fió, Dan, Trevor y Abigail salían y desde su posición lograron ver lo poco que quedaba de aquella cortina de humo.

Trataron desdé ahí ver si lograban identificar lo qué pasaba, cosa qué parecía de momento imposible hasta que.  
—Esperen, esos no son Ash Y Luna— Dijo Abigail sorprendida y señalando a dónde ellos estaban.

Fió y Dan le dieron la razón al ver a dónde ella señalaba, aún que les parecía raro verlos ahí ocultos pero poco a poco la cortina de humo se fue despejando y así lograron saber la razón de que ellos sé ocultarán.

Alice estaba justó frente a ellos y sólo aquél muró de piedra los mantenía separados.

—Tenemos que apurarnos — comentó Dan nervioso — ellos necesitan ayuda — dijo ahora serio y sus compañeros les dieron la razón, así los cuatro comenzaron a buscar la forma de bajar rápido de dónde estan Ash y Luna.

De vuelta a la batalla.

Pikachu y Chandelure no estaban ya muy lejos de sus entrenadores, no podían acercarse más debido a que no había ya nada con qué cubrirse y Alice aún no sé daba cuenta de ellos.

Ash notó una grieta grande no muy lejos de Alice, con un acertado golpe podría quedar una de sus ruedas atascada él tiempo suficiente para escapar o para hacer caer algunas estalagmitas del techó sobré ella.

Notó qué Pikachu y Chandelure están cerca de ellos y a la vez de Alice y ella aún no se daba cuenta de la presencia de ambos Pókemon.

— Luna tengo un plan— susurró Ash a Luna, rápidamente le contó su plan y definió ella era un buen plan.

— Oye chatarra ambulante, si dices ser tan poderosa por que no usas tu cañón — Arremetió Luna contra Alice.

— Buen intento cebolla andante pero no caeré en él juego— Respondió Alice confiada y sin moverse de su lugar.

Su distracción con Luna fue tal que no tuvo tiempo dé reaccionar, Ash le había ordenado a Pikachu usar su cola de hierro contra ella a toda fuerza, dado al terreno él impacto dé ése ataqué la empujó y calló su rueda izquierda en la grieta en ése momento, Ash y Luna salieron de su escondite y ordenaron a sus Pókemon usar lanzallamas y bola de eléctrica respectivamente en el techó, sobré Alice, ambos ataques no sólo dieron en el blanco si no que por fortuna, lograron dar en un punto debilitado por el tiempo, la explosión hizo que el techó comenzará a quebrarse y éste inició su caída.

Alice no tenía forma de salir de esa las rocas comenzaron a caer sobré ella y quedando enterrada entré ésos escombros.

Fió, Dan, Abigail y Trevor sé sorprendieron por lo que vieron desdé su posición, notaron que una gran grieta se abrió y los rayos del atardecer eran ya presentes en esa cueva con mayor intensidad y al mismo tiempo vieron cómo Alice era golpeada por ésas rocas pero no podían saber nada de Ash y Luna dado a que ellos y sus Pókemon quedaron cubiertos por la cortina de humo creada por las rocas.

Con Ash y Luna, la visibilidad era casi nula, aduras penas podían ver sus propias manos.

—¡¿LUNA ESTAS BIEN?!—Pregunto Ash angustiado.

— Si estoy bien — respondió Luna tranquila— ¿pero en donde están Chandelure y Pikachu? — preguntó con miedo.

Ambos Pókemon al oír sus nombres a pesar dé la espesa cortina de humo se colocaron alado de sus entrenadores, eso hizo que ambos sé sintieran aliviados.

—Lo mejor será irnos una vez que éste humo se disperse Luna— comentó Ash con calma.

—No podemos irnos ahora Ash— Dijo Luna y dejó sorprendido a Ash— tenemos que recuperar a Alice, bueno mejor dicho el Griseous Orb — relató y el asombró de Ash creció — Ella no es mala por gusto, ella sólo pasó una terrible tragedia y a mi me gustaría ayudarla a liberarse de su propio odio — dijo decidida.

Ash ante ésas palabras salió dé su asombro, ella tenía razón debía a ver alguna forma de salvar a Alice.

—Esta bien Luna, salvemos a Alice— Le dio la razón Ash a Luna, ella estaba feliz que el la escuchara, sólo tenían un inconveniente y ese era sacar de aquéllos escombros el Griseous Ord.

Pero antes de que pudieran pensar algo una gran explosión sé creó en ésas rocas, el impactó fue tal que separó a Ash y Luna así como a sus Pókemon de ellos, la cortina de humo también se esfumó y ahí estaban Ash, Luna, Pikachu y Chandelure tirados en el suelo y todos estaban cubiertos por el polvo, sus rostros estaban de color gris.

—Estupidos creyeron que con eso me detendrían — Dijo Alice muy molesta mientras salía de aquéllas rocas y el tanque al qué está unida se notaba abollado y varias chispas salían — Cambié dé opinión no te necesitó para mis planes— Comentó con Irá y comenzó a acelerar en dirección a Ash.

Ash no tenía tiempo para pararse o para esquivar a Alice, Luna Pikachu y Chandelure sólo veían con horror lo que venía, Alice estaba por arrollar a Ash.

En el último segundó una gran masa salió del suelo y empujó a Alice lejos y salvando a Ash, está brillaba mucho poco a poco fue agrandándose hasta qué salió por completo del suelo, su brilló desapareció y dejó sorprendidos a todos, Giratina había llegado a escena y dio un poderoso rugido.

* * *

Y hasta aqui llega este capitulo, espero les aya gustado y antes de irme quiero agradecerles a todos los que han apoyado ya sea con sus Reviews o agregando a favoritos y alertas este fic, asi que para descansar un poco de esta tensión y que ya estamos a un capitulo del numero 20, les dejo este mini omake para todos ustedes, en verdad les agraesco todo su apoyo.

* * *

Omake 1: La jugada de Cess chan.

Han pasado tres días desdé qué Ash sé inscribió en la academia Kalos, para Star y Cess Chan fue una decisión de Ash que ellas apoyaron con todo su ser, aunque su mas grande anhelo de poder contarle su historia y sobre todo decirle a Ash lo que él significa para ellas ha sido imposible aún, bueno para Cess Chan parecía imposible ya qué ella era consiente del besó que ellos se dieron hace unos días y todo parecía indicarle que tuvieron su charla especial ya que para ella parecían un poco mas unidos.

Ash siempre era atento a lo que Star asía, también lo era con Cess Chan, pero ella sentía qué se alejaba de ellos y no le gustaba ésa sensación.  
Así qué él dia de hoy era especial, su oportunidad, Star saldría por algunas cosas y Ash no tardaba en regresar de la académica.

Star se fue, era un día cálido ella se sentía cómoda en ese clima asi qué procedió a ir de compras.

Al irse Cess Chan inició su plan, se fue a preparar la ducha, sabía que Ash no tardaba en llegar y con el clima actual su plan era como un anillo al dedo.

Después de medía hora Ash llegó, cómo de costumbre Cess Chan lo recibió con un gran abrazó que, como siempre lo sorprendía pero la correspondía.

Ella le dijo que él bañó estaba listó que se refrescará un poco, Ash le agradeció él gestó, de verdad se sentía acalorado y una ducha no era mala idea.

Ahí Ash dejó su mochila en el sillón y tomó rumbo al bañó, cuándo Cess Chan oyó la puerta cerrar, subió rápidamente a la habitación qué los tres compartían, tomó una toalla, se quitó su ropa y se cubrió con ella.  
Tomó caminó al baño, ya ahí con sumó abrió la puerta, la cuál no le sorprendía qué Ash no cerrará con seguro.

Ahora ella cerró la puerta con el seguro y con cuidado dé no ser oida por Ash.

Sé acercó a la perciana de la ducha, la abrió con cuidado y ahí espantó a Ash.

Él estaba por tomar la toalla que tenía para cubrirse y salir de ésa habitación sin embargo Cess Chan lo detiene al abrazarlo por la espalda y en él proceso a ella se le cae su toalla, ocasionando que sus senos toquen directamente la espalda de Ash y ambos terminen sonrojados.

Ella le insistió que no se fuera, que tomara está ducha con ella, el quería negarse pero al voltear y ver a los ojos de ella, no pudo negarse, ésa mirada le mostraba preocupación, así tomó un bañó con ella.

Fue una experiencia agradable para ambos, aunque para Cess Chan le hubiera gustado llegar más lejos, desafortunadamente Ash no captó sus insinuaciones, aún asi se sentía feliz de aver llegado a este punto.


	20. Chapter 20

Wolas a todos aquí los saluda su buen amigo Lord Zoa y hoy les traigo el capítulo 20 dé este loco fic, en verdad les agradezco a todos los que han seguido está extraña historia, no esperaba llegar tan lejos y aún falta mucho más y con su apoyó se que podremos llegar al final.

Respondiendo Reviews

AnzGANDALFR: gracias por tu comentario y la verdad mi tasa de publicación es en el foro DZ de cada 15 por ahora he podido poner este capitulo un día después de publicarlo aya, pero abra veces que tarde en ponerlo por aquí y eso es debido a que no tengo PC, todo lo hago por medio de mi cel y pues desde ahí no se puede publicar aqui, pero no te preocupes si llego a tardar tiempo por aquí cuando puedo estar en una pc ten por seguro que podrían llegar no uno si no dos o tres capitulos de golpe, espero esta historia te siga gustando.

No los entre tengo más, pasemos ya al fic, sin mas que decir vamos al siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 20.

Dan, Trevor, Fió y Abigail se sorprendieron al ver al legendario dragón fantasma en persona y ése asombro fue mayor al ver desdé su posición, cómo había lanzado a Alice contra las rocas.

Por su parte Ash y Luna juntó a sus Pókemon estaban igual de asombrados, pero a la vez Luna y Pikachu se sentían aliviados porque Ash había sido salvado de una muerte segura.

Alice cayó con fuerza en las rocas y sus aboyaduras aumentaron, pero ella no tomó atención dé la condición del tanque al que esta unida, al ver al poderoso legendario soltó una gran y desquiciada carcajada.

—Al fin éstas aquí, al fin le daremos a todos él castigó sé merecen— Dijo Alice con malicia—ahora extermina a ése tonto y a sus malditos amigos— Ordenó con cizaña.

Ash y Luna al oír a Alice decir eso no pudieron evitar sentir preocupación y miedo, fue así por algunos segundos pero Giratina no sé movió de su lugar, simplemente observaba a Alice.

—Estúpido dragón ¿que crees que haces?—Pregunto Alice molesta— te ordene acabar con esos dos y sus Pókemon.

Giratina nuevamente no se inmutó por las palabras de ella, por su parte Luna, Pikachu y Chandelure estaban impresionados por lo que pasaba, Ash se podía definir que estaba en la misma situación pero él pudo notar algo que ellos no, la mirada de Giratina mostraba preocupación y decepción, para el era obvio que el Pókemon dragón se preocupa por ella pero nadie más lo notaba.

Alice seguía gritándole a Giratina que la obedeciera.

—¡BASTA ALICE!— Gritó Ash—¿No te das cuenta de lo qué siente Giratina? —Pregunto serio.

—¿A quién le importa lo qué ésa cosa sienta?— Respondió Alice cortantemente.

Giratina al oír ésas palabras soltó un rugido, para todos excepto Ash pensarían que estaba molestó pero era todo lo contrarió eso le avía dolido, el estaba triste.

—Alice, Luna tiene razón —comentó Ash tranquilo— Tu odió te a cegado, tu odió dé verdad hace mucho a trajo a Giratina, pero él dejó su propio odió en él olvidó y ahora él está aquí para qué tu también te libres de ese sentimiento— Dijo con calma y al mismo tiempo se avía levantado y caminó hasta quedar entré ella y Giratina— Luna dijo qué quiere salvarte de ése odió y ahora Giratina está aquí por lo mismo, así que yo también lo are, yo también te salvaré dé tu dolor— comentó serio.

—¿Salvarme?— preguntó Alice con ironía — yo no necesitó que me salven, yo lo que necesitó es vengarme de todos —dijo con repulsión.

Luna que tan sólo estaba oyendo todo ante ésas palabras sé levantó, apretó sus puños.  
—¡TU DE VERDAD NO LO ENTIENDES!—Gritó Luna con fuerza— sé qué pasaste por algo terrible pero dejar que eso te dómine está mal— comentó con tristeza — todo eso fue horrible, si se qué no es lo mismo verlo a lo qué tu sentiste en ése momento, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas qué estar en esa sombra, eso no quiere decir que tengas que culpar a todos por lo que té pasó, eso no es correcto— dijo con su tristeza aún presenté pero sería.

Pikachu y Chandelure ante esas palabras comenzaron a hablar en su idioma, se les notaba tristes y qué intentaban hacer lo mismo que Luna.

—¡BASTA DE SERMONES! —Grito Alice molesta—Acabaré con todos ustedes ahora y luego aré que éste tonto Pókemon me escuché — Dijo con irá y comenzó a disparar con sus metralletas.

En ése momento Giratina se movió rápido sé colocó enfrenté dé Ash, Luna y sus Pókemon y antes de ser golpeado por aquéllas balas desapareció con todos y los disparos pasaron dé largo.  
—¿Donde están?— preguntó Alice con enojó.

Después dé unos segundos Giratina reapareció detrás de Alice y la golpeó, ocasionando qué choque contra las rocas y sé notaba que Ash, Luna y sus Pókemon sobre su lomo.

—¿Como llegamos aquí? — preguntó Luna intrigada y notó a Alice ya muy dañada.  
Por su parte Alice trataba de moverse pero él dañó ya era demasiado, las ruedas estaban ya destrozadas, las metralletas dobladas y del tanque salían chispas de energía.

Todos bajaron con cuidado del lomo dé Giratina.

—Muevete, muevete, estúpido cuerpo metálico muevete— decía Alice con un tono desesperado— ¿Por qué pasa esto? No pude proteger a mi hermana y ahora no puedo ni realizar una venganza — comentó Alice triste.

Pikachu, Chandelure y Giratina observaban con tristeza a esa chica, los tres Pókemon estaban al borde del llanto por las palabras de Alice.

Ash y Luna con cuidado se acercaron a ella y se colocaron al frente.

—Por favor tranquilizate, nosotros podemos ayudarte— comentó Luna con calma.  
—Si nos lo permites podemos encontrar una forma de hacer algo— dijo Ash con sinceridad.  
—¿De verdad me quieren ayudar?— preguntó Alice con tristeza, Ash y Luna le respondieron que sí— Si me quieren ayudar—comento sin mostrar emoción alguna— ¡MUERAN!— Gritó Alice y al mismo tiempo disparo con su cañón, la distancia era muy poca y parecería que ambos serían golpeados por ésa bala.

Pikachu y Chandelure lograron reaccionar a tiempo nuevamente y combinando el psíquico de Chandelure para darle velocidad y potencia a la cola de hierro de Pikachu lograron dar a la vala y desviarla asía los muros y ocasionando otra explosión.

Ante éste hecho Giratina usó bola sombra contra el vehículo, la fuerza fue tal que este se destruyó por completó, varias piezas salieron volando por todos lados, pero la mas importante, él Griseous Orb quedó justó alado de Luna.

Ella tomó aquel cristal, éste resplandeció por unos segundos con un tono morado.

—Debió dé ser muy duró para ella todo esto — comentó Luna sería pero triste— no te preocupes encontráramos la forma de ayudarte a olvidar tu odió y tal vez podamos encontrar la forma dé librarte dé esta prisión — dijo mientras apretaba su puño con el Griseous Orb y colocándolo a la altura de su corazón.

Para Ash y los Pókemon ésa escena era conmovedora y esta sólo fue rota por los gritos de sus otros compañeros qué llegaban a ellos.

Todos estaban impresionados, ver las piezas de aquél tanque dispersas por el lugar y sobre todo ver al Pókemon legendario en persona los dejó sin palabras.

Fue así hasta qué Trevor notó qué Luna tenía el Griseous Ord en su mano, él sé acercó a ella y se lo pidió pero ella se negó, alegaba qué ella misma se ocuparía de protegerlo.

Abigail al ver ésa acción de la chica le dijo que sí no lo hacía podrían arrestarla por robó, aún así ella se negaba a entregarlo.

Antes de que ellos pudieran decir otra cosa Ash habló dijo qué estaba de acuerdo con ésa decisión, alegó qué ambos protegerían a toda costa ése cristal.

Dan y Fió no sabían qué pasaba con ellos y por un lado querían ayudarlos pero por el otro estaban contra oficiales de la policía internacional Pókemon, no sabían qué hacer sólo se quedaron observando, por más que eso no les gustaba no tenían opción.

Los Pókemon sólo observaban también esa situación pero el más atentó a esta era Giratina.

Ambos agentes no podían aceptar tal petición, sabían que sus órdenes eran muy claras y aún que Ash podría ser alguien reconocido entré ellos no tenía aún la autorización para pedir eso.

Una pequeña discusión se dio y de un ligero pero brusco movimiento por parte de Trevor hizo qué la herida de Ash sangrara un poco y manchara el pañuelo qué Luna le colocó, con eso sorprendió a todos, no esperaban qué Ash estuviera herido.

Él estaba por disculparse por eso, pero ésa acción no le gustó nada a Giratina, él soltó un rugido y con eso ocasionó que Trevor y Abigail sé alejarán de ellos un poco.

El al ver su alejamiento colocó parte de una de sus patas entré ellos.

Los agentes no sabían que hacer hasta que.

—Yo opinó qué ellos conserven el Griseous Ord— se oyó la voz de un hombre qué espantó a todos— Además cómo pueden ver Giratina está de acuerdo con eso y sólo ellos pueden tocar ése Orb—Relato con calma.

Todos empezaron a buscar dé donde venía esa voz, cosa que no tardaron en hacer, a unos 3 metros de ellos se encontraba un hombre de unos 70 años, su piel tenía una especie de tono pálido, su cabello era blanco y con forma de signó de interrogación, su vestimenta era una gabardina negra cuyas mangas eran demasiado largas así cómo había una cruz blanca en el lado derecho de este y pantalón negro, su mayor característica era qué sus ojos tenían una especie de maquillaje negro qué le daban semejanza a un panda.

Abigail fue la primera en percatarse del logo qué tenía ese hombre.

—Ése símbolo ¿tú eres del clan Bookman?— Preguntó Abigail con sorpresa— ¿por que alguien dé ése clan estaría ahora aquí?—Continuó preguntando.

A todos con excepción de Trevor se le hizo muy raro ese nombré.

—¿Que es el clan Bookman?—Pregunto Fio con intriga.

—Antes dé seguir con la discusión responderé su pregunta señorita— Respondió él hombre con calma— cómo oyeron soy del clan Bookman así que por favor diganme Bookman— Comentó con su calma aún presenté y recibió un asentamiento de todos— nosotros los Bookman tal y cómo lo dice nuestro nombre somos humanos qué actúan como libros— comenzó a relatar— nosotros somos los que registramos en nuestras memorias las partes más oscuras del mundo, aquéllas qué fueron olvidadas por todos debido al miedo—narró tranquilo— aquéllas historias cómo la del origen del Griseous Orb—dijo y señaló dicho objeto qué tenía Luna.

Aquella declaración sorprendió a todos excepto a Ash y Luna, para ellos por la forma en la qué lo dijo era obvió que sabía lo qué pasó hace siglos.  
—¿Cuál fue el origen de éste Orb?— preguntó ahora Dan.  
—Aunque cómo Bookman debería responder algunas preguntas del pasado—comentó Bookman serio— no puedo dar todas las respuestas por seguridad— respondió con su seriedad aún presente—claro qué si esos dos deciden contarlo es otra cosa después de todo la razón del por qué quieren conservar el Griseous Ord es por qué ellos fueron capaces de ver su origen en esta cueva— relató y señaló a Ash y Luna y dejó a todos los demás sin habla— y cómo pueden ver Giratina esta aquí para apoyarlos.

—Es cierto yo quiero salvar a Alice— Dijo Luna y sorprendió aún más a todos— estoy de acuerdo con Bookman en mantener la historia de ella en secretó— relató sería—Sólo puedo decirles qué Alice no es una IA cómo creían, ella hace siglos fue una humana— Confesó y dejó impactados a todos—ella pasó por una horrible tragedia, una qué hizo qué ella odiara a todos, ése odió fue tan grande qué atrajo a Giratina y al final fue aprisionada en está forma por ciertos Pókemon— contó y sé notaba que estaba por llorar.

—No van a creer qué nos engañarán con eso— Dijo Trevor fastidiado— tal vez seas del clan Bookman pero nosotros tenemos qué cumplir nuestra labor— comentó serio—asi qué señorita no lo dire más, está es su última advertencia entregeme el Griseous Orb o la pondré bajó arresto — dijo con un tono casi molestó.

Abigail sé acercó a Trevor para apoyarlo, Luna dio unos pasos así atrás, sé topó con Ash y se colocó detrás de el.

—Ya les dije qué yo me encargare dé protegerlo — dijo molesta Luna.

Trevor trató dé tomarla de la manó pero antes de lograrlo Ash lo sujetó a el.

—Creo qué Luna fue muy clara— dijo Ash serio— ella, no mejor dicho nosotros nos encargaremos de esto— comentó y apretó un poco a Trevor dé la mano.

—Dejense dé juegos sí eso es lo que quieren no nos dejan mas opción qué — dijo Abigail sería pero fue interrumpida por Dan qué le sujetó su manó.

—Si ellos quieren conservarlo que lo hagan— apoyó Dan a Ash y Luna.

—No, no y no— respondió Abigail— por seguridad no pueden tenerlo ellos.

—Yo diría que ése Orb estará más seguro con ellos qué con ustedes oficiales— comentó Bookman tranquilo— o acaso ¿ustedes podrían tocar ése Orb sin qué éste los manipule?—Pregunto.

Aquélla pregunta género ahora dudas en todos.

—Ellos pueden tocar ése Orb sin problemas, la razón es simple— comentó Bookman serio— Ash posee un aura qué no puede ser dominada por el poder del Orb y su amiga tiene el conocimiento de lo que pasó, por ello su decisión de ayudar a esa entidad género un rayó de esperanza en ella, uno que él Griseous Orb no puede pasar— dijo tranquilo—si quieren pruebas de lo qué digo aquí tengo una— tras decir eso Bookman deslizó su manó en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó una carta de color anaranjado.

Esta tenía la imagen de una niña de unos 9 años, de pelo y ojos verdes, piel blanca la cual usa una blusa blanca, falda gris oscuro y una capá cafe.

Ash y Luna sé sorprendieron de ver en ésa carta a la misma niña qué vieron en aquélla ilusión, era la hermana de Alice pero ahí se veía mas joven.

—Ella es Wynn The Wind Charmer— dijo Bookman — y aunque les cueste creerlo es la hermana menor de Alice hace siglos — confesó y dejó a todos sin habla.

Ash se acercó a Bookman tomó aquella carta, luego sé acercó a Luna, en ése momento el Griseous orb y la carta dieron un resplandor de tono blanco qué los impresionó, pero no sólo con ellos sé género aquel resplandor, en una habitación oscura, sobré un buró estaba un marcó resplandeciendo, dentro de éste estaba una carta anaranjada y tenía una imagen de las mismas características de la carta qué tenía Ash, pero aquí la chica parece tener 16 años y sobré ella estaba el nombre de Familiar-possessed - Wynn.

En lo qué parece un laboratorio, en lo qué se definiría un generador de energía, sé encontraba descontrolado, sus lecturas estaban más aya de lo qué podría soportar, dentro de éste había un resplandor qué era el origen de esa anomalía, ahí dentro estaba una carta anaranjada, la imagen era otra chica dé las mismas características a las anteriores pero aquí ella aparenta 25 años y enzima tenía el nombré de Storming WynnWynn.

Dé vuelta en la cueva todos vieron asombrados aquélla situación, pero después de unos segundos la carta dejó dé resplandecer, al igual qué las otras, ante eso él destello del Griseous Orb cambió a negro y después desapareció y Giratina qué presenció ése hecho también dio un pequeño rugido mostrando tristeza.

—¿Pero qué fue eso?— preguntó Fio atónita.

—Eso fue un intento de comunicación de ellas—respondió Bookman— antes dé qué pregunten les diré que está carta es sólo una parte de la esencia dé ésa chica, por eso la comunicación entre ella y él Griseous Orb fallo— confesó — Señorita Abigail y Joven Trevor sé que la policía internacional Pókemon está consiente de las cualidades especiales del duelo dé monstruos, por ésa razón les afirmó qué éstos dos jóvenes podrán asegurar la protección del Griseous Ord.

Trevor y Abigail sé observaron entre sí, después de eso aceptaron la petición dé Luna y le dejaron el Griseous Orb a su cuidado, después dé eso sugirieron salir de ésa cueva, pero aún avía un inconveniente que ellos dos olvidaron.

En cuánto dieron un pasó Giratina soltó un poderoso rugido qué espantó a todos.

Era obvió qué él buscaba algo y no sé iría hasta lograrlo o eso pensaron todos.

—¿Giratina ocurre algo? — preguntó con calma Ash y al mismo tiempo Pikachu sé subió a su hombro.

Él dragón fantasma comenzó hablar en su idioma para todos los presentes era imposible entenderlo a excepción de los Pókemon, Chandelure y Pikachu que eran los únicos fuera de su pokebola sé mostraron sorprendidos por lo qué el decía.

Tras unos segundos ambos Pókemon comienzan hacer señas a sus entrenadores, al inició nadie entendía lo qué decían, hasta que Pikachu se arto, sé trepó en la cintura de Ash y ahí el tomó una pokebola vacía, la colocó en el suelo, con una de sus patas la tocaba y con otra señalaba a Giratina, ahí todos entendieron y no podían creerlo.

Un Pókemon legendario pedía qué lo atraparán, más específico Ash ya que ahora el Pókemon fantasma señalaba a el.

Todos estuvieron sin habla un rato, Ash tomó la pokebola, le preguntó a Giratina si estaba seguro de esto, cosa que el dio a entender que si con un asentamiento, Ash lanzó la pokebola, Giratina fue absorbido por está, cayó al suelo, tintineo por unos segundos hasta qué dio el clip dando a entender que la captura fue completada.

Ash tomó la pokebola y realizó una de sus poses juntó a Pikachu en señal de alegría por su nuevo compañero.

Dan, Fio y Luna se a cercaron a él para felicitarlo o simplemente pasar un rato juntos, de esa forma dejaron solos a Trevor y Abigail con Bookman.

—Agentes tengo un mensaje para sus superiores — dijo Bookman serio— mantenganse alertas Kalos esta por pasar por un gran problema, asegúrense dé estar listos para eso.

Aquellas palabras eran muy importantes para ellos así que Trevor y Abigail aseguraron decírselo a sus jefes.

—Ahora quisiera pedirles un favor— Cometo Bookman—podrían alejar a ésos dos dé Ash y ésa chica tengo algo qué decirle sólo a ellos—Pidió tranquilo y ambos agentes asintieron.

—Bien es hora de irnos— comentó Abigail tranquila— ya es noche y podría ser peligroso estar aquí.

Tras esas palabras todos tomaron caminó a excepción dé Trevor sin ser notado por Dan y Fio sé acercó a Ash y Luna, les pidió qué esperarán un momento, ellos extrañados por ésa petición lo dudaron, pero al ver a Bookman aún lado aceptaron la petición, Trevor sé despidió por el momento y se fue a alcanzar a los demás.

—Disculpen qué hiciera qué nos separarán dé los demás— Dijo Bookman.

—No sé preocupé por eso Bookman — Respondió Luna tranquila.

—¿Pasa algo malo Bookman?— Preguntó Ash.

—Solo quiero darles una aclaración—Respondió Bookman tranquilo—Si dé verdad quieren salvar a Alice, deben dé encontrar las otras partes de su hermana— Comenzó a contar— Ella durante él tiempo qué fue humana logró escapar dé aquéllos sujetos, ella descubrió después lo qué pasó con su hermana, quería salvarla pero en ése entonces fracasó en ésa labor—Dijo serio y dejó sorprendidos a Ash y Luna— Wynn a pesar dé fallar en ésa labor logró alcanzar un poder único, uno qué la convirtió también en heroína de su tiempo, cuando llegó la hora de su deceso ella juró qué regresaría para ayudar a su hermana y dé verdad ella cumplió su palabra, por medió del duelo dé monstruos ella esta aquí, pero él poder que tiene es mucho más de lo qué parece, por eso su esencia, su ser esta dividido en tres partes, ya tienen la primera ahora en sus manos, las otras dos están ocultas en él mundo.

—Eso quiere decir, si de verdad queremos ayudar a Alice, debemos encontrar ésas dos cartas— Comentó Luna sería.

—Si y no— Respondió Bookman— para poder ayudarla es cierto qué ella debe poder hablar con su hermana pero una de las partes de Wynn está en manos de la oscuridad, por así decirlo, por ésa razón para poder recuperar ésa parte deben de encontrar la forma dé comunicarse ustedes con Alice, ganarse la confianza de ella y así salvarla.

Ésas palabras dejaron atónitos a ambos, si querían ayudar a una de esas chicas sé necesita la ayuda de la otra, ésa era una tarea difícil pero Luna no dudó enseguida dio un pasó al frente y afirmó que sin importar el tiempo ella las ayudaría.

Ash estaba impresionado por la determinación de ella y Bookman también.

—Sera una larga tarea pero les aseguró qué no será tardada, la reacción de hace rato no fue sólo aquí estoy seguro qué las otras cartas también la presentaron— contó Bookman — es cuestión dé tiempo para qué el que intenta usar ese poder en su beneficio los busqué para arrebatarles está pieza y buscará también la otra parte— Confesó serio— por eso deben dé ser cuidadosos de a quien le cuentan acerca de esto y claro Giratina también sabe esto, por eso éste fue él pretexto qué él necesitaba para poder estar cerca de las dos personas mas importantes para él— continuó contando—Alice y tu Ash son los únicos en los qué él ha encontrado un verdadero lazó especial.

Con eso Ash y Luna no sabían que decir, ellos este día sólo habían ido a ése lugar por un trabajo escolar y ahora juntos terminaron en una extraña situación.

Bookman les dijo qué no se preocuparan tanto, eso sólo los aria hacer lo incorrecto ante este asunto.

Ésas palabras para ambos eran ciertas no ganaban nada preocupándose, ambos pactaron qué éste era un asunto que debían hablar.

Bookman sólo los observó con esa determinación presenté, para el era obvió qué ellos y sus demás amigos y amigas tendrán qué afrontar juntos difíciles tiempos pero la confianza entré ellos los ayudaría a seguir adelante, esto para él es una nueva historia qué tendría qué registrar.

Después de todo eso Bookman dijo qué tomaría otro caminó, el tenía otras labores que cumplir pero si el destinó lo decide lo volverían ha ver. Ash y Luna se despidieron de él, Bookman sé alejó y quedó fuera de vista rápidamente, al no verlo más decidieron alcanzar a los demás.

Todos estaban ya fuera de la cueva, la noche ya era presenté, la opción mas razonable para ellos era ir a la ciudad y buscar dónde descansar por hoy, estaban por irse pero un sonido fuerte llamó su atención, era el celular de Luna el que sonaba.

Ella contestó y ahí todos oyeron la voz de su padre, del director Javier, la regañaba el por que contestarle, ella le dijo parte de la verdad, que estaban en una cueva y ahí no había señal, le contó qué justó ahí Ash había atrapado aún nuevo Pókemon muy especial, la charla padre e hija siguió por un rato hasta que finalmente ella lo convenció qué pasarían la noche en un Centro Pókemon y mañana a primera hora regresarían a la academia, finalmente ella cortó la comunicación y todos tomaron rumbó a ciudad Yantra.

Tardaron sólo treinta minutos en llegar, lo primero qué hicieron tal y cómo le dijo Luna a su padre era ir a un Centró Pókemon, estaban por llegar pero ahí Trevor y Abigail dijeron qué tenían qué ir a otro lugar por lo qué se despidieron, no sin antes Abigail le dijera en un susurro a Luna qué sí no protegía el Griseous Orb cómo ella dijo, se encargaria de ella personalmente.

Luna ante esa "amenaza" no mostró signos de intimidación o miedo, ella afirmó qué lo cuidaría bien.

Tras ésa charla rápida Trevor y Abigail se fueron.

Ash, Dan, Luna y Fio finalmente llegaron al Centro Pókemon, primero entregaron todos la pokebola de sus respectivos Pókemon a excepción de la de Pikachu y Giratina, Pikachu junto a las pokebolas fueron llevadas por la enfermera Joy y Chansey al interior de este, la de Giratina no la entregó Ash por qué era obvió qué podría causar conmoción, mientras la enfermera Joy regresaba Ash fue a los teléfonos a llamar a Star y Cess chan conociéndolas ellas debían estar preocupadas.

Después dé unos minutos la enfermera Joy regreso al igual que Ash, ella les dijo qué mañana a primera hora tendría a sus Pókemon en óptimas condiciones, ahí ella notó el pañuelo qué el tenía en el brazo, era obvió qué estaba herido por la sangré qué éste tenía, sacó un botiquín qué ahí tenía, le pidió a Ash qué se quitara el pañuelo, lo hizo y ahí la enfermera lo curo y afirmó que sólo era un rasguño.

Todos le agradecieron y ahora pidieron unas habitaciones, para su suerte sólo había dos con cama individual.

Ash sugirió qué Luna y Fio debían ocupar dichas habitaciones y ellos buscarían otro lugar para dormir, Dan estuvo de acuerdo con eso, pero Luna no.

—Ash por está ocasión diría que tu y yo deberíamos ir a buscar un lugar para nosotros dos— Comentó Luna y sorprendió a todos, para Luna era lógico qué estaban pensando Dan y posiblemente Fio—no me mal interpreten es sólo que Ash y yo tenemos qué hablar de todo lo qué pasó hoy—Dijo pero sé notaba un ligero sonrojó en sus mejillas.

Esas palabras eran ciertas para ellos, hoy habían pasado muchas cosas, así Dan y Fio aceptaron ésa petición, ellos dormirían en el Centró Pókemon.

Luna les dio las gracias y antes de que Ash pudiera decir algo se lo llevó arrastras del lugar y dejó a sus amigos con una gota de sudor, después de eso ellos le pidieron las llaves de ésas habitaciones a la enfermera Joy.

Ash y Luna caminaron por la ciudad en silencio, él silencio era algo incómodo, era cierto qué ambos tenían qué hablar y no sabían por que no podían.

De repente Luna se dio cuenta qué todos los observaban, Ash notó también eso, se vieron unos segundos entré sí y se dieron cuenta del porque, la ropa dé ambos estaba un poco polvorienta y sus rostros aún tenían ése tono grisáceo, ahí decidieron pasar rápido por una tienda de ropa, no podían andar por ahí asi.

Después de varios minutos ambos habían comprado lo necesario y lograron encontrar un hotel dónde nuevamente el destinó jugo con ellos, solo había una habitación y esa era una acondicionada para parejas en su luna de miel, pero dado a la condición que ambos estaban y el hecho de no estar atentos a lo qué les dijo él recepcionista firmaron y pagaron por pasar la noche ahí.  
El hombre les agradeció y les dio las llaves así como las indicaciones para llegar al cuarto.

Ellos le agradecieron y tomaron caminó al elevador, por su parte el hombre sólo los vio alejarse.

—La juventud de ahora, se nota qué debieron dé pasar un difícil día hoy y ahora liberaran ambos un poco dé ésa tensión cómo si está fuera su luna de miel— comentó él hombre.

Ash y Luna entraron a la habitación, esta para su sorpresa era grande, tenía una cama matrimonial en forma de corazón con sábanas rojas, un par dé burós a los lados con una lámpara cada una, contaba también con un sillón chico, para dos personas, asi como enfrente dé éste una mesa de centro, uno de los muros estaba dé tono blanco y aún lado dé este había una puerta.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos por lo que veían, era lógico para ellos qué esa era una habitación para una pareja.

Después dé unos segundos Luna fue la primera en reponerse de su asombro, le dijo a Ash qué dejará la bolsa de sus compras en el sillón, así lo hizo él sin dudar, luego le pidió la carta de Wynn y el se la entregó, finalmente ella le dice qué tomé primero él un baño, ella tenía qué pensar unas cosas primero.

A Ash le extraño ésa petición pero no tubo otra opción más qué aceptar, así el tomó rumbo a la puerta qué estaba alado dé ese muró blanco, entró y la cerró.

Luna al no ver mas a Ash colocó él Griseous Orb y la carta en la mesa, aún le costaba creer qué esa carta era una parte de la hermana de Alice, ella observó unos segundos ambos objetos, recordó las palabras de Bookman, ésos hechos rondaron por su mente hasta qué cada una de las veces que Ash la salvó hoy, la forma en la que el se separó de ella después de aquella caída y el sentimiento de decepción que tuvo y el hecho de qué el dijera que ella era especial para él ahora la tenían confundida.

Sus pensamientos se rompieron al oír él agua de la ducha, volteo a dónde estaba aquél sonido y se rosto se tornó rojo, en aquel muró blanco se podía ver la silueta oscura de Ash tomando aquel baño, su mente ahora jugaba con ella, sabía qué ese era un momento muy vergonzoso y no debía seguir viendo pero no podía apartar su vista de ahí, su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse cálido no sabía ella el por qué pero tenía que admitir qué le gustaba lo que veía.

Después de unos minutos, Ash salió del bañó, observó a Luna y ella estaba totalmente roja dé la cara, Ash tocó su frente, aquél toqué la hizo reaccionar, vio el restro de él y se veía preocupado, bajó un poco mas su vista y notó qué el sólo traía una bata blanca.

—¿Luna estas bien?—preguntó Ash preocupado—esta tú cara roja y no pareces tener fiebre.

Ésas palabras bastaron para sacarla por completó de su trance.

—No es nada Ash estoy bien—respondió Luna nerviosa—sólo necesitó un bañó—Tras decir eso ella quitó la mano dé Ash de su frente y tomó pasó veloz al bañó.

Ya dentro de éste ella sé quitó su ropa y sé dirigió a la regadera.

—Luna tranquilizate— se dijo así misma mientras abría la regadera—No puedo creer qué yo en verdad estuve dé fisgona—Pero tras ése pensamiento se dio cuenta qué ahora los papeles estaban invertidos, ahora qué ella estaba ahí, era Ash quién podría ver su silueta, dio un gran suspiro—por esta noche esta bien, el me salvó tres veces la vida e incluso me defendió dé ésos policías, creó qué todo lo qué pasé esta noche podría ser una forma dé agradecerle—pensó Luna tranquila y sé género una sonrisa en su rostro acompañado de un ligero sonrojó.

Con Ash a él le pareció extraña la forma dé actuar dé Luna, en cuanto saliera le preguntaría el porque, fue lo qué pensó, tras eso él vio cómo la luz se reflejo en aquel muró blanco y ahí la vio, vio la silueta de Luna y cómo ella abría la regadera, ése fue el detalle qué él necesitaba para entender, así cómo él veía cómo ella toma una ducha, ella lo vio a el, ése incómodo y vergonzoso momento era lo que ocasionó qué ella actuará así.

Ash consideró la idea dé no observar asía aya, pero no podía evitarlo, quedó hipnotizado por ésa imagen, el veía cómo Luna sé movía aya dentro, era obvio qué ella sabia eso y aún así ella con cada movimiento qué daba era cómo si de verdad espera qué el la viera, ya que daba diferentes ángulos de su figura y cada detalla de este pudiera ser visto por el.

Después dé unos minutos ella salió con sólo una bata blanca y por primera vez Ash la veía con su cabello suelto, Ash tenía que admitirlo ella se veía hermosa.

La mirada dé ambos se cruzó, era cierto qué ella sabía que él la estuvo observando, pero no veía en ella signó dé estar molesta, por el contrarió, logró ver en sus ojos un extrañó brillo qué nunca vio.

Ése momento era incómodo para ambos pero a la vez único e irrepetible, ambos tenían la cara totalmente roja.

Luna sé acercó a Ash y tomó asiento alado dé el.

—Todo lo qué pasé esta noche es la única forma dé agradecerle lo qué hizo por mi— Fue el pensamiento de Luna— Ash— lo llamó con una voz suave y él sólo le preguntó lo que pasa—dime la verdad por favor ¿te gustó ver mi silueta al bañarme?—preguntó muy apenada y sin despegar la vista de el.

A Ash ésa pregunta le llegó de golpe, de verdad ella sabía lo qué pasaba y aún así ella siguió y ahora le preguntó algo muy vergonzoso según el.

—Bueno este yo— balbuceo Ash nervioso.

Aquélla reacción no le agrado del todo a Luna.

—¿Acaso no té agradado, acaso no soy bonita?—Pregunto molesta, pero entonces sé volteó apenada no sabía ella porque había dicho eso.

Ash vio como ella se molestó por su respuesta y dejaba de verlo, ahora él se sentía mal por eso, así que hizo lo único que creía indicado para ese momento.

La abrazó dé la cintura, Luna se sorprendió por eso pero le gustaba por primera vez ella admitía internamente qué le gustaba que el la abrazara.

—Perdón Luna no quise molestarte—comentó Ash en un susurro — Es sólo que yo no sé qué hacer o decir en éstos casos nunca había pasado por esto— confesó apenado— y claro que me agradas, sé que no nos llevamos bien desdé qué nos conocimos, pero aún así eres mi amiga.

Luna sin entender el porque sintió un sabor agridulce, por un lado le agradaba qué la viera cómo una amiga pero por el otro una parte de ella no le gustaba ser vista sólo así.

—Y sabes—Dijo Ash calmado—No creó que seas bonita, creó que eres bella, tienes una linda piel blanca, puedo ver que cuidadas bien de ti así cómo veo en ti unos ojos qué brillan como esmeraldas —Comentó apenado, no sabía él la razón sólo dejó que las palabras salieran solas, palabras qué hicieron a Luna apenarse y hacerla sentir feliz.

Ella sé volteó con cuidado para no soltar él abrazo qué le daba Ash.

—¿Lo dices enserio?—Pregunto Luna apenada y tenía nuevamente un ligero sonrojó.  
Ash vio de nuevo ése brilló extrañó en los ojos dé Luna, él le afirmó qué era cierto todo lo qué decía.

Ambos tras ésa afirmación no separaron la vista entré sí, sin darse cuenta estaban acercando sus rostros poco a poco, cuándo sintiron la respiración uno del otro y sus labios a escasos centímetros cerraron sus ojos, dejaron qué sus cuerpor actuarán por si sólos, unieron sus labios en un largó besó, en ése momento Luna abrazó a Ash del cuello, ambos apresaron ése abrazó lo mas fuerte qué podían para sentirse lo mas unidos posible.

Durarán un largó rato con ése besó, sólo sé separaron para recuperar él aire, después volvieron a besarse.

Volvieron a separarse por la falta de aire.

—Ash esto fue bello—Confesó Luna—nunca creí que mí primer besó sería tan dulce—Dijo apenada.

—Me da gustó qué estés feliz Luna—comento Ash—pero creó qué lo mejor será dormir y mañana hablar bien todo—Dijo tranquilo.

—¿Por que deberíamos hacerlo? —pregunto Luna tranquila—la noche apenas empezó y sabes la verdad tengo que confesarte algo—comento y se ganó la atención de Ash aún más —La verdad en un principió pensé qué todo lo qué pasará está noche era la única forma dé agradecerte él qué me salvarás y me defendieras dé Trevor y Abigail, pensé qué dejar que todo siguiera por sin sólo, pensé qué dejarte tomar mi primer besó, pensé qué tal vez dejarte incluso tomar mi primera vez, mi virginidad era lo mínimo qué podía darte—confeso apenada.

—Espera Luna— tomó la palabra Ash—yo no me aprovecharía de eso, yo te lo dije te salve y defendí hoy y lo aria nuevamente si fuera necesario por qué somos amigos, no por que quiera aprovecharme de ti—dijo serio y sorprendió a Luna o eso ella le quiso dar a entender.

—No te preocupes por eso Ash lo se bien — Dijo Luna tranquila— ahora se, por todo lo que pasamos hoy que te he juzgado mal—dijo— pero lo cierto es que todo lo qué dije era un simple pretextó, una simple razón para algo qué realmente deseo, Ash lo cierto es que de verdad quiero tener mi primera vez contigo, quiero poder ser está noche uno contigo—confeso muy apenada — justó ahora siento mi cuerpo con esa necesidad, justó ahors pienso que deberíamos seguir ya que si no es hoy, no estaré tranquila y puede que trate dé pedirtelo nuevamente en lugar y momento no adecuado, así qué por favor Ash dejemos qué lo qué tenga qué pasar pasé.

Ash no podía negarlo esa petición era tentadora, pero él aún consideraba que eso no era correcto, pero la mirada de ella le mostraba seguridad, ésa era la misma mirada, la misma confianza qué tenía Star aquella tardé.

Flashback.

Ash estaba saliendo dé la escuela había sido un día algo extraño, pero ahora él tenía una meta clara buscaría la forma dé acercarse a Sona para ganarse su confianza y así ser amigos, estaba determinado en eso pero al estar casi en la salida su vista se topó con la de Star ahí recordó él incediente de a noche, sé sonrojó y desvío la mirada un poco aquél tacto labial lo tenían confundido.

Star al verlo de ésa forma ahora no sabía si estar feliz o triste, por aquél sonrojó qué él tenía definiría qué estaba apenado y posiblemente era signó de qué dé verdad tuvo significado para él aquél besó, pero por la forma en la qué el desvío la mirada podría ser signó dé desprecio, a ella no le gustaría que el no la quisiera a su lado, aquellas emociones ocasionaron qué las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, el pequeño Goomy que ella tenía ahora en sus brazos se preocupó por el estado de su nueva entrenadora y gruño de tristeza al verla asi.

Aquél sonido llamó la atención de Ash, el la vio llorando, ahora el se sentía de lo peor, analizó sus acciones con ella él todo el tiempo desde la mañana fue muy cortante con ella y la evitó todo el tiempo, dejó que esa extraña sensación de  
miedo, claro o había forma de que ella supiera lo que pasó anoche, o eso creía el.

Se acercó a ella, loco su manó izquierda en él hombro izquierdo de ella, ésa acción hizo qué ella lo viera, ahí Ash con su manó derecha secó las lágrimas que ella tenía.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Ash— Sé qué hoy té hice sentir mal por eso te pido qué me perdones — comentó serio pero se notaba afligido.

—No pasa nada Ash después de todo yo también tuve la culpa—respondió Star tranquila —sé lo qué paso a noche, Cess Chan lo vio y me lo contó —confesó—Yo en tú lugar creó hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Ash estaba sorprendido Cess Chan había sido testigo dé ese ligero besó y a pesar dé qué sé lo contó a Star ella no parecía importarle tanto, a ella sólo le importaba poder estar con él, no tenía qué decirlo esa mirada que tenía ella se lo demostraba, si mirada mostraba Confianza, seguridad.

Ésa era una escena que algunos reconocerían cómo la reconciliación dé una pareja, pero esta fue rota, aquél Goomy qué tenía Star no le agradaba esa atmósfera así que sin previó avisó el salto con fuerza del los brazos de Star y le dio un fuerte golpe a Ash qué lo alejó de la chica y lo dejó con ojos en espiral y el pequeño Pókemon quedó encima de él posando cómo si hubiera vencido a un formidable villano.

Fin del flashback.

—Luna—la llamó Ash tranquilo—lo qué me pides no creó que sea correcto, yo pienso qué eso sólo debería dé pasar si hay amor entré ambas partes—comento seguro.

Ella sabía qué él tenía razón, esto qué deseaba ahora no debía de ser a menos qué en verdad sé amarán, pero estas palabras aumentaron mas sus ansías, él le estaba mostraba su respetó a su persona, qué él no la veía cómo un objetó para saciar sus propias ansías.

—Se qué tienes razón Ash— confesó Luna tranquila— pero este deseo qué tengo ahora es algo que en verdad quiero hacer—comento segura —por eso hagamos una promesa Ash.

—¿Que promesa Luna?—pregunto Ash con intriga.

—Es simple—respondió Luna—Esta noche hagamos lo para quitar éstas ansías y si en el futuro lo repetimos qué sea en verdad por amor—comento con su seguridad aún presenté — después dé está noche demonos el tiempo para conocernos mejor y así en el futuro saber si podremos darnos una verdadera oportunidad.

Ash estaba sorprendido, ella en verdad le dio la razón pero aún quería tener relaciones con él, no sabía cómo reaccionar ahora, no tenía ya argumento alguno para negar su petición.

Se resignó, sé acercó a ella y le dio un nuevo besó que ella correspondió y no sé separaron hasta qué les faltó el aliento.

—Si de verdad éstas segura de esto Luna—Dijo Ash serio—té doy mi palabra dé cumplir ésa promesa, nos daremos tiempo para conocernos bien pero también te doy mi palabra qué tomaré cualquier responsabilidad qué pueda surgir por esto.

—En ése casó dejemos qué pase lo qué Arceus quiera—tras éstas palabras dé Luna ambos se dieron un ligero besó para sellar su promesa, después Ash se levantó de ése sillón y cargó a Luna con cuidado y delicadeza.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa, pero le gustó ése trató el la llevaba en sus brazos como una damisela y con mucho cuidado la colocó en la cama dónde ambos dejaron que sus instintos los guiarán.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega éste capítulo amigos, esperó les aya gustado y disculpen si fue muy largó y la batalla de Giratina y Alice no fue tan reñida, por así decirlo, pero ya no me quería alargar más y cómo acaban de ver también cerré un hecho anterior y eh abierto nuevos.

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo n.n


	21. Chapter 21

Wolas a todos aquí los saluda su buen amigo Lord Zoa y hoy les traigo el capítulo 21 de este fic, espero sea de su agrado y lo disfruten.

Sin mas que decir vamos al capitulo

* * *

Capítulo 21.

Luna comenzó a despertar, el dia así cómo la noche anterior habían sido cansados para ella, en eso sintió un ardor ligero en su entre pierna, con eso recordó todo lo de a noche.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse por aquéllos recuerdos, pero ella tenía qué admitir qué de verdad lo había disfrutado, una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro y tocó su vientre con su manó derecha.

—No me molestaría tener ahora un hijo de él— Pensó Luna segura.

Sus pensamientos fueron rotos al sentir un abrazó por la espalda.

—¿Todo está bien Luna?—Preguntó Ash tranquilo.

—Si Ash estoy bien— Respondió Luna alegré —Solo pensaba las posibilidades de está noche—comentó y llevó la mano de Ash a su vientre —Sí Arceus lo decide, ¿que crees que sea, niño o niña?— preguntó con sutileza.

—No lo sé Luna—Respondió Ash tranquilo—Pero sin importar que ambos le daremos él amor y cuidado qué necesite — comentó seguro—después de todo te di mi palabra dé tomar cualquier responsabilidad dé lo qué hicimos.

Ésas palabras pusieron a Luna más feliz dé lo qué ya estaba, pero por ahora no quería qué él lo notara, tenían una promesa qué cumplir y de verdad ahora ella quería que el la amará dé verdad y ella poder amarlo también, ésos pensamientos la llevaron a recordar otra promesa, otra qué avía olvidado.

Flashback.

Luna recorría los pasillos de aquella academia, se sentía humillada no le agradaba lo qué pasaba, ella consideró su vida arruinada desdé él día dé ayer, justó cuándo la profesora Twoearle afirmó que ella y Ash estaban comprometidos.

—¿Cómo pueden creer todos qué yo tendría alguna relación con ése degenerado?—Penso Luna molesta.

Su molestia era tal qué no se dio cuenta dé qué la seguían, cuándo paso por las escaleras, sus perseguidores la tomaron de sus brazos y la llevaron a la azotea.

Luna se sorprendió por todo eso pero no se avía rehusado a aquél agarré dado a qué eran Star y Cess Chan quiénes la jalaron.

—¿Como es eso de qué tú estas comprometida con Ash?—Preguntó Cess Chan enojada y casi gritando.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste qué había algo entre ustedes en éstos pocos días? —Preguntó ahora Star preocupada.

—Esperen no me dirán qué creen ésas mentiras—respondió Luna molesta —Entré ése estúpido y yo no hay nada.

La reacción y respuesta dé Luna las sorprendió, ellas eran expertas en saber si alguien miente y su instinto les dijo que ella decía la verdad.

—¿Dé verdad no hay nada entré Ash y tú? —Preguntó Star sin mostrar emoción alguna.

—Claro qué no hay nada entre el y yo— Respondió rápidamente Luna.

—Puede que ahora no aya nada pero la relación actual entre tú y Ash es algo tensa por lo que veo, lo digo por tu forma de hablar de él — Dijo Cess Chan sería —Pero del odió al amor sólo hay un pasó — comentó segura pero Luna negaba que algo podría pasar— está bien Luna te creó.

Ésa afirmación la dejó tranquila y al menos a ellas no les tenía qué importar esto, ella creía que no podría pasar algo, además era consiente del por que ellas actúan así por lo de su supuesto compromiso.

—Luna sólo quiero pedirte un favor, una promesa muy especial—pidió Cess Chan sería, Luna simplemente asintió ante aquéllas palabras — Si pasa algo entré Ash y tu prometeme, no prometenos que nos lo diras— comentó aún sería.

Aquella petición le parecía absurda, para ella era algo imposible algo así, pero al verla a los ojos no pudo negarse, la mirada de ambas le mostraban preocupación.

—Esta bien les prometo que si entré Ash y yo sucede algo sé los diré — les Dijo Luna tranquila y ahí ambas la abrazaron, para ella era lógico esa petición, pero no creía tener qué cumplirla ya qué en éste momento era algo imposible.

Fin del Flashback.

Luna ante ése recuerdo tenía ahora la mirada pérdida, Ash al verla así sé preocupó, la movió un poco de los hombros para hacerla reaccionar.

Aquel movimiento la sorprendió, vio a Ash con una mirada dé preocupación, el le preguntó qué sí estaba bien, cosa que afirmó, sólo le dijo que recordó una promesa qué olvidó, no le dijo cuál era pero si le afirmó que era importante y tenía qué cumplirla, Ash le creyó, no veía nada qué le indicará lo contrarió por lo que le dijo que sí necesitaba ayuda para cumplirla sé lo dijera, cosa que ella afirmó qué así lo aria si fuese necesario.

Después dé eso Luna observó él reloj en él muró, marcaba las 6:30 de la mañana, aún era temprano, pero consideró que lo mejor era ya levantarse, le dijo a Ash qué deberían tomar una ducha después dé todo después de lo de anoche era lo indicado.

Ash le dio la razón, Luna se levantó de la cama, las sábanas qué la cubrían cayeron y dejaron al descubierto toda la parte superior dé su cuerpo, Ash no pudo evitar contemplarla nuevamente, su suave piel blanca, sus pechos a pesar de no ser muy grandes le parecían bellos con ésos dos pesonos rosados, Luna sintió ésa mirada dé Ash y de verdad ahora no le molestaba nada, le gustaba la idea de qué él la la recorriera de esa forma con su mirada.

—Vamos Ash será mas rápido sí nos bañamos juntos—Comentó Luna tranquila y sorprendió a Ash.

—¿Ba ba bañar bañarnos juntos?—tartamudio Ash nervioso.

—Vamos Ash no estés así, además a noche me violaste tres veces—comentó Luna con tono sarcástico—así qué no tiene nada dé malo bañarnos juntos.

Aquellas palabras lo sorprendieron pero ella tenía razón y decidió seguirle el juego antes de decirle que sí.

—Pues sí me sigues tentanto con tu bella personalidad podría violarte una cuarta vez, después dé todo aún no salimos dé esta habitación—respondió Ash con el mismo tono sarcástico y dejó a Luna completamente apenada— vamos a bañarnos— dijo tranquilo, después dé eso él se levantó de la cama y le ofreció su mano a Luna ella lo tomó y juntos tomaron caminó al bañó, dónde no pudieron evitar pasar ese momento con caricias y algunos besos pero sin llegar a hacerlo otra vez.

Ambos sé cambiaron, Luna ahora llevaba puesto una blusa blanca, mini falda amarilla, calcetas amarillas y unos tenis deportivos blancos.

Ash por su parte tenía una playera negra, chaleco rojo, pantalones de mezclilla azúl oscuro y tenis negros.

Ash nuevamente sé le quedó viendo y no pudo evitar decirle qué sé veía linda con ésa ropa, ella se sonrojo un poco le agradeció y le dijo qué el también sé veía bien.

Luna miró dé nuevo él reloj, este marcaba las 7:15, dé verdad sé habían tomado su tiempo.

Ambos sé sentaron en el sillón y posaron su vista en la mesa dé centro, justó dónde estaban el Griseous Orb, la carta de Wynn y la pokebola dónde está Giratina.

—Ash mí padre preguntara mucho acerca dé Giratina — comentó Luna sería — lo mejor sería contarle a él todo, sé qué podremos contar con su ayuda para éste caso.

—Entiendo Luna me parece bien— respondió Ash tranquilo— también creó que Cess Chan y Star deberían saberlo, bueno ellas se podría decir qué son lo mismo que Wynn, posiblemente también puedan saber algo sobré todo esto.

Luna le dio la razón había una posibilidad de que ellas pudieran saber algo de Wynn, después de todo ellas tambien vienen del mundo espiritual.

La decisión era clara, Javier, Cess Chan y Star debían saber todo lo qué pasó, exceptuando la parte dé lo qué hicieron anoche.

Luna sabía qué si su padre sé enteraba dé esto no la dejaría tranquila y posiblemente los tendría vigilados para estar seguro de qué su posible nieto éste sanó durante su desarrollo, eso de verdad la avergonzaría y mas si termina diciéndole a todos que podría ser ya madre.

Ambos finalmente pactaron lo qué arian, llegando a la académica por obligación debían entregar a sus Pókemon en la reserva, ahí Ash le contaría todo a Javier y Luna definió para ahorrar tiempo según su argumento, qué les contaría a Cess Chan y Star la situación.

No les había tomado mucho tiempo aclarar ésos temas, esperaron ahí sentados y en silenció a que fueran las 8:00 de la mañana, a pesar dé no decir nada en ese lapso de tiempo no sé sentían incómodos, por primera vez sólo disfrutaban de su compañia.

Después dé mucho tiempo Ash y Luna estaban en él Centro Pókemon, se reunieron con Dan y Fio para recibir a sus Pókemon, pero ellos notaron algo diferente en ellos, usualmente Luna se alejaría rápidamente de Ash pero ahora pareciera que no quiere separarse de el.

Luna sé percató de ésas miradas, les confesó qué en verdad ella juzgó mal a Ash y ambos habían concluido darse el tiempo para conocerse y definir sí aceptarían su compromiso.

Eso los sorprendió a ambos, pero por alguna razón Fio era la mas sorprendida, no lo demostró ante todos, pero dentro de ella, las palabras de Luna le dolían.

Fio desdé que conoció a Ash le había impresionado las aventuras que él le contó con los legendarios, además ella lo admiraba por su ayuda a las autoridades en contra dé las asociaciones criminales y cuándo Trevor y Abigail afirmaron que él podría ser a futuro un reconocido miembro dé la Policía Internacional Pókemon no tenía palabras para describir la emoción qué sentía, después de todo su padre es un oficial reconocido en Ciudad Romantis y conoció a varios de sus colegas, eso la llevó a admirar a cualquiera que fuera policía, incluido Ash aún que aún no sea un policía oficialmente ellos ya lo consideraban uno de ellos.

Los pensamientos de Fio se rompieron cuándo la enfermera Joy llegó con las pokebolas de todos y con un Pikachu alegre el cuál saltó al hombro de Ash.

Todos tomaron sus respectivas pokebolas, le agradecieron a la enfermera Joy, pasaron a la cafetería a desayunar y salieron poco después del Centró Pókemon para tomar el bus que los llevaría a Ciudad Romantis y de ahí irían a la academia.

Por su parte Fio no pudo evitar sentir ésa extraña sensación al ver a Ash y Luna ir en él mismo asiento y platicaban cómo si nada.

Dan sé dio cuenta de eso y no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos, después de todo sabía que Cess Chan y Star lo aman y ahora parecía que Luna y Fio era lo mismo o al menos con Fio le parecía eso, ya que Luna afirmó que se darían tiempo para definir si podrían ser pareja o no, el hecho de que el tuviera a cuatro enamoradas lo dejaba atónito.

Después dé un largo viajé de 3 horas llegaron a Ciudad Romantis, ahí Dan afirmó que tenía algo que hacer antes de ir a la academia y se fue.

Fio también dijo que tenía algo que hacer, mas específico iría a ver a su padre ya que su casa no estaba lejos y se fue.

Ash y Luna simplemente los vieron alejarse en diferentes direcciones, al no verlos más ambos tomaron caminó a la academia, pero Luna aprovechando que estaban sólos, entrelazó su brazo con el de Ash, eso lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no podían negar qué les gustaba ese nuevo trato así que cómo si de verdad ya fueran una pareja tomaron caminó a la academia.

Después de otra media de caminata, lograron ver la academia, cómo Luna no quería llamar la atención dé su padre sé separó dé Ash y continuaron ahora alejados.

Para su suerte Javier estaba en la entrada, con eso Luna rezó a Arceus para qué él no los hubiera visto cómo venían juntos.

Javier los saludó ambos le respondieron y se fueron a la reserva de la academia.

Llegando a está Luna dejó rápidamente a Chandelure y se fue del lugar, a su padre le preocupó un poco la actitud de su hija, pero en cierta forma para el así es cuándo está Ash cerca, ella siempre intenta alejarse de el.

Ash llamó la atención de Javier, sabía que bastaba usualmente dejar sólo las pokebolas al encargado pero Ash le pidió qué entrará con él dentro de la reserva su nuevo Pókemon era especial y por seguridad debía mantenerse en secretó.

Aquélla petición de extrañó a Javier y al encargado, ya dentro dé la reserva Ash sacó a Giratina, ambos hombres sé caen casi dé espaldas al ver al dragón fantasma.

Así ambos entendían la petición de Ash y era lógico un Pókemon cómo ese sería un imán dé cazadores Pókemon.

Tras unos arreglos rápidos hicieron él registró dé Giratina y él encargado sé aseguró dé que mantendría al Pókemon en su pokebola durante el día y en la noche ya qué por regla nadie puede entrar lo sacaría para qué sé estire y al mismo tiempo se acomode a su nuevo entorno.

Tras eso Ash se fue con Javier a la dirección dé la academia, ahí Javier cerró le pidió a Ash tomar asiento, tras eso el le contó todo lo qué pasó ayer exceptuando el hecho qué él y Luna pasaron la noche y qué sé darían un tiempo para conocerse.

Mientras tanto con Luna ella llegó a la cabaña dónde viven ahora Cess Chan y Star con Ash.

Dio un gran suspiró antes dé tocar, para su sorpresa Star abre la puerta, ambas sé espantaron un poco, después de eso Luna saludó cómo era debido y le dijo que tenía algo muy importante con ella y Cess Chan.

Eso dejó algo preocupada a Star dado al tono serio qué Luna mostraba.

Ya dentro, vio a Cess Chan y la saludó, tomaron asiento en la sala.

Antes de decir algo Luna sacó dé su bolsillo el Griseous Orb y la carta de Wynn, colocó ambos objetos en la mesa y dejó asombrada a sus dos amigas.

Para Luna aquella reacción podría significar qué sabían algo del tema, pero antes de preguntarles les contaría todo lo qué pasó y al mismo tiempo cumpliría su promesa con ellas.

Pasó un largó rato, Star y Cess Chan estaban sorprendidas por lo que pasaron ayer, pero ya era hora ya sólo le faltaba una cosa por hacer con ellas, les confesó qué para llegar a la decisión dé contarles a ellas todo esto pasó la noche con Ash, admitió qué en su charla ambos decidieron darse tiempo para conocerse y tal vez ser más qué amigos.

Luna esperaba qué ambas le gritarán, qué le dijeran algo por intentar algo con el chico que ellas amán, sin embargo para su sorpresa ambas la abrazaron.

—Gracias por decirnos la verdad Luna—comentó Star feliz—la verdad sabíamos que era cuestión de tiempo para que nos entendieras y tu también te enamorarás de Ash—confesó tranquila.

—¿No están molestas? —preguntó Luna sorprendida.

—No lo estamos—respondió Cess Chan alegre —por el contrarió estamos felices por eso, ahora las tres podemos ser felices con Ash.

Ésa afirmación dejó a Luna atónita, ella avía dicho las tres podrían ser felices con Ash.

Ambas sé percataron del asombró de Luna.

—No te sorprendas por esto Luna— dijo Star tranquila—nosotras tenemos la creencia dé que si amas a alguien y eres honesta con eso, es bueno buscar esa felicidad aún sí hay qué compartir a ésa persona especial.

Luna no sabía que decir eso le parecía inapropiado, pero tenía qué admitir ella ahora deseaba estar con Ash y ellas en éste poco tiempo se volvieron buenas amigas, analizó un poco lo qué pasó y finalmente sedio, tal vez ser una familia grande y sí era sólo con ellas no abría problemas, eso dejó a ambas chicas alegres.

—Es bueno saber qué nos entiendes Luna—Comentó Cess Chan alegré y tranquila—tan sólo esperó me dejen la primera vez, Star me ganó su primer besó al menos me gustaría ser la primera.

—Eto— dijo sutilmente Luna y con toda su cara roja—Creó qué eso será imposible Cess Chan —dijo Luna apenada—La verdad Ash y yo lo hicimos anoche—confesó y al mismo tiempo desvío la mirada.

Aquella confesión dejó a Star y Cess Chan sorprendidas, eso también ocasionó que Cess Chan llorará.

—Ambas son malas—comentó Cess Chan triste y llorando—primero Star me ganó su primer besó y ahora tú me ganaste su primera vez—dijo mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo—no es justó.

aquella reacción dejó a Star y Luna con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, pero a la vez les parecía cómico ese puchero dé Cess Chan.

* * *

Hasta aqui llega este capitulo espero en verdad aya sido de su agrado.

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo n.n


	22. Chapter 22

Wolas a todos aquí los saluda su buen amigo Lord Zoa y el día de hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, antes dé comenzar les pido una gran disculpa por el retraso de éste, pero me dio un horrible bloqueo y no podía seguir la historia, pero ya estoy otra vez inspirado para seguir, también les comentó qué estamos ya en la recta final dé está temporada, las demás chicas si tendrán su respectivo acercamiento pero no se definirá nada aún con ellas, necesitó con qué trabajar la segunda temporada XD, claro una de ellas o dos tendrán un mayor protagonismo como el qué ha tenido Luna hasta ahora, también se darán a conocer un poco mas de los nuevos planes del team Flare y con eso se llevara el torneó íntercolegial entre las academias de todas las regiones, entré otras cosillas y así finalizar esta temporada.

Ahora los invitó a leer mi otro fic llamado Momentos únicos, ahí se relatará la parte Lemon de esta trama, para aquéllos qué les gusta este genero.

Sin más que decir, que continúe la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 22

Es un día caluroso, los rayos del sol del medió día rodeaban toda la academia en cuyo patio, la clase dónde estaba Ash eran instruidos por el profesor Soichiro en técnicas de batallas.

En él campó dé batalla estaba Luna con su Chandelure enfrentando al Medicham del profesor.

El Pókemon fantasma se notaba cansado mientras él Pókemon lucha se veía en óptimas condiciones.

Todos parecían asombrados por ésa batalla de entrenamiento, todos excepto Ash, se notaba distante, distraído, sé le notaba pensativo.

—¿Pero qué le pasa últimamente? a estado rara desdé ayer—Pensó Ash preocupado.

Flashback.

Ash entró a la cabaña sé notaba cansado y no era para menos ya qué Javier lo mantuvo en un largo interrogatorio, no por el hecho de cómo atrapó a Giratina, si no por qué él descubrió qué había pasado la noche con su hija.

Después de haber contado todo lo qué pasó con Alice, Ash sin querer le confesó qué compartió la habitación de un hotel con Luna, por lo que Javier estaba mas que listó para sacarle toda la sopa.

Afortunadamente Ash logró convencer a Javier de qué no pasó nada ésa noche, pero si tubo qué decirle que decidieron darse un tiempo para conocerse y definir sí hay alguna posibilidad para ellos.

Declaración qué dejó a Javier satisfecho por ahora, pero le pidió cuidar bien de su hija y de su futuro nieto, ya que para él era mas que obvió qué de verdad terminarían cómo una familia.

Ash sacudió su mente ante ésos pensamientos y una nueva preocupación le llegó, cómo le diría a Luna que su padre sabe que sé darían tiempo y mas importante, qué le dio razones para que sospechara lo que hicieron a noche.

Caminó por ése cortó pasillo y entró a la sala, lo mejor era olvidar eso o él lo creía así, sin embargó se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que Luna aún estaba en la casa pero ese asombro cambió a preocupación al ver a Cess Chan llorando y a su flabebe intentando animarla.

—¿Pero qué té pasó Cess Chan?— preguntó Ash preocupado y llamando la atención de todos.

Luna y Star voltearon a verlo sé les notaba algo nerviosas ya qué no sabían que decirle a él, la razón era obvia Cess Chan les había reclamado, sobre todo a Luna al ganarle la primera vez de Ash.

—Las dos son malas— dijo Cess Chan llorando.

Ash comenzó acercarse a ella, sin embargo Cess Chan sé levanta y sé va corriendo de ahí, seguida de su flabebe, no sin antes decir qué esto no quedará así, dejando de está forma a Ash confundido y a Star y Luna con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

—¿Me podrían explicar qué pasó aquí?—Preguntó Ash preocupado.

—No té preocupes Ash, Cess Chan sólo tubo un mal dia—Respondió Star con calma pero sé le notaba nerviosa—Por más qué quiera decirte la verdad Ash aún no es él momento, sólo esperó qué no tengamos qué esperar ya mucho para contártelo—Penso seriamente.

— ¿y bien?— tomó la palabra Luna, tenía qué cambiar el tema, no quería ella decir nada de lo qué habían hablado ellas— ¿ya le contaste a mi papá lo qué pasó con Giratina y sobre todo lo de Alice?— preguntó con calma, pregunta qué dejó a Ash nerviso,le afirmó que si le contó ésa parte pero había ahora un inconveniente.

Luna simplemente preguntó cuál inconveniente y se le notaba molesta, la actitud de Ash le daba algunas sospechas.

Fin del flashback.

Ash estaba tan metido en ese recuerdo qué no se dio cuenta ni oyó la advertencia qué le daban.

Así el lanzallamas dé Chandelure fue directo a él y lo dejó todo chamuscado.

—¡ASH!— Gritó Luna algo preocupada.

—No te preocupes estoy bien—respondió Ash aturdido, sin embargo recibe un fuerte coscorrón de Luna.

—¿Quien dijo qué estoy preocupada por ti?—comentó con un tono molesto— Tonto sabes los problemas que tendría sí algo malo pasa—Dijo frustrada.

—Ésos dos parecen tan cercanos ahora, ésas peleas suyas no parecen cómo las de antes—Pensó Fio mientras los observaba.

—Ya paren ustedes dos no es momento para sus peleas de pareja— comentó Yui sería.

—¡QUÉ AÚN NO SOMOS PAREJA!—gritaron Ash y Luna rápidamente y con un ligero sonrojó, dejando así con una gota de sudor a todos y sin darse cuenta ambos los dejaron sorprendidos por ese aún en su frase.

Dan sólo los observaba sin decir nada

—Ya es suficiente— dijo Soichiro sin mostrar emoción alguna—mejor continuemos con la clase, joven Ash seleccioné a su Pókemon para la clase.

Ash simplemente afirmó a ésa petición y fue al teletransportador y al mismo tiempo Luna guardó a su Chandelure en su pokebola, observó por unos segundos la lista de todos sus Pókemon, sin embargo el rostro de Cess Chan llorando y sus palabras de qué las cosas no se quedarían asi llegaron a su mente otra vez.

Sin darse cuenta pasaron unos tres minutos, el profesor lo volvió a llamar y así salió dé sus pensamientos, en ese momento volteó a ver a Soichiro para decirle qué estaba listó, así él activó el transporte de una pokebola y sin darse cuenta de cuál Pókemon había seleccionado.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Javier él estaba teniendo una pequeña reunión especial.

—No te preocupes por ella, es una buena alumna y a pesar dé lo qué dicen sus compañeros ella no se desanima en sus estudios— comentó Javier tranquilo— sólo me preocupa qué todos la vean mal y no pueda tener amigos — comentó ahora preocupado.

—Lo se Javier, pero no la puedes culpar por eso — dijo otro hombre de cabellera naranja serio— pero por lo mismo qué dices es difícil qué ella confíe en alguien que no sean sus propios Pókemon.

—Tienes razón Lysandre, ¿por eso debes estar aquí para hablar con ella no es así?—Preguntó Javier tranquilo.

Antes dé que Lysandre le pudiera responder tocaron la puerta.

—Adelante—Ordenó Javier con calma.

Tras esa orden la puerta se abrió y así una chica de cabellera larga de color azúl, la cuál usa él uniforme escolar y llevando un Chatot en su hombro derecho entró.

—Sona me alegra verte otra vez—Comentó Lysandre con alegría y al mismo tiempo se levantó dé su asiento.

Sona al verlo sonrió y se acerca a Lysandre y lo abraza, abrazó qué el corresponde y Javier sólo los observa con calma.

—Sona en verdad me alegra verte otra vez—confesó Lysandre tranquilo y soltando su abrazó—También es bueno verte a ti Chatot—Saludo al Pókemon dé la chica.

—igual— respondió él Pókemon ave.

—Disculpen qué rompa su reunión— Dijo Javier con calma—Pero aún es horario dé clases así qué sería bueno que sean breves por favor—comentó tranquilo y al mismo tiempo se levantó de su lugar.

—Tienes razón Javier—respondió Lysandre tranquilo—Sona te traje un regaló muy especial— Comentó con calma y tomó un maletín qué tenía alado de su asiento—Estoy seguro qué con esto podrás callar a los que te menosprecian— dijo calmado y abrió el maletín.

Dentro dé éste había un mega aró de color azúl celeste con una key stone incrustado y al lado dé éste se encontraba una mega stone.

Al ver tales objetos Sona y Chatot se sorprendieron, frente a ellos había un par de objetos valiosos.

—Se qué le daras un buen usó Sona—Comentó Lysandre con calma—pero también deberías de recordar qué no es bueno estar sola, aún sí tienes a tus Pókemon es bueno tener también personas en las cuales confiar.

Sona simplemente asintió a ésas palabras y Chatot dijo gracias.

—Lysandre tiene razón Sona, sería genial qué puedas tener amigos—Habló Javier tranquilo.

—Oí qué hay un nuevo alumno creó qué podrías intentar ser amiga de el—dijo Lysandre con una sonrisa.

Sona no sabía de quién hablaba exactamente Lysandre así qué simplemente mostraba intriga.

—Debes dé hablar dé Ash el prometido dé mí hija—Comentó Javier con calma.

Ante ésa declaración Sona supo inmediatamente de quién hablan, él rumor dé ése compromiso sé había extendido por toda la escuela.

—Ése chico ser genial, el defender a Sona—Dijo Chatot.

Aquéllas palabras sorprendieron a los dos adultos, sobretodo a Lysandre.

—Esto es perfecto sí se acerca más a él y a sus amigas podríamos tener más datos de sus energías gracias a este mega aró—Pensó Lysandre con malicia.

Los pensamientos de Lysandre sé rompieron al ser cubierta la oficina por una gran sombra, al voltear a la ventana el y Sona casi caen al suelo dado a que frente a ellos estaba Giratina, por otro lado Javier no se inmutó a la presencia del legendario, sabía muy bien quién lo llamó.

—No me esperaba qué Ash usara a Giratina tan pronto—Comentó Javier tranquilo y dejó a sus dos acompañantes sorprendidos—Antes de qué pregunten algo, les diré que sí, ése Pókemon es de Ash.

Aquellas palabras dejaron sin habla a Lysandre y a Sona sorprendida al igual qué a su Chatot, Lysandre estaba ahora mas interesado en Ash, sabía de aquélla energía de él pero sí es capás dé controlar a un Pókemon cómo ese, no había duda qué sería una buena adición a sus planes.

Mientras tanto en el patio, todos estaban asustados, todos execto Dan, Fio, Luna y Soichiro.

La imponente presencia del dragón fantasma hizo qué hasta todos los demás alumno y maestros se asomarán por la ventana para verlo con mas detalle.

En ése momento Ash recibe un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con un cuaderno.

—Ash eres un estúpido—le reclamó Luna muy enojada— ¿como puedes sacar a Giratina así cómo si nada?

Ash sé sobo su nuca, dónde recibió el golpe y se disculpó por su tontería, estaba por regresarlo a su pokebola pero Soichiro lo detiene.

—¿Dé qué sirve tener a un Pókemon sí no vas a entrenarlo?—Preguntó Soichiro serio—Tardé o temprano todos en la academia tenían qué enterarse dé la presencia de este Pókemon así qué es perfecto qué sea ahora así podrán entrenar juntos.

Ante ésas palabras Medicham afirmó lo dicho por su entrenador y posó su vista en Giratina, para él era una buena oportunidad de medir sus fuerzas con un Pókemon de ese calibre.

Para Ash ya no había vuelta atrás, era hora de probar sí él y Giratina podrían ser compañeros, por otro lado todos los que observaban contenían el aliento, esperaban el primer movimiento.

Sin embargó antes dé qué alguno diera alguna orden él timbré sonó, la clase había concluido.

Soichiro ante eso regresó a su Meditite a su pokebola.

—Es una lástima qué acabará la clase—Comentó Soichiro sin mostrar emoción alguna—en la siguiente clase continuaremos por ahora disfruten de su tiempo libré antes de las clases de la tarde.

Aquéllas palabras dejaron a todos atónitos, esperaban ver una buena batalla pero el tiempo se los impidió.

Ash regresó a su Pókemon rápidamente a su pokebola y lo regreso a la reserva en el teletransportador.

Antes de poder irse todos sus compañeros y compañeras de clases lo rodearon, querían saber cómo fue que Ash tenía a un legendario.

La multitud poco a poco se asía mayor, dado a qué ahora se unían los demás alumnos dé las otras clases.

Ante la situación Dan, Luna, Fio y Yui intentaron controlar el percance, ante el tumulto Ash pudo escapar con Yui mientras Dan Luna y Fio los distraían hasta el inició dé las clases de la tarde.

Ash y Yui terminaron ocultándose detrás dé la reserva, ambos estaban agitados por correr tanto.

—Aquí dudó qué alguien nos encuentren—comentó Yui y voltea asía Ash, ahí lo notó, él otra vez estaba pensativo, estaba recargado sobré él muró y con la vista pérdida.

—¿Ash qué ocurre, esta todo bien?—Preguntó Yui preocupada y desafortunadamente no recibió respuesta alguna.

Yui sé molestó y antes de darse cuenta le dio una cachetada a Ash, la cuál lo dejó con su rostro dé lado.

— Lo siento no se porque hizo eso—dijo Yui apenada.

—No te preocupes por eso Yui, me lo tengo bien merecido—Comentó Ash tranquilo—No debí pensar tanto en eso, pero cada vez qué lo recuerdo no puedo evitar el buscar una forma dé ayudarla.

—Ella ¿acaso tú y Luna tuvieron una pelea muy fuerte?— Preguntó Yui con calma.

—¿Luna?—respondió Ash sorprendido—No te equívocas, Cess Chan ayer que regrese a la cabaña estaba triste y por alguna razón siento qué es por mi culpa.

Tras decir eso Ash volvió a estar pensativo, a Yui le parecía un poco extraño esa respuesta, quería saber mas, pero por respetó no preguntó más, estuvieron ahí en silencio sentados en el suelo hasta qué sonó la campana de marcaba él inició dé las clases de la tardé.

—Ash lo mejor será regresar ahora— comentó Yui tranquila y sé levantó.

—Ve tú yo no me siento con ánimos de volver por hoy—contestó Ash sin ánimo alguno.

—¿Éstas loco? No puedes faltar a clases eso no es correcto—dijo Yui molesta.

—¡VETÉ TÚ SI QUIERES YO NO ESTOY DÉ ÁNIMO PARA ESTAR EN CLASES!—gritó Ash Molesto.

Yui ante esa actitud de Ash simplemente le dio la espalda y se fue de ahí, por su parte Ash al verla alejarse analizó su reciente comportamiento y sé sintió peor.

—Genial Ash, simplemente eres genial—Se decía a sí mismo Ash con tono sarcástico—Acabó de meter la pata otra vez, soy un estúpido, ahora tengo qué encontrar la forma de disculparme con Yui—Dijo decaído.

Por su parte Yui nunca se fue, simplemente había dado la vuelta en la esquina y sé quedó ahí parada por lo qué oyó lo que dijo Ash.

—No puedo culparte por gritar así—Pensó Yui sería—Éstas tratando dé entender él problema dé tú amiga y yo dejé simplemente dejarme llevar por mis manías dé seguir las normas y lo único qué logré fue aumentar tú estrés—Siguió pensando con seriedad.

La campana volvió a sonar, Ash se levantó y estaba por alejarse dé ahí, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Yui recargada en el muró.

—Yui lo siento mucho no era mi intención gritarte—Se disculpó Ash mientras asía una reverencia.

—No hay nada qué disculpar Ash, fue mi culpa por hablar sin considerar tu estado—Respondió Yui tranquila.

Ante esas palabras Ash aún así pidió disculpas, después ambos se fueron de ahí hasta la entrada de la escuela en silenció.

Ya en la entrada.

—Ash sé qué no debería meterme, pero si te hace sentir mejor por qué no me cuentas lo que pasó, tal vez también podría ayudarte—rompió él hielo Yui con calma.

Mientras tanto en el salón, la profesora Twoearle entró y no tardó en darse cuenta qué Ash y Yui no estaban.

—¿Alguien sabe dónde están él joven Ash y la señorita Yui?—Preguntó Twoearle con calma y todos negaron saber de ellos.

—Juju quien diría qué ambos sé escaparían juntos, no me sorprendería qué ambos aprovecharán su juventud muy juntitos—Comentó Twoearle con picardía y con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ante tal comentario Luna golpeó con fuerza su mesa, ante esa reacción dé ella la profesora afirmó estar bromeando, aquélla declaración dejó a todos con una gota de sudor en su cabeza y a Luna aún mas molesta.

—Si me enteró que haces algo con Yui té mató Ash—Pensó Luna muy enojada.

De vuelta con Ash y Yui.

Ash suspiró, la sugerencia de Yui no parecía mala idea, la invitó a salir de la academia y buscar un lugar mas tranquilo para hablar, cosa qué Yui aceptó.

Caminaron por él bosque por unos minutos hasta que encontraron un claro dónde hablar.

Se sentaron en un tronco y Ash comenzó a contarle cómo es qué ayer cuándo regreso Star y Luna estaban nerviosas y Cess Chan estaba llorando, también qué afirmó qué las cosas no se quedarían así, después de eso, ella lo evitó toda la noche y esta mañana.

Esa aptitud de ella es la qué lo hace creer qué el tuvo algo qué ver con su actual estado.

Yui le preguntó sí antes de regresar no había pasado nada entré él y Luna, ésa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa pero no pudo evitar aceptar que ambos acordaron darse un tiempo para conocerse.

Ésa respuesta fue más de lo qué necesitaba ella saber, pero si su teoría era cierta, sólo el podía arreglarlo, después de todo Cess Chan y Star, el día que iniciaron las clases habían dicho casi abiertamente qué estaban enamoradas de Ash, por que si ahora el comenzaba algo con alguien mas podría ser razón de dolor para ellas.

Aquel pensamiento ocasionó otra duda en ella, si Cess Chan se sentía afligida por eso ¿por qué Star no lo estaba? No había duda que algo más ocurría.

—Ash—Lo llamo Yui con calma—Sé qué no es mucho pero creó qué deberías darle una oportunidad a Cess Chan tal vez así entiendas el porque está así—Le aconsejó tranquila.

—¿Una oportunidad?—Preguntó Ash confundido—¿Que intentas decirme con eso?

—Eso lo sabrás si se la das y podría ayudarte a tomar una decisión qué podría dejarlos felices—Respondió Yui tranquila.

Ash no sabía bien lo qué Yui trató dé decirle pero le dijo qué no era mala idea pasar tiempo solo con Cess Chan para hablar.

Tras eso Ash sé levantó y antes dé darse cuenta le dio un besó a Yui en su mejilla y se alejó, dejando a Yui sonrojada y sorprendida por ésa acción.

Al ya no verlo mas se tocó la mejilla y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tonto haces las cosas sin pensar las consecuencias, Esperó qué logres tomar una buena decisión—Penso Yui tranquila—Lo mejor es no acercarme a él, no quisiera salir lastimada, pero sobre todo no me gustaría qué ellas salgan heridas, no me gustaría estar en ése dilema.

* * *

Hasta aqui llega este capitulo espero en verdad aya sido de su agrado.

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo n.n


	23. Chapter 23

Wolas a todos aqui los saluda su buen amigo Lord zoa y hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este loco fic.

Perdonen la demora pero por error mio olvide la fecha que habia subido el ultimo capitulo y para cuando me di cuenta ya habia pasado el tiempo y yo ni tenia nada escrito.

Pero no se preocupen pero ya lo termine y gracias a que ahora con la app ya se pueden publicar historias aprovechare esto para tener los capitulos a tiempo.

No los entretengo mas pasemos continuemos con esta loca historia.

Capítulo 23

POV Cess Chan

Él día se notaba caluroso, los rayos del sol entraban sin problemas por la ventana, un día agradable para algunos, pero eso no tenía importancia para mi sólo me encontraba encerrada en una de las habitaciones, ayer me había enterado de algo que no me gustó en lo más mínimo, él saber qué Ash ya tuvo su primera vez con Luna me irritaba, no me molesta la idea de compartirlo con ella y Star, pero saber qué ella fue la primera no me dejaba nada tranquila, yo quería ser la primera en mostrarle lo mucho que lo amó en cuerpo y alma.

—Ésas dos son unas tontas—Grité con enojó, en verdad saber que perdí la oportunidad de ser la que le diera su primer besó o su primera vez no me dejaban tranquila.

—Tanto que me esforce para que él me entendiera, incluso el día que nos bañamos juntos o las veces que se lo pedía de forma directa no me entendía — Pensé con frustración.

—Cess Chan, puedo entrar—Oí la voz de Star mientras tocaba la puerta y sé notaba preocupada.

Yo no le respondí, ella trató de entrar pero me aseguré antes de poner el pasador a la puerta por lo que dejó de intentar abrir.

—Saldré un rato Cess Chan, iré a la ciudad por algunas cosas—volvió hablar Star con preocupación y yo seguí sin responderle—Por favor no sigas así, podemos hablar lo que te molesta para que té relajes un poco—comentó ahora tranquila después puede oír sus pasos al alejarse.

—Lo siento Star pero esto no es algo que podamos hablar—pensé tranquila—cómo podría decirte que me vengaré de Luna, lo más seguro es que tú le digas y ella logré evitarlo—susurré con calma—bien sí quiero elaborar un buen plan primero tengo que saber más de ella, tal vez deba encontrar alguna forma de que ella viva aqui con nosotros y así saber de sus hábitos—pensé con malicia y di una ligera sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la cosina, no podía negar que ahora tenía algo de hambre y con ése detalle no podría idear la forma de mí pequeña venganza.

POV Luna.

El calor en el patio era abrazador, los rayos del sol de verdad eran fuertes pero a pesar de eso el profesor Soichiro nos hizo salir para darnos una clase en tácticas de batalla.

Mi Chandelure y yo estábamos ahora frente a él y su Medicham, siguiendo sus instrucciones, las que me dio antes de iniciar la batalla, los enfrentábamos.

Durante la batalla logré voltear asía los demás y ahí lo noté, Ash tenía la vista pérdida, él se mostraba preocupado, ver ésa expresión en él no me gusto, me molestaba él no es así.

En cuánto Chandelure estuvo en el ángulo correcto le ordene usar su lanzallamas, Medicham lo esquivó cómo esperaba y el fuego término dándole a Ash.

Grité su nombré con preocupación, tenía que hacer que pareciera un accidente y no algo planeado, el se recuperó rápidamente me dijo que estaba bien y no me preocupara por él.

Le di un coscorrón, yo nege estar preocupada por él, le comenté que tendría grandes problemas si el lanzallamas de Chandelure le hubiera causado un verdadero daño.

Estábamos por discutir cómo siempre pero Yui intervino al decir que no era momento para una de nuestras peleas de pareja.

—¡QUE AÚN NO SOMOS PAREJA!—gritamos Ash y yo con un ligero sonrojó.

La verdad ante todo esto, si estaba preocupada por él, pero ante todos no quería qué lo notarán, bueno no quiero que sepan de lo que iniciamos ésa noche, al menos no hasta que ambos estemos seguros de ser una verdadera pareja o al momento en el que Arceus decida si ésa noche nos convertiría en padres.

No dije más, el profesor Soichiro le pidió a Ash ir por su Pókemon para retomar la clase, el fue asía el teletransportador, pude ver cómo comenzaba a ver cuál escogería, sin embargo ese Ash preocupado regreso y se quedó sin hacer algo un largó rato.

El profesor llamó su atención y así Ash activo el teletransportador.

Se colocó en posición y lanzó la pokebola, todos quedaron asombrados al ver a ése Pókemon.

Yo ante la situación tomé el cuaderno de uno de nuestros compañeros que estaba alado mío, dado a su asombró no notó qué lo tomé.

Lo arrojé con fuerza y le di en la cabeza a Ash.

—Eres un estúpido Ash cómo puedes sacar así cómo si nada a Giratina—Le grité con enojó.

Ash sé disculpó y estaba por regresarlo a su pokebola, sin embargó el profesor Soichiro le dijo que era bueno qué lo sacará ahora, ya que tardé o temprano todos tenían que enterarse y así podría entrenarlo cómo se debe.

Ante ésas palabras no pude decir más, una batalla de entrenamiento estaba por iniciar, pero para la sorpresa de todos la campana sonó y la clase término.

El profesor afirmó que era una lástima eso, regreso a su Medicham y se retiró.

Ash en ese mismo momento regresó a Giratina a la reserva, antes de poder acercarme a el todos los de la clase así cómo otros alumnos salieron de sus salones y lo rodearon rápidamente, querían saber todo lo posible de Giratina.

Ante este hecho Dan, Fio, Yui y Yo logramos meternos en medió y comenzábamos a alejar a todos o eso es lo que tratábamos.

Después de unos pocos forcejeos Yui se escapó con Ash, ni yo me di cuenta de cuándo fue eso, en verdad no me esperaba algo así.

—Cuándo te vea Ash tendremos que hablar—Pensé con seriedad.

Cuándo el timbre volvió a sonar todos estábamos en el salón, excepto Ash y Yui.

La profesora Twoearle entró y no tardó nada en darse cuenta de la ausencia de esos dos, ante eso ella dio un comentario que no me agradó en lo mas mínimo.

Golpeé con fuerza mi mesa y ella afirmó que era sólo una broma.

—Mas le vale que no intente nada con Yui o ya vera como le va—pensé con ira.

La clase continuó cómo siempre, pero yo no podía evitar en pensar lo que esos dos pudieran estar haciendo.

Cuándo la clase término, la profesora se fue, poco después entró Yui para la última clase.

Me sentía con irá en ese momento, no quería verla de frente, se que Ash y yo aún no hemos afirmado nuestra relación a pesar de lo que pasó.

—Diablos por que tengo que recordar eso cada que pienso en el—Pensé con molestia—en serio no puedo creer que sólo por esa noche me volvería tan celosa con el.

No podía creer mis propios pensamientos a firme yo misma estar celosa, pero aquélla impresión no duró nada ya que Yui se acercó a mi.

Al tenerla a mi lado sin importarme quién pudiera oírnos no pude evitar darle unas palabras.

—¿Donde está mi Ash?—Le pregunté sería y mostrando algo de enojó y sin verla.

—El se fue a ver a Cess Chan, afirmó que ella estaba rara y sentía que era por su culpa—Me respondió con tranquilidad y a pesar de lo que había dicho antes, eso me tranquilizó, se la razón del por que ella está así y la verdad si se trata de ella o Star no creó que aya problema.

—Ya veo—le dije en un susurró.

—Y no te preocupes yo no aria nada con tu novio, pero creó que debes esforzarte mucho Cess Chan y Star son fuertes rivales—Comentó con calma.

Yo no le respondí pero si la volteé a ver y le di una ligera sonrisa, el saber que Ash no hizo nada con ella y su comportamiento de hoy era por Cess Chan me calmó.

Tras eso el profesor de la última clase entró y siguió el día con normalidad.

Narración en tercera persona.

Ash se encontraba agotado, había corrido un largo tramó desdé la escuela a su actual cabaña, una vez que recuperó el aliento entró.

Sin previó avisó, al cerrar la puerta fue recibido por un fuerte abrazó de Cess Chan.

El sin decir nada la correspondió, eso la dejó intrigada pero le gustó aquél gestó.

—Cess Chan lo siento—Se disculpó Ash con tristeza y dejó a Cess Chan con intriga y preocupación—No se bien que te pasó ayer pero por alguna razón siento qué fue mi culpa—Comentó aún triste.

Cess Chan no dijo nada, solo aferró mas su abrazó con el y se mantuvieron así unos minutos.

—Eres un tonto lo sabes—Comentó Cess Chan tranquila y se separaba un poco de él.

Ash nuevamente se disculpó nuevamente o eso intentó, no pudo terminar esas palabras ya que ella lo calló al besarlo en los labios.

Ése tacto sólo duró unos segundos pero fueron muy valiosos para Cess Chan.

—¿Cess chan eso?— intentó preguntar Ash la razón de eso pero ella lo silencio al poner su dedo en su labio.

—Ash hay muchas cosas qué he querido decirte desde hace mucho, pero aún no es el momento, pero por lo menos esperó que con esto me entiendas un poco mas—Comentó Cess Chan con dulzura y se alejó de el y se paró juntó a las escaleras—Aunque si quieres podemos ir arriba y pasar el rato sólos tu y yo—dijo de forma coqueta y levantando un poco su falda.

—Cess Chan no es momento para tus bromas—respondió Ash muy nerviso y apenado.

A Cess Chan le pareció tierno ésa reacción de Ash y a la vez graciosa por lo que no pudo evitar reírse.

Subió las escaleras con su risa aún presenté y quedó fuera de la vista de Ash.

—Rayos yo preocupado por ella y resulta que sigue igual con sus bromas de mal gustó—pensó Ash serio—Bueno eso debe de ser buena señal ya qué sigue cómo siempre.

Mientras tanto arriba.

—Esperó que me entiendas un poco mejor ahora Ash—pensó Cess Chan tranquila—Se que pude ir ahora con todo pero primero será mi venganza y luego te mostraré mi verdad Ash—dijo en un susurro juguetón y se fue a la misma habitación de esa mañana.

Hasta aqui llega este capitulo espero les aya gustado, nos vemos en 15 dias con el capitulo 24 ñ.ñ


	24. Chapter 24

Wolas todos aquí los saluda su buen amigo Lord zoa y hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este extrañó fic, si lo se me volví a atrasar pero no se preocupen aunque tardé les tendré los capítulos, por ahora puede que mi tasa de publicación sea de entré tres o cuatro semanas, al menos hasta que me digne hacer el capítulo de mi otro fic el DRAGON AURA, por la flojera de escribir ese capítulo me he atrasado con éste fic también, bueno no los entretengo más, pasemos a la historia.

Capítulo 24.

Nuevamente el fin de semana llegó, para Ash debía ser un alivió ya qué esta semana se las había visto negras, dado a su ausencia en la clase de la profesora Twoearle y en la de medicina básica para Pókemon, el tubo que realizar dos trabajos muy especiales, el primero era una exposición de una rama de crianza Pókemon, dada por la profesora Twoearle, y el segundó era una investigación de remedios naturales para dar atención básica a un Pókemon herido.

Para Ash fue una tortura esos dos proyectos dado a que no sabía muy bien de esos temas, total apenas lleva dos semanas en clase y ya debía de ponerse al corriente en lo que se tendría que aprender en casi tres ciclos escolares.

El echó de que Javier lo colocará en el último curso no tenía sólo sus beneficios tenía también sus inconvenientes, ahora que ésa semana había terminado pensaba relajarse y no salir de su habitación todo el día, para su mala fortuna eso no podía ser, dado a que término citado en dos puntos diferentes por dos chicas.

El tenía ahora que ingeniárselas para pasar el dia con ambas y que ellas no lo descubrieran saliendo con ambas a la vez.

El ahora se encuentra sentado en una banca en el parqué de ciudad Romantis, el lugar era bien iluminado por los rayos del sol matutino, asi como partes eran sombrías gracias a las sombras de los árboles, la gente pasaba algunos se encontraban sólos, en otra zona estaban los niños jugando y eran vigilados por sus padres, algunas otras eran parejas que se notaban felices, caminaban tomados de las manos y otros sentados en otras bancas dándose pequeños besos y susurrandose en los oídos.

Por su parte Ash estaba vestido algo elegante, traía puestos unos pantalones negros, camisa azul claro y su cabello por primera vez estaba peinado de lado.

—¿Como fue qué me metí en éste problema?— Preguntó en un susurró.

—Eso te pasa por no hablar o mejor dicho negarte cuándo debías hacerlo—Se oyó la voz de Cess Chan en un auricular colocado en la oreja derecha de Ash.

—Y ¿comó podría negarme? si una no me dejó hablar y con la otra fue un arregló inesperado para los dos—respondió Ash con un poco de fastidió y aún susurrando.

Flashback.

La tardé ya era presenté, los rayos del sol iluminaban sutil mente la escuela, cuyos pasillos ya estaban casi vacíos, la última clase ya había terminado.

Muchos se retiraban, pero otros como Ash tenían tareas que cumplir por lo que se encontraban caminó a la biblioteca.

Había dejado el salón sin despedirse de nadie, casi en silencio por lo que nadie notó, o eso creyó el, su partida.

Recorrió ésos pasillos, pero se detuvo al oír la voz de tres chicas que reconoció rápidamente.

Se encaminó con rapidez en dirección de ésas voces y no tardó nada en llegar, al dar un giró vio a ésas tres chicas molestado a Sona.

El estaba decidido a intervenir, pero justo cuando estaba por hablar un hombre de cabellera naranja llegó.

—¿Ocurre al señoritas?—preguntó él hombre serio.

—No pasa nada señor nosotras sólo hablamos entré amigas verdad chicas— respondió una de ellas y sus dos amigas asintieron.

Pero el Chatot de Sona habló, decía que ellas son solo unas molestias por su parte Sona solo tenía la vista asía el suelo.

No había duda que ésas tres querían encargarse de ése Pókemon hablador, pero ante la presencia del sujetó no mostraban su descontentó abiertamente.

—Ya veo con esas tenemos—comentó él hombre aún serio—Yo soy el tutor legal de Sona asi que si tienen algo que ver con ella diganmelo ahora.

Ante aquellas palabras las chicas enmudecieron, ellas siempre creían que Sona estaba sola y nadie la apoyaría.

No dijeron más sólo dieron una reverencia y se fueron, pasaron a un lado de Ash pero ni lo notaron aún así, se sentían frustradas por no poder seguir con las suyas, por ahora.

—Ésas tres veo sólo causan problemas—Dijo Ash al no verlas mas, pero si fueron oídas sus palabras por Sona, su Chatot y aquél hombre.

—Así es siempre en las escuelas Ash, siempre habrá quiénes se crean superiores e intentarán menospreciar a los demás—comentó el hombre tranquilo.

—Que tontería—Dijo Ash sin ánimos y tras ésas palabras Chatot se posó en su cabeza.

—Ser siempre así amigo—Dijo el Pókemon ave y Ash sólo suspiro pero justó en eso se dio cuenta de algo.

—Espere un momento ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?—cuestionó Ash sorprendido.

—Lo siento no me he presentado—Respondió el sujetó—Me llamó Lysandre, soy el presidente y dueño de los laboratorios Lysandre sin olvidar que soy el tutor legal de Sona—Comentó tranquilo y extendiendo su manó a Ash en señal de saludó, gestó que él acepto—Sé tu nombre por Javier el me contó acerca de ti.

Con ésa última declaración las dudas de Ash desaparecieron.

—quién diría que mí acercamiento a ti sería tan fácil—Pensó Lysandre con orgullo.

Ese momento no lo tenía que desaprovechar, así que ideó una treta que permitiría a su "espía" estar cerca de el.

Lysandre volteó a ver a Sona quién aún se encontraba aún recargada en aquél muró y sólo los observaba a ellos.

Mientras tanto en el salón.

Luna, Fio Yui y Dan vieron cómo Ash salía, ninguno dijo nada para detenerlo, sabían de los trabajos que tendría tenerlos listos para el viernes.

—Pobre Ash, sí que debe ser duro para él éstos trabajos—Comentó Fio desanimada.

—No hay duda, pero no podemos hacer nada para ayudarlo, recuerden que ambos profesores dijeron que él debía realizar ésos proyectos sólo—Dijo Dan tranquilo.

—Y lo peor de todo es que la profesora Twoearle logró convencer a Star y Cess Chan de informarle si alguien le ayudaba—Comentó Luna ahora algo irritada.

—Sólo resta confiar en él, de seguro será capas de lograr ambos proyectos, además todos nosotros hicimos lo mismo hace tiempo así que no deberíamos preocuparnos por Ash—Dijo Yui confiada y tranquila.

Después de eso se formó un pequeño silenció, Dan lo rompió al decir que ahora él debía irse, se despidió y salió del salón.

Poco después Fio también se marchó y Yui no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

Luna se quedó ahí, aún tenía algunas cosas que hacer.

De vuelta con Ash.

—Ash ¿Podría pedirte un favor?—preguntó Lysandre tranquilo y a la vez dejó a Sona un poco sorprendida.

—Claro no hay problema—Respondió Ash.

—Verás, acabó de tener una charla con Javier—Comenzó a contar Lysandre—La Próxima semana, tendrán todos los de último cursó una excursión a la playa de tres días y dos noches gastos pagados por mis laboratorios—Narró tranquilo—Así que quería preguntarte ¿si podrías el sábado acompañar a Sona a comprar las cosas necesarias para esto?—preguntó mostrando seguridad—yo estoy algo ocupado así que no puedo acompañarla.

Aquélla petición dejó a ambos sorprendidos, no esperaban algo así, pero no sólo ellos Dan había escuchado aquélla propuesta, sin si quiera planearlo el había llegado a ésa parte de la académica y al oír la voz de Ash no podía evitar el no escuchar, la curiosidad le ganó y se había escondido en aquélla esquina del pasillo.

Por su Parte Sona y Ash estaban aún procesando aquella petición, Sona no era de confiar en otros a menos que Lysandre y su Chatot lo hicieran, por lo qué ella sólo esperaba oír la respuesta de Ash.

Por el otro lado, Ash tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, tomó un pequeño suspiró y aceptó ayudar a Sona en ésa labor.

Lysandre sonrió ante la respuesta de Ash, mientras Chatot comenzó a saltar en su cabeza, Sona sólo lo observó de reojo.

Lysandre le agradeció, ahí tomó la mano derecha de cada uno y las estrechó entre sí, en ése momento Ash notó el mega aró de color azúl de Sona, dejándolo mas asombrado.

—Gracias te la encargó mucho, cuidala bien a todo momento—Comentó Lysandre y aquéllas palabras fueron casi tomadas cómo si fueran las de un padre sediendo la mano de su hija o ésa fue la impresión para Sona ya que no pudo evitar soltarse de golpe de Ash con un ligero sonrojó dado a la vergüenza que sentía por aquéllas palabras.

Chatot notó la incomodidad de Sona y se posó en su hombro, comenzó a dar pequeñas caricias en las mejillas de su entrenadora.

Ash no entendía el porque de esa reacción de ella, pero no dijo nada.

Después de eso Lysandre le dijo que se encontrará con Sona el sábado a las 9:00 am en la plaza del parqué de ciudad Romantis.

Así ambos asintieron y poco después Lysandre y Sona se fueron, pasaron a un lado de Dan, pero ellos ni lo notaron.

Ash simple siguió su caminó a la biblioteca ahora, por lo que tomo otra ruta y no se percató de la presencia de Dan.

—Ése Ash es un suertudo y ni siquiera lo nota—Pensó Dan con algo de celos—creó que debería darle una ayudadita para que se de cuenta de lo que tiene—Pensó con calma y decidió seguir a Ash.

Camino a una distancia prudente para que Ash no lo notara, fue así hasta que Ash llegó a la entrada de la biblioteca y ahí vio a Fio, se encontraba recargada aún lado de la entrada, cómo sí esperará a alguien, por lo que Dan consideró esconderse para no ser notado por ambos pero si estar lo mas cerca para poder oír.

—Hola Fio no esperaba verte aquí hoy—Comentó Ash tranquilo.

—Hola Ash—le regreso el saludó Fio—La verdad vine aquí a buscarte a ti—dijo con calma y dejó a Ash un poco impresionado—Se que éstos proyectos que has tenido que hacer son difíciles para ti, por eso quiero ayudarte a relajarte—Confesó tranquila pero a la vez estaba algo nerviosa—por eso me gustaría que vinieras conmigo este sábado a dar un paseó para relajarte un poco—dio su petición conservando su tranquilidad pero sus nervios aumentaban.

—Bueno Fio yo—comenzó hablar Ash pero fue interrumpido por Fio.

—Es genial Ash te veo este sábado a las 10:00 am afuera del restaurante Japonés que visitamos la otra vez—Dijo con alegría y se fue corriendo hasta el final del pasillo—no lo olvides Ash, nos vemos éste sábado—tras decir eso salió de la vista de Ash, quién inútilmente trató de llamar la atención de la chica.

—Rayos y ¿ahora que hago?—Se cuestionó Ash—No tiene casó que piense esto ahora tengo trabajó que hacer—tras decir eso con fastidió entró a la biblioteca a buscar la información necesaria para sus proyectos.

—Ese Ash de verdad que tiene bastante suerte o una maldición que le podría costar su dignidad—comentó Dan mientras salía de su escondite.

—¿Tu crees? Yo creó que eso es parte de su encanto—Se oyó la voz de una chica detrás de Dan.

El volteó y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Cess Chan ahí parada, la cuál usa hoy un pans de mezclilla azúl, una blusa rayada de tonos rojos y amarillos que deja al descubierto todo su abdomen y unos tenis blancos.

Ahí ella lo saludó y Dan le regreso el gesto a pesar de aún seguir algo impresionado por la repentina aparición de ella y con ése atuendo que lleva ella, no pudo evitar dar de forma discreta un vistazo a todo el cuerpo de ella.

Fin del Flashcback.

—Oigan a todo esto ¿como fue qué consiguieron este equipó?—pregunto Ash con intriga.

—No te preocupes el que nos dio estos micrófonos y audífonos es de confianza—Respondio Dan con calma.

—No pienses en eso ahora Ash, lo qué debería preocuparte es tu doble cita—comentó Cess Chan tranquila—Y ante la situación lo mejor es que ellas no sepan de esto, mientras sigas el plan cómo lo elaboramos todo irá bien.

—Guarda silencio Ash Sona esta por llegar—Comentó Dan con calma.

Y hasta aquí llega este capítulo, perdón por cortarlo aquí, pero ya que tardado en publicar decidí que lo mejor era dejarlo aquí, aunque ya tengo la idea de como sera la cita doble no quería dejarlos esperando mas.

Si el mini arco o arco largo de la playa (aún no se cuánto durará éste) está a poco de comenzar así que pronto sabrán unas revelaciones.

Con esto me despido nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	25. Chapter 25

Wolas a todos aquí los saluda su buen amigo Lord Zoa y hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de su fic favorito, si lo se esta vez me tardé demasiado así qué el capítulo estará sumamente extenso para compensar el tiempo perdido.

No los entretengo más vamos al capítulo de hoy.

Capítulo 25

—Oigan a todo esto ¿como fue qué consiguieron este equipó?—pregunto Ash con intriga.

—No te preocupes el que nos dio estos auriculares es de confianza—Respondio Dan con calma.

—No pienses en eso ahora Ash, lo qué debería preocuparte es tu doble cita—comentó Cess Chan tranquila—Y ante la situación lo mejor es que ellas no sepan de esto, mientras sigas el plan cómo lo elaboramos todo irá bien.

—Guarda silencio Ash, Sona esta por llegar—Comentó Dan con calma.

Pocos segundos después Sona juntó a su Chatot llegan, ella tenía puesto una blusa azúl rey, muy ajustada dejando su vientre descubierto asi como su brasier de color morado, mini falda azúl rey con un cinturón cuyos colores asemejan un arcoiris, medias blancas y guantes verdes.

Al verla Ash e incluso Dan, el cual esta sentado en una banca justo al otro lado de esa fuente fingiendo leer un libro, estaban sumamente asombrados y sin palabras por el atuendo atrevido de Sona, ambos se sonrojaron no tenían palabras para describir la apariencia de la chica.

Por otro lado Cess Chan, la cuál está en un pequeño restauran con mesas al aire libré justó enfrente de la fuente, no podía dejar de sentir algo de celos dado a la impresión que ella le había ocasionado a Ash.

—No puedo creer que llegue ella con esas ropas— pensó Cess Chan incrédula—yo que he usado todo tipo de ropas e incluso he dormido desnuda a su lado, Ash queda atontado por ella—su pensamiento fue con bastantes celos—Ya verá Ash tendremos una larga charla está noche y no te dejaré escapar esta vez—comentó en un susurró y totalmente determinada.

De vuelta con Ash y Sona.

—Hola—Saludó el pequeño Chatot y Sona sólo hizo un ligero movimiento con su manó.

—Hola Sona y Chatot—Saludo ahora Ash con su sonrojó aún presenté.

—Ash que esperas no sólo la saludes dile algo lindó—comentó Dan desdé el auricular.

Ash quería preguntarle que podría decirle pero cómo Sona estaba frente a él, no podía hacerlo por que parecería raro verlo hablar "solo" o podría decir algo que podría malinterpretarse.

—Di lo que piensas de su atuendo—Comentó Cess Chan rápidamente pero a la vez se le oía algo molesta—Esperó que no lo arruines Ash ya que quiero que me des una recompensa especial esta noche por ayudarte—pensó y dio una ligera carcajada.

Ash no tardó en tomar el consejo de Cess Chan.

—Te vez muy linda con ésa ropa Sona—Dijo Ash con calma

Sona no parecía haberle tomada mucha atención al comentario de Ash simplemente dio un suspiró.

—Eso no servirá—respondió Chatot.

Tanto a Ash, Dan y Cess Chan les pareció raro ése comentario.

—Vallamos a las compras—Sugirió Chatot.

Tras esas palabras Sona comenzó a caminar rápidamente rumbo al centro comercial y Ash no tardó en reaccionar y la siguió, Dan comenzó a seguirlos desdé una distancia prudente pero Cess Chan se quedó en su posición.

—¿Que pasó aquí?—Preguntó Dan intrigado y caminando lentamente.

—algo no anda bien—respondió Cess Chan con preocupación—Ash, Dan sigan el plan sin mi tendré que investigar algunas cosas—Tras ésas palabras se quitó el auricular, sin darle tiempo a Dan de decirle algo y dejando a Ash intrigado.

Cess Chan guardó su equipó en el bolsillo de su pantalón con sumó cuidado, pidió la cuenta del te y los panques que ahí comió, tras pagar se alejó.

—Veamos si no mal recuerdo el tutor de Sona se llama Lysandre y según me contó Ash, sus laboratorios se llaman igual que el—Pensó con calma Cess Chan—Veré si hay alguno aquí en ciudad Romantis y ver si me pueden decir dónde encontrarlo, el debe de saber lo que pasa, algo me dice que Sona ha pasado por algo grave—Tras idear ése plan se va determinada a poder cumplirlo.

—Pero antes creó necesitaré de la ayuda de ellos—Comentó y sacó dos pokebolas.

Lanzó la primera y de está salió su flabebe, el pequeño se mostraba feliz de salir y poder estar alado de su compañera, se acercó y se frotó con la mejilla de Cess Chan, ella con sumó cuidado lo acarició al mismo tiempo.

—Mi pequeñin voy a necesitar de tu ayuda esta bien—dijo Cess Chan con dulzura al Pókemon el cuál simplemente asintió a la petición de su entrenadora—Bien lo primero es—comenzó a decir y después susurró lo demás al pequeño el cuál nuevamente asintió.

Cess Chan lanzó la segunda pokebola, de está justó antes de que se viera el Pókemon salir una fuerte descarga eléctrica surgió y fue en dirección a Cess Chan, justó antes de que la tocara Flabebe bloqueó el ataqué con protección.

Al pasar la descarga un roedor amarillo se mostró muy molestó.

—Ya Pikachu lo siento, se que no te gusta estar encerrado pero era necesario—Se disculpó y escuso a la vez con calma—Pero ahora podrás estar fuera un largó rato, quería darle a Ash la sorpresa de verte pero necesitó de tu ayuda por favor—Le comentó con calma, Pikachu se calmó y asintió a la petición de Cess Chan, con eso ella les comentó lo que buscaba, cosa que ambos Pókemon entendieron a la perfección, preguntó Cess Chan a un oficial que pasaba por ahí si podría decirle si existían tales laboratorios en la ciudad, desafortunadamente el no sabía la ubicación de dicho laboratorio pero le afirmó que si había uno, le dibujó el símbolo que debía tener y Cess Chan se lo mostró a ambos Pókemon para así separarse y buscar el lugar con mas rapidez.

Después de agradecerle al oficial se despidieron de el y comenzaron su búsqueda.

De vuelta con Ash y compañía.

La caminata de Ash y Sona era en total silencio, claro no es que pudieran tener una conversación gracias a la condición de Sona, pero aquél silenció era algo incómodo para Ash.

Ambos ya estaban cerca del centro comercial, Dan se las ingenió para adelantarse sin ser visto por ellos.

—Ash escuchame se que el silenció que hay ahora entré Sona y tu debe ser incómodo—Comentó Dan serio desdé el auricular—Intenta hablar de forma natural, no se habla un poco de tu viaje o de cómo te va últimamente en tu estadía en la escuela, se que Sona se podría soltar un poco y podría mostrar otros gestos.

Ash entendió lo que Dan quería decir, no es que fuese algo que normalmente entendería pero dado a que ha visto cómo tratan a Sona esa podría ser su única alternativa para que ella confíe en el, no es que quisiera algo con ella pero sentía que debía ayudarla para que no tuviese que sentirse sola.

—También te aconsejaría estar atentó a tu entorno Ash, el atuendo de Sona podría atraer gente peligrosa, procura ir con ella por sitios concurridos—Comentó Dan serio.

Mientras tanto en los dormitorios de chicas en la academia.

Luna observaba desdé su ventana el frondoso bosque iluminado por la luz del sol matutino detrás de ésos dormitorios, en ese momento ella usa una blusa azul cielo y una falda amarilla que le llega casi a las rodillas.

—Es un hermoso día—Comentó Luna tranquila—Ojalá tu y tu padre pudieran ver éste paisaje conmigo—Dijo con calma y comenzó a acariciar su vientre—Pero que tontería digo, apenas ha pasado una semana desdé que Ash y yo—No pudo terminar de decir la frase dado a la vergüenza que sentía por recordar esa noche se sonrojó totalmente, se alejó de la ventana y se recostó en su cama.

Luna deslizó con sumó cuidado su manó en la parte superior de su blusa y jaló una pequeña cuerda la cuál dejó al descubierto el Griseous Orb.

—¿Tú crees que exageró mi situación Alice?—Preguntó Luna mientras observaba aquél Orb.

Ante aquella pregunta el Griseous Orb mostró una reacción, una franja negra lo recorrió desdé la parte superior a la inferior con lentitud.

—Veo que tu debes de estar sólo riendote de mí—Comentó Luna con fastidió, ante eso otras 4 franjas negras recorrieron el Orb de la misma forma que la primera pero con mayor velocidad—No tiene casó esto—Dijo irritada, después volvió a ocultar el Orb en su blusa.

Luna se recostó y observó el techo por un largó rato, estaba tan pérdida en su mundo que no oyó que tocaban la puerta.

De vuelta con Ash y Sona.

Ash buscaba la forma de romper el hielo entré ellos pero no encontraba la forma no sabía que decir, por su parte Sona lo veía de reojo, notaba totalmente la preocupación de Ash, comenzaba a cuestionar la razón del por que Lysandre le arreglará una cita con el.

Flashback.

Lysandre y Sona están en lo que se denominaría una pequeña sala cuyos sofás son de color Beige, con una mesa de centró color Cedro, la habitación pintada de un color blanco y sus columnas de color azul rey, ambos estan sentados enfrenté del otro en un sofá diferente cada uno, alado del sofá dónde esta Sona se encuentra un pequeño pedestal dónde Chatot se encontraba ahora dormido.

—Sona esperó estés lista para tu cita de mañana—Comentó Lysandre con calma y Sona sólo lo observó con curiosidad—Se que la razón del que te arreglara una cita sin tu consentimiento es algo extrañó, pero sólo quiero lo mejor para ti—Dijo con seguridad.

Sona parecía no entender exactamente lo que le quería decir llevó su dedo índice a su mejilla, pareciendo que se señala a si misma y su rostro mostraba intriga.

Lysandre solo sonrió ante el gestó de la chica.

—Sona se que no sólo no confías en las demás personas, se muy bien también que mucho menos confías en cualquier chico dado a lo que sufriste hace unos años—Relató Lysandre serio—Pero sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, no digo que veas a Ash como un posible amor pero si cómo un amigo en el que por lo menos puedas confiar.

Sona sólo siguió observando a Lysandre por unos segundos mas hasta que decidió irse a su habitación, se levantó de su asiento tomó con cuidado a Chatot para no despertarlo realizó una reverencia y se dispuso a irse.

—Sona—La llamó Lysandre justo antes de que ella saliera de la habitación—dale una oportunidad recuerda que no puedo estar siempre para ayudarte—Tras decir eso Sona solo le sonrió y se retiró o eso le quiso dar a creer a Lysandre tras saber que ya no estaba a su vista se colocó a un lado de la entrada.

—Esperó Sona pueda hacerse amiga de Ash, no quiro que éste sola siempre—Declaró Lysandre con calma.

Tras oír ésas palabras ella se fue a su propia habitación.

Fin del Flashback.

El recuerdo de Sona fue interrumpido dado a que Ash y Chatot la llamaban, sin darse cuenta el recordar la noche anterior la hizo detenerse y tener la vista pérdida.

—¿Esta todo bien Sona?—Preguntó Ash con preocupación ella sólo hizo unos movimientos con sus manos que a Ash le parecían raros pero para Chatot tenían mucho sentido.

—No te preocupes estoy bien, sólo estaba pensando—Dijo Chatot mientras Sona hacía ésos movimientos de manós y Ash quedó mudo por lo que veía—A cierto no te comentó Lysandre que mi Chatot está entrenado para entender los movimientos de mis manos y así el pueda transmitir mis palabras a los demás.

Aquélla explicación dejó a Dan sin palabras, había oído que entrenaban Pókemon para ayudar a personas de diferentes discapacidades, pero nunca había visto a uno realizar tales acciones, pero en el casó de Ash su reacción fue un tanto peculiar.

—Eso es fantástico Sona, debes de ser muy buena entrenadora para enseñarle eso a tu Chatot—Comentó Ash impresionado.

Sona antes las palabras de Ash sólo dio un suspiro.

—No es la gran cosa sólo es una forma de comunicarme—dijo Chatot mientras Sona hacía otros movimientos de manó—Pero no esperes que lo haga seguido esto mejor olvidalo, ahora vallamos a buscar lo que necesitábamos.

Tras eso Sona comenzó a caminar con pasó acelerado.

—Oye esperame por favor Sona—Dijo Ash mientras alcanzaba a Sona.

—Quién diría que Sona podría ser algo desconfiada—Comentó Dan desdé el auricular—Ash intenta hacer que bajé sus pasos su primer destino en está cita está cerca, no dejes que pase de largo

Ash hizo caso a lo mencionado por Dan, apresuró su pasó y logró hacerlo a tiempo, colocó su mano en el hombro de Sona y así detuvo su andar, a ella le pareció muy atrevido ése movimiento pero antes de que pudiera expresar enojó Ash le habló.

—Sona se que Lysandre dijo que te acompañará sólo a comprar lo necesario para el viajé que se ara—Comentó Ash tranquilo—Pero creó que también sería bueno darte un regaló—Tras decir eso sorprendió totalmente a Sona ya que con dichas palabras le hizo voltear a la tienda en la que estaban ahora.

Quedó sin habla al ver no sólo una Joyería cualquiera, era la Joyería que ella solía visitar y en la cuál sólo daba vistazos a lo que había en ella.

—Vamos—Dijo Ash y la tomó de la mano para dar pasó a dicho establecimiento.

Al entrar Sona sólo lo observó.

—Sona adelanté escoge lo que quieras yo lo pagaré—Comentó Ash y ella no lo meditó, de verdad habían algunas cosas que le gustaban ahí, así que comenzó a ver todo lo que había.

Ash sólo la observó ir directo a las estanterías y ahí vio cómo con señas pedía a la vendedora que le mostrará los collares que habían.

Tenía que admitirlo Dan y Cess Chan tenían razón, Sona tenía un gran gusto por la Joyería, pero al ver tal gustó de ella le pareció raro que no tuviera algo de éstos.

—Ash puede que Sona éste ahora ahi pérdida—Tomó la palabra Dan—Pero es posible que ella no quiera abusar de su tutor a pesar de ser alguien con recursos, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que ella se de cuenta de la situación e intente salir sin nada para no sentirse una aprovechada contigo.

Aquélla declaración no le parecía algo entendible a Ash, pero dado a que el era observado por otro vendedor no dijo nada.

—Joven si me permite—tomó la palabra el vendedor que observaba a Ash—Podría recomendarle algunos anillos para su novia—le comentó mientras dirigía sutilmente su vista asía Sona.

—Esperé ella no es mi novia—Respondió Ash avergonzado pero logró decirlo en voz baja para no llamar la atención de Sona pero si fue audible para el vendedor—Ella es sólo una amiga, sólo la acompañó para hacer unas compras que me pidieron para ella—comenzó a contarle Ash al hombre—pero dos amigos míos me dijeron que sería bueno darle un regalo.

Al vendedor le parecía rara la explicación de Ash pero como buen hombre de trabajó no índigo mas.

El vendedor estaba por retirarse pero ante su atónita vista Ash posó su propia vista en un estuche rojo.

Sin perder tiempo el vendedor lo sacó de la estantería y se lo mostró, Ash quedó asombrado con dicho anillo, el vendedor le contó la historia de dicho objetó y sin siquiera preguntar ya por el preció dijo que se lo llevaría y que de favor lo envolviera cómo un regalo.

El vendedor feliz por su venta acató la petición y se retiró a envolverlo.

Mientras el se fue Sona se acercó a Ash le hizo señas de que era hora de irse.

—¿Tan pronto?—Preguntó Ash confundido entonces ella le señaló el reloj del lugar y ahí vio que ya tenían quince minutos dentro.

El se sorprendió por el tiempo que pasó, pero antes de que ella saliera le preguntó que si ya había escogido algo de su gustó.

Sona simplemente negó.

—A ella le gusto aquél collar—Chatot delató a su compañera señalando un collar de perlas de tono morado y haciendo que ella se apenara un poco.

—¿Y por que no lo pediste?—Preguntó Ash intrigado—Te dije que podías escoger lo que quisieras yo lo pagó.

Sona de nuevo se negó, haciendo usó de su medió de comunicación le dijo que no quería aprovecharse de el y posterior mente señaló el preció del collar.

Ash quedó helado al ver que el collar costaba cinco mil pokedolares y con eso cayó en cuenta con lo que decía Dan, Sona lo notó y le afirmó nuevamente que no quería ser una molestia, sin embargó el le hizo casó nulo.

Justo en ese momento el vendedor que lo atendió apareció y antes de que le diera el estuche envuelto Ash le pide aquél collar.

El vendedor feliz de que su comprador pidera una nueva pieza fue por ella, al poco tiempo lo tenía en un estuche plateado frente a él.

Ash tomó el collar y sin previó aviso se lo colocó a Sona, haciendo que ella se apenara totalmente, posteriormente tomó el estuche de éste y sin que Sona lo notara también tomó el estuche envuelto.

—¿Que plazos de pagó le gustaría por su compra?—Preguntó el vendedor calmado.

—Será al contado—Respondió Ash y dejó no sólo al vendedor si no a todos los presentes sin habla.

El sacó la tarjeta que Javier le dijo que sacará para tener acceso a su cuenta de entrenador sin problemas, ya que su Pokedex estaba en la académica cómo uno de sus requisitos de inscripción.

El vendedor tomó la tarjeta y entró por la puerta que estaba al otro lado de la tienda.

Tardó unos minutos antes de salir y regresarle la tarjeta y un recibo a Ash.

—Por favor disculpe la demora—Se disculpó el vendedor apenado—Pero cómo no muchos suelen pagar al contado piezas tan finas mi jefe quería comprobar la legitimidad de su pagó.

—Está bien no se preocupé—Respondió Ash y estaba por irse con Sona pero fue detenido por el vendedor.

—Mi jefe me dijo que si gusta podría venir en otra ocasión, tal vez le guste hablar con el para ser socios—Comentó el vendedor mostrando nerviosismo y frotaba sus manos.

—Está bien gracias—Respondió Ash algo confundido por el comentario del hombre, después salió de ahí con Sona y siendo despedidos por el vendedor y deseándoles que vuelvan pronto a visitar el local.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Ciudad Romantis.

Cess Chan no tenía suerte, el laboratorio le era imposible encontrarlo, poco después su Flabebe llegó con ella y le afirmó a ver tenido la misma suerte.

—Esta bien pequeñin hiciste lo que pudiste—Dijo Cess Chan a su Pókemon y éste se mostró un poco triste por no aver podido ayudar a su compañera en éste casó—No te preocupes lo hiciste bien.

Después de animar a su Pókemon éste estaba dispuesto a irse nuevamente a seguir la búsqueda pero Pikachu llegó he hizo gestos indicando que lo siguieran, cosa que no dudaron en hacer.

Después de un rato ellos estaban frente a un gran edificio con el símbolo que el oficial les había mostrado, estaban felices de lograr su cometido por lo que Cess Chan cargó a Pikachu y lo abrazó con fuerza, el Pókemon ratón no se sintió agusto con tal tacto y término electrocutando a su apresora y está calló toda tostada al suelo.

Cess Chan se levantó y se disculpó con Pikachu por apretarlo tanto y el Pókemon por chamuscarla.

El Flabebe sólo observó toda la escena con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza.

Poco después procedieron a entrar al lugar.

Tan ella y ambos Pókemon estaban asombrados, a pesar de ser un laboratorio el edificio mostraba elegancia, la recepción se mostraba amplía, está precia abarcar dos pisos de alto, en el techo se podían ver un par de candelabros, los asientos estaban bien dispersados en aquél lugar y estos eran sofás rojos, los muros pintados en blanco.

Se encaminó hasta estar frente a la recepcionista.

—¿Disculpe?—Preguntó sutilmente Cess Chan para llamar la atención de la chica.

—Buenas tardes ¿en qué puedo ayudarle señorita?—Saludó y preguntó la mujer.

—Quisera saber si el señor Lysandre esta, me gustaría hablar con él—Respondió con calma Cess Chan.

—¿Tiene cita?—preguntó la mujer.

—Bueno éste yo—Titubio Cess Chan nerviosa—No tengo ninguna cita sólo quería.

No pudo terminar de hablar la mujer le dijo que sin una cita no podría hablar con su jefe.

Cess Chan quería persuadirla pero ella llamó a seguridad y con sutiliza la sacaron del lugar juntó a ambos Pókemon.

—¡AAA ES UNA ESTÚPIDA!—Gritó Cess Chan muy molesta.

Flabebe y Pikachu sólo podían observarla con pena, en éste caso ellos no podían hacer algo.

Estaba decidida a entrar de nuevo, pero ella no se percató que era observada.

Lysandre llegaba al lugar caminando, había salido y liberarse así un rato de su trabajó, sabía que se había dado mas tiempo del que pensó, pero al ver quién estaba justó al frente de su propiedad o mejor dicho ver cómo seguridad sacaba de ahí a ésa chica lo dejó atónito, el que ella estuviera ahí era una oportunidad que no podía perder, éste era un excelente momento para sacarle información.

Se acercó a ella sin titubear.

—Hola señorita—La saludó con calma Lysandre aunque se llevó una pequeña sorpresa al notar que ella lo veía con enojo—Deja me presentó soy Lysandre dueño de éste laboratorio—Se presentó.

Ante aquella presentación el enojó de Cess Chan se esfumó, para ella cómo si Arceus entendiera su situación había permitido encontrarse con Lysandre sin tener ningún otro percance, por otro lado a Flabebe y Pikachu les impresionó el repentino cambió de humor de su amiga.

—Mucho gustó señor Lysandre—Lo saludó con respetó Cess Chan—Me llamó Cess Chan—Se presentó con calma—Por favor disculpe mí atrevimiento pero vine a buscarlo por que quería hablar con usted sobre Sona.

Aquélla declaración lo dejó satisfecho, la presencia de Sona estaba siendo mejor de lo que creía.

—Claro no hay problema, podemos hablar en mi oficina—Comentó Lysandre con gentileza y guió a Cess Chan a su interior.

Al entrar la recepcionista lo saludo pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a la chica que hizo sacar en él.

—Jazmín por favor si alguien me busca o llama diles que no me encuentro por favor—ordenó tranquilo a la mujer—necesitó hablar con está chica algo importante.

Ante aquélla petición ella sólo asintió y después sólo pudo ver cómo ambos se dirigían al elevador, claro no pudo evitar sentirse melesta ya que Cess Chan le hacia gestos de burla.

Ya en el pisó más alto ambos al abrirse las puertas del elevador se podía ver una oficina amplia, sus muros eran enormes ventanas con unas cuántas columnas a sus alrededores, el pisó de un azulejo simulando ser madera, en el centro de éste se podía ver una mesa muy grande con unas 10 sillas dispersadas en está y un poco mas adelanté se podía ver un escritorio con una computadora y una silla similar a un mini sofá.

Cess Chan, flabebe y Pikachu estaban impresionados por el lugar, se acercaron a las ventanas y por la altura podían ver toda ciudad Romantis.

—Veo que te agradó mi oficina—Comentó Lysandre tranquilo y recibió un asentamiento de ella.

Pero Cess Chan sabía que no podía estar solo admirando el lugar, estaba ahí para hablar sobre Sona, recobró la compostura y miró con seriedad a Lysandre.

Bien amigos hasta aquí llega este cap, la verdad originalmente iba a seguirlo hasta cerrar algunos puntos aquí dados además de que los incluí ahora para compensar el tiempo perdido, si el pasado de Sona y el dilema de Luna no debían ir aquí pero cómo dije los incluí para compensar el tiempo.


	26. Chapter 26

Wolas a todos aquí los saluda su buen amigo Lord Zoa y hoy les traigo el nuevo capítulo de éste fic, antes de empezar quiero desearles a todos una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo, espero se la pasen bien todos.

En está ocasión no entraré en detalles de la última encuetas ya que quiénes aún no han dado su opinión aún pueden hacerlo, por si preguntan cuál fue la encuenta pasada, está fue formada por dos preguntas.

1.- ¿Cual historia pasada debería tomar, la de Star o la de Cess chan?

Les dejare un poco de información de éstas.

Star: Ella es una chica semi dragón, antes de convertirse en espíritu tuvo una vida cómo cualquier otro, conla diferencia de ser hija de una humana y un dragón, en su tiempo ella renunció a todo con el fin de protegerlos y de proteger a toda su aldea de una terrible catástrofe.

Cess Chan: Ella no tiene recuerdo alguno de sus días antes de ser un espíritu, su recuerdo mas antiguo es que despertó en el mundo espiritual con Star a su lado, su verdadero nombré o mejor dicho su nombre de cuándo era humana tampoco lo recuerda, solo se auto nombró cómo Cess Chan debido a que muchos en el mundo espiritual la llamaban Blizzard Princess.

2.-¿Les gustaría que Luna quedé embarazada?

Ésas son las preguntas anteriores, si aún no han dado su opinión aún pueden hacerlo.

Sin mas que decir vamos al nuevo capítulo.

Capítulo 26

—Veo que te agradó mi oficina—Comentó Lysandre tranquilo y recibió un asentamiento de ella.

Pero Cess Chan sabía que no podía estar solo admirando el lugar, estaba ahí para hablar sobre Sona, recobró la compostura y miró con seriedad a Lysandre.

El notó ése cambió en ella por lo que le pidió que tomara asiento y el se sentó en su escritorio.

Cess Chan volteó la silla más cercana asía el escritorio, se sentó y en ese momento Pikachu se colocó en su regazo mientras Flabebe se sentó en la cabeza de su entrenadora.

—Dame un momento por favor—Pidió Lysandre tranquilo y Cess Chan asintió.

El hombre encendió rápidamente su computadora, tecleó algunas claves.

Tras ver que su sistema de detección y adsorción de energías estaban en total funcionamiento activo finalmente los micrófonos ocultos para grabar su conversación con Cess Chan.

Una vez todo listó le dio la palabra a la chica.

—Por favor disculpé mi atrevimiento—Comentó Cess Chan sería—Pero me gustaría saber si Sona pasó por algo gravé antes—Fue directa con su petición—Se que fue usted quién le pidió a Ash acompañarla hoy y yo pude observar su comportamiento inicial y puedo decir que ella actuaba raro, se muy bien que nadie actuaría tan distante si no tuviera una razón en concreto o por algún trauma del pasado.

Las palabras de ella dejaron a Lysandre sorprendido en verdad sólo con ver a Sona por poco tiempo fue suficiente para saber que algo andaba mal con ella.

El suspiró y se recargó con sus codos en el escritorio y juntó sus manos.

—Me sorprende que lo notarás tan facil y que seas directa con lo que deseas saber—Le confesó Lysandre con una mezcla de calma y seriedad—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?—Cuestionó mientras daba una mirada penetrante asía Cess Chan.

Ante aquélla mirada sabía que el quería hacerla retractarse de lo que busca pero no permitió intimidarse con aquélla mirada, por el contrarió se la regresó y afirmó que quería saberlo.

Por su parte tanto Pikachu y Flabebe notaron un extrañó ambiente entre Lysandre y Cess Chan, no entendían del todo lo que decían por lo que su única acción era estar atentos ante cualquier problema y estar listos en casó de ser necesario Luchar.

—Esta bien te lo contaré—Respondió Lysandre sin romper su cruce de vistas—Sólo esperó estés preparada lo que le pasó a Sona es algo que muchos no le desearían a nadie.

—Entiendo—Dijo Cess Chan determinada y sin romper su compostura.

—Todo fue hace tres años—Comenzó a contar Lysandre.

Mientras tanto en los dormitorios de chicas.

Luna no podía dejar de estar intranquila, no podía dejar de pensar en sus posibilidades de ser madre o incluso no podía evitar recordar aquélla noche.

Sólo se movía de allá para acá en su cama, estaba tan pérdida que nunca oyó cuándo la puerta de su cuarto avía sido abierta y ahora ella era observada.

—¡NO PUEDO MAS!—Grito Luna irritada—No puedo dejar de pensar en eso ¿por que me pasa esto ahora?—Se cuestionó así misma y apretaba con fuerza su almuada.

—Tal vez si dices lo que te molesta podrías estar traquila—Oyó Luna aquéllas palabras, ella reconoció dicha voz, se levantó deprisa de su cama y ahí lo vio sentado en el mini sofa de su cuarto, su padre la observaba con preocupación.

—De todas las personas que hay ¿por que tenía que ser mi padre el que me viera en éste estado ahora?—Pensó Luna nerviosa—No es nada Papá, sólo son cosas de la escuela—Dijo en tono calmado pero en el fondo estaba nerviosa.

—¿Segura? Yo creía que tu y Ash tenían un problema grande—comentó Javier tranquilo.

—Por supuesto que no Papá entré Ashy y yo no ha pasado nada—Respondió rápidamente.

—¿Ashy?—Tras decir eso Javier no pudo reír un poco y dejando a Luna algo confundida—Me alegra que su relación valla tan bien cómo para darle un lindó apodó—Comentó alegré.

Tras eso ella se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Espera no es lo que crees—comenzó a excusarse toda roja y nerviosa—Entre el y yo aún no hay nada Papá, está última semana el único contactó que hemos tenido a sido el mismo de siempre con sus accidentes—Comentó pero su voz sin darse cuenta mostraba tristeza—A pesar de que decidimos darnos un tiempo el ni siquiera me ha llamado o dirigido la palabra en la escuela—Contó ahora molesta y apretando los puños.

Javier pudo observar todas las emociones que ella daba con sus palabras, era obvió para el que había algo mas, si todo fuera como en las otras ocasiones en las que habló con ella, simplemente negaría todo y no diría más, pero eso no fue todo lo que notó, el se percató de una ansiedad que ella tenía, Luna tomó su falda y comenzaba a arrugarla con ambas manos.

Para el no había duda, de verdad era idéntica a ella, su hija estaba mostrando la misma ansiedad que la mujer que el mas ama.

Si todo eso era igual entonces tenía que asegurarse antes de decir algo.

—No se de que te quejas hija—Comentó Javier serio—En primera tu fuiste la que dijo que no querías que le fuera mal, tu misma dijiste que no querías distraerlo mientras realizaba los proyectos de sus clases de crianza y medicina básica Pókemon.

Aquella declaración la dejó fuera de si, como había sido tan tonta, ella misma le había dicho que no se acercaría a Ash está semana para no distraerlo, se sentía atrapada.

Por su parte Javier sólo pudo ver como ella ahora no lo veía, con sus palabras se volteó y el logró ver la frustración que ella sentía por lo dicho, Javier se levantó de su lugar y tomó del hombro a su hija, acción que la tomó por sorpresa.

—Creó éste es el mejor momento para saber si de verdad el y ella no hicieron nada hace una semana, después de todo a diferencia de Ash con ella puedo darme cuenta si intenta mentir, si ocurrió algo su ansiedad tendría ahora sentido cómo con su madre—Pensó Javier y al mismo tiempo le daba una mirada de seguridad a su hija, sentimiento que ella recibió sin problema y tomó la manó de su padre.

El se sentó juntó a ella y ahora la abrazó.

—¿Papá que haces?—preguntó Luna sorprendida.

—¿Acaso no puedo abrasar a mi hija?—Le respondió Javier con otra pregunta—O es que ¿sólo dejarias ahora el contactó físico sólo a tu prometido?—Ahora preguntó y su voz mostraba un tono pícaro.

—¿Que cosas dices papá?—Respondió Luna con mucha vergüenza y oculto su rostro en el pecho de su padre para que no notará su sonrojó.

—Jajaja de verdad yo creía que después de compartir esa habitación ambos la habrían pasado bien—Bromeó Javier con todo burlón

Luna oyó aquéllas palabras como una broma de parte de su padre, pero a la vez sabía lo que el intentaría ahora, así como el la conocía, ella también podía saber lo que podría planear.

A su mente llegaron sus dos opciones, intentar anticipar las preguntas de su padre e inventar respuestas creíbles o admitir lo que pasó y ahorrarse todo el interrogatorio.

Ella no tuvo que meditarlo mucho, su decisión era clara.

Ella correspondió el abrazo de su padre.

—Tres veces—dijo en un ligero susurro Luna apenas audible, pero Javier pudo oírlo, sin despegar su rostro de su padre.

—¿Tres veces?—Preguntó Javier intrigado pero a la vez sorprendido.

—Esto es vergonzoso padre—Comentó Luna y aferró su abrasó con mas fuerza—Ashy y yo lo hicimos tres veces esa noche—Confesó con vergüenza.

Ante aquélla confesión Javier tenía ya todo claro en verdad Luna era idéntica a su Madre, sentía alegría su hija lo avía admitido.

El la acarició en su cabeza.

—Sabía que tú y Ash llegarían a ser una linda pareja—Comentó Javier tranquilo.

—Pero Papá el y yo no sabemos si en verdad nos amamos—Dijo Luna con tristeza y ahora preocupó a su padre.

—¿Cómo que no saben si se amán?—preguntó Javier preocupado—si ustedes compartieron ese momento es por que se aman ¿no es asi?.

—Ésa noche yo me le insinúe y el me mostró su respetó—Comenzó a contar Luna con pena—El ante mis intenciones trató de persuadirme pero entre más lo intentaba más deseos yo tenía—con éstas palabras ella se separó de su padre, se paró y le dio la espalda—Después de unas palabras el accedió a mi petición, el me hizo suya—comentó mostrando algo de felicidad pero a su vez mostró confusión.

—¿Te arrepientes de eso?—Preguntó Javier serio.

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!—Gritó Luna con determinación—A pesar de ser mi primera vez el fue dulce, gentil, cada besó, cada caricia, las palabras que me dio siempre las atesorare ya que el me hizo sentir única, me llevó a sentir sensaciones que nunca creí poder experimentar—Confesó con calma.

Javier al escuchar ésas palabras de ella no le dejaron mas dudas, la ansiedad que ella mostraba tal vez al final no era cómo las de su madre, como el creía, eran mas por una confusión que estaba experimentando, como buen padre el decidió comenzar a darle una charla que la llevé a tomar una buena decisión.

—Ya veo—comentó Javier tranquilo—En ése casó te preguntare hija ¿sólo tuvieron relaciones o hicieron el amor?—fue directo con aquella pregunta.

—No lo se Papá—Respondió Luna con tristeza—En ése entonces yo creía que sólo serían relaciones las que tendríamos—comenzó a contar—pero desdé hace dos días no dejó de pensar en ello, incluso no puedo dejar de imaginar que otras cosas podríamos haber hecho—Dijo con pena—Pero sobré todo, no puedo dejar de pensar que dentro de mí el fruto de ésa bella noche pueda estar formándose—Comentó con dicha y felicidad ante aquélla posibilidad y acariciaba su vientre.

Javier sólo dio un suspiró, su hija ya tenía claro lo que deseaba pero su orgullo le evitaba admitirlo.

Se acercó a ella y la comenzó a acariciar en la cabeza.

—Con tus palabras se lo que deseas hija—Comentó Javier tranquilo—sólo escucha lo que tu misma has dicho y deja de lado tu orgullo.

—¿Mi orgullo?—preguntó Luna sin entender la razón de ésas palabras.

—Así es hija, tu orgullo es lo que te está ocasionando éstos problemas—contó Javier serio y alejó su manó al mismo tiempo de la cabeza de Luna—Tu ya tienes claro lo que deseas, pero no lo admites por ése orgullo, si lo dejas de lado tus actuales problemas podrían ser cosa del pasado—la aconsejó y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Luna sólo lo observó con tranquilidad, comenzó a analizar lo que el le decía.

—Bueno si quieres para ahorrarte problemas podría decir que tu compromiso con Ash queda anulado—Declaró Javier serio y pudo ver cómo el rostro de Luna mostraba sorpresa y miedo.

—Después de todo lo que pasó y todo lo que te conté ¿arias tal cosa Papá?—Declaró Luna con enojo.

Javier no pudo evitar sentir tanto orgullo por ella, era cierto el le dio tal compromiso sin consultarla y ahora con esa reacción mostraba que no quería perder a aquél chico.

—Por supuesto que no—Le respondió Javier tranquilo—sólo lo dije para ver tu reacción hija y para que tu misma te des cuenta de lo que en el fondo deseas—Comentó con franqueza—Sólo una cosa hija recuerda que para que una relación funcione debe no sólo aver amor, ambas partes deben mostrar confianza y no dejar de ser uno mismo ante el otro.

Ésa última declaración fue mas que suficiente para entender todo, con aquello calló en cuenta lo que tenía y sintió cómo un pesó de encima se le quitaba.

—Gracias Papá—Agradeció Luna con felicidad y abrazando a su padre tacto que el correspondió.

—No es nada mi pequeña sólo quiero que encuentres tu felicidad—dijo Javier tranquilo.

—Lo se y por eso tengo tres peticiones que hacerte Papá—pidió Luna con determinación y observaba directamente a los ojos de Javier, el sólo asintió—En primera no quiero que Ash sepa lo que hablamos ahora.

—Este es un secretó Padre e hija—le respondió Javier tranquilo.

—El segundo favor es que nos escuses a mi y Ash por llegar tardé a la escuela pasado mañana, quiero pasar un tiempo con Ash a partir de mañana y una parte de la mañana del siguiente día—Dijo con su determinación aún presenté.

Javier dio un suspiro eso era algo que no podía permitir por su educación escolar, pero aquella mirada de ella bastó para acceder.

—Mi última petición es la mas importate—declaró Luna sería—en casó de que éste embarazada no le dirás nada a Ash.

Esa última petición dejó a Javier fuera de sí.

—Espera hija—ordenó Javier sin mostrar emoción alguna y alejó a Luna un poco de el—acaso me estas pidiendo que te ayudé a negarle a Ash a su hijo—Declaró con algo de molestia.

—No es eso lo que quiero—Respondió Luna sería—Ash ésa noche me dio su palabra de que si algo surgía de ése momento el tomaría la responsabilidad, por eso no quiero que lo sepa tan pronto en casó de que así sea, no quiero que el y yo estemos juntos sólo por obligación.

Esa confesión era muy clara, Javier no quería acceder a tal pedido pero las palabras de su hija tenían algo de sentido.

—Sólo durante tu primer trimestre mantendré el secretó en dado casó que ocurra—Dijo Javier serio—Si pasa ese tiempo y tu no le dices nada lo aré yo.

Aquélla respuesta era algo que ella esperaba aceptó los términos de su padre, después de eso ella le pidió la llave de su casa que estaba al otro lado de ciudad Romantis, razón por la que ambos durante el ciclo escolar viven en la academia ya que un viajé de tal distancia le tomaría toda la mañana y no podrían llegar a tiempo al horario matutino.

Javier accedió ya se imaginaba la razón del por que la pedía, pero le afirmó que dentro de una semana la llevaría a realizar los estudios necesarios para saber si, si o no existía la posibilidad de un embarazo, cosa que ella accedió, después le deseó suerte a su hija y le afirmó que le daría su apoyó, por eso debía esforzarse por ella y en dado casó por el pequeño que podría estar formándose dentro de ella.

Así Luna se despidió de su padre, le afirmó que lo vería el Lunes en las clases de la tardé y se fue con una determinación y meta clara.

Javier sólo la observó salir de la habitación, cuándo no la vio mas observó una foto que estaba sobre el buró pero su imagen no podía ser vista por los rayos de sol que rebotaban en su cristal.

—Nuestra hija ya es toda una mujer cariño—Declaró Javier serenó—Ojalá tu trabajó no te tuviera tan ocupada estoy seguro que te gustaría ver cómo ella ahora buscará ser feliz con su propia familia—ante éstas últimas palabras el salió de la habitación y se aseguró de cerrarla con seguro.

De vuelta con Ash y Sona.

Sona y Ash habían caminado un poco por aquél centro comercial, aunque estaban en silencio está vez no era nada incómodo para Ash, el en está ocasión notó un pequeño brilló de felicidad en los ojos de ella, debes en cuándo ella tocaba aquél collar.

—Ash no quiero interrumpir tan agradable momento—Declaró Dan desdé el auricular—Pero debes de estar en aquel restaurante donde te citó Fio dentro de diez minutos.

Ante aquélla declaración Ash sólo soltó un suspiró, no quería dejar sola a Sona pero tampoco podía dejar plantada a Fio, así que haciendo un repaso rápido al plan definió su próxima acción.

Tomó a Sona de la mano y así la dejó sorprendida.

—Sona se que apenas llevamos casi una hora pero ¿no te gustaría ir a comer algo antes de ir por las compras?—preguntó tranquilo y dedicándole una sonrisa.

Sona no sabía que pensar de él, supuestamente sólo tenía que acompañarla a comprar unas cosas y en está simple hora ya parecía una verdadera cita, el fue gentil con ella, le dio un regaló y ahora la invitaba a comer, eran raras las acciones de ése chico para ella, pero también tenía que admitir que le gustaba ser tratada cómo cualquier otra chica, ningún chico había sido así con ella, la última relación que tuvo hace tres años no fue nada agradable pero con está hora no parecía ser que Ash fuese cómo los que conoció.

Ella simplemente accedió y dio su propio agarre a la manó de Ash.

Así el la guió a un restauran no muy lejos del centro comercial y a la vez cerca del restauran dónde vería a Fio.

Ambos entraron, les había tomado cinco minutos llegar.

El mesero los guió hasta dejarlos en una mesa para dos.

Entonces el mesero les dio las cartas, Ash ya no quería perder mas tiempo así que el afirmó que aceptaría la especialidad del día.

Por su parte Sona observó las ansías de Ash, vio el reloj del restauran y notó que casi eran las diez de la mañana, dio un suspiro ella ante la carta le señaló al señor el platillo de lomo enchilado, Chatot afirmó que eso era lo que ella quería.

Ante aquéllas ordenos el mesero tomó las cartas y se fue a que prepararán sus pedidos.

Ya cuando el Mesero se fue Ash estaba preparado para usar la escusa que Cess Chan le inventó para poder salir sin problema, pero no se esperó lo que venía.

—¿Vas a reunirte con tu otra cita?—Preguntó Chatot.

Aquélla pregunta dejó a Ash helado y a Dan también.

Sona comenzó a mover sus manos y Chatot comenzó a traducir.

—Se lo de tu otra amiga, Lysandre y yo por casualidad nos habíamos ido a la biblioteca por que necesitaba un libró y ahí lo oímos todo y el momento en el que te citó—Declaró Chatot—No te preocupes no estoy molesta, Lysandre te obligó casi a ir conmigo y ella se notaba feliz por salir contigo sin darte oportunidad de negarte.

—Aún así lo siento—Se disculpó Ash con tristeza—No quiero dejarte sola pero.

Ash no pudo terminar por que Sona lo cayó colocando su dedo índice en su boca.

—Esta bien, además no es cómo si me dejarás aunque yo no puedo hablar contigo podré oir todo con este auricular—Dijo Chatot y luego Sona señalo su oído donde tenía dicho aparato—he oído toda la charla que tu, ese chico y la otra chica que se fue de inició a fin todo el tiempo, pero e de decir que en lugar de sentirme molesta estoy algo feliz de que se tomarán las molestia por diseñar un plan para no lastimarnos.

—Gracias Sona prometo que te compensaré de alguna forma por esto—Afirmó Ash tranquilo.

Sona negó, ella afirmó que se la pasaba bien y esperaba ver cuáles eran los siguientes puntos en sus planes de hoy.

Antes de irse Ash, Sona le afirmó que aquellos equipos eran de propiedad de un buen amigo de Lysandre por eso ella también tenía uno sincronizado con los de ellos, después el se fue.

—Ya veo Sona te pido que a mi también me disculpes—Se oyo la voz de Dan tranquilo, ella sólo se dedicó a oírlo—Antes de seguir deja me presentó soy Daniel pero mis amigos me llaman Dan, ayudé a Cess Chan a elaborar éste plan para Ash y ustedes para que se la pasarán bien, la verdad me quita un poco de peso y me imaginó a Ash también el que tu lo sepas—declaró serenó—Y la verdad eh de admitir que mi contactó sea amigo de tu tutor me sorprendió—Afirmó sorprendido—Sabes si te parece bien para la otra podríamos ir todos juntos de paseó cómo se debe sin secretos.

Con Ash.

El pudo oír cada palabra que Dan le daba a Sona, le alegraba saber que ella no tendría que estar sola y tenía que admitir que la última idea de Dan le agradaba.

Pero a pesar de que Sona lo supiera todo, Fio no estaba al tanto asi que aún tenía que seguir el plan.

Llegó con apenas un minuto antes de la hora al restaurante y sin previó avisó le taparon los ojos.

—Adivina quién soy—oyó Ash una voz femenina con tomo juguetón, pero no pudo evitar sentirse apenado dado a que podía sentir los a tributos delanteros de ella en su espalda.

—Fio—Ash la nombró con pena.

Ante esto ella lo soltó y se separó de el.

El volteo y cómo con Sona quedó atónito.

Ella solo llevaba una playera blanca a chica, por lo que la parte de su abdomen estaba al descubierto, un chaleco, short y gorra Gris, aquéllas prendas estaban tan ajustadas a su figura qué no dejaba mucho a la imaginación además de traer en está ocasión su cabello suelto.

[IMG]https/i./originals/49/89/42/4989423f5af75f93e0c4fae801d80ea0.png/IMG]

Ella podía ver la expresión de Ash y la verdad le gustaba, así que dio un giró para que el la viera mejor.

Bien amigos hasta aquí llega éste capítulo, si lo se me desvié de la trama original planeada hace tiempo con relación a que debía ser sólo una cita doble, pero cómo dije en el capítulo anterior quería compensar el tiempo perdido por eso todos estos giros, también me disculpó un poco por hacer la charla Padre e hija tan larga, pensaba originalmente dar sólo el inicio de ésta pero para cuándo me di cuenta ya había escribido todo y sentía que no debía borrar eso por eso lo dejé esperó les aya gustado.

Bien me despido, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y nuevamente les deseo una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo.


	27. Chapter 27

Wolas a todos aquí los saluda su buen amigo Lord Zoa y hoy les traigo el nuevo capítulo de este fic, espero les agrade ya que le metí bastantes cosas para anexar a la trama además de la finalización de la cita doblé.

No los entretengo más pasemos al fic.

Capítulo 27.

En la oficina de los laboratorios Lysandre, Pikachu y Flabebe experimentaban un miedo cómo nunca antes hubieran sentido, la causante de ello era nada más que Cess Chan.

Flabebe voló lo más que pudo alejado de ella y Pikachu saltó al escritorio de Lysandre.

Por su parte Lysandre sólo mantenía su compostura, lo que veía y las lecturas que mostraba su computadora lo tenían asombrado, pero no lo mostraba.

La razón, trás escuchar la historia de Sona, Cess Chan estaba totalmente molesta.

—¿Como pudieron hacerle algo así?— Preguntó Cess Chan con irá.

Con aquéllas palabras su cuerpo se notaba rodeado de un aura azúl, su asiento se comenzó a congelar y el hielo comenzó a expandirse por el suelo congelando todo a su paso, la mesa, sillas parte de los muros de cristal.

Un gritó de Pikachu y Flabebe bastaron para hacerla reaccionar.

Ella observó su entorno y se percató de lo que hizo, ver aquello la hizo sentir apenada.

—Yo lo siento, lamento el aver congelado todo—Se disculpó Cess Chan con mucha pena— Me dejé llevar por mi irá, en serio lo siento, pero no pude evitar sentirme así después de lo que me saber lo que Sona paso.

—No te preocupes, no hay problema incluso yo me sentí así cuándo lo supe— Le respondió Lysandre calmado— Pero el causante de todo eso ya pagó, fue a prisión y lo último que supe de él es que no logró mantenerse mucho tiempo ahí ya que fue asesinado por su compañero de celda.

—Aún así lo siento—Se oía la voz de Cess Chan arrepentida

—No te preocupes— Le respondió Lysandre— ¿Pero cómo hiciste todo ésto?— interrogó y con ello Cess Chan se dió cuenta de su nuevo problema.

—Este yo— Murmuró Cess Chan nerviosa y desviando la mirada, ella no quería contarle a alguien más acerca de su verdadera identidad.

—Vamos si te preocupa no le diré a nadie sobré esto— Comentó Lysandre tranquilo y esperando lograr saber más de ella y del poder que resguarda.

Ella lo observó de reojo, no sabía porque pero no quería contarle nada pero esa mirada tranquila y serena que le daba la hacían dudar de su instinto, por su parte Pikachu y Flabebe al notar a su amiga intranquila se acercaron a ella y ambos se sentaron en su regazo mostrándole que si algo salía mal podría contar con ellos.

Suspiró y tomó su decisión.

—Soy lo que ustedes llamarían un espíritu— Fue directo al grano con esa frase Cess Chan y su voz mostraba seguridad— Para ser más exactos soy un espíritu monstruo que pudo regresar a la vida gracias a lo que ustedes llaman duelo de monstruos— Relató y esperaba que eso bastará para saciar la duda de aquél hombre.

Aquélla respuesta dejó a Lysandre sin habla, ella había dicho algo que no creyó oír nuevamente.

Flashback.

En una de sus oficinas Lysandre se encontraba revisando los últimos archivos de la energía de la mega evolución que el recibió, era de noche y tenía las luces apagadas, la luz de su laptop y de la luna llena que entraba por la ventana le bastaba.

Estaba tan metido en su trabajo que no se percató de que alguien estaba detrás de él.

Sin previo aviso una mano de deslizó detrás de él y cerró su laptop, poniéndolo alerta.

—Ni se le ocurra hacer algo— Se oyó la voz de una mujer y con aquéllas palabras frente a Lysandre unos ojos rojos se mostraron frente a él.

Gracias a la luz de la luna pudo ver a una especie de Zorro de color rojo con blanco, con un mechón negro y aquellos ojos rojos mostraban sed de sangre

—¿Qué es lo que busca?— Preguntó Lysandre sin mostrarse preocupado— acaso dinero.

Con aquéllas palabras la mujer dió una ligera carcajada.

—No buscó nada de eso presidente de los laboratorios Lysandre o prefiere que lo llame líder del Team Flare— Dijo la mujer con calma y notó como Lysandre movía lentamente su mano a la parte inferior de su escritorio— Si yo fuera usted no lo aria mi Lycanroc se encargaría de todo antes de que sus guardias lleguen.

Con aquello el sabía que estaba en un predicamento y no solo por ser sorprendido de esa manera, si no por qué aquélla mujer sabía de su organización y por tanto podría saber de sus planes.

—No le quitaré mucho tiempo así que oiga bien— Comentó aquélla mujer y evitaba que el volteara a verla— Ya debería saber que solo los más aptos sobreviven en este mundo, así que será interesante ver cuál es el mejor plan, su uso de la energía de la Mega evolución o mi usó de la energía de los espíritus del duelo de monstruos, cuándo llegué el momento nos enfrentaremos.

Con eso dicho el Lycanroc rápidamente se movió a la posición de aquélla mujer, Lysandre al no ver aquél Pokémon extraño se levantó y dirigió su vista aquél lugar sin embargo no vió a nadie, se movió a la ventana que estaba abierta se asomó y lo único que vio fue la espesura del bosque.

Se maldijo un poco por tener esa instalación en el bosque pero era necesario para evitar que supiera la gente lo que planeaba.

Fin del flashback.

Lysandre sólo observó a Cess Chan con tranquilidad, con aquél recuerdo sabía que ella de alguna forma podría atraer a aquélla mujer que irrumpió en una de sus bases secretas.

Cess Chan sólo pudo ver cómo el se queda pensativo estaba por hablarle.

—Con que un espíritu monstruo— Comentó Lysandre tranquilo— Está bien te creó y no preguntaré más no te quiero sofocar con preguntas que tal vez no quieras contestar.

Cess Chan le agradeció el que no quisiera indigar más, después usó sus poderes para desvanecer el hielo que había creado y procedió a irse junto a Pikachu y Flabebe, pero sabía que ahora tenía algo muy importante que contarle a Ash, Star y Luna, después de lo que Sona pasó ella merecía encontrar su felicidad y esperaba poder ayudarla a encontrar juntó a ellos.

Antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran hizo una reverencia para despedirse de Lysandre, gestó que el respondió haciendo otra reverencia.

Al ver que ella se fue desactivó su computadora y tomó su celular e hizo una marcación rápida.

—Necesito que analicen los datos de energía que acabó de obtener y refuerzen la seguridad de todas las bases e instalaciones que tenemos, tengo la corazonada de que nuestro invasor del otro día intentará algo pronto—Ordeno Lysandre al oír que tomaban su llamada sin darle tiempo a la otra persona de responder, sólo oyó al final una afirmación de que así sería y la llamada finalizó.

Mientras tanto en algún otro lugar, en una habitación oscura, era tenuemente iluminada por la luz de varios monitores, en los cuáles se podía observar en uno a Lysandre, en otro a Cess Chan saliendo del elevador y los demás mostrando diversas habitaciones.

Eran todos observados por una chica de unos 15 años de edad, piel blanca, cabello cortó y blanco, ojos azules, la cuál usa un traje de sirvienta negro de mangas cortas, que deja al descubierto sus hombros y la parte del escoté con una abertura dejando al descubierto la mitad de sus senos.

—La comandante estará muy interesada en esto— Dijo aquélla chica tranquila— Quien diría que no sólo encontraría en la academia Kalos a quién porta su objetivo principal, si no que descubriría a un espíritu monstruo en vida y a Lysandre interesado en sus poderes— Comentaba mientras observaba a Cess Chan y al mismo tiempo agarraba una carpeta que tenía escrito el nombre de Yui Kotegawa.

Mientras tanto con Ash y Fio.

Ambos corrían, Fio traía jalando a Ash de su brazo.

—Fio por favor espera— Dijo Ash agitado e intentando soltar el agarré de Fio sutilmente.

—No hay tiempo Ash si no nos apuramos podríamos perder la entrada— Respondió Fio con calma y alegría.

—¿Entrar a donde?— Preguntó Ash con intriga.

—Ya lo verás— Comentó Fio con alegría.

Sin que Fio se diera cuenta ellos eran seguidos por Dan y Sona.

—Nunca consideramos ésto Cess Chan y yo— Dijo Dan algo fastidiado— Sona me relaja un poco que supieras todo ésto si no fuera a si estaría Ash en un gran problema contigo y Fio.

Sona nego que podría enojarse, hizo otro movimientos de manos y Chatot comenzó a traducir.

—No podría enojarme, es la primera vez que alguien en verdad trata de hacer algo por mi y alegrarme— fueron las palabras traducidas por Chatot— Al inicio cuándo supe de que esto sería una cita doblé para Ash me sentía enojada pero ahora veo que sólo querían mantener la promesa que le hizo Ash a Lysandre y a esa chica, para no lastimarnos a ambas.

—Sona— La nombró Dan en un susurro.

Ash podía oír todo eso por su audicular, estaba también sorprendido por aquéllas palabras pero a la vez intrigado por la forma en que ella analizado todo sin enojarse con el, sentía que debía compensarla después por no seguir con ella más tiempo el día de hoy como estaba planeado.

Flashback.

Dan al ver a Ash irse al punto de encuentro con Fio se acercó a Sona para hacerle compañía.

Se presentó cómo debía y le pidió disculpas por meterla en tan extraña situacion.

Sona a su manera le afirmó que no se disculpará, en realidad la estaba pasando bien, nunca antes la había tratado de verdad como cualquier otra chica, los únicos que usualmente se intentaban a cercar a ella eran sujetos que solo la querían por su cuerpo.

Dan le respondió que no se preocupara que Ash, sus amigas y el mismo se asegurarían que supiera lo que es tener verdaderos amigos y así no la lastimen más.

Ambos estaban tan metidos en su propia charla que los platillos que Sona y Ash habían pedido llegaron y ambos los habían ya consumido, dándose así cuenta Dan que Ash ya había tardado más de lo que debía de acuerdo al plan.

Le comento su preocupación a Sona, cosa que la dejo a ella también preocupada, era cierto si el plan que tenían era para qué pasará tiempo con ambas por qué el ya se había tardado hora y media.

Dan pagó y salieron juntos del restaurante.

Dan intentaba llamar a Ash por su audicular pero no había respuesta, comenzaron a dar vueltas por el lugar hasta que la voz de Ash comenzaba a oírse levemente.

—Fio espera, ve más despacio— Fueron las palabras que pudieron oír de Ash y se notaba agitado.

Intentaron ubicar de donde provenía la señal para su fortuna Dan solo tenía que moverse en una sóla dirección para poder seguir oyendo a Ash.

Tras unos minutos los encontraron y se sorprendieron por lo que vieron.

Ash abrazaba de la cintura a Fio y ella lo abrazaba de su cuello.

Sona estaba por pensar que al final Ash era igual que los demás y estaba dispuesta a irse pero aún tenía ella también el audicular y pudo oír las palabras que la mantuvieron tranquila.

—Gracias Ash si no fuera por ti hubiera caído en esa coladera— agradeció Fio aliviada.

—No fue nada somos amigos ¿no?— respondió Ash calmado— Pero ten más cuidado un accidente puede pasar sin que uno lo esperé.

—Lo se— Comentó Fio tranquila— pero ¿como iba a saber que la tapa de esta coladera se iría para abajo al pisarla? y lo peor de todo es que la ropa que me ayudaste a escoger se fue para dentro.

A Ash sólo le salió una gota de sudor en su nuca, fio estuvo por tener un terrible accidente y lo único que le importaba era la ropa que compraron, posteriormente ambos soltaron su abrazo.

Con esas palabras tanto Dan y Sona dieron un vistazo a los alrededores de Ash y Fio así notaron que de verdad Fio estaba a escasos centímetros de un agujero.

—No te preocupes por eso te compraré yo ropa nueva— Dijo Ash mientras le daba la espalda a Fio— Además tenemos que regresar al centro comercial Dan y Sona deben estar preocupados, más Sona no quiero romper la promesa de ayudarla con sus propias comprás— Comentó en un susurro para si mismo pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sona y Dan lo oyeran.

A Sona le sorprendió que a pesar de estar con otra chica el aún quería mantener su palabra, eso bastó para que ella le hiciera unas señas a Dan las cuáles entendió bien sin necesidad de que Chatot tradujera.

—Ash no te preocupes ambos estamos cerca de ustedes— Hablo por el aparato y asustó un poco a Ash, cosa que Fio notó.

—¿Pasa algo Ash?— Preguntó Fio preocupada.

—No es nada Fio— Respondió Ash mostrando tranquilidad, pero en el fondo estaba nervioso— ¿Qué te parece si regresamos al centro comercial y te compro tu ropa nueva?— Comentó con la intención de cambiar el tema y al mismo tiempo comenzó a ver los al rededores sutilmente para encontrar a Dan y Sona los cuáles logró ver que estaban al otro lado de la calle.

—Esta bien así Ash, ya veré cuando vuelvo a buscar de nuevo— Respondió Fio tranquila— además sabés que lo que encontramos no fue fácil, todo bikini que me probaba terminaba soltandose— Dijo con calma y tenía un ligero sonrojo.

Aquélla respuesta fue más que suficiente para que el recordara todo, se sonrojo bastante ya que aquél comentario sólo hizo que a su mente, llegaron los recuerdos de los bikinis que Fio se probó frente a él y como estos se soltaban dejando ante la vista de Ash los senos y rosados pezones de ella.

Ése recuerdo hizo que su mente le jugará una situacion que nunca creyó, la comparación de esa parte femenina, los senos de Fio eran bastante grandes, pero los de Sona se lograban alzar un poco más, tal vez estaban a la parte de Star.

Ésa situacion bastó para que el se abofeteara mentalmente.

Fio vió a Ash raro, el rostro de él estaba rojo y parecía salir humo de sus orejas.

—¿De verdad estás bien Ash?— Preguntó Fio preocupada.

Ash asintió, le afirmó que no era nada, Fio dudaba de las palabras de Ash ya que su rostro estaba rojo y se notaba nervioso, analizado un poco lo recién hablado y creyó caer en cuenta lo que le pasaba a Ash, después de todo su anterior situacion en sus compras era una situacion muy comprometedora

Por lo que ella también cayó en el mismo estado de vergüenza.

No duraron mucho así ya que un bip sonó.

—Rayos ya es tarde si no nos apuramos no podremos entrar— Dijo Fio con preocupación mientras observaba el reloj que tenía puesto— Hay que ir deprisa— Con eso último tomó a Ash del brazo y lo jalo con algo de fuerza mientras comenzaba a correr y sin darle tiempo a Ash de decirle algo.

Mientras tanto Dan y Sona los comenzaron a seguir desde una distancia prudente.

Fin del Flashback.

—Bien llegamos— Declaró Fio con alegría.

Ash posó su vista en el lugar al que llegaron, era grande de unos dos pisos, sus muros eran azules puerta automática de cristal y su gran letrero decía campo de Gotcha.

—¿Pero que?— Preguntó Ash sorprendido.

Por otro lado Dan y Sona estaban igual de impresionados, no hubieran pensado en un lugar así.

—Ash sé que está última semana estuviste agobiado con las dos investigaciones que te dieron— Comenzó a decir Fio— Y algo que me ha dicho mi papá es que es bueno poder liberar ese estrés ya sea con alguna disciplina marcial y golpeando algo o con arma y disparar a un objeto inanimado.

—¿Pero qué clase de padre tiene Fio?— Pensó Ash un poco preocupado por aquellos consejos que le dió— No creó que ésa sea.

—Por ello te traigo aquí, mis amigos Tarma y Eri dijeron que sería mejor liberarse con una competición en el Gotcha— Interrumpió Fio a Ash sin darle la oportunidad de decir algo más— Así que seremos nosotros dos contra ellos, pero ya que este es un lugar muy concurrido casi siempre se puede solo acceder a sus campos por reservación.

Tras decir eso último arrastró a Ash al interior, en la resección se presentaron y el encargado les dió la bienvenida y posteriormente las indicaciones del campo que existía libre para su hora de reservación.

Fio también preguntó si sus dos amigos ya estaban ahí cosa que afirmó el reseccionista.

Ash ya no le quedó de otra que seguir con la actividad que Fio lo llevo a realizar, antes de entrar usó su comunicador y le pidió a Sona paciencia para que lo esperará y poder ir después a lo que debían en el centro comercial y a Dan que no la perdiera de vista.

Dan le afirmó que así lo aria.

Mientras Ash y Fio estaban en dicho campo, Dan y Sona decidieron dar un paseo por los alrededores del lugar, pasaron por una heladería donde Dan invitó, pasaron un largo rato más hablando, pero no sobre ellos si no por las múltiples palabras y estallidos que oían en el audicular, uno diría que estaban oyendo una especie de historia pre grabada.

Ambos estaban tan metidos en eso que no se dieron cuenta que un par de hombres los observaban.

—Oye colega ya viste a esa preciosura— Comentó el primer hombre dirigiendo su mirada a Sona, el cual usa un pantalón de mezclilla negra y una chamarra de cuero negra, de piel morena ojos cafés y con bastante musculatura.

—No está nada mal— Respondió el otro sujeto, el cual usa misma vestimenta que el otro, pero se le nota un poco menos de musculatura piel blanca y ojos negros.

—¿Por que no la separamos de su compañero y nos divertimos nosotros con ella?— Preguntó el primer hombre.

—Me parece bien, se nota que ésa chica debe de ser muy buena— Respondió el segundo hombre.

Mientras ellos hacían sus planes para ir por Sona, ella y Dan se fueron lo más cerca posible del Gotcha, ya que podían oír cómo ambos festejaban su victoria así como un aviso de que su tiempo de una hora estaba por terminar.

Después de unos minutos Ash y Fio se despidieron de los amigos de ella, ellos seguirían en aquél recinto ya que tenían reservaciones con otros amigos suyos.

—Tengo que admitir que eso fue divertido— Comentó Ash tranquilo— Pero también algo doloroso— se quejó mientras sobaba su hombro.

—Eso te pasa por no sujetar bien la pinball y no considerar que tendría retroceso al ser disparada, por eso golpeó tu hombro— Le recalcó Fio ese pequeño pero gran error.

Ambos estaban entretenidos por su charla hasta que Ash mostró un rostro lleno de terror y preocupación, Fio se alarmó al verlo así pero antes de poder decir algo Ash salió corriendo y Fio no tuvo de otra que ir tras el.

La razón Ash había oído los gritos de Dan y Chatot, así como la voz de dos hombres por el dispositivo que tenía aún en su oído.

Después de un par de minutos Ash y Fio estaban ya fuera del edificio y en medio de la calle estaba Dan algo golpeado, a Chatot en el suelo ambos inconscientes y Sona siendo jalada por dos sujetos.

—¡OIGAN ¿QUE CREEN QUE HACEN CON MIS AMIGOS?!— Gritó Ash molestó y salió corriendo con la intención de ayudar a Sona.

El intento tomar a Sona de una de sus manos pero uno de los hombres lo sostuvo a él con fuerza.

—O vamos que podría hacer un debilucho como tu— Declaró el sujeto que lo retenía.

—Nosotros solo queremos mostrarle a esta dulzura lo bien que la pasará con nosotros en vez de un inútil como el— Comentó el hombre que sostenía a Sona y señalaba a Dan.

—No digan tonterías si Sona no quiere ir con ustedes deberían dejarla— Dijo Ash molestó pero su enojó cambio a algo de dolor ya que el hombre lo comenzó apretar con su mano libre justo en el hombro que tenía lastimado.

Por su parte Fio tomó su celular y rápidamente llamó a su padre, ya dada la información necesaria de forma rápida colgó y fue a ayudar a Ash.

Ella ahora sin avisó alguno le dio un pisotón al que sostenía a Ash y dio otro al que sostenía a Sona permitiéndoles soltarse y moverse de su lugar.

Pero las acciones de Fio más que molestar a los sujetos sólo dieron una ligera sonrisa.

—Valla otra jovencita muy rica— Comentó el primer hombre.

—Si tu también querías divertirte con nosotros en vez de perder tu tiempo con ésto inútiles nos lo hubieras dicho— Dijo el segundo sujetó con arrogancia— No es nuestra intención ignorar a tan bella princesa.

—Ahorren su saliva, sus palabras no tienen significado para mí— Respondió Fio sería— Ash ayuda a Dan y al Chatot— Ordenó sin emoción alguna— y tú será mejor que te alejes— dijo mientras veía a Sona.

—Oye de aquí nadie se irá— Comentó el segundo hombre.

—Tus amigos solo podrán irse si tú y esa preciosa acceden a salir con nosotros— Dijo el primer sujetó.

Ash ante aquella declaración se colocó entre Fio, Sona y aquellos hombres.

—Ya es suficiente— Dijo Ash con enojó y estendio sus brazos— Si ellas no quieren ir con ustedes no deberían obligarlas.

—Pero que te has creído mocoso, los débiles no tienen derecho a opinar— Tras decir eso el segundo hombre estaba por soltarle un puñetazo a Ash sin embargo no logra su cometido dado a que el y su compañero reciben una fuerte descarga eléctrica que los hacen caer inconvenientes.

Ash, Sona y Fio al ver a esos hombres caerse vieron a un Jolteon detrás de ellos, Fio reconoció aquél Pokémon y se alegró.

—Me alegra saber que llegué a tiempo— Dijo un hombre de unos 45 años de edad, de piel blanca, ojos cafés cabello negro cortó, el cual usa el uniforme azul de la policía.

—¡PAPA!— Gritó Fio con alegría.

El hombre se acercó y se presentó, su nombre es Héctor poco después el se acercó a los dos hombres y los esposo, tras eso pido una ambulancia para que tratarán a Dan y a Chatot.

Después de todo eso el se acercó a Ash.

—Valla jovencito veo que tienes agallas— Comento Héctor tranquilo y le dio una fuerte palmada a Ash en la espalda quien casi pierde el equilibrio— No cualquiera de expondría así por proteger a alguien.

—No fue nada en realidad— Respondió Ash seguro— Siempre protegeré a mis amigos.

Héctor lo observó y pudo ver una mirada determinada en Ash, dio una ligera sonrisa y se acercó a su hija, le susurró algunas palabras cosa que sólo hizo que ella sonriera.

La ambulancia llegó, trató a Dan y Chatot, el Pokémon estaban bien solo estaba aturdido, por lo que Sona lo regreso a su Pokebola pero Dan si estaba algo magullado por lo que tuvo que ser llevado al hospital.

La ambulancia así como el oficial Héctor se fueron con sus respectivos "paquetes".

En la patrulla ambos hombres despertaban.

—¿Pero qué pasó?— Preguntó el primer sujetó pero entonces notó que sus manos estaban inmóviles.

El segundo también despertó y notó su estado.

—Veo que al fin despertaron— Comento Héctor.

—Estupido polisonte— Declaró el segundo sujetó molestó.

—Si no quieres que te valla mal mejor déjanos ir— Ordenó el primer hombre.

—Será mejor que se ahorren sus amenazas por qué antes de llevarlos a la estación are que se arrepientan de atentar contra mi hija— Dijo Héctor con malicia, el Jolteon junto a él comenzó a dar chispazos y ambos hombres por alguna razón que desconocían comenzaron a sentir miedo.

De vuelta con Ash, Fio y Sona.

Ash se disculpó con Sona por dejarla sola, esa acción dejo a Fio desconcertada ahí Ash se quitó el audicular, luego le contó todo lo que Dan de Cess Chan habían planeado, en un principio Fio no sabía cómo sentirse, pero tras analizar todo se dió cuenta que ella no le había dado a Ash tiempo de darle una verdadera respuesta a Ash cuándo lo invitó o de que diera opinión alguna de los lugares a los que lo llevó hoy.

Ahí ella se disculpó con Sona ya que sentía que de no haber arrastrado a Ash hoy no se hubiera metido en ese problema.

Sona sólo movió sus manos en negación, quería hacerle sentir que no era culpa de ella.

Después de varios minutos Ash, Sona y Fio fueron al centro comercial dónde comenzaron a realizar la compra especial de Sona y a su vez las reposiciones para Fio.

Para la suerte de Ash, Fio logró convencer a Sona de posar los bikinis frente a Ash y para su pobre corazón los bikinis a ambas se les soltaba la parte superior dejan a su vista los senos de ambas.

En cierta forma Ash se podría decir que debería estar acostumbrado a eso ese tipo de situaciones por Cess Chan y Star que suelen dormir desnudas con el o incluso andar así por la casa durante el día, sobre todo Cess Chan.

Pero no era lo mismo pasarla esas situaciones con ellas y ahora con Sona y Fio.

El día pasó, para Ash fue sumamente pesado y vergonzoso para Sona, por su parte Fio sólo se mostraba alegré.

El celular de Fio sonó, era Dan afortunadamente sus heridas no eran tan graves cómo creían, por lo que después de algunas horas había sido dado de alta.

Ya llegando a la Academia Sona y Fio se fueron a los dormitorios juntas, por su parte Ash se fue solo a la cabaña.

Al llegar el solo quería dormir, sólo saludo a Star y Cess Chan quiénes estaban serías, pero Ash no se dió cuenta ya que pasó de largo.

Se disponía a dormir pero ahora su propio celular sonó, lo checo y era un mensaje de Luna en el que le preguntaba si podrían reunirse mañana a medio día, Ash le respondió que si pero aún estaba tan distraído que no se percató del texto exacto que mandó.

Por su puesto mi pequeña esmeralda nos vemos en la fuente del parque.

Después de eso se dispuso a dormir.

Al otro día, despertó más temprano de lo que creyó como de costumbre ambas chicas estaban con el, por lo que se levantó con cuidado para no despertarlas.

Desayuno, se alistó, colocándose su típico pantalón de mezclilla azul, una playera negra y unos tenis blancos, también tomó el estuche qué compró ayer, colocó una nota en la mesa para las chicas y se fue a su destino.

Llegó al punto de encuentro una hora antes de lo previsto, por lo que pensaba dar una vuelta sin embargo al voltear la vio.

Luna se acercó pero él estaba impresionado por su apariencia, ella tenía puesto un vestido de una pieza rojo, llegado un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, la parte superior dejaba sus hombros y la parte superior de sus senos descubiertos e incluso estaba algo maquillada, se le notaba un poco de rubor, delineador y sus labios de un color rosa claro debido a su bile, aunque en su atuendo desentonan sus tenis blancos, también en su cuello colgaba una cadenilla plateada con el Griseous Orb.

Ella se acercó y podía ver la expresión, todo indicaba que había logrado su cometido de dejar sin habla a Ash, para sacarlo de su trance se acercó a su rostro, le susurró su nombre.

Ash salió de su estado y notó la cercanía del rostro de Luna, no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero por instinto sujetó el mentón de ella.

—Te vez bellísima— La halago Ash con cariño.

—Bueno tu anoche dijiste que era tu esmeralda, así que hoy quería ser un rubí— Confesó apenada y con un ligero sonrojo.

En realidad los dos no sabían por qué daban aquéllas palabras, exceptuando la experiencia de ayer de Ash, ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cómo actuar en ese momento, sólo dejaban que las palabras salieran por sí mismas, sin saber cómo exactamente estaban iniciando el cortejo entre ellos.

—Pues en ese caso puedo ayudarte un poco— Dijo Ash algo nervioso, se separó un poco de Luna y saco de su pantalón el estuche, luego se usó su otra mano para sostener la de ella y colocar dicho objeto en su posesión.

Luna estaba algo sorprendida, no esperaba un regaló ahora, con cuidado retiró aquél envoltorio blanco que tenía, abrió el estuche y quedó asombrada.

Dentro estaba un anillo de oro con un rubí tallado en forma de rosa.

Nuevamente ambos solo actuaron por inercia, Ash tomó el anillo y la mano izquierda de Luna, deslizó con cuidado el anillo en el dedo índice de ella.

Para ella esa acción la pudo definir cómo un verdadero momento romántico, por lo que cuándo el soltó su mano dejó caer el estuche ya que se abalanzó a abrazarlo del cuello y unir sus labios con los de él en un ligero pero dulce besó.

Ash se sorprendió por esa reacción pero no dudó en corresponderla, la abrazo de la cintura.

Al separarse ésa extraña sensación que los asia actuar así se esfumó por un momento dándoles ahora la oportunidad de decidir que serían durante el día.

Comenzaron dando un paseo por aquel parqué, luego encontraron un parqué de diversiones y se divirtieron juntos en los juegos que podían subir dado al atuendo de Luna, pasaron aún restauran a comer, luego al cine, aunque sus "accidentes" no dejaban de ocurrir peleaban un poco pero poco después se encontentaban, después de todo eso la tarde ya era presente.

Ash estaba por sugerir regresar a la academia pero Luna logró convencerlo de ir a su casa, dada la hora y que al final estaban del otro lado de la ciudad les quedaba más cerca.

Ash llamo a sus amigas diciéndoles que no lo esperarán, no les dió la razón total pero ellas no tuvieron de otra que aceptar lo que el les decía.

Llegaron a una casa grande de unos dos pisos de alto, de color amarillo y rodeada por una cerca de acero.

Cruzaron el portón y posteriormente entraron a la casa.

Ya dentro ambos continuaron hablando de cada uno, de los días escolares y vacaciones que Luna a pasado y Ash más acerca de sus viajes.

El estar solos nuevamente los dejo fuera de sí, sin previo aviso Luna se sentó en el regazo de Ash lo abrazó y nuevamente lo beso, Ash no se quedó atrás al tenerla tan cerca la tomó de la cintura y correspondió ese beso, poco a poco sus besos y caricias estaban subiendo de nivel.

Luna sentía el deseó de sentir la piel de la espalda de Ash, por su parte el tenía ahora su mano derecha en la izquierda de Luna y sentía la necesidad de pasar por debajo de su falda para tocar el glúteo de su compañera mientras seguía besándo la parte superior de los senos de ella que le permitía tocar aquél vestido.

Mientras tanto fuera de la casa un taxi de detuvo, una mujer de unos 45 anos, de piel blanca, ojos verdes, cabellera larga de un rubio muy claro, la cual usa unos lentes, vestido largo azul pero con una pequeña abertura en la parte del escoté que deja al descubierto una parte de sus senos copa B.

Bajaba del vehículo con una pequeña maleta.

—Es bueno estar de vuelta— Comentó tranquila aquélla mujer— ¿me preguntó si Javier y mi pequeña Luna estarán bien?— Se cuestionó así misma.

Se encaminó a la entrada, entró a la casa pensando solo en descansar ésa noche y sorprender mañana con su llegada a su esposo y a su hija, subió las escaleras y al estar arriba oyó unos extraños ruidos.

No tardó en darse cuenta que dichos sonidos venían del cuarto de su hija y está estaba con la puerta medió abierta.

Se asomó y lo que vió la dejó atónita pero sobre todo muy molesta.

En aquella cama estaba su hija acostada usando solo sus panties blancas y a un chico sobre ella con sólo unos bóxer negros, besando los senos descubiertos de su hija y acariciando sus piernas.

Sin pensarlo fue a la habitación de alado, tomó el bate que ahí había, regreso a la habitación de su hija, abrió la puerta de golpe sorprendiendo a ambos pero sin darles tiempo de reacción a lo que pasó golpeó a Ash en la espalda dejándolo inconciente.

Entonces jalo a Luna de ese lugar.

—No te preocupes hija ya todo está bien, ahora llamaré a la policía para que se lleve a ése violador— Dijo la mujer con nerviosismo y estaba dispuesta a usar su celular para hacer dicha llama pero Luna le arrebató dicho aparato.

—Mamá que crees que le hiciste a Ash— Comentó Luna muy molesta— El es mi prometido— Declaró y mostró el reciente anillo que le dió como si éste demostrará sus palabras— Así que no tiene nada de malo que yo quiera intimar con el que se convertirá en el futuro en el padre de tus nietos.

Aquéllas palabras dejaron fuera de si a la mujer y sin dudar le dió una cachetada a su hija.

—No digas tonterías Luna eres solo una niña de 16 años— Le recalcó su mamá con enojó.

Bien amigos hasta aquí llega esté capítulo, no se esperaban todo esto verdad, para ser francos ni yo mismo lo tenía pensado así desde el inicio, pero como dije la vez pasada tenía que compensar el tiempo de mi ausencia por ello metí todos estos factores al capítulo.

La verdad la cita de Ash y Luna no la tenía planeada para nada, pero necesitaba la "escusa" para meter a la mujer que les hará la vida imposible XD sobretodo a Ash entre otros factores que acaban de ver.

Bien mis queridos lectores les agradezco sus comentarios ya que me animan a seguir, así que no duden en comentar.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	28. Chapter 28

Wolas a todos aquí los saluda su buen amigo Lord Zoa y hoy les traigo el nuevo capítulo de este fic, antes de empezar quiero decir que este capítulo es algo especial, al final de este daré las aclaraciones para no dar spoilers de este.

Bueno con éstos puntos dados no los entretengo más pasemos al capítulo de hoy y espero les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 28.

POV Luna.

Tras aver tenido esa plática con mi padre, me quedaron claros algunos asuntos, o al menos eso creo ahora, antes de decir que están resueltos debo confirmarlo, por esa razón tengo que preparar todo para poder solucionar esto con Ash .

Salí de los dormitorios, estaba más que lista para tomar camino a casa y estar lista.

Llegué a la parada de autobús y mientras esperaba su llegada comenzé a tratar de idear lo que debería hacer.

El punto inicial era claro, llamar a Ash y decirle que nos viéramos mañana, pero de ahí en adelante ¿que debía hacer? ¿A dónde deberíamos ir? ¿Qué debería ponerme? y ¿Como será nuestra segunda noche juntos?.

Tras esa última pregunta me puse toda roja, Ash y yo prometimos no pasar por eso hasta estar seguros de si en verdad nos amamos.

Creó que no debí dejarme llevar ese día, si el me salvó la vida no solo 1 sinó varias veces, tal vez eso me llevo a insitarme a el.

—¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho con el?— La pregunta de mi padre llegó a mi, ante este pensamiento nuevamente mi respuesta llegó instantáneamente, no me arrepentía de ello, es más todo mi ser deseaba que todo se repitiera y que dentro de mi se este formando el fruto de esa unión.

—¡RAYOS ¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE TENER ESAS IDEAS?!— Grite y me abofete mentalmente por eso.

De verdad agradezco estar sóla en la parada, no me hubiera gustado que me vieran como una loca.

El bus llegó subí, pague y me senté en el cuarto asiento junto a la ventana, para mí fortuna el bus no tenía mucha gente, solo había una señora con sus dos niños y un señor mayor.

Durante el trayecto sólo observé el entorno, en cierta forma era relajante ver el camino rodeado por el espeso bosque y como poco a poco cambia a un escenario un poco más citadino, pero sin perder su entorno natural.

Ya en la ciudad lo primero que hice fue tomar otro transporte para poder llegar a casa, tenía que asegurarme que todo estaría perfecto.

El tiempo pasó, ya se notaba algo tarde, el camino final y la limpieza de mi hogar me tomo un poco más de lo que pensaba, pero lo había terminado.

Vi el reloj eran ya las tres de la tarde, me preparé algo rápido para comer, luego me fui a bañar y al finalizar me fui a cambiar, mi atuendo ahora era una minifalda blanca y una blusa amarilla.

En eso me di cuenta de otro punto que debía cumplir para lograr mi cometido de mañana.

La vestimenta que debía usar, al ver mi armario me percate de mi siempre cotidiano estilo, blusas y minifaldas era lo único que tenía, si no fuera por qué quiero llamar la atención de Ash más de lo normal no debía usar algo que ya es muy usual en mí.

Ahora debía ir a comprar algo nuevo, pantalones no era una opción, nunca me han gustado lo único que me quedaba era comprarme un vestido, no sabía que tipo de vestido quería, ya en el centro comercial al verlos sabría.

Tome lo necesario y salí a comprar no solo mi nuevo atuendo, tal vez algo de maquillaje y unos zapatos nuevos serían algo indicados.

Durante el camino no pude evitar pensar lo extrañamente que actúa, siempre evitaba este tipo de situaciones, es cierto algunos se me han acercado con la intención de invitarme a salir, pero yo siempre me negué, incluso hace un año Dan lo intento y yo lo rechace, ante estos recuerdos no pude evitar reír de lo que hacía.

En mi travesía, desde mi posición pude ver a Dan a lo lejos, estaba por saludarlo pero vi a su lado a una chica de cabello azul y piel blanca, su atuendo me pareció demasiado atrevido, una blusa azul muy ajustada que dejaba a la vista su vientre, parte de sus senos y su brasier morados, minifalda azul y medias blancas, también portaba un collar de perlas morado.

Para mí era obvio que esos dos estaban en una cita, pero aún así se me hacía demasiado una ropa así, en definitiva gracias a este encuentro sabía que estilo no era para mí.

Los vi alejarse y seguí yo adelante, al llegar al centro comercial empeze a observar varios establecimientos, después de un largó rato lo vi, en una vitrina podía observar aquél vestido rojo, estaba ajustado ya que se podía ver claramente la silueta el maniquí que lo portaba, dejaba la parte superior descubierta y al parecer en la parte inferior llegaba a la altura de una minifalda.

Sin dudar entré y pedí que me mostrarán ese mismo vestido en mi talla, la señorita que se encargaba del lugar me guío a donde lo tenía y posteriormente a los probadores.

Me puse el vestido y el espejo, de cuerpo completo, dentro del probador me dejó ver cómo me quedaba, aunque aún definía la parte superior atrevida, la forma en la que se ajustó a mi propia figura me gustó bastante, me lo quité y me volví a colocar mi propia ropa.

Afirme que me lo llevaba, la encargada muy feliz por mi comprá me sugirió ver algunos zapatos para hacerle juego al vestido.

Tomé dicha sugerencia y la seguí a donde tenía los zapatos, estuve un largo rato ahí, era cierto avían varios modelos muy lindos, pero la mayoría eran de tacón, más que por gusto me fui por comodidad, tras probarme varios de esos, me di cuenta que eran muy incómodos, para un tiempo estaban perfectos pero para un día completo no los veía factibles.

Al final obte por unos simples tenis blancos, pague y salí de ahí con mis compras.

Pase a revisar un poco más el lugar, buscando el mejor lugar para comprar maquillaje pero me topé con una joyería que llamó mi atención, entre a observar un poco y ahí lo ví, una cadenilla de plata con un pequeño sujetador, pedí que me lo mostrarán, el joven acargo lo sacó y lo puso frente a mi.

Yo tomé el Griseous Orb que tenía colgando a mi cuello con un lazo luego tome la cadenilla, coloque el Orb en su sujetador y encajó perfecto, decidí llevarme la cadenilla, pague y me lo llevé puesto con Orb ya unido a el.

Realicé ya las últimas compras que me hacían falta, regrese a mi casa y me aseguré de que todo esto estuviera listo para mañana.

Ya la noche era presente solo me hacía falta un punto, tome mi celular y le mandé un mensaje a Ash preguntándole si nos podíamos ver mañana al mediodía.

No tardó ni un minuto en contestar, al leer aquél mensaje no pude evitar sonrojarme, hasta podía sentir que salía humo desde mis orejas.

—Por supuesto mi pequeña esmeralda nos vemos en la fuente del parque— Fueron las palabras que mandó en su mensaje.

No podía evitarlo, el no me avía llamado así desde aquella noche, era vergonzoso recordarlo pero a la vez no podía negar que me llamará así me gustaba.

Por primera vez estaba impaciente, tras analizar bien lo que hice y el mensaje de Ash me tenía en una felicidad que no sabía que existía.

No avía duda mi idea de tomarme este día y el de mañana eran clave para definir si ésto que estoy experimentando es solo por un deseó carnal o si en verdad estoy comenzando a sentir lo que es el amor.

Deje de lado mis pensamientos, coloque mi despertador y dejé que el sueño me tomara.

La alarma comenzó a sonar, el día clave estaba ya comenzando, desayuné y me preparé rápidamente, ya lista tomé camino a nuestro punto de encuentro.

Estaba tan emocionada por esto que para cuándo me di cuenta estaba por llegar una hora antes de lo que habíamos acordado, tal vez me deje llevar demasíado pero mi emoción aumento al ver que Ash estaba ya aquí.

Pude ver su rostro estaba lleno de asombro, acerqué mi rostro al de él y susurré su nombre, tras eso no me espere su respuesta ante la cercanía de nuestros rostros el sujeto mi menton

—Te vez bellísima— me halago Ash con cariño.

—Bueno tu anoche dijiste que era tu esmeralda, así que hoy quería ser un rubí— confesé apenada y con un ligero sonrojo.

La verdad no sé por qué dije eso, solo salieron las palabras de mi boca por si solas, si esto es a lo que llaman llevar el cortejo tenía que admitir que me comenzó a gustar.

—Pues en ese caso puedo ayudarte un poco— Comen Ash algo nervioso, se separó un poco de mi y saco de su pantalón un estuche, luego el usó su otra mano para sostener la mía y colocar dicho objeto en mi posesión.

Estaba algo sorprendida, no esperaba un regaló ahora, con cuidado retiré aquél envoltorio blanco que tenía, abrió el estuche y quedé sorprendida.

Dentro estaba un anillo de oro con un rubí tallado en forma de rosa.

Aprovechando mi impresión, Ash tomó el anillo y mi mano izquierda y deslizó con cuidado el anillo en mi dedo índice.

Esta acción la podía definir cómo un verdadero momento romántico, por lo que cuándo el soltó mi mano dejé caer el estuche ya que me lance a abrazarlo del cuello y unir mis labios con los de el en un ligero pero dulce besó.

Pude notar que el se sorprendió ahora pero no dudó en corresponderme, me abrazo de la cintura.

Sin más que decir en ese momento ambos comenzamos a actuar de forma más natural, simplemente hablamos de cosas triviales mientras paseabamos en aquel parqué, después de un rato encontramos un Parque de diversiones, sin siquiera decir algo Ash me tomó de la mano y me guío a la entrada del lugar.

A pesar de mi vestido pudimos subir algunos juegos juntos, pero por alguna extraña razón Ash en algunos momentos terminaba tropezando y cayendo enzima de mí y sus manos o rostro terminaban debajo de mi vestido o en la parte de mis senos.

Si hubiéramos estado en privado no hubiera roto esos momentos pero estábamos en público, no avía forma de permitirle que por su tontería me dejé "expuesta" ante otros.

Lo alejaba de mí y como siempre lo taché de pervertido y peleamos un poco, pero nos reconciliabamos después de un rato.

Aunque la verdad no tenía derecho a llamar así a Ash, después de todo como pensé, si estuviéramos solos no me importaría seguir ese juego.

En verdad le debía una gran disculpa ya que ahora soy yo la que más desea tener esos momentos y poder disfrutarlos sin importar nada, pero no es lo mismo tenerlo en mente y otra considerarlo en público.

Después Fuimos a comer a un restaurante y finalmente al cine.

La película fue un fracaso para este día, pensé que dada a la situacion deberíamos ver una película romántica, pero al final no solo Ash se quedó dormido si no yo también, en definitiva para la próxima sería mejor ver cualquier otro tipo pero no románticas.

Después de un rato Ash sugirió regresar a la academia, ya era noche sin embargo no podía permitir eso, si lo dejaba ir la parte final de mi plan de iría al caño.

Afortunadamente logré convencerlo de ir a mi casa, pude ver cómo tomaba ahora su celular y lo marcaba, logré oír cómo les decía a Star y Cess Chan que no lo esperarán que el llegaría mañana, después de eso fuimos en total silencio pero la compañía que nos dábamos era suficiente, tal y cómo cuándo Dan y Fio nos dejaron solos aquel día, me apegue a su brazo, en todo lo que fue todo este día lo sujete como si de verdad ya fuéramos novios, aunque yo creo que ya somos más que eso después de todo ante la vista de todos los que conocemos ya somos prometidos.

Llegamos abrí la puerta y lo invité a entrar, entramos y me aseguré de cerrar totalmente la cerradura.

Pasamos otro rato charlando esta vez de lo que fue mi vida escolar y vacaciones antes de que nos conociéramos, por su parte el me contó de sus viajes.

El tiempo de nuevo pasó, el momento de hacer mi movida era ahora, era el momento de saber si estoy actuando solo por un deseó carnal o si de verdad estoy empezando a saber lo que es amar.

Me levanté de mi lugar y tomó asiento en su regazo, pude ver que el se sorprendió un poco por mi acción y no le di tiempo de que dijera algo ya que lo volví a besar, para mí propio asombro el me correspondía inmediatamente y colocó uno de sus brazos al rededor de mi cintura.

Nuestras lenguas comenzaron a explorar la boca del otro, después de unos minutos nos dejamos llevar, el deslizaba su mano izquierda sobre mis piernas y se notaba que quería ir por debajo de mi vestido, sus besos pasaron a mi cuello y luego a la parte de mis senos que dejaba mi vestido al descubierto.

No podía negarlo comencé a disfrutar esos tratos, sin embargo su razón llegó.

—Lo siento Luna creo lo mejor será que me valla— Declaró nervioso y se notaba agitado— No quiero romper nuestra promesa— Nuevamente me mostraba su respetó a mi persona y con ello me demostró que él no era un pervertido como siempre lo taché, al contrario yo era la pervertida por querer llegar a mas.

Podía sentir que el trataba de separarme de él, sin embargo no se lo permite me apegue más a él.

—No la romperas si solo jugamos, podemos repetir los mismos juegos que comenzamos cuándo nos bañamos juntos— Dije con un tono que no usaba desde nuestra noche especial.

—No creó que debamos hacerlo— Respondió y se notaba aún nervioso— Te confieso que esos juegos fueron placenteros y divertidos así que si los repetimos ahora no creó que pueda contenerme.

—¿Y eso que tendría de malo?— Le pregunté y el solo me observó intrigado— El día de hoy y la semana que estuvimos separados dado a tus tareas de investigación me ayudaron a pensar— Comenzé a contarle y el sólo se puso atentó a lo que decía, aunque era en parte una mentirá ya que comencé a sentirme así apenas hace dos días— Me di cuenta que si esa noche nos dejamos llevar demasíado, pero no creo que este mal, no me arrepiento de que en esa noche me hicieras tú mujer— Seguí narrando con calma— con esto me di cuenta que en cierta forma tu y yo desde que nos conocimos ya actuamos como una pareja, es cierto el modo en el que lo hicimos fue poco convencional, pero ahora atesoro ese día, si no fuera tan temperamental tal vez hubiéramos iniciado bien nuestra relación poco tiempo después de conocernos.

—Luna— Susurro mi nombre— Yo no sé qué decir, es cierto tienes un carácter fuerte— Comentó serio y por el hecho de decirlo tan directo también hicieron que quisiera gritarle pero debía contenerme— Pero no pienso que eso sea algo malo, de hecho creo es parte de tu encantó, yo, yo— comenzó a titubear— ¡AAA!— Gritó y no negaré que me espantó un poco— Yo no soy bueno en ésto no sé qué más decir nunca he estado en este tipo de situaciones, yo nunca he pensado en tener una relación, yo no sé que debería hacer.

El decía toda la verdad, podía verlo en sus ojos, mientras yo le decía lo que pensaba y el me dedicaba sus emociones, nunca apartó su vista de la mía.

—La respuesta es simple— Le respondí con tranquilidad— tal y como en este día solo dejemos que nuestros corazones y mente actúen por si solos— Tras decir eso no pude soportarlo más, volví a besarlo y esta vez el tardó en corresponderme.

En cuánto sentí la falta de oxígeno me separé de él, su mirada ahora era distinta, no notaba que fuera de lujuria, tampoco notaba confusión.

—¿De verdad estás segura de todo ésto?— me preguntó con seriedad.

Yo me levanté, lo tome de su mano y lo comenzé a guiar, subimos las escaleras hasta mi cuarto, cuando estábamos ya dentro de un simple movimiento hice que la puerta cerrará de un portazo o eso esperaba pero al final la puerta quedó medio abierta, no le di importancia a eso ya que estábamos en la casa solos

—Ahora podemos comenzar el juego y saber si gana nuestra razón o nuestro deseó— Le dije mientras pegaba a él lo más que podía mi cuerpo e intentaba sonar lo más seductora para él.

El no me dio respuesta, aprovechó mi cercanía para ser el ahora quién se tomará la iniciativa, comenzamos con nuestro juego de besos y caricias, por lo que no tardamos en deshacernos de todo lo estorboso, pero tuvimos mucho cuidado con el Griseous Orb y lo coloque en el cajón del buró.

Lo único que tenía Ash era un bóxer negro y yo con mi pantie blanca.

Sin molestarnos en romper nuestras caricias, nos movimos un poco hasta quedar recostados en la cama, ahí Ash quedó encima de mí y con uno de sus brazos, apretaba entre turnos mis senos mientras a la vez besaba el otro y acaricia mis piernas con su otra mano, por mi lado yo buscaba tocar cualquier parte de el que me fuera posible en mi posición, de vez en cuando nos besábamos, pero en uno de esos momentos aproveché y di besos en su cuello hasta que tuve la oportunidad más clara para poder dejar mi marca, un pequeño chupetón quedó en su cuello.

Prácticamente ya estaba el calor entre ambos y esperaba el momento de que pudiéramos ser uno, sin embargo antes de poder siquiera tener la oportunidad de eso la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de golpe y sin darnos tiempo de hacer o decir algo, se oyó un golpe muy fuerte, vi a Ash caer inconsciente, luego me jalaron de mi brazo para alejarme de mi cama, ahí vi bien a la causante de lo anterior, era mi madre.

—No te preocupes hija ya todo está bien, ahora llamaré a la policía para que se lleven a éste violador— Afirmó mi mamá con nerviosismo y estaba por marcar con su celular, pero yo no podía permitir eso, así que se lo arrebate rápidamente.

—Mamá que crees que le hiciste a Ash— Comenté muy molesta— El es mi prometido— declaré y al mismo tiempo le mostré el anillo que me regaló Ash recientemente cómo si fuera un anillo de compromiso— Así que no tiene nada de malo que yo quiera intimar con el que se convertirá en el futuro padre de tus nietos.

Pude notar cómo mi declaración la dejo fuera de sí y sin darme tiempo de decir otra cosa me soltó una cachetada.

—No digas tonterías Luna eres solo una niña de 16 años— Comentó con enojó.

—¡YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA!— Le grité con irá— ya estoy lo suficientemente grande para decidir si quiero tener relaciones— le afirmé con determinación.

—No digas tonterías— me respondió enojada— ¿acaso ya lo hicieron antes?— preguntó y pude notar su miedo ante esa pregunta.

—Esta sería nuestra noche mamá y tu la arruinaste— sin pensarlo mentí, el resultado fue ver un poco calmado a mi madre, pero no perdía su seriedad y continuamos discutiendo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero ambas solo buscábamos desacreditar lo que decíamos, nuestra discusión era tal que no nos percatamos cuándo Ash despertó, se acercó a mí y me cubrió con la bata rosa que tenía en mi cuarto y pude ver que el se había vuelto a vestir.

—Señora le aseguro que yo no pienso aprovecharme de su hija— Comentó Ash serio, pero yo podía notar que estaba nervioso y con ¿dolor? Debía suponer que el golpe que le dió mi madre debió ser muy fuerte— Yo le aseguró que respeto a Luna y no la llevaría hacer algo que no quiera.

—¡CÁLLATE FARSANTE!— Gritó mi mamá con irá— si fuera eso cierto no los abría encontrado de ésa forma.

—Ya te dije que yo quería hacerlo el no me obligó a nada— Le respondí rápidamente con el mismo tono de enojo que ella mostraba.

—En serio señora yo no quiero aprovecharme de Luna— Tomó la palabra Ash y se mostraba muy serio— Yo se lo que estábamos por hacer y le puedo asegurar que no aria nada para lastimar a Luna y estoy dispuesto a tomar cualquier responsabilidad de nuestros actos.

—Ash— Pronuncie su nombre con calma.

—No sé cómo abras engañado a mi hija pero a mí no me tomarás el pelo con esas mentiras infeliz— Comentó mi madre mientras se cruzaba de brazos— Así que ahora lárgate de mi casa.

—¡MAMA!— ahora le grité— El no se irá, además mi papá está de acuerdo con ésto— Declaré con determinación— también me dijo que no le molestaría que le llegará a dar la noticia de que podría tener a un hijo después de todo ya estoy en edad— ahora confesé y me sentía bien al decirlo tan abiertamente.

—¿Con que Javier está también metido en esto?— Preguntó mi mamá y se veía que su enojó era mayor— ya ajustarse cuentas con el, pero por ahora te quiero lejos de mi hija inútil.

—Todo indica que no podemos hablar ahora— Dijo Ash sin mostrar emoción alguna— le tomaré la palabra por esta vez y me iré, pero no me alejaré de Luna, señora— Comentó muy decidido.

En verdad el estaba por irse pero yo no lo permitiría, lo tome del brazo y lo acerque lo más que pude a mi.

—Eso no Ash, ya es muy tarde no podrás regresar ahora a la academia, el centro Pokémon ya debe estar cerrado y el hotel más cercano está a dos horas de aquí, es muy peligroso que te vallas— Dije con preocupación.

—No te preocupes Luna— declaró mientras comenzaba a abrazarme— Estaré bien.

—Dije que dejaras a mi pequeña— Ordenó mi madre mientras nos obligaba a separarnos.

Después de eso solo pude ver a Ash irse y durante la noche sólo discutía con mi mamá.

Al otro día estaba muy agotada, pasé toda la noche peleando con mi madre, nunca creí que llegaríamos a este extremo, siempre nos llevamos bien pero ahora era diferente.

A pesar de mi estado llegué a la academia junto a ella, al menos cómo le prometí a mi padre debía escusarnos solo durante las clases matutinas, por su parte mi mamá en cuanto llegamos se fue en busca de él, tan solo espero que no vallan a pelear muy fuerte.

Yo tomo mi propio camino hasta el salón, no podia evitar bostezar de ves en cuando, después de unos minutos estaba entrando al salón y ahí vi a Ash sentado en su escritorio viendo asia fuera por la ventana y podía verlo pensativo.

Estaba por acercarme a el pero fui interceptada por Yui y Fio.

—Luna me alegra que las cosas estén tan bien contigo y con Ash— Comentó Yui con calma.

—No se de qué hablas Yui, Ash y yo no— Intenté evitar el comentario de Yui pero fui interrumpida.

—Toda la escuela sabe de la romántica "cita" que ustedes tuvieron— Dijo Fio y podía verla sería y en la parte que decía cita ahí la seña de comillas con sus dedos.

—Es genial que se lleven bien pero te recuerdo Luna que las reglas de la escuela prohíben traer accesorios muy vistosos— Declaró con seriedad— Como el anillo que te regalo y traes ahora en tu dedo— enfatizo mientras señalaba mi mano.

Aquélla extraña petición de Yui me pareció rara, con el Griseous Orb nunca tuve problemas ya que siempre lo traigo debajo de mi uniforme, pero aún más raro fue que ella supiera que este anillo me lo había regalado Ash.

—Tengo otras cosas que hacer antes de que venga la profesora Twoerle así que porfavor guarda tu accesorio especial— Pidió mientras se alejaba.

Yo estaba atónita ¿cómo era posible que supieran lo de ayer?

Antes de que pudiera preguntar Fio me llamó y ahí vi como buscaba en su celular algo.

—Toda la academia sabe de su cita por este vídeo que compartieron en Pokebook— Comentó mientras acercaba su celular para poder ver dicho vídeo.

—Hola a todos mis compañeros de la academia Kalos aquí los saluda Marcó con la noticia del dia— Saludo aquél chico que conocía muy bien, su piel blanca, ojos azules, cabello rubio y el cual usa una playera blanca, pantalón de mezclilla café, chaleco rojo y guantes negros.

—Hoy les traigo el mayor boom de la pareja más conocida de toda la escuela— Afirmó con seguridad— Gracias a los buenos talentos de nuestra camarógrafa Midori— Ante este comentario la cámara giro 180 grados rápidamente y dejó a la vista a una chica de piel blanca, ojos azules cabello rosa con mechones rubios, la cual usa una blusa ajustada y chica de color verde qué solo cubren sus pequeños pechos, dejando al descubierto su vientre y hombros, pantalón café y audífonos.

—Asi es el día de ayer logré capturar unas muy buenas tomas del nuevo alumno Ash y la hija de nuestro director, Luna— Declaró con felicidad aquélla chica, posteriormente la cámara volvió a girar 180 grados mostrando nuevamente a Marcó.

—Asi es, estás imágenes que logró son inigualables, pero antes de mostrarlas recordemos un poco de esta pareja— Comentó tranquilo Marcó— Como saben estos dos en cuánto iniciaron las clases fueron anunciados como pretendientes aunque.

Tras decir eso último la imagen cambió, mostrando una escena donde ambos solíamos negar que éramos pareja y se notaba que ese click fue tomado en uno de los pasillos de la escuela.

—Asi es ambos solían negar su compromiso, pero sus constantes muestras de afecto demostraban lo contrario a demás de mostrar que eran muy atrevidos a la hora de hacerlo— Declaró serio y las imágenes volvieron a cambiar.

Ahora mostraba una escena donde Ash y yo estábamos en una de las escaleras de la escuela, yo sentada y recargado en el muro, pero mi falda estaba levantada dejando mis panties amarillas en ese entonces descubiertas y el rostro de Ash pegado en esa parte, luego mostró una imagen de ambos en el almacén de la escuela, ahora nuestra pose era yo recostada en uno de los colchones para ejercitar, nuevamente mi falta alzada dejando mis panties blancas con estampados de Rosas y Ash enzima de mi y nuestra posición se podría definir como un 69, luego mostró la tercer imagen, ahora se notaba el salón de clases, yo estaba ahora atrapada en el muro y Ash delante de mí, su mano derecha estaba sobre mi seno izquierdo y su otra mano se podía ver entré metida en mi falda tocando mi trasero.

Ver eso hizo que mi sangre comenzará a hervir sentía todas las ganas del mundo de golpear a esos dos, pero entonces me di cuenta del último detalle así cómo yo veía este vídeo ahora todos en la academia debieron verlo.

Sentía una enorme mezcla de irá y vergüenza, Fio notó mi incomodidad y logré notar que adelantó el vídeo y nuevamente lo puso frente a mí.

—Bien ahora que hemos recalcado la relación de esos dos— declaró Marcó tranquilo— pasemos al vídeo más increíble grabado de ellos, tras decir eso el click que mostró me dejó sin habla.

Este comenzó mostrando el momento en el que Ash colocaba mi anillo en mi dedo y posteriormente cómo me lancé a besarlo, de ahí paso a una escena donde se podía ver qué caminábamos juntos por el parque y así siguió mostrando diversas actividades que Ash y yo realizamos ayer y este término cuando ambos habíamos entrado al cine.

—Esa fue la mejor cinta que he logrado capturar de ésos dos— Comentó Midori con felicidad— desafortunadamente les perdí la pista después de entrar a dicho cine— dijo ahora con desepcion.

—Es cierto mi compañera los perdió en ese momento, pero eso no quita que lo que acaban de ver fue uno de los momentos más importantes de esos dos— Afirmó Marcó— Esa fue la noticia del día, no olviden que nosotros siempre estaremos dándoles los mejores reportajes para la academia Kalos, nos vemos en otra.

Con eso el vídeo terminó y Fio guardo su celular.

—Tengo que admitir que ésto me tomo por sorpresa Luna— Comentó Fio con seriedad.

—Bueno... este... yo— Comenzé a titubear en mis palabras, respiré hondo y tome el coraje que pude, aunque en realidad no sabía por qué lo hacía— Fue una cita sin planeación, totalmente repentina, pero tengo que admitir que la pasamos bien.

—Se pudo ver en el vídeo— respondió Fio ahora sin mostrar emoción, luego de acercó a mí y posicionó si rostro junto a mi oreja— He tomado una decisión y déjame decirte que no pienso perder contra ti, Star, Cess Chan o contra cualquier otra, esto aún no acaba recién empieza— me susurró con determinación y luego se alejó.

Ante eso yo no pude evitar dar un ligero gritó que llamó la atención de todos.

—Luna ¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó Ash con preocupación, al parecer mi gritó fue necesario para que saliera de sus pensamientos y se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí.

—No es nada— Le respondí mientras me volteaba para no verlo a la cara y mi vista se entrelazó con la de Fio, podía ver en ella que lo que dijo era enserio.

No podía permitir que ella intentará algo, por primera vez sentía que no quería perderlo, tenía miedo de que alejaran a Ash de mi, más ahora que estamos comenzando a entender que es el amor, así que ante la mirada de Fio no podía demostrar mis miedos así que realice lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

—No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte amorcito— comenté con dulzura y le di un sutil y corto beso a Ash en los labios.

A todos los presentes les tomo por sorpresa mi acción sobre todo a Fio, podía verlo estaba molesta, por lo que abrazo a Ash del cuello y para mí confor el me correspondía abrazándome de la cintura, ahí recordé lo de anoche y sutilmente logré colocar a Ash en la posición indicada y moví con cuidado el cuello de su camisa dejando a la vista la pequeña marca, el chupetón que le había dejado a la vista de Fio y tal vez de otros lo lograron notar, pero era mi forma de responder que no tenía pensado dejarle a mi Ash.

Tengo que admitirlo tenía ganas de encargarme de Marco y de su querida Midori por espiarnos pero tenía que agradecerles ya que gracias a ellos logré descubrir las intenciones de Fio por mi amado.

Si lo avía admitido, lo acepté en mis adentros el era mi Ash mi amado Ash.

Fin del POV de Luna pasamos a la narrativa en tercera persona.

Fio al ver dicha marca se mostró calmada pero en el fondo estaba celosa, no se permitiría perder.

Mientras tanto Yui se acercó a la pareja y los separó.

—Espero que ahora sí se contengan— Comentó Yui con autoridad— Sus siempres muestras de cariño son indecentes y Luna te recuerdo el reglamento guarda tu anillo por favor.

Ambos asintieron, pero Luna estaba algo molesta no quería quitarse ese accesorio pero no tuvo más opción y lo guardó con cuidado.

—Por cierto Luna tenemos que hablar— Le susurro Ash a Luna, ella simplemente asintió.

Poco después la profesora Twoerle llegó y la clase comenzó.

Mientras tanto el la oficina del director.

—JAVIER ¿COMO PUDISTE DESCUIDAR A NUESTRA HIJA?— Le preguntó a gritos su esposa con enojó— Si supieras que estuvo por tirar por la borda su vida anoche.

—Katia cariño tranquilizante— intentó calmarla Javier— Nuestra pequeña ya está más que preparada para tomar sus decisiones.

—No es así ya que estuvo por arruinar su futuro, en serio como se le ocurrió querer entregarse— Decía Katia con muchísima irá.

—Amor, ella sabe lo que hace y no creó que tenga nada de malo que ella quiera intimar con su prometido— respondió Javier con calma.

—Estas loco— Dijo Katia aún enojada— Si de verdad quisieras a nuestra hija la cuidarlas en vez de aprobar que cometa una estupidez.

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE QUIERO A NUESTRA HIJA!— Ahora gritó Javier irritado— por eso quiero que sea feliz y se bien que lo será con Ash ya que el.

—No me importa nada de lo que digas de ese, el solo es un aprovechado que en cuanto tomé la dignidad de Luna la dejará sóla— Interrumpió Katia con seguridad a su esposo y lo dejó fuera de sí.

Por lo que le contó, su esposa encontró a su hija apuntó de tener relaciones, lo cual el sabía muy bien que no sería la primera vez, pero para su esposa lo era, de alguna forma Luna había convencido a su madre de que era esa su primera vez.

—Sabes no quiero oír alguna cosa más de ti— Dijo Katia irritada— Luna estará conmigo en todo momento posible así ese infeliz no podrá poner sus manos en mi pequeña.

Tras esas palabras ella se fue de la oficina cerrando de un portazo el lugar.

—Espero que las cosas no se compliquen mucho para ellos— declaró Javier con algo de preocupación— Espero que logrén hacer las paces con Katia no me gustaría que mi hipotético nieto tenga que crecer sin que ellos estén juntos.

Tras ese comentario recordó lo que su hija le había pedido, así que tomo el teléfono y pidió una cita médica para Luna para la próxima semana.

A la vez le preocupaba eso, si su esposa se enteraba de esto y los resultados eran positivos no sería bueno que matará a su yerno, entonces se le ocurrió una idea, tal vez su vieja amiga podría mantenerla entretenida mientras el acompañaba a su hija a dicha cita, así que nuevamente tomó el teléfono y marco otro número.

Por su parte Katia salió de la escuela, su presencia ahí por el momento no era indicada.

Las clases continuaron normalmente, pero antes de iniciar la última clase Ash y Luna se habían escabullido y estaban en la azotea de la escuela.

—Luna— La llamó Ash con calma y la tomó del hombro— sabes creó que deberíamos encontrar la forma de hablar con tu mamá, todo indica que no le caigo nada bien.

—Puede que tengas razón Ash— Comentó Luna un poco desanimada y procedió a abrazar a Ash del cuello— pero no me importa eso yo solo quiero que sigamos juntos como hasta ahora.

Aquélla declaración dejó un poco sorprendido a Ash pero él no dudó en corresponderla, le afirmó que no la dejaría.

Así ambos nuevamente se besaron pero esta vez con pasión y sin pensarlo retomaron su situacion de anoche.

La campanada de la última clase sono, marcando su final, se habían tomado su tiempo con su "juego", Luna acomodaba su pantie blanca mientras Ash ajustaba su pantalón.

—Creó nos dejamos llevar de más— Declaró Ash algo preocupado— Luna yo lo.

—Ni se te ocurra disculparte— lo interrumpió Luna con fastidio— Si lo hicimos es por qué ambos lo queríamos, no quiero que pienses que te sobrepasaste conmigo.

Ash sólo la observó el notaba la seguridad de ella en sus palabras.

—Una cosa más— Dijo Luna tranquila— Con mi mamá cerca sería peligroso para ella tocar el Griseous Orb— Confesó preocupada y mostraba el Orb que tiene colgando en el cuello— ¿Podrías mantener el Orb contigo?— Preguntó y Ash asintió, así se lo entregó y ahora Ash lo colocaba en su propio cuello y lo ocultaba debajo de su ropa.

Sin más que decir por el momento ambos se disponían a volver al salón, sin embargo mientras bajaban las escaleras se toparon con los autores del vídeo que Luna había visto y ambos tenían puesto ahora el uniforme escolar.

—Luna ho— Marcó intento saludarla pero ella sin darle tiempo de reacción lo tenía sujetó del cuello.

—Como es que tú y tu Loli sinvergüenza se atreven a espiarnos— Comentó Luna muy enojada.

—Luna.. es.. es.. espe..— Trataba de hablar Marcó pero le era difícil ya que sentía como le faltaba el aire.

—¿A quién llamaste Loli sinvergüenza— Reclamo Midori enojada— Solo estoy en crecimiento todavía no soy una Loli— Con esas palabras se acercó a Luna e intento ayudar a Marcó.

—¿Pero qué pasa aquí y quiénes son estos dos?— Pensó Ash mientras observaba dicha escena.

Luna se reunió con su madre tiempo después y para su mala suerte ella estaría a su lado todo el mes de sus vacaciones y para colmo le prohibió ir a la salida escolar del fin de semana.

Mientras tanto en algún otro lugar, la chica de traje de sirvienta y cabellera corta y blanca, llegaba a un hotel de unos 10 pisos de alto, muros blancos y la entrada era automática.

—Ahora tengo que preparar todo para analizar bien los movimientos de Lysandre y saber más sobre ese espíritu que entró a este mundo— Comento aquélla chica con calma— las órdenes de la comandante son solo observar pero no creo que pase nada si me divierto un poco con ellos.

* * *

Bien amigos hasta aquí llega este capítulo, originalmente pensaba ponerlo junto a la intro del arco de la playa, pero ya que me quedo esta parte más larga de lo que creía decidí cortarlo aquí, además viéndolo bien, ya estamos en el capítulo 28 no mejor dicho vamos en el capítulo 28 ya que este fic no hubiera llegado a este punto sin ustedes, su apoyo y votaciones en las encuestas pasadas han podido darle este rumbo a la historia, así que gracias por su apoyo ñ.ñ

Analizando esto también se me ocurrió lo siguiente, ya que metí la decisión de Fio en este capítulo, el capítulo 29 será el inicio del arco de la playa y el 30 se saldrá de ese contexto temporalmente ya que será un capítulo resumen, pero visto desde la perspectiva de Fio para poder entender mejor la razón de su determinación, claro el pasado de Star/Cess Chan será tocado en el arco de la playa pero aún no les diré cual de ellas será eso lo sabrán en el capítulo 31.

Bien ahora antes de despedirme responderé un par de preguntas que me dejaron en el foro DZ y en Fanfiction.

Pregunta de Foro DZ

ZOOM: Antes que nada Gracias por tu comentario ,Pues de momento solo tengo contemplado a Star (Fanart de Shoting Stardust Dragón), Cess Chan (Blizzard Princess de yu gi oh), Luna (Ayakashi Ghost Guild) Fio (Metal slug), Yui (To love Ru), Rias (Higthschool DXD), Sona (league of legend), Dark Magician Girl (Yu Gi Oh y con ella aún necesitó que den sugerencias para darle un nombre más normal porfa) Y reisen (Touhou).

Pregunta de Fanfiction

Carlos Trujillo: Bueno colega en cuánto a la personalidad de Luna es full OC de mi parte, pero lo que es apariencia o diseño, como quieras decirle, es sacado de un juego que dirigía Zynga hace algunos años, pero ahora está cerrado, ella es de Ayakashi Ghost Guild y su nombre cómo carta de ahí es Contemplación de Luna, puedes ver sus tres diseños en la wiki o te invito a darte una vuelta por el Foro DZ en la zona de Pokefics ahí pondré las imágenes de ella para que las puedas ver e incluso solo para complementar colocaré la descripción de ella y verán la gran diferencia que hay entre su versión original y mi OC.

Bien sin más que decir me despido nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	29. Chapter 29

Wolas a todos aquí los saluda nuevamente su buen amigo Lord Zoa y hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic.

Este capítulo dará inicio al arco de un fin de semana en la playa así que espero que les guste sin más que decir vamos al capítulo.

* * *

Capitulo 29

El sol matutino esta más ardiente de lo normal, cuatro autobuses y un auto compacto rojo se detuvieron enfrente de un hotel de diez pisos, muros blancos y puerta de cristal automática.

De los autobuses descendían varios alumnos de la academia Kalos con sus maletas en mano, mientras Ash, Pikachu, Star y Cess Chan bajaban del auto compacto.

Flashback.

Todos los alumnos y alumnas del tercer año estaban impacientes, a pesar de ser las diez de la noche se encontraban reunidos en la entrada de la academia con sus respectivas maletas en mano.

Diversos grupos de ellos se formaron, pero era uno el que sobré salía.

—Me sorprende que los laboratorios Lysandre nos patrocinaran un viaje a la playa— Comento Yui con calma.

—Todos hemos tenido un año muy atareado así que no me quejo de ésto— Dijo Dan y comenzó a taradear una melodía.

—Supongo que tienes razón— Respondió Fio alegré— Por cierto ¿Dónde está Ash?— Preguntó con algo de preocupación— No tardan en darnos el paso a los autobuses y así irnos.

—No te preocupes por Ash, Fio— Se oyó la voz de Chatot detrás de ella y sorprendiendola.

Al voltear todos vieron a Sona acompañada de su Chatot, ahí de un gesto la peliazul los saludo, posteriormente Dan y Fio la presentaron como era debido con Yui.

—Entonces ¿es cierto que Ash, Star y Cess Chan tendrán su propio transporte privado?— Preguntó Dan tranquilo.

—¿Transporte privado?— Preguntaron al unísono Fio y Yui sorprendidas.

—Asi es ellos tendrán su propia forma de llegar al hotel así que no hay de que preocuparse— Respondí Chatot mientras Sona hacía su movimiento de manos.

—¿Pero por qué tendría su propio transporte?— Preguntó Yui sin entender bien lo que pasaba.

—Bueno Yui ¿recordarás que este es un viaje escolar?— le pregunto Dan a Yui con calma y ella asintió— Pues si lo olvidaste Star y Cess Chan no son alumnas de la academia— aquélla afirmación fue bastante clara para Yui y la razón de la acción de Ash.

—¿Dices que por ellas Ash no vendrá con nosotros?— Ahora preguntó Fio algo molesta.

Dan solo suspiro ante la reacción de Fio.

—Sí y no— le respondió Sona por medio de Chatot.

—Es cierto— Comentó Dan calmado— Ya que este es un viaje escolar y a Ash no le parecía bien dejarlas— Narró un poco serio— además que cuando ellas se enteraron no dejaban tranquilo a Ash por qué creían que si las debería solas— pensó ahora con algo de pena por la situacion de Ash— El le pidió a Lysandre los datos del hotel en el que estaríamos, así el llamó e hizo una reservación por su propia cuenta.

Aquélla respuesta le sorprendió un poco a Yui y Fio.

—Entonces por eso tampoco está Luna aquí, ¿ella se irá con ellos verdad?— Preguntó Fio tranquilamente pero en el fondo estaba un poquito celosa.

—Luna no está con ellos— Respondió Dan rápidamente— La señora Katia le prohibió a Luna ir a esta salida.

Aquélla respuesta dejó a Fio un poco más relajada por lo que ahora solo hablaban de cosas que podrían hacer a partir de mañana.

Pero no muy lejos de ellos las tres chicas que siempre molestan a Sona los observaban, más específico a su siempre víctima estaban ideando toda forma de fastidiarle el viaje a la que ellas llaman la mudita.

Por otro lado cierta pareja ahora planeaba de las suyas.

—Este será un excelente viaje— Comento Marcó entusiasmado— Aquí Podremos obtener buen material para nuestra página de Pokebook.

—Es cierto— Respondió Midori con calma y mostraba su pequeña cámara— Solo no vallas a "observar" de más a otras recuerda que eres mi novio— Recalcó un poco molesta mientras al mismo tiempo con su mano derecha pellizcaba la mejilla derecha de Marco y con la izquierda asia el signo de comillas en la palabra observar.

—Por supuesto que no lo aria cariño— Respondió Marcó con dolor dado al pellizco que le daba Midori, dicha respuesta bastó para que ella lo soltara y el se sobara la mejilla.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña.

—¡¿CHICAS YA ESTÁN LISTAS?!— Preguntó Ash gritando desde la parte inferior de las escaleras y se podía ver usando su uniforme escolar— ¡EL AUTO NO TARDA EN LLEGAR!.

—¡YA VAMOS ASH!— Gritó Cess Chan ya que estaba en el piso de arriba.

—¡SOLO DANOS UN MOMENTO YA CASI ESTAMOS!— Gritó ahora Star quien estaba también arriba.

Así Ash se disponía a esperar en la sala, donde su mejor amigo lo esperaba.

—Pika pi— Dijo el pequeño raton amarillo.

—Ya lo sé Pikachu estás tú también impaciente ya que también no hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos este mes— Comento Ash tranquilo y acarició la cabeza de su Pokémon.

Mientras tanto con las chicas.

—Cess Chan no creo que deba usar ésto— Declaró Star con mucha vergüenza ya que su amiga la obligó a usar una blusa rosa muy ajustada que apenas cubría sus senos y hombros dejando al descubierto todo su vientre y de igual forma un shorts de mezclilla azul claro, que remarcaba toda su figura sobretodo sus glúteos y tenis de color vino.

—Vamos no es para tanto— Afirmó Cess Chan con alegría y calma la cuál trae un atuendo casi similar al de su amiga pero el de ella era una blusa amarilla con tirantes por lo que también estaban sus hombros al descubierto como su vientre, mismo shorts y tenis blancos— Al fin podemos pasar un largo rato con Ash así que no tiene nada de malo que queramos llamar su atención.

—Pero esto es demasiado atrevido— Comentó aún con vergüenza Star.

—Todo sea por qué el se fije en nosotras además de Luna— Dijo tranquila Cess Chan— Ella me contó todo hace dos días, con detalle el vídeo que vimos, nos tiene ventaja.

Star ante aquella afirmación no sabía que responder.

—No te preocupes como te dije hablé con ella así que ella misma afirmó que también nosotras deberíamos darnos nuestro tiempo— Contó tranquila Cess Chan— por ello no te quejes y déjame terminar de alaciar tu cabello para dejar a Ash sorprendido.

—Está bien— Respondió Star algo nerviosa— Por cierto ¿le contaste sobre Sona?— Preguntó calmada.

—Si lo hice— Respondió Cess Chan tranquila— ella también tenía ganas de golpear al que le hizo todo eso a Sona, también le parecía bien que Ash se volviera su amigo— Contó pero se le notaba nerviosa— Pero la idea de que Sona se pudiera enamorar de Ash como que ya no le agradó, no me dijo nada en cuanto a eso pero su silencio lo decía todo.

Star solo suspiró.

—En cierta forma no me sorprende— Comentó Star sería— hasta sé que tenemos suerte de que aceptará compartirlo con nosotras, las cosas en esta época no son como cuando nací, en ese entonces la poligamia era algo común.

Aquélla afirmación dejo a Cess Chan triste, Star lo noto por que ella dejó de cepillar su cabello, ahí recordó cierto detallé de su amiga.

—Lo siento Cess Chan— Se disculpó con pena Star— No era mi intención.

—No te preocupes está bien— Interrumpió Cess Chan a Star— Se que a diferencia de ti y otros espíritus no tengo ningún recuerdo de antes de ser uno, pero no creo que sea bueno darle vueltas lo mejor es que vea por el presente qué tengo ahora y el futuro que quisiera tener.

—Cess Chan— La llamó Star con algo de sorpresa.

—Pero es cierto que por un lado me gustaría saber de mis días antes de ser un espíritu— Pensó Cess Chan con pena—Dejemos esto de lado— Declaró tranquila y comenzó a amanzar los senos de Star la cuál no pudo evitar sonrojarse y apenarse por dicha acción.

—Goomy por favor ayúdame a escapar de Cess Chan— Pidió Star a su Pokémon, sin embargo este no la oía dado a que estaba jugando con Flabebe

Así paso una hora hasta que Ash y compañía oyeron su transporte llegar.

Por su parte el cuando las vió en verdad había quedado sorprendido, verlas vestidas casi igual y algo atrevidas sus ropas, lo dejaron mudó, estuvo un rato así hasta que pudo decir que se veían lindas.

Ellas no podían evitar sonrojarse un poco, pero a la vez estaban felices habían logrado su cometido y Pikachu solo observa la escena algo impactado, mientras Goomy y Flabebe solo les parecía algo de todos los días.

Así al oír el segundo toquido del auto tomó las 3 maletas que estaban en el recibidor, las chicas regresaron a sus Pokémon a sus pokebolas y Pikachu sé subió al hombro de Star para no estorbar a su amigo.

Al salir el chófer se acercó a Ash y lo ayudó con el equipaje, abrió la cajuela e introdujo las maletas.

Todos entraron al transporte, la primera en entrar fue Star, luego Ash junto a Pikachu y finalmente Cess Chan, dejando a Ash enmedio de ambas, con todo listo el chófer inicio el camino, sería una larga noche de viaje, todos observaron el trayecto durante unos minutos antes de caer dormidos, ambas chicas recargadas en los hombros de Ash y Pikachu en su regazo.

Mientras dormían y sin que el chófer fuera capas de notarlo el Griseous Orb dio un tenue resplandor.

Sueño de Ash.

—¿Dónde estoy?— Preguntó Ash intrigado y sorprendiendo, ya que se encontró en un lugar totalmente oscuro, la única luz existente parecía ser un reflector enzima de él ya que está lo iluminaba desde la altura.

Dio unos pasos y ésa luz parecía seguirlo.

—¡¿HAY ALGUIEN?— Gritó Ash tan fuerte como le fue posible.

Ante esa pregunta una nueva luz se activó a unos diez metros de distancia y en ella se podía ver a Luna de espalda y tenía un vestido blanco.

Ash la llamó pero ella no volteó en su lugar un extraño destello se dió, Luna calló al suelo y su vestimenta comenzó a teñirce de rojo y aquél color comenzó a rodearla.

Ash quedó en shock al ver eso, por simple instinto corrió asia ella pero ya estando a unos 3 metros de ella tropezó con algo muy grande, volteó a ver con qué cayó y su horror fue mayor, era Cess Chan.

Ella estaba desnuda boca abajo, su cuerpo mostraba múltiples cortadas y el piso estaba teñido de color rojo a su alrededor.

Ash no sabía cómo describir lo que veía, no sabía qué hacer, pero la sorpresa no acabó ahí el lugar se iluminó por completó y más cadáveres se mostraron Star, Fio, Dan, Javier, Yui su madre Delia y más personas que conoció a lo largo de su viaje, algunos con cortaduras como las de Cess Chan pero otros estaban mutilados, les faltaban ya sean brazos, piernas, de otros salían sus entrañas, otros con quemaduras graves.

—Es un bello paisaje ¿no lo crees?— Se oyó la voz de una chica.

Ash se levantó rápidamente y volteó asia donde se oía la voz, ahí vio a la IA que conoció el día que atrapó a Giratina.

—Alice— la nombró Ash serio— ¿O prefieres que te llamé Winda?— Preguntó ahora sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Ante aquella pregunta la chica resplandeció y tomó la apariencia de aquélla chica que vio en la ilusión de la flor del tiempo.

—En realidad no me importa como me llames— Respondió Winda sin mostrar emoción— además no has respondido mi pregunta— Comentó tranquila— en verdad es maravillosa la vista del futuro que crearé— Afirmó con determinación.

Ash ante lo que ahora pasaba solo suspiró.

—Eso no será posible— Contesto Ash serio— Tengo que admitir que me tomaste por sorpresa— Admitió sin perder su seriedad— Pero Luna me lo advirtió, me dijo que intentarías algo con el fin de controlar mi cuerpo.

—A te refieres a la per...— Comentó Winda sería pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que Ash le había tapado la boca.

—Ni se te ocurra llamarla así— Dijo Ash sin mostrar emoción— Sabés no permitiré que la insultes y tampoco iré en contra de los deseos de ella, así que solo lo diré una vez— Comentó sin soltarla y fijando su vista con la de ella— Sin importar el tiempo que nos tome encontraremos la forma de librarte de tu odió, debes de saber que no solo nosotros si no también tu hermana menor quiere ayudarte.

Ante ésa afirmación Winda se solto del agarré de Ash.

—Di lo que quieras no podrán evitar que llevé acabó mi venganza— Afirmó Winda determinada— Se también que será cuestión de tiempo para que mi hermana me entienda, así que no te confíes en cuanto cometan un simple error yo me liberare y los primeros en sentir mi irá serán ustedes dos exhibicionistas.

Ante esas últimas palabras ella comenzó a desaparecer, el lugar se ensombreció.

Fin del sueño.

Ash despertó vio que aún era noche, ahí notó que Pikachu sé movió a un costado del asiento ya que Star dormía en su regazo y Cess Chan se sostenía de él, la posición era tal que de dar un simple giro de su cabeza sus labios podrían unirse con los de ella, ahí las visiones que recién tuvo de ellas muertas volvieron.

—No importa lo que pasé yo las protegeré siempre— Pensó con calma y determinación Ash y al mismo tiempo con cuidado deslizó su brazo en la cintura de Cess Chan para ayudar a sostenerse mejor y con su otra mano dió sutiles caricias en el cabello de Star.

Fin del flashback.

—Bien Todos formen dos filas una de chicos y otra de chicas— Ordenó el profesor Soichiro con autoridad.

—Ya oyeron por favor todos— Comento la profesora Twoearle con calma.

Todos acataron la órden y comenzaron a formarse.

Ash estaba por ir con ellos pero Star lo detuvo al tomarlo del brazo.

—Entremos juntos— Comentó Cess Chan y tomó el otro brazo de Ash, así los tres junto a Pikachu que los seguía feliz entraron al hotel, detrás de ellos su chofer que llevaba sus maletas entró, antes de que los demás terminarán de organizarse.

Al entrar fueron recibidos por con una reverencia de varios empleados del lugar y en frente de ellos estaban Lysandre y una mujer de unos 50 años, piel morena, ojos marron, la cual usa un vestido negro elegante escotado, dejando una pequeña parte de sus senos copa B al descubierto, y zapatos de tacón negros.

—Sean bienvenidos a este humilde hotel— Saludo cordialmente la mujer— le aseguro que su estadía aquí será de lo más placentera para usted joven Ash y sus amigas, por cierto me llamó Karla y soy la dueña de este hotel.

—Gracias por la bienvenida, yo soy Ash un gustó— Respondió Ash un poco nervioso por el trato que recibía.

—Les agradecemos este recibimiento y me puede llamar Cess Chan— Comentó Cess Chan tranquila.

—Muchísimas gracias por tan elegante bienvenida— Dijo Star mientras soltaba a Ash y daba ahora ella una reverencia— Yo soy Star es un gustó.

—Ash si tenías a tus amigas me hubieras dicho y yo hubiera hecho los arreglos— Tomó la palabra Lysandre algo apenado.

—No sé preocupe por eso— Respondió Ash tranquilo.

—Disculpe que me meta en su plática— Comentó la Karla tranquila— pero su suite ya está lista y si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo.

—Gracias— Respondieron al unísono Ash, Star y Cess Chan

—Creo podemos hablar mejor más tarde por ahora creó querrán acomodarse— Declaró Lysandre con calma.

Le dieron la razón y se fueron con el reseccionista a que les diera la llave e indicaciones de cuál sería su suite.

Tras ello Ash agradeció los servicios del chófer y le dio una propina, este le agradeció y se fue, camino a su suite ahora era un botones el que llevaba sus maletas.

Al momento de subir el elevador Ash y compañía lograron ver como todos los demás entraban.

Ya en su suite nuevamente Ash agredecio que cargarán el equipaje y dió otra propina.

Al ver a detalle el lugar estaban impresionados, la habitación era enorme, con muros amarillos, piso de azulejos que asemejan a la madera, también no una si no contaba con dos camas matrimoniales, dos sillones, uno grande y otro mediano, de color rojo, mesa de centro color nogal y una pantalla plana de 52 pulgadas, al revisar el baño este contaba con una ducha y un jacuzzi y como parte final contaba con un balcón con vista al mar.

—Pika pi cha— Dijo Pikachu con felicidad y no se hizo de esperar y fue a recostarse en una de las camas y se podía ver muy cómodo ya que el roedor no dejaba de moverse en ella y notandose su comodidad.

Cess Chan fue la siguiente en sentarse en la otra cama y pudo motor fácilmente la suavidad de esta, por lo que se dejó caer en ella.

Por su parte Star dijo que quería probar el jacuzzi, tomó algunas cosas de su maleta y de fue directo a su destino.

Al entrar se pudo oír cómo sacaba a su Goomy para que le hiciera compañía, por su parte Pikachu dejo la cómoda cama y aprovechando que dejaron la puerta del balcón abierto fue a fuera a sentir la brisa del mar.

—Ash me sorprende que reservaras está suite de lujo— Comentó Cess Chan fingiendo asombro.

—Ni yo sé cómo lo hice— Respondió Ash nervioso— yo solo llamé me pidieron unos datos y me dijeron que tenían la habitación perfecta para nosotros.

—Ya veo— Dijo Cess Chan tranquila, pero entonces se le ocurrió una pequeña idea— Oye Ash por qué no dejamos las maletas por ahí y aprovechamos la privacidad que Star y Pikachu nos dieron— Comentó con un tono pícaro y comenzaba a alzar su blusa lentamente esperando que Ash entendiera su mensaje.

—¡CESS CHAN NO ES TIEMPO PARA TUS BROMAS!— Gritó Ash totalmente nervioso y su rostro estaba rojo.

Aquélla reacción la desánimo un poco pero ahora no tenía pensado perder este fin de semana, Luna le llevaba una gran ventaja y no quería quedar atrás.

Pero también la reacción de el llamó la atención de Star ella salió con solo una toalla blanca cubriendo su cuerpo, al ver el estado de Ash, el cual volteó a verla, y el como Cess Chan sostenía su blusa le dio a entender lo que pasaba por lo que dio un simple suspiró pero para su suerte su única "cubierta" cayó al suelo y quedó completamente desnuda frente a Ash, el podía ver claramente sus enormes senos con sus pequeños pezones rosas así como toda su demás figura, ella se puso totalmente roja mientras Ash caía inconveniente y mostraba también una hemorragia nasal.

—Valla della vu qué acaba pasar— Pensó Cess Chan con ironía mientras veía a Ash aún en el suelo y Star encerrándose en el banco, por su parte Pikachu sólo observó todo desde el balcón y tenía una gota de sudor en su frente.

—Pika pi pika cha (no creo que el siga santo con estas dos)— Pensó Pikachu son ironía.

Mientras tanto en la resección.

—Sean bienvenidos a nuestro hotel alumnos de la academia Kalos— Dio la bienvenida Karla a todos— Soy Karla la dueña del lugar espero que todos tengan una excelente estadía con nosotros.

Todos los presentes solo afirmaron que así sería.

—Espero esté pequeño viaje los ayude a relajarse— Tomó la palabra Lysandre tranquilo— Se que todos deben de tener una gran carga con sus deberes escolares, por lo que espero que en este fin de semana puedan todos ustedes relajarse.

Ante estas palabras todos comenzaron a agradecer sus pequeñas vacaciones y nuevamente afirmaron que así lo arian.

El tiempo pasó Ash y varios de los alumnos ya estaban en la playa, para su fortuna aquél hotel tenía una playa privada además los profesores Soichiro y Twoearle les dieron el día para que hicieran lo que quisieran.

Ash traía puesto solo un shorts azul, se mantenía solo observando como varios de sus compañeros disfrutaban del mar así como de las canchas para voleibol entre otras actividades junto a su amigo Pikachu.

Estuvo así hasta que Dan le dio una palmada por la espalda ocasionando que se espantara un poco, el volteó y dan traía un shorts negro y Pikachu estuviera a nada de electrocutarlo.

—Veo que sólo observas a todos— Comentó Dan tranquilo.

—Bueno no es que aya mucho que hacer, las chicas me pidieron que las espera— Respondió Ash con calma.

—Pika pi— Dijo el pequeño roedor.

—Aún si solo observar, es una buena forma de pasar este perfecto día observando a todas las chicas— Dijo Marcó apareciendo detrás de ellos— Incluso la profesora Twoearle se ve sexi con ese bikini— Declaró y sutilmente les señalo donde ella estaba.

Ahí vieron a la profesora Twoearle con un Bikini blanco con un listón negro y se notaban sus senos que rebotaban un poco.

Ash y Dan se sonrojaron un poco por aquélla vista, pero antes de poder decir algo oyeron un quejido, ambos voltearon a ver dónde se dió tal sonido y ahí vieron a Midori con un traje de baño verde claro que recalcaba toda su figura y jalaba la oreja de Marcó.

—¿A quién crees que andas viendo cariño?— Preguntó Midori con celos.

—Solo tengo ojos para ti terroncito— Respondió Marcó con dolor, después es sacado de ahí por Midori.

—Ash creó acabamos de tener una visión de lo que te espera con Luna— Comentó Dan con un tono burlón por su parte Ash no contestó.

—Ash ya llegamos— Se oyó la voz de Star y se notaba algo apenada.

Ambos chicos voltearon y vieron a todas las chicas.

Star llevaba puesto un traje de baño azúl celeste que se ajustaba a toda su figura, resaltando bastante sus grandes senos y su ombligo estaba al descubierto ya que su traje tenía una abertura forma diamante y sobre su hombro estaba su Goomy.

Yui traía puesto un bikini amarillo con encajes blancos y detrás de ella venía su Salamance.

Por su parte Fío portaba un bikini simulando un traje militar ya que la parte superior aparentaba ser una camisa de color café claro y a diferencia de sus otras dos compañeras ella no traía a ningún Pokémon.

La siguiente en estar a la vista era Sona y ella usa un bikini cuya parte inferior es a rayas de colores blancas y moradas, pero en la parte trasera traía un velo azul rey simulando así ser un vestido y la parte superior estaba dividido en dos partes, se notaba como si fuera una especie de blusa muy chica de color azul rey y la parte interna era de color morado y como de costumbre su Chatot venía con ella.

Finalmente llegó Cess Chan y era la que más sobresalía de todas ya que ella traía un traje de baño muy delgado en forma de V ya que solo cubría su parte íntima y sus pezones, por lo que toda su figura estaba al descubierto y su Flabebe estaba volando a su alrededor.

Ambos chicos estaban impresionados, no sabían que decir ante los diferentes atuendo que ellas mostraban.

Su trance se rompió cuándo Cess Chan se lanzó sobre Ash y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—Cess Chan por favor detente— Pedía Ash ya que ella con su agarre pegaba su rostro a sus senos.

—Vamos Ash no hay nada de que avergonzance— Comentó Cess Chan con un tono travieso e intentando aferrar más su abrazo— Estamos aquí para divertirnos no es así.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo un chorro de agua dio de llenó en el rostro de Cess Chan, de esa forma ella se distrajo y le dio tiempo a Ash de zafarse de ella.

Todos voltearon a ver de dónde llegó tal chorro y vieron a Fio con una pistola de agua en su mano y nuevamente la usaba pero ahora daba en la espalda de Yui ya que Cess Chan tras moverse de donde estaba anteriormente terminó dándole a ella.

—¡AAA A ESTA FRÍA!— Gritó Yui.

Así comenzaron su día y pasaron a hacer todo tipo de actividades, siguieron el juego de Fio y hacían todos lo posible por esquivar sus ataques de agua, incluso los Pokémon, luego entraron a nadar, jugaron algo de voleibol.

Pero no muy lejos las tres chicas que siempre molestan a Sona los tenían en la mira, esperaban el momento justo en el que ella se separara para hacer de las suyas.

Marcó y Midori tras arreglar su pequeño problema comenzaron a tomar fotos de todos  
al rededor.

Pero sin embargo dentro del hotel ocurrían cosas que ninguno esperaría.

En el sótano del hotel estaban múltiples monitores que mostraban todo lo que ocurría en el lugar, incluso lo que hay en la playa, pero la mayoría de estos monitores de centraban en Ash y sus dos amigas y se encontraban ahí varios hombres con trajes rojos siendo observados por Lysandre y Karla

—Karla tengo que agradecerte por permitir a mis hombres usar tu hotel para mis observaciones— Declaró Lysandre satisfecho.

—No es nada sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que requiera— Respondió Karla con calma y respetó.

—Escuchen bien no quiero que pierdan cualquier dato que nos pueda servir de ésos tres eh sido claro— Ordenó Lysandre con autoridad y seriedad.

Todos los presentes asintieron que así lo arian.

Pero no solo ahí se llevaba acabó una conspiración también en otra parte del hotel más específico, en la Suite de Ash la chica con traje de sirvienta se encontraba haciendo el aseo o eso aparentaba, ya que de forma muy sutil y discreta colocaba pequeños dispositivos en el lugar.

—La comandante estará feliz con los datos que pueda recolectar aquí— Pensó Carol con calma— Así como ellos hicieron sus arreglos yo eh hecho los míos, solo me faltaba asegurar el lugar donde descansarian.

Así a pesar de las cámaras de Lysandre no se podía ver acción alguna fuera de lo normal de lo que sería un trabajo de mucama, pero la chica sabía muy bien que la carrera por búsqueda de datos había comenzado.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ciudad Romantis Clemont, Bonnie y Serena caminaban un sendero un poco empinado, su destino era la ciudad dónde se despidieron de su amigo hace un mes.

Para la suerte de Serena la siguiente competencia y para aún más si fortuna el lugar donde podría conseguir su última llave de la princesa sería en dicha ciudad.

Estaba decida no solo a ganar esa competencia, si no también a hacerle frente a Cess Chan y Star.

El trayecto lo llevaban en silencio pero no era nada incómodo.

—¡HÁGANSE AÚN LADO!— oyeron el gritó de una chica.

Voltearon y sin darle tiempo a ellos de reacción, una chica de unos 15 años de piel blanca, ojos rojos, cabello morado la cual usa una camisa blanca y falda del mismo color acompañada su vestimenta con una corbata roja y también parece tener una orejas de conejo.

Con su bicicleta amarilla chocó con Clemont y quedaron ambos noqueados en el suelo con los ojos en espiral.

—Hermanote— Decía Bonnie mientras movía a Clemont para que despertará.

—¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Serena preocupada por el estado de la chica.

Después de unos minutos ambos despertaron.

—Eso dolió— Se quejó Clemont mientras se levantaba.

—Les dije que se hicieran a un lado— Comentó la chica y comenzó a sobar su cabeza, ahí notó que le faltaban sus orejas de conejo— No, no, no— comenzó a replicar la chica con tristeza— ¿dónde están?— Preguntó con tristeza y sin hacer algo más comenzó a llorar— ¿Dónde están?— preguntó de nuevo con su llanto ya fuerte.

Serena trato de calmar a la chica pero no lo lograba, Bonnie intento ayudarla pero tampoco tuvo éxito, Denene despertó por el alboroto y ahí vio a esa pequeña llorando y haciendo la misma pregunta.

Clemont se acercó a ella pero la chica lloró aún más, le replicaba que todo era culpa de él.

El pequeño Roedor sin entender bien lo que pasaba desde la bolsa de Bonnie observó los alrededores y ahí notó en unos arbustos cercanos una diadema con forma de orejas de conejo.

Salió de un saltó de la bolsa sorprendiendo a Bonnie y antes de que pudiera decir algo el roedor se acercó a los arbustos, tomó la diadema y se las mostró a la joven.

La pequeña al ver su diadema se alegró, dejó de llorar y abrazó a Denene, posteriormente se la colocó.

—Gracias pequeño— Agradeció la niña muy feliz— No se que aria sin el regalo de mi Oni Chan— Comentó mientras se limpiaba las últimas lágrimas— Cierto no puedo perder más el tiempo si quiero ver a mi Oni Chan debo de ir lo más rápido a la academia Kalos.

Con esas últimas palabras sin darle tiempo de decir algo a los demás tomó su bicicleta y se fue rápidamente.

De regreso al hotel.

Ya era un poco tarde, Cess Chan se avía cambiado, traía ahora puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, camisa blanca y tenis rojos, tenía pensado ir al restaurante del hotel y comprar algo especial para poder compartirlo con Ash y Star, a pesar de vivir juntos este mes, en realidad no habían tenido mucho tiempo de caridad con él, sus deberes escolares lo tenían agobiado y no tenía tiempo para ellas.

En su trayecto se encontró con la profesora Twoearle, ella ahora traía su típica bata blanca, la cual ahora traía totalmente abrochada

—Hola Cess Chan— Saludo Twoearle con calma.

—Hola Twoearle— Respondió el saludo Cess Chan tranquila.

—No me digas que vas a buscar diversión con alguien— Comentó Twoearle con picardía y dejo fuera de sí a Cess Chan.

—¿De que habla?— Preguntó Cess Chan algo molesta— No pienso buscar a alguien cuándo tengo a Ash a mi lado.

Aquélla respuesta no le pareció nada rara a Twoearle así que sin darle tiempo de decir algo más la tomó del brazo y la jaló hasta su habitación que casualmente estaba en ese mismo pasillo.

—Así que ya tienes a Ash— Comentó Twoearle mientras picaba con delicadeza la mejilla de Cess Chan.

Ahí Cess Chan lo noto, de la profesora Twoearle y en su habitación avía un olor a alcohol, era obvio que ella estaba algo tomada.

Cess Chan estaba nerviosa nunca se esperó llegar a esa situacion.

—Vamos no seas tímida— Dijo Twoearle calmada— ¿Cuántas veces lo han hecho?— Preguntó y ahora dejó a Cess Chan como un tomate.

Aquélla pregunta tan directa la dejó muy apenada pero a la vez en su subconsciente triste.

—No lo hemos hecho ni una vez— Respondió Cess Chan en un susurro muy bajo pero Twoearle logró oírla.

—Imposible— Declaró Twoearle asombrada— Con tus encantos creía que ya lo habías conquistado.

—Por favor no siga esto, no es asunto suyo— Dijo Cess Chan ahora molesta, así sin decir más olvidando el estado de la mujer se alejó un poco de ella, vio en la mesa de centro un frasco morado pequeño, lo agarro le quitó la tapa y se lo tomó.

—Oye eso no debías tomarlo era para un momento especial— Reclamó Twoearle enojada sin embargo ya era tarde, Cess Chan se tomó todo el contenido de la botella, entonces ella lo soltó y este calló y se rompió.

—¿Pero que me pasa?— Preguntó Cess Chan preocupada mientras caía de rodillas y sentía que todo su cuerpo ardía— no lo entiendo.

Twoearle solo suspiró.

—Esperaba encontrar a alguien especial este fin de semana y ese era un afrodisíaco especial que hice para cuándo estuviéramos sólos— Confesó Twoearle apenada— No debí dejarlo tan a la vista.

Ante aquella confecion Cess Chan quería salir de ahí, pero los efectos de aquél afrodisíaco eran rápidos y no ponía contener la excitación que sentía.

—Busque a Ash— Pidió Cess Chan con pena— Por favor dígale a Ash que me busqué.

Sin oponerse a lo dicho por ella Twoearle salió de la habitación y cerró con llave para evitar cualquier problema, así se fue en busca de Ash.

No tuvo que buscar mucho el estaba buscando a Cess Chan ya que ella se había ido sin decir nada.

—Ash qué bueno que te encuentro— Declaró Twoearle sin mostrar emoción— No tengo tiempo para explicarte Cess Chan está en mi habitación y quiere verte.

Así sin que otra cosa se dijera ella lo guío al lugar, entraron y lo que vió Ash lo dejo boquiabierto.

Cess Chan sólo tenía puesta una lencería roja de encaje, su mirada mostraba lujuria.

Antes de que el pudiera decir algo Twoearle lo empujó asia ella ocasionando que cayeran en su cama, por su parte ella se sentó en una silla cercana, no sin antes de asegurarse de que cerró por completo su habitación.

—Antes de que preguntes— Tomó la palabra Twoearle— Cess Chan se tomó mi brebaje especial por lo que su excitación es alta ahora, la única forma de ayudarla es que la hagas sentir bien.

—¿Como pudo pasar?— Preguntó Ash sorprendido y antes de darse cuenta su mano derecha terminó apretando el seno de Cess Chan, haciendo que gimiera.

—Ash sólo calla y sigue— Pidió Cess Chan excitada.

Ante la situacion el no sabía qué hacer, pero al final sedio a sus instintos dado a los besos y caricias que ella le daba.

Después de una media hora, Cess Chan estaba con la respiración muy agotada, ya solo tenía puesto la parte inferior de su lencería por lo que sus pechos estaban totalmente expuesto y su rostro mostraba satisfacción.

Por su parte Ash estaba solo un poco cansado, logró controlarse más de lo que creía y solo llevó a Cess Chan al límite unas 3 veces sin necesidad de intimar con ella, por lo que el aún tenía su ropa puesta.

Twoearle aplaudió ante el espectáculo que le dieron, luego se acercó a Ash de forma coqueta y de acercó a él lo más que pudo.

—Veo que eres experto en satisfacer a una chica— Le susurro Twoearle a Ash muy pegada a su oído.

—No creó que eso tenga que ver aquí Cess Chan estaba ante los efectos de aquél líquido si no mal recuerdo usted dijo— Respondió Ash rápidamente.

—En parte tienes razón pero llevar a una chica a ese estado aún con eso es algo dulce— Declaró Twoearle de forma juguetona— Ahora entiendo por qué la señora Katia no te quiere cerca de Luna, debió a verlos sorprendido.

Aquéllas palabras dejaron a Ash en piedra no sabía que decir y su rostro estaba totalmente rojo

—Veo que di en el clavo— Dijo Twoearle satisfecha por acertar— pero sabes veo que tú no te la pasaste bien, así que hagamos un trato— sugirió con calma.

—¿Un trato?— Preguntó Ash nervioso.

—Si, les daré a ti y Luna el tiempo que necesiten para ustedes acambio quiero que me hagas sentir como a ella o como dejaste ahora a Cess Chan— Contó su trató Twoearle y trataba de sonar lo más sensual posible.

—Espere que— Dijo Ash sorprendido— No creo que algo así se deba de pensar— Declaró Ash apenado.

—Vamos no es cosa del otro mundo además podemos empezar ahora— Afirmó Twoearle y se desabrochó su bata dejando al descubierto su cuerpo solo cubierta por una lencería negra.

—Esto no está bien— Declaró Ash y sin darle tiempo a Twoearle de hacer algo más salió corriendo de ahí.

—Creo que al fin encontré lo que buscaba— Declaró Twoearle feliz.

Por su parte Cess Chan estaba perdida en su mundo por lo que acababa de pasar, internamente estaba feliz por qué Ash la viera como una mujer, pero a la vez triste por qué no la hizo suya en ese momento.

* * *

Bien amigos hasta aquí llega este capítulo, no se esperaban todo esto verdad XD, bueno solo diré que fue una idea que llego de repente, pero he de afirmar que considere a Twoearle para este momento ya que tomando su personalidad como es en su serie original, es una chica atrevida y pervertida, por lo que es muy directa en lo que pide, pero seré sincero no se si hacerla parte del harem o solo dejar este momento cómo algo dado al alcohol que tomo.

Claro dentro de poco también estará el nuevo One-shot de momentos únicos, el momento que Ash tuvo con Cess Chan en este capítulo, con la profesora observando todo.

Bien con esto me despido por ahora así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	30. Chapter 30

Wolas a todos aquí los saluda su buen amigo Lord Zoa y ahora, después de un largó tiempo les traigo el capítulo 30 de este fic y el primero en ser un capítulo resumen, la verdad no esperaba llegar el fic hasta este punto, todo a sido gracias a su apoyó ya que es gracias a todos ustedes que me he animado a seguir hasta este punto y espero que puede seguir con ustedes durante más tiempo.

No los entre tengo más, pasemos al nuevo capítulo una perspectiva de Fio de todo lo que ha visto hasta ahora.

Capítulo 30.

POV Fio.

El día de hoy es perfecto, los rayos del sol matutino están alumbrado toda la escuela, así como el sendero que va de los dormitorios a las aulas.

El nuevo y último cursó de la academia, para los que somos del último año comienza hoy.

No podía evitar mi emoción, ya que terminando estos tres meses podré en listarme en la escuela militar para poder cumplir con las espectativas de mi familia, no es que solo lo haga por obligación, ya que todo miembro de mi familia ha pasado por esa escuela y obtenido altos rangos en el ejército o ser excelentes policías como mi padre.

La verdad saber todos los logros e incluso los fallos que han llegado a cometer me han hecho ganar una gran admiración asia ellos y también siento esa misma admiración por aquellos que forman parte de esos oficios, por ello espero también ser alguien sobresaliente como mis padres.

A pesar de todo eso mi padre y mi madre siempre han sido muy atentos conmigo, más mi madre ya que con su rango como teniente en la naval la han tenido fuera durante varios periodos, pero ella siempre aprovechaba el tiempo que estaba en casa conmigo.

Sonreí ante aquellos recuerdos fugaces y continúe mi camino a la escuela.

Cómo era de esperar la ceremonia de apertura se dió y como costumbre de aquí se eligieron a dos alumnos al azar para una batalla de demostración.

La primera en ser mostrada en la pantalla fue Yui, la que tiene el rango de ser la mejor de toda la academia por su alto puntaje en todos los cursos, en ese momento sentía una mezcla de impaciencia y pena, impaciencia por querer enfrentar a Yui y pena por el que tuviera que enfrentarla si no era yo la escogida.

La ruleta terminó y el último alumno fue mostrado, grande fue mi asombro al verlo, en primera por qué ahí decía que era igual a nosotras dos un alumno de último curso y en segunda por qué a ese chico lo había visto en los archivos de la policía en la computadora de mi padre, no logré leer ese expediente en ese entonces pero si sabía que era alguien con cierta reputación con ellos, incluso creó que debía tener esa reputación ante los militares ya que logré alcance ver qué su archivo era clasificado y solo unos pocos podían acceder a dicho archivo.

En lo que ellos escogían a sus tres Pokémon todos los demás nos desplazamos a las gradas, varios se sentaron en grupos, pero avía uno de ellos que sobresalía por así denominarlo.

Eran los tres chicos con la peor reputación en la escuela, avía todo tipo de rumores sobre ellos pero nada estaba confirmado, por lo que decidí ubicarme sigilosamente detrás de ellos.

Logré mi cometido y no notaron mi cercanía, tome mi celular y active la función de grabación y solo me puse a oírlos, tengo que agregar que lo hice a tiempo ya que a los pocos segundos de estar ahí escuché lo que consideraría una confesión, esos tres tenían pensado hacerle algo al chico nuevo y al parecer abusar de las dos chicas que estaban sentadas del otro lado de las gradas.

Ante ellos no lo pude evitar, detuve la grabación y hablé, en cuanto me vieron pude ver el nerviosismo en ellos, los confronte y ellos negaron lo que decía.

Claro eso fue molestó para mí, pero no hice algo que llamara la atención de forma innecesaria, los hice oír la grabación de su última charla y los vi enmudecer.

Se los advertí si algo le pasaba a él o a esas dos ellos serían los primeros sospechosos y que a mi padre le gustaría tener una charla si ocurría algo, después de todo hace tiempo el no rompía unos huesos.

Los tres ante esa última declaración salieron corriendo y podía notar el miedo en ellos, las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que pensaba, una vez esos tres fuera solo me dediqué a observar la batalla.

La primer batalla creo fue algo pareja, a pesar de que el Lanturn de Yui se sabía que aún no tenía el mismo entrenamiento que sus otros Pokémon le dio frente al Hawlucha del chico, unque al final fue Hawlucha el que ganó, sin embargo algunas plataformas estaban congeladas por el Rayo de Hielo de Lanturn, la segunda batalla fue rápida ya que ahora Yui uso a su Meowstic.

En este encuentro el tomó la iniciativa y ordenó a su Hawlucha usar tijera X, sin embargo antes de lograr acertar Meowstic uso psíquico y paro en seco a su adversario además aprovecho ese instante para dejar fuera de combate.

Cómo era de esperar muchos aplaudieron ante la impecable victoria de Yui, después de todo demostró por qué era reconocida como la mejor de la academia, ya que a pesar de que su Lanturn no estaba bien entrenado aún logro dejar agotado al Hawlucha y dejarlo fuera de combate con su segundo Pokémon sin que esté recibiera daño alguno.

A pesar de las porras que Yui recibía el no parecía importarle, de echo podría decir que aquel chico estaba divirtiéndose.

La batalla reanudó, su segundo Pokémon fue Fletchinder y así como salió le ordenó usar Nitro Carga, aquél Pokémo ave tomó la orden de su entrenador y fue a gran velocidad contra Meowstic, pero como era de esperar ella lo esquivó en el último segundo y a su vez asestó un pulso oscuro, rodeándolo con una cortina de humo.

Tengo que admitir que creía que de nuevo la batalla había acabado rápido sin embargo para mí sorpresa y creo que para otros más, Fletchinder salió ileso y nuevamente repitieron el mismo movimiento, el resultado fue el mismos pero en esta ocasión aprovecharon la cortina de humo para darle a Meowstic con su Ala de Acero.

Después de eso para mí sorpresa y para muchos otros, Yui los engaño y logró que la posición del Pokémon ave fuera la indicada para usar la combinación más fuerte de su Meowstic, la estrella oscura.

Esta combinación no falló y todos dábamos por finalizada la batalla, sin embargo nuevamente aprovecharon la confianza de Yui y Meowstic dándole otro golpe certero a la Pokémon gato.

Ambos estaban en las últimas así que fueron con todo y al final la batalla terminó en un empate.

Cuando se dio aquél resultado todo el lugar estuvo en silencio unos segundos hasta que la uforia de todos se soltó, la mitad de todos los presentes seguían apoyando a Yui pero la otra mitad nos centramos en apoyar al Chicó, nos centramos en darle porras a Ash.

No era para menos está batalla estaba muy reñida y explendida, no habíamos visto una batalla cómo está desde el año pasado donde Yui y el que en ese entonces era el segundo mejor de la academia, lástima que el se fue a la llamada región Alola a atender otros asuntos y dejó sus estudios.

Ahora ambos estaban que ardían, podía verlo en Yui y en Ash sus ojos mostraban un brillo que no avía visto antes.

Ambos mostraban la determinación para buscar la victoria pero a su vez la emoción para no dejarle las cosas fáciles al otro.

Entonces ambos mostraron a su último Pokémon, Yui llamó a su Salamance, la cual llama Sali, además traía consigo un accesorio que no creía ver ahora, era como si Yui supiera que llegaría a este punto y preparo a su Pokémon con una megapiedra.

Por su parte Ash libero a un Frogadier, normalmente muchos daríamos como mala elección ese Pokémon contra Salamance, pero por lo que acabamos de ver era lógico no confiarce.

La batalla inicio y como era de esperar aquél Pokémon rana le estaba haciendo frente a Salamance, aprovechaba las plataformas congeladas anteriormente por Lanturn para moverse a una mayor velocidad.

Sin embargo Yui le pidió usar lanzallamas a su Pokémon y así eliminó aquélla ventaja de campo que usaban.

Aún así la batalla no perdió su clímax, a pesar de eso aún se mantenía expectante, Yui uso su combinación más fuerte el impactó Dragón, la combinación perfecta de Giga Impacto y Carga Dragón.

Pero al momento de usarlo todos nos quedamos sin habla a pesar del estado en el que estaba Frogadier, Ash mostró plena confianza en el y como respuesta a la determinación de su entrenador, la rana recibió el Impacto Dragón con su corte.

Ambos ataques luchaban ningúno flanqueaba, sin embargo en ese momento ocurrió lo que menos se esperaba, Frogadier comenzó a brillar mientras desviaba a Salamance, al tenerlo alejado el brillo desapareció y frente a todos estaba un Greninja.

De verdad que la intensidad de este encuentro encendido la determinación de todos o al menos puedo decir que alzaron bastante la mía, en si siempre he tenido el objetivo de superar a Yui pero después de esto no solo la quería vencer a ella si no a Ash también.

Desafortunadamente todo tiene que acabar y esos dos ordenaron su último ataqué, Salamance se rodeó por segunda vez con su Carga Dragón, mientras Greninja se envolvió en un torrente de agua, dejando casi nula la visibilidad dentro de este, pero se lograba notar un poco que la cabeza de Greninja se tornó roja.

Ambos chocaron entre sí y una fuerte explotación de creó y dejó a ambos Pokémon dentro de una cortina de humo, afortunadamente no paso mucho tiempo y está se dispersó dejando al descubierto a ambos Pokémon a la vista, Salamance había perdido su megaevolucion mientras Greninja ya no era rodea por aquel torrente de agua, pero era evidente en ambos las heridas y la fatiga que tenían y con tal estado no se hizo de esperar, ambos calleron debilitados.

La batalla había terminado en empate, ante ese resultado todos comenzamos a aclamarlos, era una uforia grupal, todos desde nuestros lugares felicitamos a esos dos por su desempeño.

Pero no terminó todo ahí, en el techo una explicación ocurrió y unos quince Houndour aparecieron, uno cayó sobre el referí y luego uso su lanzallamas contra Yui, por fortuna Ash reaccionó rápido y se tumbó sobre Yui evitando así ser atrapada por aquel ataque, aunque quedaron en el suelo, por otro lado vi a cuatro de esos Pokémon ir contra las dos chicas que observaban ese trío de tontos hace rato y los otros diez se dispersaron usando si ataque mordida contra los primeros que tuvieran enfrente.

Pero la cosa no acabó ahí, los cuatro que rodeaban a esas chicas y el que estaba enfrente de Ash y Yui usaron su lanzallamas nuevamente y esta vez parecía que habían acertado ya que dos fuertes explosiones se crearon.

Ante esto el director Javier, la Profesora Twoearle y el profesor Soichiro, llamaron a su Pangoro, Medichan y Silvion en respuesta a esos hechos.

Por mi parte me sentía impotente, no tenía a ningúno de mis Pokémon conmigo y para hacer peor la cosa si salía del lugar los otros profesores no me dejarían entrar de nuevo.

Por el momento lo único que podía hacer era ayudar con la evacuación del lugar, al menos mi padre me enseñó que hacer en situaciones así para poder ayudar a otros sin la necesidad de tener a mis Pokémon.

Después un rato ya todos estaban fuera, ya no habría posibilidad de que hubieran más heridos, antes de que alguno de los profesores que tenía alado me ordenará salir entre corriendo y lo que vi me sorprendió.

Además de que los Houndour ya no estaban, las dos chicas de antes estaban ilesas además una de ellas tenía apariencia de Dragón y la otra tenía un cetro en sus manos.

En el campo Ash y Yui también estaban bien y frente a ellos pude ver como a otra chica con una especie de cosplay de bruja, resplandecer y tomó forma de carta, la cual terminó en manos de Ash.

Me acerqué a ellos, rápidamente, mientras lo hacía las chicas con forma de dragón traía sujeta de su mano a la otra chica con el cetro y acercándose a los demás y también la hija del director y su amigo se acercaban.

Después de las presentaciones y unas breves explicaciones e indicaciones del director, salimos del lugar.

Aunque Luna estaba que explotaba del enojo ya que Ash la había tocado uno de sus senos y no pudo hacer nada en su contra ya que Yui lo había ahorcado por unos instantes.

Una vez que Ella y Dan se fueron Ash y Yui afirmaron que irían a dejar a sus Pokémon en la reserva, después de todo dado a lo que pasó ella le tuvo un poco de desconfianza de estar solos así que decidí acompañarlos.

El se despidió temporalmente de Star y Cess Chan y así tomamos caminó hasta nuestros destino, tras unos minutos llegamos y ambos dejaron sus Pokebolas.

Salimos y ya que teníamos tiempo consideramos convencí a Ash junto a Yui de salir juntos hoy, de verdad agradecía que el aceptará, ya que me intrigaba Ash no solo por la forma en la que luchó a la par de Yui, si no que quería saber más de él dado a que me intrigaba bastante como es que el tenía un archivo clasificado en la base de datos de la policía, no, no solo era un archivo de la policía era un archivo compartido entre todos los ejércitos del mundo.

Nos fuimos directo a ciudad Romantis, para ser más exacta fuimos al parque central de dicha ciudad.

Nos acomodamos en un kiosco de ahí y comenzamos hablar cosas triviales, entonces Yui hizo la pregunta que permitió que se abriera el tema para saber sobre el.

Le pregunto a qué escuela asistía antes de llegar aquí a la academia Kalos, grande fue su respuesta para ambas.

El afirmó que no asistió alguna, el era como todos los otros entrenadores que salían de viaje por su cuenta, era de los que aprendían sobre su marcha.

Entonces ahí nos lo contó y me dejó en claro por que existía su archivo, el ha estado involucrado con múltiples organizaciones criminales e incluso a estado involucrado en su desintegración o en la captura de otros criminales.

Con eso era lógico todo, con tan excelentes logros, logros que ha logrado casi sólo, ya que admitió haber tenido la ayuda de sus amigos, era aún así una gran azaña todo eso.

El día pasó después de todo eso fuimos a comer a un restaurante, donde un músico de dicho lugar nos confundió como las dos novias de Ash, después de eso regresamos al parqué y fuimos al observatorio en la parte más alta de ahí.

Pudimos ver el atardecer juntos, era una vista hermosa pero ese momento se rompió ya que oímos un golpe fuerte, volteamos y vimos a Ash en el suelo inconsciente y una pelota de fútbol estaba a su lado.

Por lógica ambas nos preocupamos por el, ante la situacion no tardaron en aparecer los causantes de esto, unos niños de entre 10 y 12 años se acercaron, se disculpaban como podían por lo que causaron y preguntaban si podían ayudar en algo.

Por fortuna Ash sólo estaba así dado al golpe así que les dejimos a esos pequeños que no había problema, así aún con pena de lo ocurrido se fueron.

Ya sin ellos cerca, levantamos a Ash, Yui y yo era un poco pesado pero logramos moverlo de ahí, lo recostamos en el pasto y estábamos dispuestas a esperar a que el despertará.

Pocos minutos después el celular de Yui sonó, era su hermano y al parecer tenía que ir a tender un asunto con el, se disculpó por no poder quedarse con nosotros y se fue.

Suspiré estaba sola con Ash, no es que me molestará tampoco que me agradará la idea, pero no era en si la forma en la que me vería sola con el, al menos me hubiera gustado que estuviera consciente para poder hablar, aún me gustaría saber más de él.

Antes de darme cuenta me senté a su lado y coloqué su cabeza en mi regazo.

—Pues se ve lindo mientras duerme— Pensé con calma, lo observé un poco más y luego voltee a ver el cielo, la noche ya era presente y el lugar en el que estábamos podía ver con claridad la belleza de las estrellas.

Después de un rato despertó, se paró de golpe por ver dónde reposaba su cabeza y se disculpaba por eso, yo le afirmé que no había problema con eso, después regresamos juntos a la academia, ya en cierto punto nos separamos ya que el tenía que ir a la cabaña cerca de la academia y yo a los dormitorios.

Al día siguiente de reanudaron las clases, para mí sorpresa Ash estaria en mi mismo grupo, además gracias a él, el día fue divertido al iniciar, tuvo una discusión con Luna quien lo tachaba de pervertido y el de malcriada, la cosa fue mucho más gracioso al ver como la profesora Twoearle les decía que dejarán su discusión de pareja.

Claro Yui, quién también está en nuestra clase, no soportó la situacion e intento detenerla, cosa que no logró fácilmente, después de todo eso la clase fue normalmente hasta que llegó el momento de cambiar clase, la profesora Twoearle se fue y su lugar llegó el profesor Soichiro, pero sus primeras palabras dejaron a todos sin habla, el en si es reconocido como uno de los maestros más estrictos y afirmó que no habría trato especial para nadie, ni para Luna que era hija del director ni para Ash ya que el profesor afirmó que ellos eran prometidos.

Esa noticia si que fue un golpe fuerte para todos, pero pude notar que sobretodo para ellos, querían negarlo, pero una mirada fulminante del profesor Soichiro bastó para calmarlos.

Cuando su clase terminó el profesor se fue, la hora del descanso comenzó y antes de que algo más ocurriera Ash y Luna fueron rodeados por todos nuestros compañeros, ahí una chica le pregunto a Luna desde cuando era la novia de Ash, otro le pregunto a él, el como era posible que estuviera involucrado con la hija del director, no pude evitar sentir pena por ellos así que considero ayudarlos a salir de esa.

Para mí confor no fui la única en pensar en eso ya que Dan y Yui también se unieron a ayudar a separar a todos de esos dos.

Aunque nuestros intentos fueran inútiles, todo pudo calmarse un poco cuando un Flabebe entro y se posó en la cabeza de Ash, ahí entró Cess Chan pidiendo que detuvieran a ese Pokémon.

En su intento por atraparlo terminó empujando a Ash y se fue rápidamente ya que el Flabebe la esquivó y salió del lugar.

Todos volteamos y vimos a Ash y Luna en una posición muy comprometedora, ella cayó de senton, su falda alzada y piernas totalmente abiertas, por lo que se notaba claramente sus panties rosas y el rostro de Ash estaba justamente sobre esta, por lo que al parecer fue de forma involuntaria, Ash dio un pequeño estímulo a Luna la cual dio un pequeña gemido ante aquel acto.

Ella estaba totalmente roja y avergonzada, por lo que sin dudar golpeó a Ash y lo alejó así de ella, después salió corriendo del salón.

Fue una situacion muy extraña pero todos pensamos no meternos más eso era ahora un asunto que debían arreglar solos por lo que salimos del salón y dejamos a Ash inconciente dentro.

Después de unos minutos estaba en la cafetería junto a Dan y Luna, no hablamos de algo en claro, solo pasamos el rato en lo que comíamos nuestros almuerzos.

Sin embargo para nuestra sorpresa vimos a Ash llegar acompañado de Sona, la chica que muchos discriminan por ser muda, la verdad yo he intentado acercarme a ella pero siempre se mantenía distante y no la culpo como han sido otros con ella no es de sorprender que no quiera a alguien a su lado, pero de alguna forma parecía que Ash había logrado acercarse a ella o eso creía al principio ya que como los veía era obvio que ella no le hacia el mínimo casó.

Tiempo después las clases se reanudaron y todo siguió como cualquier otro día, transcurrió rápidamente la semana, aunque de vez en cuando me acercaba a Ash para saber más de el, todos esperábamos la última comparada del dia, pero antes de eso nos dieron un trabajo en equipo el cual además de investigar teníamos que exponerlo, mi sorpresa al ver mi equipo no tenía comparación.

Me había tocado con Ash, Dan y Luna, yo que creía que este sería un fin de semana tranquilo, pero al último profesor se le vino la idea de una investigación grupal y no es que me desagradara mi equipo es solo que las peleas de Ash y Luna me parecían ya un poco tediosas.

Así la campanada sonó, el profesor se retiró y todos nos quedamos con nuestros respectivos equipos para planear todo, ahí fue cuando Ash y Luna empezaron de nuevo con sus pleitos, ella diciendo que no le agradaba estar en el mismo equipo que el y el regresandole el mismo sentimiento.

Si ellos no se llevan bien no veo el por qué ayan decidido comprometerse, por mi parte por lo que eh descubierto de Ash no me parece una mala persona, de echó creo sería un buen novio si no fuera por que he visto lo denso que es para el romance.

Dan me saco de mis pensamientos en el momento que paro la discusión de esos dos.

Ya con todo con calma sugiero que debíamos ir mejor a las ruinas de nos correspondía investigar, ya que si realizábamos el trabajo de campo además ir y sacar información de la biblioteca sería mejor para nosotros, cosa que nos pareció buena idea y aceptamos reunirnos el día de mañana muy temprano para ir a ese lugar, ya que estás estaban cerca de ciudad Yantra y sería un poco tardado el transporte asía aya.

Ya acordado eso fuimos a la biblioteca y sacamos un poco de información para guiarnos mejor en nuestra excursión y así poder sacarle el mejor provecho a esta.

Pero durante nuestra búsqueda encontré un libro que llamó mi atención decía Gift To Game, lo tome y decidí pedirlo prestado al salir en la resección.

Ya terminado todo nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas actividades de lo que quedaba del día, por mi parte como hoy no tenía nada que hacer me dirigí directamente a mi dormitorio y ya ahí tomó el libro que había capturado mi atención.

—Gift Todo Game, un antiguo sistema que permitía en el mundo resolver todo tipo de conflictos, ya fueran sin mucha relevancia hasta situaciones que afectaban a toda una nación— Leí con calma el primer párrafo y con tan simple explicación inicial me capturó ya que me era increíble creer que antes hubo un sistema que servía para resolver cualquier problema.

En los Gift To Game siempre se apostaban objetos de igual valor, por lo que este sistema era muy bien usado para llevar acabó la trata de esclavos, evitar una guerra entre naciones e Incluso para resolver los problemas relacionados a la jurisdicción de los hijos.

Dada la situacion los Gift To Game eran elaborados por un host que no tuviera relación y no apoyará a ninguna de estas partas, por lo que él era el que definía si el evento sería bajo un simple juego hasta contiendas que exigían bastante a los participantes.

Estos juegos además de tener las reglas establecidas por el host siempre debían seguir un par de reglas generales.

Primera: El host debía estar totalmente al margen por lo que no debía elaborar eventos que favoreciera alguna de las dos partes, además de ser juez durante el juego y estar siempre vigilante a que no se rompan ninguna de las reglas.

Segunda: Dado a la posibilidad de realizar juegos que exigieran batallas, estaba totalmente prohibido matar al contrincante, si se rompía está regla, se descalificaria al asesino, dándole la victoria al equipo, familiares o personas cercanas de la víctima, además de que el Host debía ejercer la ejecución inmediata del asesino para dejar en claro que está regla no es una broma.

Tercera: Si se descubría que alguno de los contendientes hacia trampa este era automáticamente descalificado.

Cuarta: El uso de los objetos o la participación de las personas que eran apostadas podían ser parte del equipos de ambas facciones.

Este sistema mantuvo al mundo en un periodo pacífico y mantenía a todos en un estado de igualdad ya que incluso con el tras conseguir cierto prestigio un esclavo podía apostarlo por su libertad.

Estos Gift To Game se mantuvieron por 500 anos, desafortunadamente este sistema fue olvidabo dado a que los host comenzaron a caer en la corrupción y terminaban favoreciendo a alguien y por ende terminó desatandose una guerra.

No podía creer lo que leía en verdad era interesante un sistema así, pero como era de esperar de la humanidad, hay quienes se corrompen y terminan solo buscando su beneficio acosta del sufrimiento de otros.

Seguí leyendo el libro, este contaba ahora los diferentes Gift To Game que se realizaron, tenía que admitir que eran intrigantes y emocionantes, seguí pegada hasta que llegue la hora de dormir, deje de leerlo, cene y me dispuse a dormir para el día de mañana.

Al día siguiente Dan y yo estábamos ya en la parada del autobús, solo faltaban que llegarán Ash y Luna, para nuestra sorpresa antes de que ellos estuvieran aquí, el director Javier apareció, nos contó la historia de cómo el y el padre de Ash eran viejos amigos e Incluso rivales en el pasado, afirmó que consideraba que Ash era la persona indicada para su hija, por eso el avía afirmado que eran prometidos sin preguntarles a ellos antes.

Después de eso nos pidió ayuda para que pudiéramos hacer que esos dos fueran más cercanos, ambos aceptamos cumplir su petición y posteriormente el se fue, poco tiempo después Ash y Luna llegaron.

El trayecto fue silencioso, por alguna razón después de analizar la petición del director no me gustaba el aver aceptado cumplirla, sabía bien que le agarré cierta admiración y respeto a Ash dado a que el sin si quiera ser algún tipo de oficial o militar, logró varías azañas que dejarían a varios condecorados impresionados, incluso en esta simple semana me la pasaba bien en la escuela con el cuando había la oportunidad hablábamos, incluso me sorprendía como intentaba acercarse a Sona.

Bien amigos hasta aquí llega esta parte del capítulo resumen, perdón por cortarlo aquí pero desde este punto es cuando los conflictos sentimentales de Fio comienzan, así que aún que sean estos capítulos resumen también es una forma de ir viendo algunas posibilidades no vistas hasta ahora en el fic.

En cuanto al libro que leyó Fio, si ésto estará relacionado a un acontecimiento futuro pero no les diré aún cual XD, por eso por ahora solo hago mención de ello, en cuanto a este sistema fue una mezcla que se me ocurrió entre los animes mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru sou desu yo y No Game No life.

También lo publicó hoy ya que prometí tenerlo para finales de Abril pero ya ven acabamos de entrar a mayo así que pensé en colocarlo ahora.

Claro el próximo capítulo además de tener la parte que falta de este resumen por parte de Fio también incluirá nuevos hechos del arco de la playa así que no se preocupen en el próximo se retomará la historia desde el punto donde todo quedó antes.

Ante de irme por ahora les preguntaré, ¿les gustaría que más adelante existan capítulos resumen pero desde la perspectiva de alguno de los otros personajes? claro estos serían cada tantos capitalos.

Por ahora me despido así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	31. ¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!

Hola a todos disculpen que este no sea un nuevo capitulo de este fic, ya tengo algo avanzado este pero la verdad no creo terminarlo en un largo tiempo, no me siendo con humor de seguir escribiendo por un tiempo, la verdad es que acaba de fallecer hoy mi abuelo y me cayo mal el golpe, así que hasta que me pueda superar esta perdida retomaré este fic, el del dragón aura y el de de regreso al inicio, al cual me uni para ayudar a @TheFat Cartman, espero me disculpen por esta larga ausencia.


	32. Omake 2

Wolas a todos, después de un tiempo estoy de regreso y no se preocupen no pienso abandonar el fic, como dije la vez pasada mi abuelo falleció y no me sentía con humor de nada, pero por ahora la herida está un poco estable, así que estoy al menos con ánimo para seguir aquí, por el momento no traigo el capítulo ya que aún no lo he terminado pero aquí les dejo un pequeño omake que se me ocurrió y espero les guste.

Sin más que decir vamos al omake de hoy.

Omake dos.

Una semana después de que Ash entró a la Academia Kalos, recién lograba acoplarse a sus nuevos días, no es por qué le costará el estudio, no es que no le gustará estar ahora estancado, lo que aún no lograba hacer que estuviera cómodo eran las ocurrencias de Cess Chan y Star.

Con sus amigos Clemont, Bonnie y Serena cerca era obvio que ellas no actuaban como ahora por pena o eso es lo que creía Ash, sobretodo Cess Chan se volvió más atrevida, por lo que siempre tenía que tener la guardia alta con tal de evitar un mal entendido con ella o que sus juegos llegarán a algo mayor.

Cómo cualquier otro día Ash regresaba a la cabaña, esta vez muy tarde ya que estuvo un rato con Yui, Fío y Dan, dado a que ellos le daban un apoyó, ya que básicamente tenía que ponerse al corriente con la academia ya que el esta ahora en el último curso del último año, lo que lo pondría a ser un graduado en solo tres meses, así que ponerse al corriente con los estudios de casi tres años en pocos días no era tarea simple.

Al llegar pudo notar que las luces aún no estaban apagadas por lo que era posible que ambas chicas aún estaban despiertas, tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire y rezo por qué las cosas estuvieran esta noche tranquilas.

—De verdad espero que todo esté calmado, no me siento con ánimos para lidiar con las bromas de Cess Chan— Pensó Ash algo intranquilo y al mismo tiempo procedía a entrar a la cabaña.

Al entrar se sorprendió un poco ya que logró percatarse de un esquisito olor que provenía de la cocina, sin sentir duda alguna por lo que podría haber en aquella habitación, tomó camino al lugar y dejó su mochila tirada aún lado de la entrada justo después de cerrar.

Ya estando cerca de su destino pudo escuchar la voz de Cess Chan, ella se notaba feliz ya que estaba taradeando una canción al parecer.

Sin pensarlo entró a la cocina y lo que el creyó que podría ser solo un encuentro normal en dicha habitación, lo dejó con la cara roja, sentía una pena muy grande y estuvo a punto de dar un ligero gritó por la sorpresa que vió.

Justo frente a él estaba Cess Chan, como pensó cosinando, pero su atuendo fue lo que lo dejo en tal estado, ella solo traía puesto un delantal blanco, por lo que el, al verla de espalda, podía ver todo su torso así como sus redondos glúteos.

Ash se tapó la boca por lo que veía, tanto para evitar dar un gritó que fuera muy fuerte así como para evitar que la sangre que sentía que podría salir de su nariz fluyera.

Por su parte Cess aún no se daba cuenta de la presencia de Ash por lo que ella solo continúo con su tarea, movía el cucharón en la olla y poco después la levantó para probar su guiso.

—Creo que me quedo mejor que antes, espero que Ash le guste, el a salido muy temprano a la academia y a ido incluso sin desayunar en ocasiones— Dijo Cess Chan alegré— aunque creo que podría mejorar un poco más el sabor si le hecho otra especias.

Tras decir eso último dio media vuelta y ahí vi a Ash, todo rojo y con ambas manos en la cara, a ella no le extrañó esa posición de Ash, por lo que decidió hacer una de sus jugadas, esperando que Ash le siguiera el juego y no huyera como en las otras ocasiones.

Por su parte Ash al verla voltearse pudo ver claramente que aquel delantal que traía puesto era demasiado chico para ella, ya que en la parte superior apenas se lograba cubrir los pezones de ella, mientras los laterales de sus senos estaban al descubierto y en la parte inferior era muy notable que de un simple tirón dejaría su entrepierna al descubierto.

—Hola Ash veo que ya regresaste— Saludo Cess Chan alegre y se notaba muy feliz.

—Hoo.. oo..oo.ola Cess Chan— Tartamudeo Ash muy nervioso— ¿poo..por qué..ee..e estás solo coo...oo...on un de...de...lantal?—Preguntó con los nervios en las nubes.

—¿Te gusta?— Preguntó Cess Chan muy animada y al mismo tiempo dio una vuelta lenta e intentaba mostrarse lo más seductora posible— leí en una revista lo bien que se veían y prácticos que podrían ser los delantales de esta forma— añidio ahora inclinándose y así dejando que la parte superior del delantal se abriera y dejará a la vista de Ash totalmente sus senos y alcanzando a dar en detalle sus pezones.

—¿Pero prácticos en que? Cess Chan debería dejar de leer ese tipo de revistas— Pensó Ash muy apenada y considerando la idea de buscar y tirar aquélla revista o revistas que le le dieron tal idea a su amiga— Te queda bien, pero creó deberías usar algo que no sea tan atrevido— Respondió mientras volteaba para no ver tan detalladamente a ella.

—Pues a mí me gusta y la verdad no tengo problemas en estar así casi diario para ti— Comentó Cess Chan sin perder su entusiasmo— Por cierto tanto la cena como tú desayuno de mañana están casi listos, si quieres toma asiento en el comedor— Afirmó mientras volvía a dar media vuelta y agregaba las especias que consideró antes de la llegada de Ash— aunque si lo prefieres podríamos dejar de lado la cena y pasar directamente al postre especial de esta noche— Agrego con una voz seductora y estaba a punto de soltar el nudo de su delantal.

—¡Así está bien Cess Chan no cenaré hoy tengo bastante sueño así que nos vemos mañana!— sin darle tiempo a Cess Chan de seguir con su juego le dio esas palabras para posteriormente irse y evitar un posible mal entendido.

Cess Chan sólo pudo ver cómo Ash se alejaba rápidamente por lo que se sintió un poco desepcionada por no poder ir a más, aunque sabía que no le fue tan mal dado a la reacción que logró en el.

—Definitivamente usaré de vez en cuando esté atuendo tal vez en alguna ocasión logré hacer que Ash me vea como mujer, su mujer— pensó Cess Chan sin perder los ánimos de que algún día podría cumplir esa meta.

—Rayos Cess Chan de verdad que es muy atrevida, no creo poder soportar sus juegos ella algún día me matará de un paró cardíaco— Susurro Ash desanimado— aunque es cierto que se veía linda así, solo espero que no piense estar así vestida en varias ocasiones.

Tras eso Ash subió las escaleras para ir a la habitación, al entrar ni de molestó en prender la luz, en estos pocos días ya conocía dicha ubicación y podía tomar su pijama y ambiarse sin problema, así lo hizo, después se recostó y tapó con las sábanas, justo en ese momento se percató de la presencia de Star la cual ya estaba dormida, su rostro estaba frente a él, por lo que podía verla tranquila y sin pensarlo le dio una caricia en la cabeza.

—Me alegró de que tú no seas como Cess Chan, no podría soportarlo con ambas actuando así— Susurro Ash tranquilo.

—Ash— lo nombró Star entre sus sueños.

—Me preguntó ¿que estará soñando para que dijera ni nombre?— Pensó Ash con curiosidad.

Mientras pensaba eso Star con ambas manos atrapó si cabeza y lo colocó en su pecho, ahí Ash nuevamente se puso rojo ya que ella estaba desnuda, claro el sabía de esa maña que ambas tienen a la hora de dormir, ninguna duerme con alguna prenda puesta y hasta hoy no sabe ni el mismo como a logrado soportar dormir así con ellas como si nada.

Intento librarse del abrazo de oso de Star pero le era imposible, a pesar de su apariencia Star tenía algo de fuerza y lo único que logró fue que ella apretara con un poco más de fuerza, ocasionando que su rostro estuviera aún más pegado a sus grandes pero ya notables suaves senos y para empeorar la cosa ella deslizó su pierna izquierda encima de las dos piernas de el, evitando le así cualquier movilidad y obligándolo a sentir en todo su ser por enésima de la tela de su pijama todo el cuerpo de Star.

—¿Cómo es que siempre termino atrapado así por ella?— pensó Ash apenado y todo rojo por la cercanía de la chica, entonces recordó que aún faltaba que llegara Cess Chan a la misma cama de ellos, por más noches que pasaran el no lograba acostumbrarse del todo a dormir con ambas chicas de esa forma y si intentaba ir a dormir solo a otra de las habitaciones lo único que lograba era tener a una Cess Chan muy irritable y a Star como una chillona— De nuevo será una larga noche— pensó con pesadez y vergüenza.

Bien amigos hasta aquí llega este omake, espero les aya gustado y si se que a estas dos las he dejado de lado bastante tiempo así que pensé en enfocarme en ellas en este pequeño Omake.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	33. Chapter 31

Wolas aquí los saluda su buen amigo Lord Zoa y hoy les traigo el nuevo capítulo de este fic, este será la última parte resumen desde la perspectiva de Fio, sinceramente tenía pensado incluir parte de la trama de la playa pero no quise alargar más el capítulo ya que me quedo más largo de lo que creia.

Si lo sé algunos dirán que esto fue relleno pero era necesario para poder dar un poquito de desarrollo a Fio.

No los entretengo más pasemos al capítulo de hoy.

Capitalo 31

Al día siguiente Dan y yo estábamos ya en la parada del autobús, solo faltaban que llegarán Ash y Luna, para nuestra sorpresa antes de que ellos estuvieran aquí, el director Javier apareció, nos contó la historia de cómo el y el padre de Ash eran viejos amigos e Incluso rivales en el pasado, afirmó que consideraba que Ash era la persona indicada para su hija, por eso el avía afirmado que eran prometidos sin preguntarles a ellos antes.

Después de eso nos pidió ayuda para que pudiéramos hacer que esos dos fueran más cercanos, ambos aceptamos cumplir su petición y posteriormente el se fue, poco tiempo después Ash, acompañado de su Pikachu, y Luna llegaron.

El trayecto fue silencioso, por alguna razón después de analizar la petición del director no me gustaba el aver aceptado cumplirla, sabía bien que le agarré cierta admiración y respeto a Ash dado a que el sin si quiera ser algún tipo de oficial o militar, logró varías azañas que dejarían a varios condecorados impresionados, incluso en esta simple semana me la pasaba bien en la escuela con el cuando había la oportunidad hablábamos, incluso me sorprendía como intentaba acercarse a Sona.

Ya que el bus llegó a su destino bajamos y tomamos caminó a nuestro destino.

En el trayecto le pregunté a Ash como iba su relación con Luna, sin embargo el inmediatamente negó que hubiera algo entre ellos, yo le sonreí y le afirmé que hacían una linda pareja.

Ash se asombro ante mis palabras por lo que el negó nuevamente qué podría existir algo entre ellos dos.

Una parte de mi se sentía aliviada de oír eso, en ese momento volteé a ver a Luna y pude observar como veía a Ash con enojó, era de suponer que Dan también comenzó a cumplir la petición del director y todo indicaba que Luna no lo tomó tan bien.

Dada la situacion no seguimos con el tema, sería muy obvio que intentábamos algo y no era bueno que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Después de unos minutos estábamos cerca del lugar, sin embargo nuestro camino se vio detenido dado a que el camino estaba rodeado con una cinta policíaca.

Antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo más oímos una voz que preguntaba ¿que hacíamos en esta área? ya que estaba restringida, aquello nos sorprendió volteamos a donde venía aquella voz y vimos a una mujer de unos veinte años con traje militar verde y aún hombre de la misma edad con chaleco azúl.

Pikachu saltó del hombro de Ash, estaba listo para atacar de ser necesario, sin embargo Ash lo calmó, ahí aquél sujeto dijo que no fuera así con el, solo quería defendernos por que ellos aparecieron de repente.

Se presentaron y quedé impresionada, eran oficiales de la policía internacional Pokémon y por seguridad no nos podían decir sus verdaderos nombres, pero afirmaron que los podíamos llamar Trevor y Abigail.

Yo al estar frente a ellos dio un saludo militar, me presenté con ellos y les dejé que podrían decirme solo Fío y que era un honor estar ante dos superiores.

Trevor me dio la orden de que descansará, ya que aún estaba en pose de saludo militar, los demás de presentaron, mientras eso pasaba Abigail se acercó a Ash y le preguntó si se conocían, ya que su rostro le era familiar.

Se notaba algo nervioso, pero entonces Luna afirmó que no le sorprendería que Ash tuviera antecedentes por depravado, antes que iniciarán una nueva pelea los detuve.

Trevor pregunto el nombre de Ash y al oírlo Abigail dio una sonrisa sutil y vio fijamente a Trevor, con eso afirmaron que este no era lugar seguro para hablar así que nos llevaron a su campamento.

Ya dentro nos dieron que cuando nos fuéramos debíamos alejarnos lo más rápido posible, además ellos revelaron que Ash tenía ya un historial de interés para ellos, para mí no era sorpresa con lo que nos había contado cuando pasamos el día Yui y yo con el, pero por otro lado Dan y Luna si estaban sorprendidos y Luna era la que más quería negar que Ash de verdad tuviera una buena trayectoria.

Después de eso nos pidieron a Dan, Luna y a mi retirarnos, yo no podía aceptar eso, si sucedía algo tenía que apoyar ya que no estaría tranquila sin hacer nada, Dan me dio la razón y dijo que también quería ayudar, Luna afirmó que también apoyaría ya que si sabía que algo ocurría y su padre se enteraba que no hizo algo para evitarlo la castigaría, aunque eso me sonó más a un pretexto, en verdad no la entiendo por qué no es tan deshonesta con lo que realmente quiere hacer o decir.

Intentaron hacernos desistir de nuestra decisión, pero Ash nos apoyo, aceptaron nuestra ayuda gracias a él pero si algo nos pasaba era responsabilidad de Ash, el aceptó tal carga sin decir más, me sorprendió su determinación.

Después de esto nos comenzaron a contar la historia de esta misión, la historia de cómo surgió la IA Alice en un tanque de guerra gracias al Griceos Orb y como dos semanas después mato a sus creadores y destruyó aquel laboratorio.

Estaba sorprendida, no tenía forma de describir lo que acababa de oír, un objeto que a conocimiento público era un simple objeto para mejorar las habilidades de un legendario pudiera hacer eso, me dejó sin palabras.

Por esa razón afirmaron que civiles como no nosotros no debíamos involucrarnos, pero yo afirme que por el contrario por una cosa como esa libre era mejor ayudar a detenerla antes de que alguien más salga herido.

Luna me tacho ahora de loca por aquélla afirmación, Dan me dio la razón pero lo que dijo Ash me dejó aún más sorprendida.

El lo afirmó era peligroso, pero el mismo se aseguraría de evitar que alguno de nosotros sea lastimado.

Después de esto oímos un estruendo afuera, salimos y lo primero que notamos fue aquél tanque azul y sobre el se podía ver aquélla chica holográfica de unos 16 anos, piel blanca y con atuendo de sirvienta, a unos dos o tres metros de distancia.

Nos advirtió que nos quitaramos de su camino, pero nos negamos a eso, después Abigail había ordenado que se detuviera pero aquella IA afirmó que esa función ya no estaba en su sistema por lo que no tenía que obedecer las órdenes de la policía internacional Pokémon, también fijo su vista en Ash y lo llama aquél que va por el camino de luz y está envuelto por la oscuridad, así afirmó que tenía pensado en ir por Ash después de hacer quién sabe que en estas ruinas, pero claro el simple hecho de verlo aquí hizo que confirmara que aceleraría sus planes.

Trevor y Abigail no querían más charla así que ya estaban listos para usar a sus Pokémon ya que sacaron cada uno una pokebola, sin embargo antes de que lograran liberarlos, Pikachu saltó del hombro de Ash colocándose al frente, al mismo tiempo Dan, Luna y yo llamamos a nuestros propios Pokémon, los cuales estaban listos para atacar, Abigail no tardó en unirse y llamo a su Magneton.

Alice nos miro con algo de desprecio, pero nadie se intimidó ante eso, por lo que Luna tomó el primer movimiento y le ordenó a su Chandelure usar llamarada, la cual acató sin problema pero aquel tanque dio un gran salto para esquivar el ataque y al caer libero una onda de choque que nos separó a todos de Luna, entonces Alice apunto su cañon a Luna y disparó.

Podía verlo Luna estaba en Shock y no hizo algo para moverse, no podía creer que una compañera mía estaba por morir y yo no día hacer algo, la caída me había dejado más lejos de ella en comparación a los demás.

Por fortuna Ash logró actuar a tiempo y se lanzó sobre ella, así logrando salvarla de una muerte segura, pero desafortunadamente ya que el impacto fue a solo un metro de distancia de ellos el piso comenzó a quebrarse debajo de ellos y sin tener tiempo alguna reacción ambos calleron por aquella abertura que se creó.

Dan y yo nos angustiamos al verlos caer, queríamos ayudarlos pero aquella IA estaba frente a nosotros, Abigail y Trevor ahora arremetieron contra ella con sus Pokémon, pero Alice esquivó sin problemas el ataque y sin darnos oportunidad de hacer algo más, ella disparó una ráfaga de energía azul con sus metralletas, nos dio a todos y nos dejó inmovilizados.

Trevor afirmó que esa era la habilidad interferencia de aquél tanque, por lo que unas descargas rodeaban nuestros cuerpos.

Alice se burló de nosotros, afirmó que buscaría a Ash y luego comenzaría su plan.

Verla irse sin que pudiera hacer algo asía que me sintiera molesta conmigo misma, saber que no pude detenerla o hacer algo por salvar a Ash y Luna de lo que parecía una muerte segura me irritaba bastante, pero al oír decirle que buscaría a Ash me daba la esperanza de que ellos aún estaban con vida.

Después de un largó tiempo la parálisis desapareció, quería ver el fondo de aquél hoyo, pero un gran estruendo se oyó, era obvio que se trataba de Alice, con mucho pesar regrese a mi Pokémon a su pokebola, al igual que los demás y decidimos ir en busca de Alice.

Todos corrimos en dirección al lugar donde se dio aquél estruendo, sugerí dividirnos para buscar con más facilidad pero Trevor y Abigail rechazaron mi idea, lo mejor era estar juntos para poder protegernos entre nosotros, así procedimos a buscar el punto donde pudo ser la exposición.

Después de mucho tiempo buscando encontramos una cueva o eso parecía, era más que obvio que esa no era una formación natural, además el ligero olor a pólvora estaba presente, por lo que este era el punto donde Alice debio haber creado su entrada a lo que sea que esté buscando.

Así sin más entramos con mucho cuidado, al notar que no había peligro aceleramos nuestro paso para poder encontrar a esa máquina y de ser posible a Ash y Luna.

No podía negarlo estaba preocupada, no más bien estaba asustada, tenía miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado a esos dos, tenía miedo no volver a ver a Ash.

—Tranquila Fio encontraremos a Ash y Luna sanos y salvos— Comento Dan mientras colocaba su mano en mi hombro izquierdo.

El había notado mi preocupación e intentaba darme ánimos, yo le di la razón no debía preocuparme, debía estar pensando que los encontraremos en una pieza.

—Esa es la actitud, además esa chica está con un excelente comandante— Dijo Trevor con seriedad pero a la vez se le notaba confianza en su afirmación.

—Espera Ash aún no es ningún comandante— Le replicó Abigail sin mostrar emoción alguna— Pero es cierto que su historial demuestra que el a sabido salir de problemas como este antes.

A Dan aquéllas palabras lo sorprendieron pero a mí no, Ash me había contado parte de sus encuentros con las organizaciones más peligrosas así como su encuentro con legendarios.

Di un suspiro y finalmente les di la razón a todos, debía estar totalmente segura de que encontraremos a nuestros amigos a salvo.

Inspecionamos todas las rutas posibles en aquél túnel, durante un tiempo este tenía un solo camino pero al adentrarnos mas fuimos encontrando diversos túneles, al principio era fácil ayar el camino correcto ya que en el suelo se notaban las marcas de las ruedas de aquél tanque pero entre más nos adentramos el suelo se endurecía y así el rastro se iba perdiendo.

Deambulamos un tiempo pero al oír una serie de disparos pudimos encontrar el camino e ir rápidamente así aquél lugar.

Al pasar por uno de los túneles llegamos a una gran cueva, era enorme su techo estaba como a veinte metros de nosotros, pero en la zona que estaba se lograba ver que aún estaba aún más grande ya que se podía ver que aún faltaba también un gran trecho asia la parte más baja del lugar, por fortuna no llegamos corriendo por qué de ser así de seguro alguno de nosotros hubiera caído.

Pero nuestro asombro no se debió al lugar en el que estábamos ahora, este era porque en aquél lugar estaba Giratina enfrentando a Alice y no muy lejos de ellos estaban Ash y Luna con sus Pokémon, sin otra que decir fuimos por la ruta que nos fuera posible usar para bajar y reunirnos con ellos.

Tomó tiempo pero llegamos con nuestros amigos pero durante el trayecto vimos como el Pokémon dragón fantasma derrotaba a Alice.

Era un momento de felicidad todo parecía aver terminado, pero que equivocaba estaba, Abigail notó que Luna tenía el Griseous Orb en sus manos y le ordenó que se lo entregará ya que era un objeto muy peligroso.

Pero Luna se reuso a entregarlo dijo que ella lo mantendría seguro, claro aquello no le hizo gracia a los dos oficiales que llegaron al caso de amenazarla con que la meterían a prisión si no lo entregaba, ante esto Ash la defendió y afirmó que el la apoyaría para tener el objeto seguro.

La discusión era un tanto extraña por primera vez veía a Ash y Luna compartiendo un objetivo pero estaban ante dos oficiales no podía entender el por qué lo hacían, en dicha discusión Trevor sujeto a Ash de forma que nos permitió ver la herida que tenía en su brazo ya que el pañuelo que tenía puesto se enrojeció aún más por la sangre que debió salir, estaba por decir algo pero entonces Giratina colocó una de sus patas entre ellos y daba a entender que no le gustaba nada que lastimaron a Ash.

Este era un gran predicamento entre ellos y no sabía e incluso podía ver qué ni Dan sabía que decir, después de unos minutos Dan hablo y apoyo a Ash y Luna, afirmó no saber la razón del por qué pedían mantener el Griseous Orb pero era obvio que era importancia para ellos y el los apoyaba, así con aquellas palabras de el también decidí apoyarlos.

Era lógico que Trevor y Abigail no aceptarán nuestras palabras hasta que llegó con un hombre ya de edad avanzada y usando ropas negras.

Ambos oficiales lo reconocieron como un miembro del clan Bookman, yo no sé que sea ese clan pero podría decir que por su reacción era un clan importante, sin más aquél hombre dijo que simplemente lo llamaramos Bookman y que el apoyaba a Ash y Luna en que custodiarán el Griseous Orb.

Antes de poder decir algo más Bookman mostró una carta y para Ash y Luna les pareció conocida, ahí Bookman dijo que esa era la hermana de Alice pero el contar la historia de ella ahora era desición de ellos.

Luna dijo que lo mejor era seguir manteniendo la historia en secreto por lo que no entraron a más detalles cuando el Griseous Orb y aquélla carta tuvieron una reacción conjunta al estar tan cerca.

Después de que ante las palabras de Bookman, Trevor y Abigail dejaron a Ash y Luna conservar el Orb, ante esta declaración todos comenzamos a salir del lugar o eso pensábamos ya que fuimos detenidos por Giratina con un rugido fuerte de su parte, ahí el dio a entender que quería que Ash lo atrapará y así lo hizo, me sorprendió bastante eso nunca creí que un Pokémon legendario se dejaría atrapar por voluntad propia, después de eso todos comenzamos a salir pero al parecer Trevor y Abigail hicieron que dejáramos Ash y Luna solos con Bookman.

No lo negaré me preocupé un poco pero Dan me motivó a creer en que ellos estarían bien, cuánta razón el tenía ya que pocos minutos después de que nosotros saliéramos de aquellos túneles Ash y Luna lo hicieron y vimos que ya era de noche.

Decidimos que lo mejor era ir a ciudad Yantra a descansar y mañana regresariamos a la academia, era un plan simple pero necesario, antes de poder irnos el celular de Luna sonó, era su padre el director Javier.

Tras a ver cortado llamada con el todos tomamos caminó q la ciudad, una vez llegamos Trevor y Abigail se fueron ellos tenían otras cosas que atender, después de eso nos fuimos al centro Pokémon, al llegar la enfermera Joy nos recibió amablemente por lo que sin dudar le entregamos nuestros Pokémon para que fueran tratados ahí notó la herida de Ash, así procedió a curarlo y por fortuna no era nada grave solo era un rasguño, después pedimos unas habitaciones pero para nuestra mala suerte solo tenía ya solo dos habitaciones con cama individual, Dan sugirió que Luna y yo la tomáramos pero Luna no estuvo de acuerdo, ella hizo que Dan y yo las tomáramos mientras ella buscaba otro lugar para poder hablar lo hoy recientemente ocurrido.

No podía negarlo algo me decía que quería algo más que hablar con Ash, pero ella al parecer leyó mis pensamientos afirmó que de verdad sólo quería hablar con Ash que no mal interpretaramos la situacion y tras esa afirmación jaló a Ash y salieron del Centro Pokémon.

No pude evitar sentir algo de pena por Ash ya que Luna lo arrastró sin que el pudiera decir nada.

—Valla puede que al final nosotros no tuvimos que hacer nada para que esos dos puedan hablar tranquilos— Comento Dan tranquilo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— Le pregunté con intriga.

—No me digas que olvidaste la petición del director, después de lo de hoy no creo que sea necesaria nuestra intervención— Declaró sin perder su tranquilidad.

— Tienes razón lo olvidaba por completo— Le respondí tranquila pero en el fondo esperaba que no hablaran acerca de eso.

— Mañana sabremos si hablaron por ahora hay que descansar— Afirmó totalmente sereno y procedió a pedirle a la enfermera Joy las llaves de las habitaciones.

Ya en la que será esta noche mi habitación decidí darme un ligero baño antes de dormir, pero me era un poco inútil ya que no podía dejar de pensar que Ash y Luna estuvieran ahora juntos, en los días anteriores esos dos o al menos Luna hacia lo posible por mantener a Ash lejos de ella a pesar de ser considerados ante todos como prometidos, el que no demostrarán de verdad serlo me mantenía calmada pero no entiendo muy bien por qué, de verdad oír que de Ash esas historias suyas y hoy oír que el si tuviera formación militar ya sería un comandante, de verdad eran logros qué no podía dejar de admirar.

No podía evitar sentirme preocupada sin embargo después de un tiempo el sueño me gano y quedé profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Dan y yo ya esperamos a Ash y Luna, al momento en el que llegaron no podía describir cómo me sentía, Luna venía abrazando el brazo de Ash y se mantenían muy cerca el uno del otro, antes de que pudiéramos preguntar Luna admitió que jusgo mal a Ash y en su plática afirmaron darse un tiempo para de verdad conocerse y ver si podrían ser de verdad una pareja.

Ante aquella confecion Dan y yo nos sorprendimos, el fue el primero en desearles lo mejor y yo solo por educación hice lo mismo.

Después entramos al centro Pokémon para que Ash y Luna fueran los que recogieran a sus compañeros ya que Dan y yo los recibimos antes de que ellos llegarán, tras eso solo nos fuimos a la terminal de autobuses para ir a ciudad Romantis y de ahí a la academia.

El trayecto fue un poco incómodo, desde que subimos solo podía ver cómo Luna se sentó a lado de Ash y ambos ahora platicaban como si nada, estaba tan centrada en eso que olvide por completo que Dan estaba sentado a mi lado, por lo que cuándo me di cuenta el se percató de mi incomodidad.

—Es increíble cómo esos dos ahora se llevan aunque nada a terminado hasta que se casen ¿no lo crees Fio?— Comento Dan sin mostrar emoción alguna.

—Si tienes razón— le respondí con una ligera sonrisa, no entendía bien el por qué pero aquéllas palabras me dejaron tranquila y aunque seguía viendo a esos dos compartiendo algo ya no me sentía incómoda por eso.

Después de unas horas llegamos a Ciudad Romantis aquí Dan afirmó que tenía un asunto que atender por lo que se fue primero, luego yo dije que tenía también otros asuntos pendientes, más bien afirme que ya que estaba cerca mi casa tenía que ir a ver a mi padre, con aquello dicho me aleje de ellos y al dar la vuelta en la esquina pude ver cómo esos dos se iban pero nuevamente Luna lo tomó del brazo y se pegó más a él como una verdadera pareja.

Así mismo angustias regresaron, así que tal y como dije iría a ver a mi padre el podría decirme bien el por qué me siento asi., por lo que una vez que no tuve a la vista a esos dos tome mi propio camino.

Pasados unos pocos minutos ya estaba en casa por lo que busque a mi padre, cosa que no me tomo mucho ya que él estaba en la sala, para ser más precisa estaba sentado en el sofá más grande de los tres que tenemos de color beige, viendo la televisión.

Por fortuna para mí hoy era su día de descanso por lo que me sería fácil hablar con el, agradezco que el y mi madre siempre han sido muy atentos y dulces conmigo por lo que no tengo duda alguna de que si hay alguien con quien quisiera hablar de algunas cosas ellos eran los mejores para poder hacerlo.

—Hola papá ya estoy de regreso— lo saludé con alegría y dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Bienvenida mi niña— me respondió con dulzura— ¿Es raro verte por aquí? Pensé que después de tu trabajo escolar te irías directo a los dormitorios de la academia a atender otros asuntos que tenías pendientes—Comento serio y no era para menos el me conoce muy bien así que no tenía que inventar nada para ocultar algo o bien sabía que si hacía un cambio de planes repentino era por alguna razón.

—Papá hay algo que quisiera hablar al menos contigo ya que se que mamá anda ahora fuera dado a su guarda en la marina— Le respondí calmada, no quería darle a entender que lo que quería hablar con él era algo malo.

—Está bien Fiolina podemos hablar— Dijo calmado y sereno y al mismo tiempo procedió a usar el control remoto para apagar la televisión— Toma asiento para que estés más cómoda.

Tras esa sugerencia no dude y me senté a su lado y luego di un pequeño suspiró.

—No creas que estoy en problemas o algo así papá, solo necesito decir algunas cosas para desahogarme y también para que me puedas ayudar a entender por qué me siento así— Comenté tranquila pero a la vez sería y sin saber yo misma la razón no podía mantener la vista fija en el ya que agaché la cabeza.

—Soy todo oídos dime todo lo que te pasa— me respondió tranquilo mientras al mismo tiempo me abrazaba.

—Gracias Papá— Le agradecí y así comencé a liberar lo que sentía que debía salir.

Mi historia comenzó con el primer día de clases de este semestre, le conté acerca de Ash, el nuevo estudiante que entró en ese día, le dije lo imprecionada que estaba por ver cómo lucho conteo Yui en la batalla de exhibición de ese día, luego pase a decirle que el estaba en mi misma clase y como sin dudar me acerque a él para conocerlo, cuando le dije que salí ese mismo día con el junto a Yui pude ver cómo dio una ligera sonrisa.

Comenté parte de las historias que Ash nos control a Yui y a mi ese día, el saber que el tenía antecedentes como un auxiliar o algo parecido a eso ante la policía era algo que admire de el, ya que apoyo a llegar a la captura de algunos criminales así como estuvo involucrado en la desintegración de algunas organizaciones criminales.

Ahí me preguntó el nombre completo de él y le respondí de era Ash Ketchum, ante ese nombre el puso un rostro serio, dado a la facilidad que mi padre tiene a la información internacional de la policía el debía conocer muy bien ese nombre.

Continúe con mi historia, le dije que los días posteriores nos volvimos buenos amigos, prácticamente Ash, Dan, Yui e incluso un poco Luna nos habiamos vuelto un pequeño grupo, también le comenté que en el segundo día de clases la profesora Twoearle afirmó que Ash y Luna eran prometidos, pero ellos siempre lo negaron.

—Con estos pocos días me sentía feliz de poder estar cerca de él— Dije tranquila y feliz, afirme que no sabía bien la razón pero me gustaba estar con Ash pero ayer cuando nos fuimos hacer el trabajo escolar antes de que Ash y Luna llegarán el director Javier apareció y nos pidió un favor a Dan y a mi, en ese entonces no le veía problema alguno aceptarlo sin saber cuál era, pero al oírlo me dejó una extraña sensación.

-¿Qué sensación era exactamente Fiolina?— Me preguntó mi papá sin mostrar emoción alguna.

—No lo sé exactamente— Le respondí tranquila, le conté como el director nos pidió ser un apoyo para Ash y Luna para que se acerquen más entre ellos y así ellos puedan aceptar que eran prometidos, no sabía cómo explicarlo la sensación no era algo que me hiciera sentir alegre pero tambien me hacía sentir incómoda, a pesar de eso acepte ayudar al director.

Agregué que le pregunté directamente a Ash como iban las cosas entre ellos dos, pero el abia negado que existía algo entre ellos, ante aquella respuesta me sentía aliviada pero no quería indagar más en ese momento.

Luego le conté de nuestro encuentro con Trevor y Abigail, así como del enfrentamiento contra esa IA llamada Alice, el como nos había dejado inmovilizados mientras a Ash y Luna los había llevado a lo que parecía una muerte segura.

Tras terminar esa parte de la historia pase a lo ocurrido está mañana, la extraña sensación que tuve el día anterior con el director al pedirnos ese favor, ellos habían afirmado que se darían un tiempo para ver si podrían ser de verdad una pareja, también acepte que cuando Dan dijo que esto no terminaba hasta que se casen me hizo sentir algo tranquila pero aún así prevalencia aún esa sensación, Incluso ahora está presente por qué sabía que ellos dos se fueron bien abrazos como verdaderos novios.

Al finalizar mi relato mi padre solo río un poco, no pude evitar molestarme un poco por esa reacción de el por lo que le pedí que no se riera y había inflado un poco mis cachetes por la molestia que sentía.

—¡Nunca me hubiera imaginado al famoso Ash Ketchum en la academia Kalos!— Expresó con sorpresa— Además gracias a él recuerdo que mi niña está creciendo— Dijo ahora tranquilo.

—¿A qué te refieres con que estoy creciendo?— Pregunté con un poco de enojó.

—Me refiero a que con cada día que pasa tu ya muestras no ser más una niña si no una mujer que en poco tiempo se alejara de mi— Respondió con melancolía.

—¡Pero que dices papá yo nunca te dejaría, ni a ti ni a mamá!— Comenté ahora indignada por esas palabras.

—A lo que me refiero es que en poco tiempo no estarás tan cerca de nosotros por estar con tu esposo y atareada con tus hijos— Agrego ahora tranquilo y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme— Lo que te pasa hija es que te estás enamorando de ese chico llamado Ash, por eso te sientes así, es la sensación de no querer perder aquien considera tu corazón la persona indicada— Comento ahora con un tono pícaro— Y ese Ash no es un mal partido sabes, tiene buen historial y sé que el no dudaría en protegerte.

Ante esas últimas palabras no pude evitar sentir mi corazón latir a mil por hora, mi rostro se puso totalmente rojo por la vergüenza que sentía al oír aquello.

—Tu amigo Dan tiene razón esto no termina hasta que se case así que tienes mi apoyo hija da lo mejor de ti— Comento mientras nuevamente volvía a abrazarme, tacto que acepte y correspondi.

—Gracias papá aunque creo que me investigaré un poco más a mi misma ya que no estoy segura de lo que afirmas padre— confesé con calma pero a la vez me sentía nerviosa.

—Es bien eres joven pero si tú corazón te guía déjate llevar pero también no hagas cosas que podrían hacer que te arrepientas— Afirmó mi papá serio.

Le dije que así lo aria, después no separamos y me fui a mi habitación a pensar un poco más las cosas, además de meditar acerca de esto el resto del día pasó rápido y disfrute también un poco de tiempo de caridad con mi papá.

Al día siguiente en la academia, al llegar pude notar a Ash distraído estaba pensativo, quería hablar con el pero no sabía cómo llamar su atención al estar en ese estado, también me di cuenta que Luna se percató del estado de Ash y también se notaba que no tenía ni idea de cómo hablar con el.

Entramos a clases y todo fue normal hasta que toco la clase del profesor Soichiro, la cual fue en el patio ya que era una clase de batallas, cuando le tocó a Ash tardó bastante en elegir a su Pokémon y para sorpresa de todos el que abia elegido era Giratina, ante este echo todos se sorprendieron además de que Luna le dio un golpe con un cuaderno a Ash por haberlo sacado tan descuidadamente, el profesor calmó rápidamente a todos y estaba por comenzar la batalla entre el Giratina de Ash y el Medichan del profesor Soichiro la campanada que marcaba el final de esta clase y el inicio del receso sonó dejando a todos con las ansias de ver aquélla batalla.

En cuanto el profesor se retiró todos rodearon a Ash para preguntarle lo que se pudiera de Giratina, al inicio solo eran nuestros compañeros de clase por lo que para Dan, Luna, Yui y yo, podíamos contenerlos fácilmente para que no hicieran un alboroto, pero esto duró poco ya que comenzaron a llegar más alumnos de las otras clases para interrogarlo, el tumulto era tal que nadie se dio cuenta que Ash y Yui se habían escabullido.

Al no tener ya a Ash a la vista todos poco a poco comenzaron a alejarse.

—Rayos donde está la profesora Twoearle o alguno de los otros profesores cuando se les necesita— Pensé con fastidio.

Y no era para más si alguno de ellos hubiera llegado rápido este alborotó pudo evitarse lástima que no pudiera ser así, durante el tiempo del receso varios buscaban a Ash pero no lograban encontrarlo, ya casi al final del receso todos volvíamos a nuestros salones, al estar ya dentro me senté en mi lugar y podía ver a Luna sumamente enojada, no tuve que preguntar la razón, Yui llegó al salón y tomó asiento y dado a que ella se sienta a lado de Luna y yo justo frente a ella pude oír cómo Luna le preguntaba ¿dónde estaba su Ash? aunque no la miraba directamente.

Yui simplemente respondió que se fue por qué tenía que arreglar un asunto con Cess Chan, ante esa respuesta Luna se relajo y no preguntó más, pero por mi parte nuevamente aquélla sensación volvió.

—¿Cómo puede decir ahora tan libremente que era su Ash? ¿Quien se cree para poder decir eso?— Ante estás preguntas que pensé no pude evitar sonrojarse y sentirme apenada, sabía que ella podía decir eso ya que son prometidos pero no me sentía nada feliz con que ella lo dijera ya tan abiertamente.

No pude ya pensar más en el asunto ya que la profesora Twoearle llegó y dio inicio a su clase, aunque no tardó nada en percatarse de la ausencia de Ash, aunque no dijo nada y procedió a iniciar su clase de hoy.

Al día siguiente Ash era el mismo de siempre ya no se notaba preocupado, las cosas volvieron a ser como cualquier otro día, solo se agrego un poco el echo de que habían quienes le preguntaban a Ash sobre Giratina y que Luna ya no hacía lo posible por estar lejos de Ash, pero sus típicos accidentes no cambiaron nada y siempre terminaban en una pequeña pelea.

Cuando tocó la clase de la profesora Twoearle ahí todo cambió para Ash, ella le dejó un trabajo de investigación que debía entregar el viernes y para empeorar las cosas no era cualquier investigación, era la investigación que nos suelen dejar a todos pero nos daban un mes para prepararla, pero a Ash sólo le estaba dando solo dos días para realizarla, bueno serían dos días y medio y contamos el día de hoy, pero peor aún fue que nadie podía ayudarlo a realizarla tenía que llevarla por su cuenta y también debía estar listo para exponerla ese mismo día, ese era su castigo por dejar las clases de ayer, además de que era necesario que cumpliera esa labor para su calificación final.

Así sin más todos en el salón no pudimos evitar sentir algo de pena por el y lástima por no poder apoyarlo a realizarla.

Así el día pasó y Ash sin más en el receso y al final de clases no tuvo de otra que ir a la biblioteca, tratamos de ir a verlo en esos momentos pero para la mala suerte de Ash la profesora Twoearle estaba vigilandolo desde otra de las mesas de la biblioteca y para aser aún peor la cosa supimos que ese día acompañó a Ash a la cabaña y no estoy segura de esto pero parecería que fue a ese lugar para amenazar de alguna forma a Star y Cess Chan ya que cuando quisimos ir a ayudarlo al otro día ellas nos impidieron el paso y decían que no debíamos molestar a Ash en su trabajó, además de que al decirnos eso se les notaban nerviosas y algo asustadas.

Así sin más un día antes de que entregara su trabajo logré interceptarlo antes de que llegara a la biblioteca y lo invité a salir el sábado para que descansará de todo lo que pasó estos días en su investigación.

Para mí era obvio que acepto mi propuesta ya que no dijo nada pero no mostraba signos de negación tampoco, así una vez me aleje a él y fui por mis cosas al salón saque mi celular y llamé a mi amiga Eri para pedirle consejos para poder pasar un día con un chico.

Aunque he de decir que en cuanto le pregunté ella no pudo evitar hacerme una mala broma, pero como necesitaba su ayuda para planear algo para el sábado tuve que aguantarme.

Al final acepte su plan de pasar las primeras horas junto a ellos en un parque de Gotcha, aunque tampoco me desagradaba esa idea esa era una buena forma de lidiar con el estrés que uno tiene y desquitarse un poco.

Así pasaron los días y tengo que admitir que Ash nos sorprendió a todos ya que logró realizar el trabajo a tiempo y dar una explicación al menos decente ya que se le podía ver que estuvo todo el tiempo nervioso hasta que logró alcanzar la confianza necesaria para poder hablar de forma más fluida.

El Fin de semana llegó y todo avía salido mejor que lo que pensé, Ash había llegado antes que yo a nuestra cita me algo un poco por mi vestimenta, entramos al centro comercial y realice algunas compras especiales, sabía de antemano que estos locales no tenían trajes de baño de mi talla pero me sentía con el ánimo de posar frente a Ash con esos bikinis puestos, aunque debes en cuando se me soltaban y mis pechos quedaban a su vista, si me sentía avergonzada pero ver las múltiples reacciones de Ash ante esto era divertido, una vez terminada las compras ya que para mí sorpresa si encontramos un bikini de muralla, me lo lleve directo al Gotcha, aunque al inicio oponía resistencia ya que no le dije a donde íbamos y lo traía casi a rastras, creo debería ser más sutil en estos casos.

Cómo sea entramos y pasamos una hora divertida aunque pude notar que Ash se mantenía pensativo en ocasiones y se volvía el blanco perfecto para Tarma, el novio de mi amiga Eri.

Ya fuera del lugar note a Ash ya muy ansioso pero antes de preguntar el porqué su actitud cambio a una de preocupación, salió del lugar sin decirme nada corriendo, yo lo seguí y cuando lo alcanze vi a Dan golpeado, al parecer los dos hombres ahí presentes eran los que ocasionaron eso, también pude ver a Sona, la chica de otra clase a su lado y a esos sujetos jalandola de sus brazos.

Sin más tome rápidamente mi celular y llamé a mi padre, le dije todo lo que vi y el me dijo que no tardaba nada en llegar, colgué y al pisar mi vista nuevamente a ese lugar pude ver que esos sujetos querían ahora golpear a Ash por qué el les pedía que se alejaran de Sona.

Decidí ayudarle y me metí al asunto, sin embargo uno de los sujetos se atrevió a decir que yo estaba buena y que sería bueno que fuera con él para que me enseñará ciertos placeres, sabía bien a lo que se refería y la verdad no me gustaría estar involucrada con tipo como el, así que en el momento en el que el intento sujetarme estaba más que lista para darle una paliza, pero antes de poder hacer eso Ash se interpuso sujeto la mano del hombre y lo aventó, no se notó mucha fuerza en ese lanzamiento ya que el tipo no mostraba que le doliera o algo así.

Sólo se mostró enojado, por qué el y su compañero estaban más que listos para golpear a Ash, por fortuna antes de que pudieran hacer algo, una descarga los detuvo y ahí pude ver a mi padre que uso a su Jolteon para someterlos.

Sin más el procedió a su labor, sometió y arresto a esos tipos además de alargar a Ash diciéndole que tenía agallas por enfrentar a tipos peligrosos, después de eso antes de irse se acercó a mí.

—De verdad es un buen chico, no dudes y has lo que creas conveniente hija tienes mi apoyo— Me dijo en un susurro y yo no pude evitar dar una sonrisa.

Después de que el se fuera la ambulancia que mi padre llamo llegó y se llevaron a Dan para una revisión, al alejarse Ash me confeso todo, el sabía de este problema por qué estaba oyendo todo con un audicular que tenía puesto, además que ésta sería una cita donde el tendría que atender a Sona y a mi para que no creyeramos que nos hacía aún lado.

Claro no tenía de otra, resulta que el tutor de Sona ya le avía pedido que acompañará a Sona en hacer algunas compras y yo no lo deje darme una respuesta clara ese día, si lo hubiera dejado hablar no hubiera pasado nada de esto.

En verdad me sentía mal arrastró a Ash junto a Dan y Sona a un peligro grave y todo por lo oír lo que el tenía que decirme.

Claro ellos no me culparon por eso y para mí sorpresa Ash sugirió que ahora que todo estaba revelado podíamos pasar el resto del día juntos, además que que sería bueno encontrar de nuevo un bikini ya que antes de todo esto yo casi abia caído por una alcantarilla que estaba abierta y Ash me avisó jaladoasia el para evitar que cayera y mi compra terminó dentro de ese lugar.

Acepte la oferta y así los tres regresamos al centro comercial y nuevamente pose frente a él de la misma forma que antes, claro Sona igual posó y pasaba por lo mismo que yo, podía ver la pena de ella ante esto y se notaba su timidez, aunque al verla de cerca puedo decir que sus senos eran un poco más grandes que los míos, pero puedo decir que si me comparo con Luna yo le tenía mucho más ventaja, tal vez podría usar este factor a mí favor.

El día terminó y estábamos felices los tres, aunque Sona se comunicaba de vez en cuando a través de su Chatot, era obvio que la paso bien, nos despedimos y cada uno fue a su lugar de descanso una vez llegamos a la academia.

Al día siguiente estaba de muy buen ánimo así que disfrute de un domingo sola sin preocupaciones y con la idea que le avía llevado una ventaja a Luna por lo del día de ayer, así que solo me decidí a descansar el día de hoy.

Después de ese día para mí sola nuevamente era el momento de regresar a clases así que sin más me preparé y procedió a ir a clases, ya estando en la escuela pude ver a todos pegados a sus celulares, aún faltaban algunos minutos para que empezará la primer clase, no le di importancia en ese momento posiblemente era una de las locas historias de Marco y Midori lo que veían.

Esos dos son buenos para el periodismo pero suelen inventar cada historia en ocasiones solo por cubrir su publicación del día a falta de historias verdaderas.

Cuando estaba por entrar alcance a oír cómo alguien decía que con esta evidencia era claro que esos dos eran prometidos, no sabía de quién hablan pero me llamo la curiosidad, tome y teléfono y entre a Pokebook para saber bien de quien hablaban, pero justo cuando estaba por acercó Yui se acercó a mí y me saludo, yo le regrese el gestó.

—¿Por qué tienes ahora tu celular? La clase ya casi empieza— Comento Yui con intriga.

—Sólo lo hago para ver qué es lo que tiene a todos tan sorprendidos hoy— Le Respondí con sinceridad.

Yui también traía algo de curiosidad lo que pasaba ella admitió ver a todos muy pegados a sus aparatos desde que llegó pero ella había olvidado su propio celular por lo que no podía inspeccionar, así le ofrecí ver la posible noticia que había juntas. ella acepto y así procedió a buscarla cosa que no tarde demasíado ya que al parecer muchos habían ya compartido el vídeo de quiénes ya sabía eran los autores.

Al verlo no sabía que pensar, era un vídeo de Ash y Luna en una cita, una verdadera cita, nada que ver con lo que pasamos el sábado, aquí ellos se notaban como una verdadera pareja, acaramelados de momento y Ash mostrando ser algo detallista con el anillo que le regaló.

No podía creerlo yo creía que con la salida que tuvimos el y yo podría tener una pequeña ventaja pero no fue así, Luna demostró un acercamiento muy significativo con Ash, se podían ver cómo verdaderos enamorados.

—Así que era solo esto— Declaro Yui tranquila— Es bueno saber que les va bien a esos dos pero creo debería ser más severa con ambos para que dejen sus atrevidas muestras de afecto— dijo ahora con un poco de molestia.

Yo no pude decir ya más el profesor de la primer clase llegó y este se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden para empezar, así pasaron las clases matutinas y no había rastros de Ash y Luna.

Me sentía irritada, mi padre tenía razón estoy comenzando a enamorar de Ash, pero tuve que pasar ese día a su lado, aunque no fue tan cercano como creía, y ahora tenía este ataque de enojo por verlos tan juntos, tenía que hacer algo para no perder ante ella.

El tiempo del receso estaba por terminar y fue ahí cuando Ash llegó, estaba solo y tenía la intención de ir a preguntarle a él acerca de ese vídeo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin parecer una loca o dar a conocer a todos lo que ahora me pasa.

Afortunadamente no tuve que ir con él ya que al poco tiempo Luna también llegó y para mí suerte Yui pensó lo mismo que yo y la interceptamos y procedimos a preguntar acerca de su día con Ash.

Ella al final lo admito y dijo que no tenía nada de malo pasar tiempo con su prometido, antes de poder decir algo Yui dijo que era bueno que las cosas entre ambos estuvieran bien pero debían dejar sus accidentes y que debía guardar su anillo, sabía muy bien las reglas de la escuela y debía guardarlo o se lo comficarian.

Después de eso Yui se alejó y ya que estábamos solas no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, decidí ir con todo contra ella, acerqué mi rostro asia su oído.

—No pienso perder ante ti, Star, Cess Chan o contra alguien más por Ash— Le susurré con determinación y me aleje de ella.

Ante esto ella pego un gritó que llamó la atención de todos, sobretodo la de Ash.

—No es nada amor estoy bien— comento Luna tranquila y justo después beso a Ash, el la correspondió y la abrazó de la cintura y ella sabía muy bien que los observaba por lo que Luna logró colocar a Ash en una posición que le permitía mover el cuello de la camisa de Ash y dejar a la vista el chupetón que el tenía en su piel.

Estaba que hervía en ese momento, en definitiva encontraré la forma de ganarle.

Después de eso Yui intervino y los separó, les recalcó que dejarán sus muestras de afecto fuera de la escuela y de nueva cuenta le recordó a Luna guardar su anillo.

Con enojó le hizo caso y lo guardó, poco después llegó la profesora Twoearle y así inicio la clase.

El tiempo pasó y sin si quiera darme cuenta Ash y Luna se habían escabullido y no estaban presentes en la última clase, aunque no es que importará tanto ya que cuando note su ausencia el profesor Soichiro llegó y afirmó que el profesor de nuestra última hora no iría por lo que éramos libres de retirarnos.

Así sin más guarde todo y procedo a buscarlos, era seguro que aún están en la escuela, no tenían mucho tiempo de salir y dudo mucho que salieran de aquí, por que pensé en los posibles lugares en los que podrían estar ahora, dado la hora solo habían dos posibles lugares, el primero era detrás de los almacenes de la academia y el segundo era en la azotea, esos eran los únicos puntos donde nadie suele estar.

Opté por ir a la azotea primero ya que era lo más cercano, subí las escaleras, ya estando arriba estaba por abrir la puerta pero oí sus voces o más bien podía oír ligeros gemidos, por lo que en vez de abrir pegué mi oído a la puerta.

—Ash... es...es..esto seeee sien...te tan rico— oí la voz de Luna entrecortada dado a su agitada respiración.

—Todo sea por mi bella esmeralda— Ahora se oyó la voz de Ash y aunque era entendible su respiración también era agitada.

—Sien...ti que..ee. ..e no podré más Ash, nooo... lo aguanto más— ahora decía Luna y podía notar excitación en su voz.

No necesita oír más me aleje de ahí, era más que obvio lo que hacían.

—Esto aún no ha terminado, aún no sabes de lo que soy capaz Luna— Comenté decidida y con algo de celos, tal vez ellos tengan ya una relación ya íntima pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga alguna oportunidad.

Bien amigos hasta aquí llega este capítulo, espero les aya gustado, no se cómo definir el final que le di ahora pero vi la posibilidad aquí para esta parte XD, claro podía hacer que nunca los encontró y no supiera nada de esto Fío pero creo esto podría ser un punto clave para sus futuras jugadas.

Sin más que decir me despido nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
